The Man and The Boss
by Brittany A Lynn
Summary: Mercedes Kaestner-Varnado aka Sasha Banks is happy for the return of Colby Lopez aka Seth Rollins and he has taken notice. Follow them as a relationship slowly develops and as Colby hesitates about a relationship with Mercedes due to his past transgressions in his last relationships.
1. The Man is Back

**SUMMARY: Mercedes Kaestner-Varnado aka Sasha Banks is happy for the return of Colby Lopez aka Seth Rollins and he has taken notice. Follow** **them as a relationship slowly develops and as Colby hesitates about a relationship with Mercedes due to his past transgressions in his last relationships.**

 **CHARACTERS: Sasha Banks, Seth Rollins, Becky Lynch, Charlotte, Dana Brooke, Paige, Kevin Owens, Sami Zayn, and many more.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN nothing! Just a simple WWE fan wanting to write a fan fiction story.**

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Man is Back

Mercedes Kaestner-Varnado aka Sasha Banks smiled as she was sitting inside the catering room at the Prudential Center in Newark, New Jersey for the WWE Pay-Per-View Extreme Rules. She smiled brightly as she and her friends, Rebecca Quin (Becky Lynch), Ashley Fliehr (Charlotte), and Ashley Sebera (Dana Brooke) were talking about Ashley F.'s match later that night with Nattie Neidhart.

"I am so glad I get to have my Dana," Ashley F. said, wrapping her arms around Ashley S.

Ashley S. chuckled. "And I'm so glad to help my Charlotte out."

Rebecca and Mercedes both laughed.

"But one of our panelist for tonight will show off her new do," Mercedes said. "Such a wonderful coloring per usual."

Becky laughed. "Thanks Mer."

Mercedes grinned. "You are always welcome, Becks."

Becky smiled,

The four women superstars continued to talk. They all giggled. Mercedes looked over to the entrance of the catering room, wondering who was walking in. She looked away but then she looked back. She gave a small smile as she saw WWE Superstar, Colby Lopez aka Seth Rollins.

"What are looking at, Mer?" Becky asked.

"Nothing," Mercedes said, looking away.

Her friends all looked over when they saw Colby as well. They all looked at each other with grins.

"Should have known you were looking at "The Man"," Ashley F. teased.

"Shut up!" Mercedes said.

"I bet you're happy "The Man" is back," Becky teased.

"Shut up!" Mercedes replied. She was bright red now.

"Come on, you too," Ashley S. said. "This isn't high school."

"Thank you!" Mercedes said.

"But your face did brighten up when you were looking at him!"

"I hate you, bitches. Pam (Bayley) and Leah (Carmella) would not doing this to me right now. I feel like I am in high school!"

Mercedes got up from her seat. She decided to head back the women's locker room. She knew she wouldn't be teased there.

"Mercedes, hold up," Becky said.

Mercedes stopped and looked at her friend.

"I apologize," Becky commented. "We were being high schoolish."

"Its…"

"Hey, Mercedes and Becky," Colby said.

The two women looked over him. He stood there with a plate of food and a drink in his hand.

"Hey," Mercedes said.

"Hello," Becky said.

"Sorry to interrupt you. I just wasn't to hey," Colby commented.

"It's fine," Mercedes smiled.

"Good," He smiled. "How's our former NXT Champion doing?"

"He's great," Becky smiled. "He's preparing for his rematch and he's looking good. But good is always an understatement for Fergal."

Colby and Mercedes both chuckled.

"Well, I'll let you ladies go," Colby said. "I have to get back to my boys. They missed "The Man.""

"All of us," Becky commented. "Especially Mercedes here."

Mercedes looked at her friend. It was the look of "I will hurt you later." Becky simply smiled.

"I missed you too, Mercedes," Colby smiled. ""The Boss" is just as awesome as "The Man.""

"Definitely," Mercedes grinned.

Colby smiled. "I'll see you ladies later." He then walked over to a table where Kevin Steen (Kevin Owens) and Rami Sebi (Sami Zayn) sat.

Mercedes looked at Becky. Becky smiled as her friend grinned from ear to ear.

"Okay, I am as happy as a school girl," Mercedes admitted. "But you keep that shit to yourself or I really will go after you, Rebecca Quin!"

"Your secret is safe with me. However, let's walk over this way!" Becky linked arms with Mercedes. The two then headed for out of the room.

Mercedes grinned.

Colby glanced over as Mercedes and Becky walked out of the room. He had a grin on his lips. But he shook it off. He needed to shake it off. The last few months of his life had sucked with being out on injury. He had worked long and hard through pain, sweat and tears to get through physical therapy and a lot of other shit to get back to the WWE from his knee injury.

However, he had had his relationship with his former girlfriend, Zahra. That hit the fan. But the breakup didn't really affect him. It gave him more time focus on his recovery, plus do the other stuff he did.

But there was something about Mercedes that really stuck out to him.

Later than night, Mercedes with Becky, few other women superstars and some superstars were watching the WWE Women's Championship match. Mercedes had a smile of her lips the whole time she watched her friends giving a great match.

Mercedes smile widened when Charlotte picked up the win of Nattie. The distraction by Dana Brooke was great. Dressing as Ric Flair and confusing Nattie was priceless.

Mercedes and Becky both got up from their seats and went to meet up with both Ashleys and Ric Flair. Colby smiled at Charlotte's win. However, now it was time for him to get ready for his return.

"I think she makes a better Ric Flair than who," Becky joked with Ric.

Everyone laughed.

"I'm taking offense to that, little lady," Ric joked.

Everyone laughed again. Colby was walking past the group. Ric wanted his attention before he got to where he needed to be.

"Hey, its "The Man,"" Ric said getting Colby's attention.

Colby smiled. He walked over toward Ric and the women. "Well it's the father of "The Woman.""

"Damn straight!" Ashley F. said.

"Great match, Ashley," Colby said.

"Thanks. But I bet you have somewhere to go to make your big return."

"I do. I will catch you all later."

"Good luck, kid," Ric said.

"Sure will." Colby glanced over at Mercedes. She looked over at him. He suddenly smiled and winked at her.

Mercedes stood there as he walked away. She had her hands on her hips wondering what just happened.

"You okay over there, Mer?" Ashley F. asked.

"Yeah," Mercedes said shaking it off.

"I'm going to go shower. I'll see in a bit."

"Yes, let's get back to watch Roman Reigns versus AJ Styles," Becky said.

"Gladly," Mercedes said. She and Becky headed back over to where pretty much everyone else was to watch the WWE World Heavyweight match.

"So what happened back there?" Becky asked as she and Mercedes headed back.

"He winked at me!" Mercedes said. "I swear he did."

"Really?!"

"He did, but I could have been my imagination."

"I hope not," Becky commented. "All though, I am hesitate for you because of his personal life in the last year."

"Yeah, me too. But this just a crush in all honesty."

"Yes, but crushes can lead to something more."

"Who has a crush?" Saraya Bevis (Paige) asked. "Don't you already have a man, Becky?" She teased.

"Yes, I do. But…"

"…I will happily tell you later about what is going on," Mercedes said.

"Ooh, someone does have a crush," Saraya whispered.

"Yes, now shut up!"

"No, no, no! Tell, tell, tell! I won't tell anyone else! I swear!"

Mercedes smiled. "It's Colby Lopez."

Saraya made a face. "I'm not sure about that one."

"Because of the shit with his ex-fiancée and now ex-girlfriend," Mercedes commented. "I know! But it is just a schoolgirl crush."

"You do what you want, Mer. But I would just hang back on that one."

"I know. I just need some alone time with these thoughts later. But I have been grinning ear to ear since I saw earlier today."

Saraya grinned. "And I don't blame you. I have had that countless times. You know all our girls in the locker room who are married, engaged, or dating someone definitely have that when they see their significant other. Even our NXT girls.

"But it is only day one of him being back. Take your time with that one. There is Raw tomorrow night and SmackDown tapings on Tuesday. Just talk and see where it goes. Casually talking in person, via phone call, text messaging, e-mailing, Twitting-personal messaging on that one more so, so people aren't up in your business. The fans that is. Just some advice for you, hun."

"Thank you, sweets. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome."

"Come on," Becky said. "Let's get back to the monitor so we can see him make his grand return!"

"You had me at 'Come on.'" Mercedes and Becky giggled as they made their way back.

Mercedes and Becky saw their seats had been taken from their absence. The two didn't mind it. The two stood in the back. They were able to lean against the wall as they watched. They watched as Roman Reigns and AJ Styles fought an awesome match.

Roman retained his title. But as he was standing in the middle of the ring with his title raised, there were cheers from the fans. Mercedes smiled looking at Becky. Becky grinned at her. The two then watched as Seth Rollins hit Roman from behind and then gave him the Pedigree.

"That was a great Pedigree delivered," Becky commented.

"Yes, yes it was," Mercedes grinned. Becky chuckled.

Seth Rollins held the WWE World Heavyweight Title in his hand, raised in the air.

Someone started clapping. Mercedes and Becky looked over to see who it was. It was Kevin (Owens). "Yeah, that's what I'm talking about," He said, continuing to clap. Mercedes smiled. She started clapping too. Becky soon followed her.

"Those are my girls," Kevin joked.

"Actually we're Colby's girls more so if we're clapping for him," Mercedes corrected.

"You got me there, Mer," Kevin smiled.

"In all actuality, Kev," Becky said. "I'm Fergal's girl!"

"You got me there too, Becks."

"And don't you forget it," Becky joked.

Everyone around them laughed or chuckled.

Colby walked back to the back.

"The Man is back!" He shouted. Everyone clapped for him. He was followed by Joe Anoa'i (Roman Reigns).

"And the Guy is happy to have received that Pedigree," Joe said. "Much better than receiving it from Paul the last few months."

Everyone laughed.

"Watch what you say about that one," Colby said, patting his friend on the shoulder.

Joe shrugged. "Great to have you back, man," He said holding his hand out.

Colby smiled. He shook it.

Mercedes and Becky stayed in their spots. Both Ashley F., Ashley S, and Saraya had come over to them now.

"He's looking damn good in that ring entire," Mercedes whispered to them.

They all laughed.

Colby heard the laughter of the female superstars. He smiled. "Hey ladies," He said, walking over to them.

"Hi," They all said.

"That was an awesome Pedigree delivered," Becky commented. "Excellent execution."

"Thanks, Becky," Colby smiled. "Your match was great, Ashley. I don't think I said that earlier."

"No, and thank you. Much appreciate from a former NXT Champion to a former NXT Women's Champion. As well as a former WWE World Champion to the WWE Women's Champion," Ashley F. said.

"A former champion yes. But I am getting that title back one way or another."

"Amen to that," Mercedes said.

Colby looked at her with a smile. She smiled back, blushing and not looking away. Colby's smile turned into a smirk.

"Speaking of former NXT champions," He said. "We can't forget The Boss here. She did have some awesome matches with Bayley last year."

"I know you liked that match in Brooklyn," Mercedes commented. "It brought you to tears."

"You fought a great match. Great women's wrestling was definitely back," Colby said.

"And don't forget who was one to really start it," Saraya said.

"No one would ever forget you, sweets," Mercedes said.

"Nope. You were the first NXT Women's Champion," Colby commented. "You're in the history books."

"Thank you," Saraya said.

"How about we go get our bags together for when we have to leave?" Ashley S. suggested.

"Yes," Ashley F. said. She and Ashley S. headed off.

"I'm right behind you," Saraya said.

"Me too," Becky said. She looked over at Mercedes and winked. She then followed her friends to the Women's locker room.

Mercedes smiled at Colby. He smiled back.

"Its great to have you back," Mercedes said.

"Its great to be back," Colby replied. "I can't wait to fought for that championship again."

"Reclaim what's yours, huh?" She grinned.

Colby chuckled. "Yep. That's what the motto is now: "Redesign. Rebuilt. Reclaim.""

"And you can Bank On It!"

"Definitely. Money in the Bank is the next Pay-Per-View and I will win that championship back."

"Looking forward seeing that. I'd love to get my hands on the new Women's Title. So much better than that stupid Divas belt! And I wouldn't consider myself a diva either. I'm not a drama queen like most of the girls here."

"Not one bit. I get where you are coming from with those ladies too. But I'd love to see you with that Women's Championship. Red and gold are your colors!"

"Gold?" Mercedes questioned.

"Yeah, your bling of the necklaces and rings," Colby said.

"Yes, my bling. Don't forget those glasses."

"Yes, those glasses are great too."

"Yep. That's Sasha Banks!"

"Sasha Banks is great. But I like Mercedes Kaestner-Varnado a little better!"

Mercedes grinned and blushed a little. Colby smirked. Mercedes almost died. She loved his smirk.

Mercedes went to say something but she was interrupted. It was someone needing Colby.

"Sorry," Colby said.

"Don't be," Mercedes replied. "The Man is needed!"

"Apparently. I'll see you later?"

"Definitely. I'll be in Baltimore tomorrow."

"Great. I'll see you there then." He winked and walked away.

Mercedes grinned as she walked to the Women's locker room.

Colby was a bit disappointed about having to stop talking to Mercedes. He looked forward to seeing her tomorrow in Balitmore.


	2. Ride Along

Chapter 2 – Ride Along

"All right, so what is the address to this hotel," Becky asked as she had her cell phone in hand.

Mercedes read off the address. Becky then entered the address into the GPS of her phone.

"All right," Becky said. She grabbed onto her seatbelt and buckled up. She then got settled into the driver's seat. She then put the car in reverse and slowing backed out of the parking place.

Mercedes and Becky were riding along together for the trip to Baltimore, Maryland for Raw on Monday. Of course, it was past midnight.

Becky maneuvered her way through the parking lot trying to get out.

"Can we stop for some food before we get on the highway?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes, because I'm starving too," Becky said.

The two found a place to stop to get some food.

Meanwhile, Colby was in the parking lot of the Prudential Center with his ride along buddy, Cesaro. They were in the car figuring out where to go to.

"All right, here we go," Colby said as the GPS on his phone picked up where they were headed to.

Once the two were ready to go, Colby maneuvered his way out of the parking lot and onto the main road leaving the arena.

"Okay, I want some food before we get on the road," Colby said.

"Yeah, that's good," Cesaro replied. "I'm hungry as well."

The two stopped to get food and once they had it, they got back on the road heading to Baltimore.

"So tell me is something going between you and Mercedes?" Cesaro asked.

Colby smiled. "What makes you ask that?"

"Because I noticed when you were talking with her after Extreme Rules and she looked very happy."

Colby chuckled. "I don't know. It was just us talking and a little flirting."

"Well, I think see likes you."

"Of course, she likes me. If she didn't, she wouldn't have been talking to me," Colby joked.

"You are an ass," Cesaro replied. "But what is up with that?"

Colby shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. Mercedes is a great girl and fun to talk to. She has passion for this business and for her life. However, I kind of like her myself."

"I knew it!"

"Shut up!" Colby laughed.

 **Mercedes with Becky**

"So tell me about you talking with Colby," Becky said. "You didn't really say anything when you got back to the Women's locker room."

"That's because I was talking to the other girls that weren't you, both Ashleys, and Saraya," Mercedes replied.

"Okay, okay. So tell me about it."

Mercedes smiled. "It was really nice. It was basically flirting. All though, he did say Sasha Banks is great. But that he likes Mercedes Kaestner-Varnado a little better!"

"Oh, my gosh," Becky said. "What else was said?"

"That's where it ended. Someone needed him for something."

"Oh, that sucks. But what were you two talking about?"

"Him getting the championship back. Me wanting a piece at the Women's championship. How I hated the Divas' belt and commenting on that I wasn't a drama queen," Mercedes laughed.

"No, you're not!" Becky replied. "Not in the least. Anything else."

"He also said that red and gold are my colors because of the new Women's title. He said because of my red hair and then the gold of being my rings and chain necklaces."

"Yes, those do go together. I'm sorry the conversation was cut short."

"It's okay," Mercedes admitted. "He asked about seeing me later. I said I would be in Baltimore and he said he'd see me there. He then winked at me."

Becky grinned. She looked over at her friend from the road. Mercedes grinned back at her. Becky then turned back to the road.

"You are feeling like a million bucks then, huh, aren't you?" Becky asked.

"Oh, definitely," Mercedes replied. "He is so freaking hot, though! Have you seen his body?!"

"Yes, I have and it is quite nice. But there is more than the body. There is the mind too."

"Oh, I know. But I will get more into that tomorrow when I see him."

Becky chuckled. Her ringtone went off letting her know she was receiving a call. She looked at her phone to see who it was. "Now he calls me."

Mercedes smiled. "Give it." She took Becky's phone. She put the phone on speaker phone and then answered the call.

"Okay, go," Mercedes said.

"What?" Fergal Devitt (Finn Balor) asked.

"Hey, hi," Becky said.

"Hi. What is going on?"

"I'm driving right now. Mercedes took my phone to answer it and put you on speaker phone so we can talk."

"Oh, well, hi Mercedes," Fergal chuckled.

"Hi," Mercedes replied. "How are you?" 

"I'm good. Thanks for asking. How is my beautiful girl doing?"

"I'm just fine," Becky replied. "Just having a fun night with my girls per usual."

"Glad to hear that."

"I'm missing you, though!"

"I'm missing you too. I want to kiss my beautiful Lass Kicker."

"Right back to you, my Demon," Becky said.

Mercedes grinned listening to her friend with her boyfriend.

"Well, if you are mentioning the Demon, I think you need to take me off speaker phone and just you and I talk, Becks," Fergal said.

"I can't. I'm driving. You know I don't like to drive and talk on the phone. It's bad enough I have my phone in hand to follow the GPS to where I'm going," Becky replied.

"Yes, and Mercedes doesn't want to hear about the unleashing of a demon on the Lass Kicker," Mercedes interjected.

Becky burst out laughing with Mercedes. Fergal was quiet on the other end for a minute.

"Yeah…" He said.

"Well, in actuality, Mr. Demon, Mercedes would like to have a little something-something with the Man, known as Seth Rollins," Becky commented. "Or Colby Lopez more so."

"Becky," Mercedes said.

"Oh, well," Fergal replied. "That's something new."

"Most definitely," Becky said. "She was drooling over him the few times we saw him today."

"Oh, my gosh, Rebecca Quin!" Mercedes pleaded.

"You know I'm kidding! She was really more watching him from afar and smiling like I do with you or you do with me."

"That's nice. Are you interested in him then, Mercedes?" Fergal asked.

"Yes. Obviously," Mercedes said.

"Don't be mean!" Becky said.

"Well, she is a little right," Fergal said.

"All right, fair point."

"How about I let you go, so you can make it to Baltimore in once piece?" Fergal asked.

"Yes, thank you," Becky said.

"All right, I love you, Becks."

"Love you too, Fer."

"Bye, Mer."

"Bye."

Mercedes ended the call on Becky's phone.

"Okay, let's see where we're at," Becky said, taking her phone and looking at the GPS.

"You and Fergal are so cute!" Mercedes said.

"Thank you," Becky chuckled.

"Friends for so many years and then finally getting together. That is so cute."

"Yes, it is. I agree. I so badly want him up on the main roster. I'm a little angry Apollo Crews got to come before Fergal. All though, Finn Balor is very popular among the fans."

"Yes, he is. Maybe shortly after the next TakeOver after his next match with Samoa Joe."

"I freaking hope so!"

Mercedes smiled.

 **Hotel**

Colby and Cesaro were both happy to have arrived at the hotel in Baltimore. They were both exhausted and wanted to get some sleep before they hit the gym later.

As the two walked into the lobby and over to the check-in desk, Colby spotted both Mercedes and Becky.

"Well, hello ladies!" He said.

Mercedes and Becky both turned around.

"Hey," Becky said, turning back to the check-in person.

"Hi," Mercedes waved.

"Safe trip?" Colby asked.

"Yes, Becks got here in one piece."

"Glad she did."

"All though, Fergal decided to call me as I was driving," Becky said, turning back around.

"How is he as of tonight?" Colby asked.

"Very happy that he got to talk to his girl and his girl is happy to have talked to him."

"Here are your room keys," The check-in person said.

"Thank you," Becky said. "Here, Mer."

"Thanks," Mercedes smiled. "How about you go on up to the room and I'll be there in a bit."

Becky grinned. "Okay. I'll see you up there." She then grabbed her bags and headed over to the elevators.

Mercedes stepped aside and gestured for Colby and Cesaro to go up to the front desk. Cesaro let Colby go first. He knew Colby would want to talk to Mercedes for a little bit.

Mercedes smiled as she waited for Colby to finish checking in. He turned to her once he has to room keys.

"Rooming alone?" She asked.

"Yeah, Cesaro is my guy. But we both like to have our own room," Colby commented.

"Well, that's good to know."

"Can I walk you up to your room?"

"I'd love that."

Colby smiled.

The two headed over to the elevators. Mercedes pressed the up button. The two stood there for a moment or two. The elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"Ladies, first," Colby said, gesturing to the elevator.

"Oh, a gentleman," Mercedes said. "So nice."

Colby smiled. Mercedes walked into the elevator, pulling her bags with her. Colby followed her into the elevator, pulling his bags with him. Mercedes pressed the button for the second floor.

"Which floor?" She asked.

"Same you," Colby replied.

Mercedes smiled. She then pressed the button to close the doors. She didn't see anyone coming. So she just pressed it so she could get up to her room.

"So?" Colby asked.

"So," Mercedes said.

"What is a girl like you up to tomorrow?" Colby asked.

Mercedes grinned. "Not much really. How about you?"

The elevator dinged for the second floor. Colby let Mercedes go out first. She walked out of the elevator. He followed her.

"So what are you doing then?" Mercedes asked.

Colby smiled. "Hopefully, a good few hours of sleep and then the gym."

"Yeah, I should probably do that too."

"It's okay to miss at least one day."

"Yeah, I can always run the stairs at the arena before Raw."

"There you go."

"Yeah, I'm going to do that, because I am tired."

"Me too. I need a good few hours too. I need to be well rested for my comeback to Monday Night Raw."

"Yes, I'm pretty sure all your fangirls have been having withdrawals," Mercedes joked.

"Yeah, I sent a tweet out and so many girls were replying to it."

"What did you say?" 

"Miss me?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure they did. I love my fangirls and fanguys."

"I do too. But you get the occasionally annoying one. I know Joe (Roman Reigns) gets that a lot times. He laughs some of them off. Other times he's like, "These fangirls are crazy." Jonathan (Dean Ambrose) doesn't have a Twitter account so he only has to deal with the fangirls at shows and things."

"Yes, I get an occasional fan or two, or creepy ones. I'm just like, 'Leave this chick alone.'"

"Yeah, that's when you need to block them," Colby replied.

"Yes."

Colby nodded his head. "Well, I'm sorry to cut the conversation, but I'm tired." 

"I bet. You had a fun night tonight. But tomorrow night will be even better!"

"Oh, for sure."

"I'll see you later then," Mercedes said. "Have a good night."

"You too, Mer. You too," Colby replied.

Mercedes put her key into the door. The light turned green and she opened the door. She pulled her bags into the room. She stood at the door. "Night."

"Night," Colby said.

Mercedes smiled as she shut the door. She looked over to see Becky coming out the bathroom. Becky smiled upon the arrival of her friend and roomie for the night.

"How's it going?" Becky asked sitting on her bed.

"Great!" Mercedes smiled. "I'm going to get ready for bed and then I'll tell you all about it."

"Hurry up then. I might fall asleep on you while waiting."

"You got it!"

Colby smiled as he walked to his room. It wasn't that far from Mercedes' and Becky's room. He put the key in the door. The light turned green and he opened up the door. He rolled his bags inside behind him. He then shut the door. He threw one of his bags on the bed. He opened it up to get his toiletry bag and a pair of sweats. He was going to change into his sweats, wash his face, and brush his teeth. He was tired.

However, Colby couldn't help but smile. He had Mercedes on his mind. And he hoped that never changed.


	3. Raw

Chapter 3 – Raw

After a few good hours of sleep, Colby met Cesaro and the two headed to the nearest CrossFit for a good workout.

Mercedes and Becky ended up meeting their other fellow female superstars for brunch. Everyone had fun eating, talking, laughing and giggling. The group of the ladies was pretty much the whole women's locker room. Minus a few. Sometimes they all were together or it was only a few meeting.

Sometimes the whole locker room didn't get together. Some days a few of the ladies did not want to be around the cameras for those part of the Total Divas cast. Other days they did not care. But as of right now, there were no cameras around.

Some hours later, Mercedes and Becky arrived at the Royal Farms arena for Raw that night. Becky noticed Mercedes perk up a whole lot more upon their arrival. She knew Mercedes wanted to see Colby. And she understood that.

Colby smiled as he heard the fans cheering. He grabbed his bags from the car.

"Welcome back, Seth!" A few called to him.

Colby looked over toward them. He waved to them. He then headed into the arena with Cesaro. Once inside the two walked up to a board that said the location of locker rooms and other various areas. Colby took a look not only where he was going, but wondering where the women's locker room was. Maybe he would walk down that way to see Mercedes. He wasn't sure yet. But he just headed to his locker room to get settled.

Mercedes got settled into the locker room. After a little while she decided to walk around to see who she could bother. She was actually thinking about finding New Day, particularly Austin Watson (Xavier Woods). Maybe Ettore Ewen (Big E). All though, finding Kofi would be fun too. She liked to dance with them in the back sometimes. Austin would sometimes have Francesca for the hell of it and everyone around them would dance with them. Of course it was more fun with Ettore. Mercedes liked to refer to him as Big Sexy of the group.

Mercedes smiled as she thought about dancing with them at times. One of her favorite things was actually to dance in the back sometimes. She and the other ladies would turn on some music and start dancing in the locker room. They might even do it in the backstage area somewhere with some superstars, The New Day in particular. It was fun to do it in the catering room. Everyone would start laughing at them or cheering for them.

When Mercedes was back at NXT, she and some of the ladies would all dance like the ladies on the main roster. Mercedes loved dancing with Pam (Bayley), Leah (Carmella), and Lexi (Alexa Bliss). Becky and Ashley did as well.

Mercedes grinned. She had a sudden idea.

Colby was settled into the locker room. He decided to see who he could bug for a bit. He smiled when he saw a person who would do him just right.

"There's the person I've been wanting to see," He said.

Mercedes stopped in her tracks. She turned around. She saw Colby walking her way. She grinned. "Hey," She replied.

"How are you?" Colby asked, still walking toward her.

"I'm good," She smiled. "How are you?" 

"I'm great!" He stopped walking and leaned up against the wall.

Mercedes smiled. She placed her hand on the nearby equipment crate, leaning up against it. "Did you get the sleep and workout you wanted?" 

"Yes, I did. The sleep and the workout felt great and now I also feel great for Raw tonight. I have some excited fans outside. All though, my promo tonight will be talking about how I didn't care for the fans while I was recovering. Only slightly true, though."

"Looking forward to seeing that," Mercedes smiled.

Colby smirked. "So what are you up to now?" 

"Nothing really. I was just looking for someone to bug. Maybe our buddies from New Day. But then that made me think of having some fun with the girls. I have NXT ladies on the brain too."

"Oh, I get that. When I first came to the main roster I missed some of my buddies from there. But it was fun to here with guys that had been here for years or even when legends or hall of famers were back here."

"Yes, I definitely that. But I love when NXT events and WWE events together. Brooklyn was definitely fun."

"Yep, Brooklyn was great fun from me too. Becoming the United States Champion with being WWE World Heavyweight Champion."

"2015 was definitely your year. Until your knee injury, of course."

"Yeah, that really sucked. But I'm back now and that's the important part."

"I agree."

Seth smirked. Mercedes smiled.

"So do you want to hang out a bit?" He asked.

"Sure. My girls can wait a little longer for me. Plus, I can get Becky to do my fun idea later too."

"Awesome. You want to head to the catering room and get some food and chill there?" 

"Yes, I am bit hungry actually."

"Great."

The two headed into the direction of the catering room. The two shared small talk as they walked which made them both laugh. They entered the catering room and headed over to the table of food. Mercedes went first with Colby right behind her/next her. The smile never left her lips with having him that close to her. After grabbing her food, she grabbed herself a drink and turned to Colby. He had his food and drink in hand too. He pointed over to a table. Mercedes smiled and walked over to it. They both sat down and started eating. But as they ate they talked a little. After eating they ended up sitting there for a while talking more. She never stopped smiling and neither did he.

"Hey Colby," The two heard. They looked to see who was calling Colby. It was Shane McMahon.

"Hey," Colby said.

"Can Steph and I borrow you for a bit?" Shane asked.

"Yes, of course," Colby said. He got up from the table. "I'll see you later, maybe?"

"Yeah," Mercedes smiled.

"Great," Colby smiled back. He winked at Mercedes.

Mercedes blushed. She closed her eyes, sitting there for a moment or two just smiling. She got up from the table. She looked around the catering room. She smiled seeing her boys from New Day. She walked over to where they sat.

"Hey guys," She said.

"Hey Mercedes," Austin said.

"What's up, buttercup?" Ettore asked.

"Not much. I was looking for you guys earlier, but I was distracted," She smiled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You and the Man?" Kofi asked.

"Yes, yes!" She had a loose strand of hair. She pulled it behind her ear.

"What's going on between you?" Austin asked. "Just curious."

"Its fine. I don't know right now. He just got back yesterday and we were talking last night. But we got to hang out for a little bit. It was very nice." She still had her smile on her face.

Colby was a bit disappointed to be pulled away from Mercedes. But the bosses needed to see him.

Mercedes ended up back at the Women's locker room.

"Hey, pretty lady," Ashley S. said. "Where'd you end up at?"

"Talking with Colby," Mercedes replied.

"Oh, really?" Becky questioned.

"Yes! Yes!"

"Tell us!" Ashley F. said.

"I was wondering just looking to find one of our boys to bug or a few. Then I suddenly had all you ladies on my mind. But Colby found me in the hallway. We talked for a couple minutes there. Then we went to the catering room for some food and then we were talking there. It was a lot of fun. However, Shane McMahon pulled him away because he and Steph needed to see him."

"Awe," Becky said.

"Well, at least you got to hang out with him a bit," Ashley F. said.

"Yes, I'm very happy for that," Mercedes replied. "I look forward to seeing him a little later."

"I bet you do," Saraya said.

Mercedes turned to her with a grin. "Yes, but now that I am here. I want us to make a video and send it to our ladies at NXT. Particularly Pam, Leah, and Lexi. We need to do a little dancing."

"I am so game!" Ashley F. said.

"Me too!" Becky said.

Mercedes grinned. "I have another sudden idea. Becks, you should totally have some solo action and we send it to Fergal. He loves it when he sees you in these videos."

"Oh, yes, I'm all for that."

"All right, what song?"

"Demi Lovato's Confidant," Ashley S. said. "That is a great song for any of us and dancing."

"All right, who's recording the video?" Becky asked.

"I'll do it," Saraya said.

"Use my phone," Becky said.

"Yes, we'll use mine for the music," Mercedes said. She went into her bag and grabbed something. "My speakers." She set her speakers up. She then connected them to her cell phone. She found the song on her phone. "Get ready."

Becky and both Ashleys got into place. Mercedes hit the play button. She then jumped in line with her friends. Mercedes, Becky, Ashley F., and Ashley S. did a little dancing to the song. Saraya smiled as she recorded them. The other women in the locker room enjoyed watching them. It was great fun for everyone.

A little later, Colby dressed in a black button down shirt with black dress pants and a black sports jacket, walked through the backstage area. It was about fifteen minutes before the start of Raw. He saw Joe standing around and walked up to him.

"Hey man," Colby said.

"Hey," Joe said. "Ready for your big return to Raw?" 

"Hell yeah!"

Joe smiled.

The two heard the sound of laughter. They looked over to see who it was. Colby smiled when he spotted Mercedes with Becky.

"Excuse me," Colby said.

"Sure," Joe said. He smiled as Colby walked over to Mercedes and Becky.

"Oh, I miss those two so much!" Mercedes said.

"Me too!" Becky said.

"Who do you miss?" Colby asked.

Mercedes and Becky both looked up. Mercedes smiled. "Pam and Leah, our NXT girls," She said.

"Understandable," Colby said.

"Mer decided that we should do a dance video for them and Lexi. And we did. Pam and Leah sent us a video back," Becky said.

"Oh, now that sounds like fun to pass the time."

"Yes, it was," Mercedes smiled.

Becky's phone made noise in her hand. She smiled looking at the ID. "Excuse while I talk to my sexy Irishman!" She answered her phone. "Hey."

Mercedes and Colby smiled at each other.

"You are looking great in your getup," Mercedes admitted.

"Thank you."

"I've noticed that you like the all black thing. It's very Johnny Cash."

"Yeah, I think black is one of my colors," Colby said, pulling on his sports jacket.

Mercedes giggled.

Colby went to say something. But the sound of Becky caught his and Mercedes' attention. The two looked over at her. She was laughing. She was very happy.

"Fergal is such a delight for her," Mercedes said. "I love their history with each other and them together."

"Yeah, they are great couple," Colby said. He crossed his arms and looked down. "It's important for someone to have someone like that I think."

Mercedes looked away, feeling bad. She knew he was more than likely talking about his ex-fiancée or even ex-girlfriend. But she wasn't sure.

"Well, I think everyone finds that someone one way or another," Mercedes said. Colby looked back at her. "Even if they have to be in a few relationships. But anyway, I did I mention how great you look."

Colby chuckled. "Something like that. I know I'm making my comebacks. But when will you be cleared to get back in the ring."

Mercedes had a few minor injuries that were keeping her from action.

"I have an evaluation tomorrow actually. I am so happy. I want to get back in the ring just as much as you did," Mercedes said.

"Good. So hopefully the Boss will be kicking ass this coming weekend at events."

"Yes."

"Looking forward to seeing you in action in person again!" He winked.

Mercedes smiled and blushed per usual.

"All right, ten seconds people!" A crew member shouted.

"Ooh, gotta go," Colby said. "I'll see you in ten minutes."

"I'll be here," Mercedes said.

Colby smiled. He went over to the stairs leading up to stage to walk down the ramp.

Mercedes smiled. She walked over to where the monitor was. When Seth Rollins' theme music hit, she smiled. Watching the monitor, she soon saw him walk out from behind the curtain. Someone came up next to her. She turned to see Becky.

"Have fun with him those few minutes?" Becky asked.

"Mmm-hmm," Mercedes said. "Did you have a nice conversation with your sexy Irishman?"

"Always."

Mercedes chuckled.


	4. During and After Raw

Chapter 4 – During and After Raw

Mercedes, Becky, and a few others stood around or sat by the monitor showing Colby walking onto the ramp. He got a nice pop from the crowd. He was smiling and holding his arms in the air. He stopped. He put his arms down. He pulled on his jacket and then headed down to the ring.

Mercedes smiled the whole time Colby was in the ring talking. Becky stood by her smiling herself. She was happy one of her best friends was a little head over heels for someone.

Joe's music suddenly hit. Colby looked up to the ramp. Roman appeared on the ramp. He had title in hand. He stood the ramp for a moment or two. He then headed down to the ring. Colby in the ring took off his jacket. Joe stopped a few feet from the ring. Colby waved at Joe telling him to get into the ring. As soon as Joe climbed into the ring. Colby quickly moved out of the ring.

"Classic Seth Rollins," Mercedes grinned.

Becky's smile widened for her friend.

Joe stood in the middle of the ring. Colby walked around headed away. Shane McMahon's music hit. He did his little dance coming out, making the crowd cheer. He then walked down to the ring. After he was the ring, he invited Colby in. He and Joe stood on either side of Shane.

Shane announced that at Money in the Bank Seth Rollins would take on Roman Reigns for the WWE World Heavyweight Title. Colby was happy saying, "Yes. Yes."

Raw went to a commercial.

As soon as Colby appeared backstage, Mercedes smiled. Colby walked over to her. Becky turned away toward someone else to talk to, letting the two talk.

"Awesome promo," Mercedes said. "And I can't wait to see Seth Rollins retain the WWE World Heavyweight Championship on June 19."

"Well, I hope you get cleared tomorrow so Sasha Banks can get on the ring and show everyone who The Boss is once again," Colby said.

"Thanks."

"Sorry, Colby," Someone called. Colby and Mercedes turned to see Stephanie McMahon. "I need you once more."

Colby nodded his head. "I'll be right there." Stephanie McMahon nodded.

Colby turned to Mercedes. "Sorry once again."

"It's okay," Mercedes smiled. "I'm here all night and then tomorrow. Plus, The Man is back, so he will be needed constantly for segments and whatever else. Hopefully, after my evaluation tomorrow I can get back in the ring and be back on Raw and SmackDown too."

"I hope for all that for you!"

"Thank you."

"Colby," Stephanie called.

"I'm coming, sorry," Colby said. "See you." He walked away.

Mercedes laughed a little as he walked away. She knew what it was like to be a busy body Superstar. She looked around for Becky.

Colby walked up to Stephanie. She shared a few words with him talking about the segment he would have with later.

Finally, after his last segment for the night, Colby changed out of his nice clothes and into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, his new T-shirt in fact. He was hungry again, so he decided to head to the catering room.

Upon arriving into the catering room, he saw Mercedes with not only Becky, but with Saraya, Victoria Crawford, Trinity Fatu, and Eva Marie. He went to walk over to her, but suddenly hesitated. For some reason he had a lingering thought in his head. He simply walked over to the table filled with food. He grabbed a little bit of everything and grabbed a drink. He then walked away.

"There's Colby," Trinity commented, nodding her head.

Mercedes smiled. She turned to see where he was. He was grabbing food. She stood up. She saw him look over at her. He grabbed a drink and then walked away. Mercedes sat back down.

"He saw me and then walked away," She said.

"Don't feel bad, Mer," Victoria said. "We have all had something like that with a guy."

"Yes," Eva Marie said. "He just might have some things on his mind right now and just wants to think about it. He did just get back and there is so much going on for him."

Mercedes nodded her head. "Very true."

Colby and Mercedes didn't see each other the rest of the night. Mercedes had in the back of her mind that he had been busy with stuff for Raw and his return. In the back of Colby's mind, he liked Mercedes and wanted to talk to her more. They hung out a few times with their friends on the roster together. They actually had video game challenges with each other. Xavier Woods was the host of it and Colby had actually won a tournament for the Peyton Manning NFL game. He had gotten a trophy.

But since he had been back the last two days, something about Mercedes drove him toward her. He could tell something about him drove him toward her too. However, he thought that maybe getting into a relationship with Mercedes was not a great idea right now. He was still feeling very guilty for cheating on his ex-fiancée. He had loved her, but Zahra came along and something about her drove him toward her. But then he and Zahra broke up.

Being single made him really able to keep working to make his comeback. He had done that and now he was establishing himself back as to be The Man again. He had to defeat The Guy to do that.

As Colby and Cesaro walked out into the parking lot to their car, he saw Mercedes and Becky at their car. He stopped and looked toward them. Cesaro noticed this.

"Do you want to go over and talk to her? I don't mind waiting a few minutes?" Cesaro asked.

"No, I'm good," Colby said. He just walked to the car. Cesaro saw his friend was a bit upset. He decided to ask him about it once they were on the road.

Cesaro was driving this time. Colby didn't think he could focus on the road with the thoughts of Mercedes and everything else on his mind.

Cesaro got them out of the parking lot and stopping at the nearest gas station to get gas along with food and beverages. Once they were back in the car, Cesaro got them going.

"How come you didn't stop to talk to Mercedes?" Cesaro asked.

Colby sighed. "I got some stuff on my mind," He said.

"Can I ask what?"

"I have Leighla and Zahra on my mind!" He admitted.

"Past relationships coming back to haunt you?" 

"Yeah, guilt and annoyance. I really like Mercedes and everything. I want to get to know her deeper."

"Yes, wanting to know who she really is aside from what you see and know as of right now," Cesaro commented.

"Yeah."

"Colby, don't let your past relationships stop you from maybe wanting to be in another one. You deserve to be happy just as anyone else does. Even if you have bad results from past ones. Look at Adam Copeland. We know he and Amy Dumas were in the similar situation and they were together a little bit. But they broke up. Then Adam found happiness with Beth. They are happy and have a child. And they are expecting their second. That is something great for them.

"But maybe you desire something different. Take a little bit of a chance with Mercedes if that is what you want to do. Just see what plays out. I see that Mercedes likes you. I have noticed she smiles her brightest smile when she sees you. I know you have only been back two days, but I noticed it last night. I saw it earlier tonight too when you came backstage after the opening of Raw.

"I might not know a whole lot about what you feel for Mercedes or what she feels for you. But just see where it plays out on your end."

Colby nodded his head with a smile. "Thanks, buddy."

"Anything for a friend," Cesaro replied.

Colby smiled.


	5. SmackDown

Chapter 5 – SmackDown

Mercedes groaned as someone knocked on the door to her and Becky's hotel room.

"Who the hell?!" Mercedes said, sitting up.

"We're about to find out!" Becky said as she stormed over to the door. She unlocked the door and opened it fast. She about to scream at who was at the door. But it came out as a happy yell.

Mercedes got up from the bed. She walked over to see who was at the door. She grinned when she saw who it was.

"What are you doing here?" Becky asked with excitement.

"I was missing you and I decided to surprise you," Fergal Devitt (Finn Balor) said.

"Did you just get in?"

"No, I got in last night. I told Kevin I was coming so he said we could room together when he got to the hotel. I actually got us the room and then he came up when he arrived."

"Oh, you are so sweet!" Becky said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Fergal wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him and returned her kiss.

Mercedes grinned. "I'm still here, Rebecca!"

"Oh, oh," Becky said, pulling away from Fergal. She turned to her friend. Fergal smiled. "I'm sorry, Mercedes."

"It's quite all right," Mercedes smiled. "Hi Fergal."

"Hi Mercedes," He smiled. "How about I meet you in the lobby and we can go get something to eat?" Fergal suggested.

"Yes, that would be great. I'll get dressed," Becky said. "Do you mind, Mer?"

"No, I'll be fine. You go enjoy some time with Fer. I know I'll see you later, because you have to come get your bags later," Mercedes said.

"Yes. All right, I'll be down in a bit," Becky said, turning to Fergal.

"All right," He smiled.

Becky stepped the few feet to him and gave him a quick kiss. The two pulled apart smiling. Fergal turned away and headed off. Becky closed the door.

Mercedes smiled at her friend. "Well, you better soak up all the time with him."

"Oh, believe I will. But will you be okay?"

"Yes, Becks, I'll be okay. I'm a grown woman. I can take care of myself and find someone else to hang out with for a little bit before we have to be at the arena for the SmackDown tapings."

"I think you should find Colby," Becky suggested.

"No, I'll leave him be. At least until we are at the arena!" Mercedes grinned.

Becky chuckled.

Later that day, Colby was at the arena for the tapings of SmackDown. All day long he had thought about what Cesaro had said to him on the ride to Norfolk, Virginia for the tapings of SmackDown. He had gotten a good workout at CrossFit and that had helped him too.

After getting settled into the locker room, Colby decided to go find Mercedes.

Mercedes was in the training room with a WWE doctor and WWE trainer. They were checking her to clear her to return to action. She had to do a few things for them for the evaluation. A few motions. The trainer and doctor were satisfied for the evaluation.

Mercedes was cleared to return to action. She was so excited. She knew she would not be on SmackDown, but there was always next week. Plus she might be able to perform at the events that coming weekend.

Mercedes grinned as she walked out of the training room. She decided to head to catering, because that's where everyone said they would be.

Mercedes' grin stayed on her face as she walked into catering. She looked around. She saw Becky, Fergal, Kevin, Rami, Ashley F., and Ashley S.

"I'm cleared!" Mercedes shouted, walking over to them.

The table all looked to see Mercedes.

"Cleared?!" Ashley F. asked.

"Yes!"

"Yay!"

"Good for you, Mercedes," Kevin said.

"Thank you."

"Hey, did I hear you were cleared?" Austin (Xavier) asked.

Mercedes smiled. "Yes!" 

"Ettore, get over here! It's time for a celebration."

"Awe, yeah!" Ettore said.

Austin had his trombone: Francesca 2. He started playing. "Sasha rocks!" Ettore said.

"Sasha rocks!" Ashley S. clapped. Becky and Ashley F. got up to dance.

"Sasha rocks!" Fergal, Kevin, and Rami joined in clapping.

"Sasha rocks!" Mercedes said, dancing around.

Everyone was looking at them laughing and clapping along with them.

Colby heard a commotion in the catering room. He heard people clapping and saying, "Sasha rocks." He smiled. As he walked in he looked around. His smile widened. He saw Mercedes, Ettore, Austin, Kofi, Becky, and Ashley F. dancing. Austin was playing his trombone. He walked over toward them.

Fergal saw Colby coming over. "Hey Colby," He quickly said. Everyone stopped dancing and looked. They saw Colby.

Mercedes watched as Fergal got to his feet and walked around the table to Colby.

"Hey Fergal," Colby said, shaking his hand and patting him on the back.

"Welcome back," Fergal said.

"Thank you. What brings you here?"

"To see my girl, of course. Plus, bug two of my best buddies." Fergal referred to Kevin and Rami.

Colby smiled. "How are you two doing?" He asked, patting both Kevin and Rami on the shoulders.

"Good. How are you?" Kevin said.

"I'm good. I'm good," Colby said. He looked over at Mercedes. She stood there with a smile on her face. He smiled. "Hey," He said.

"Hi," She said.

"How did your evaluation go?"

Mercedes was about to answer but someone else did.

"She was cleared," Austin said.

"And we were all celebrating," Ettore added.

Colby smiled. "That's great. Can I talk to you?" 

"Yes, of course," Mercedes said. She smiled. She looked at Becky and Ashley F. They smiled at her.

Colby gestured to outside the catering room. Mercedes nodded and walked outside to the hall. Colby was right behind her. Once in the hall, she turned to Colby with a smile.

"I want to apologize for last night," Colby said. "When I looked at you and walked away."

"It's okay," Mercedes replied. "I know you were probably busy and had a lot on your mind last night."

Colby nodded his head. He went to speak but Mercedes did instead. "I'll admit it did hurt a bit," She added.

"Well, I'm sorry! I do have a lot on my mind, but it was just something that needed to be talked about. I talked with Cesaro about it and it helped me clear that part of my head."

"I'm glad to hear that," Mercedes smiled.

Colby smiled. "Do you want to hang out for a bit? Maybe we can sit in catering liked yesterday."

"Yes. I would have eaten a little while ago. But I was nervous for my evaluation."

"Well, it turned out the way you wanted. So I bet you are hungry now."

"Definitely."

Colby smiled. "Ladies first," He said, gesturing back to the catering room.

Mercedes smiled. She led the way in. Colby just a foot or two behind. The two went through the long tables with food on it. They both grabbed what they wanted. They grabbed a drink and then found an empty table. As the day before they had conversation and laughed.

"Did I ever mention how cute you look in your glasses?" Colby asked.

"No," Mercedes replied. "Thank you. I love it when you wear your glasses too."

"Thank you. I guess I'll have to wear mine another day before putting my contacts in so I can make you smile that beautiful smile."

Mercedes' smile widened and she blushed. She loved it when he did it.

"So what are doing for SmackDown tonight? Another comeback promo?" Mercedes asked.

"Yep. And I'll be wearing my all black look again," Colby replied. "Your favorite."

"Yes, my favorite."

"So were you disappointed when Fergal showed up stealing Becky from you?"

"No, not at all! I was very happy. I know how much she misses him at times and how much he misses her at times. I hung out with my Ashleys for a bit."

"Good."

"Did you have a workout today?"

"Yep. I got my CrossFit on."

Mercedes giggled. Colby chuckled.

"Do you want to know what else I like about you?" Mercedes asked, making a bold move.

"Yeah," Colby said.

"I like when you wear your knit hats and your cap. Sometimes it might be sideways or at angle. You make it look good. Some people can't pull off a look like that."

Colby chuckled. "Yeah, I love to wear my caps."

"They're really cute on you!"

Colby smirked.

"I also love it when you smirk," Mercedes admitted. She didn't care what she told him that she liked or loved about him. He didn't mind it. "Or when you smile or laugh."

Colby chuckled. "You flatter me, Mercedes. Stop." He joked. Mercedes giggled as he laughed.

Colby looked at his cell phone for the time. He looked at Mercedes. "I'm going to go get ready for the tapings. Is that okay?" 

"Yeah, time to get to work."

"Well, my segment isn't at the start of SmackDown. I have it mid-show or a little after the mid-show. I forget when. I'll bug a crew member about it."

"Well, go get dressed for the show and figure out the stuff for the segment. Then afterward come find me." Mercedes smiled.

"All right," Colby said. He got up from the table. He grabbed onto Mercedes' hand, pulling her up. Mercedes smiled. "I'll see you then."

Mercedes nodded her head. He smiled. He went to walk away, gentling letting go of her hand as he did. He gave a wink and walked away.

Mercedes covered her mouth with both her hands. She was so giddy. She looked around catering. Fergal and Becky were still in there. They were sitting around talking like she had with Colby. She walked right over to them. Fergal and Becky saw her.

"Hey Mer," Becky said.

"Hi," Mercedes said.

"Did you have fun with Colby?"

"Yes, a lot."

"Why don't you tell her all about it," Fergal suggested. "I'll go walk around."

"Thanks," Mercedes said.

"I'll see you a little later then," Becky said. She gave Fergal a quick kiss. She then stood up. She smiled and linked arms with Mercedes.

"Let's go to the women's locker room and tell everyone else too," Mercedes said.

"Whatever you want, Mer," Becky said.

Mercedes smiled. The two headed to the women's locker room. Once there, all the ladies of the WWE were in there, including Lilian, JoJo, and Renee. Mercedes told everyone about talking with Colby. She definitely was a happy schoolgirl telling them everything.

After getting dressed for SmackDown, Colby tracked down a producer to figure out when his segment was. They noted exactly when it was and talked to him for a bit about it. After Colby went in search of Mercedes. He ended up finding her where the monitor was. It was a half hour till the start of SmackDown. She was sitting with Becky and Fergal.

Mercedes smiled. She loved sitting with Becky and Fergal. She loved Becky sitting on Fergal lap with her arms around his neck and Fergal holding her close. Becky and Fergal both smiled suddenly. Someone sat down next to Mercedes. She turned. She smiled when she saw Colby.

"Hello again," Colby said.

"Hi," Mercedes replied.


	6. During SmackDown

Chapter 6 – During SmackDown

Mercedes and Colby sat in front of the monitor watching the start of SmackDown. Fergal and Becky were right next to them still. The start of SmackDown was Dean Ambrose, Kevin Owens, Sami Zayn and Alberto Del Rio.

"We need to get you here, Fergal, and get Finn Balor taking all of them out," Colby commented, looking over at Fergal.

"I concur," Becky said.

Fergal nodded his head. "He'll be coming up soon, I promise." 

"How soon?" Becky asked.

"I can't tell you that, Becks. Sorry. I don't even know for one hundred percent when Finn Balor will be coming up."

"I hope it is soon after the next NXT TakeOver," Mercedes chimed in.

"Me too," Becky said.

"Yeah, I do too," Fergal admitted. "But the important thing right now is that I am here now. Be happy for that."

"Very fair point."

"Now let's watch Alberto kick some ass like he does," Fergal said.

Mercedes smiled. She looked over at Colby. She leaned in to whisper to him. He leaned over to her. "I think Fergal knows when he's going to make his debut on the main roster," She whispered.

"I think he does too. It sounds like he knows, but doesn't know if it will be one hundred percent at that time," Colby whispered back.

"Yes," Mercedes agreed.

Alberto Del Rio won his match qualifying him for the sixth spot in the Money in the Bank contract match.

"So which of the participants are you rooting for, Mercedes?" Colby asked.

Mercedes smiled. "That's a tough one. I'm not going for Chris. Not Del Rio either…" Mercedes trailed off, thinking. "…Definitely KO, Sami, or Cesaro. Hell, Ambrose is a good choice. ButI mainly chose KO, Sami, and Cesaro."

"Yeah, I'd go for the three of them too," Colby said.

Mercedes nodded her head. "How about you, Becks and Fergal? Who is your pick or are your picks?" 

"Sami," Becky said.

"Going KO or Sami," Fergal said. "Got to cheer for my boys."

"But it'll be great for whoever wins it really," Mercedes said.

"Yeah, the feeling of winning that contract is amazing. But winning the WWE World Championship was just as amazing. And winning it at WrestleMania added to that amazement," Colby said.

"Which was better?" Mercedes asked. "Winning the NXT Championship, Money in the Bank, or the WWE World Heavyweight Championship?"

"Wow, now there's a tough question," Colby commented. Mercedes grinned. "Um, I can't choose. There is no comparison to either. I was the first NXT Champion. Winning Money in the Bank was kind of the same for everyone else I think. However, I did cash mine in at WrestleMania, successfully, and won the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. But Money in the Bank did lead me to the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. I did have to go through a tournament to get the NXT Championship. But it was all great for me."

Mercedes smiled.

SmackDown continued on.

"You're up next, Colby," A crew member said to Colby. There was currently a tag match between Golden Truth (Goldust and R-Truth) versus Breezeango (Tyler Breeze and Fandango) going on.

"All right," Colby said. "I'll see you in a bit." 

"I'm not going anywhere," Mercedes smiled.

Colby smiled. He got up from his seat. He walked over toward where it led to the stairs to walk up to the ramp.

Mercedes continued to smile. Someone suddenly sat down next to her in Colby's placed. She looked to see Ashley F. Ashley smiled. Mercedes then looked to her right where Fergal had sat with Becky sitting on his lap. Becky had gotten up and Fergal got up and walked away. Becky then took the seat Fergal had sat in.

"So how goes it with Colby?" Ashley asked.

"Fabulous just like Carmella," Mercedes joked. Becky and Ashley laughed.

"I think it has been a lot of fun for her," Becky said.

"It has," Mercedes said.

"I can tell," Ashley said. "What's happening exactly?"

"Just talking and hanging out. But it has been great. I feel a connection somewhat."

"Maybe he'll ask you in the very near future. Like tonight, this week, or this coming weekend for the events," Becky said.

Mercedes grinned. "I hope so."

Colby smiled as he stood waiting for his segment. He was having a great time with Mercedes. He felt a connection with her. But now it was time to take the next step: asking her out on a date.

Mercedes enjoyed Colby's segment for SmackDown. It was very short. She loved it. She went looking for him when he was coming backstage. He looked for her too. They found each other.

"That was fun to watch," Mercedes admitted.

"Thank you," Colby said. "I'm going to go change." He grabbed onto her hand again. "I'll catch you again in a few."

"Yeah."

Colby smiled. He slowly let go of her hand and walked away.

Mercedes was loving him grab onto her hand.

Colby decided to have a little fun for Mercedes. After changing his clothes, he took his contacts out and put his glasses on. He then went looking for Mercedes again.

Mercedes didn't go back to watch the rest of SmackDown. She decided to sit near there, though, hoping for Colby to find her again. Which he did and she smiled when she saw him wearing his glasses.

"Are you wearing those for my benefit?" Mercedes questioned.

"No, my contacts were starting to bug me. I needed to take them out and give my eyes a break," Colby lied.

"Sure you are."

Colby chuckled. "So my birthday is this weekend." 

"Yes, I know. The dirty thirty," Mercedes joked.

"Don't remind me," He laughed. "I'm only in my twenties for a few more days."

"Oh, don't worry. Paul is in his forties and Shawn Michaels in his fifties. They still look great. Think of yourself in twenty years like Shawn Michaels. I'm sure you will continue to train and everything like you do now. That is what Paul does."

"Very true. And like the comparison to Shawn Michaels."

"Well, I know he is one of your favorites and an inspiration to you too."

"Yes, he is. I love that you want to be the next Eddie Guerrero."

"Yes, I do and that will never, ever change. I will make my way to the Women's Championship just like he did to the WWE Title."

"Amen to that," Colby said.

Mercedes smirked.

"But like I was saying, it's my birthday this weekend and I would love it if you would join me for a late breakfast/lunch on Saturday."

Mercedes grinned. "Like brunch?" 

"Call it whatever you want. But I would love for you to join me. I think it would be easier for a _date_ on Saturday and not Friday since we'll be going from different directions and placing. But on Saturday we'll be in the same place the event that night."

"A date?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes," Colby said. "A date." 

"I would absolutely love to. It would be a great joy for me to grant that birthday wish for me to join you for breakfast/lunch." 

"Great," Colby said.

Mercedes smiled.

"I would also love to text you and all that the rest of the week since I won't see you again until Friday."

"Yes, definitely. Texts, phone calls, and even e-mails are welcome."

Colby chuckled. "Same for you."

Mercedes smiled.


	7. Phone Call

Chapter 7 – Phone Call

The next day on Wednesday, Coly returned home to Davenport, Iowa and Mercedes returned home to Cambridge, Massachusetts.

Colby ended up at his wrestling school he had with one of his friends called Black and Brave Academy. He and Mercedes texted most of that day and on Thursday as well.

Mercedes went shopping with some of friends in Cambridge one day.

Mercedes received a phone call from Colby on Thursday night.

"Hello," Mercedes answered her phone.

"Hey," Colby replied.

"Hi," Mercedes grinned.

"How are you?"

"I'm great. How are you?" 

"The same. Looking forward to tomorrow so I can hang out with you."

"Me too," Mercedes said.

"So did have fun with your friends?"

"Yes, I had lots of fun with them. I love my friends in the WWE and I love my friends outside of it. We actually went shopping."

"Where'd you go?" Colby asked out of curiosity.

"We went to Victoria's Secret," Mercedes giggled.

Colby chuckled. "I can only image what you bought."

"No, there is a big sale going on. And not their Semi-Annual Sale. That is in a few weeks. No, they had a panty party, which is two of their panty collections being 7 for $27.50. Normally those are 5 for $27.50. Then some of their bras were only $20. But they do have some sales bra other than those. I believe it is a preview to their Semi-Annual Sale. I'm sorry, but a girl can never have too many bras or panties.

"They also did have some of their sleep, lounge clothes, and some beauty products on sale for 40% off. But I did find some awesome sports bras. There was one that said "Boss" and another that said, "The Main Event.""

"Nice," Colby said. "Nice."

"I, of course, bought both of them. Because I am the Boss and I was the Main Event with Bayley."

"Yes."

"So I had a lot of fun shopping."

"Good."

"But I'm looking forward tomorrow to see you and Saturday to have our first date."

"Me too," Colby replied. "Me too."

Mercedes grinned. She was so giddy.

"How are things at Black and Brave?" 

"Great as usual. My students always work hard. And it is fun to kick their asses a little."

"Oh, I know. We still have trainers kicking our asses."

"Yeah, but it's all good. It's to help improve us and there's always room for improvement.:

"I can't wait to see you get back in the ring."

"Me too but with you." 

"Yep, Saturday it will be. I received a call earlier today about it. I am super excited."

"Lots of things happening on Saturday, huh?"

"Yep," Mercedes answered a smile on her face. "I actually got you a birthday present too."

"Oh, you didn't have to. I think you going out with me is enough of a birthday present for me from you."

"I know, but you will like it. It is something I know you like."

"Oh, I can only image what that is."

"Not what you are thinking. No glimpses of the Boss in her new bra and panties. Not even lingerie."

"Damn," Colby said.

Mercedes couldn't help but giggle. Colby chuckled.

"But you might catch me around wearing those new sports bras," Mercedes admitted.

"Well, now that's something."

"Yes, but only if I get to see you shirtless," Mercedes said.

"Oh, well, now I can do that. I know the ladies love me shirtless," Colby said.

 _They might also like what is underneath that torso too. We did get a glimpse of it due to those nudes we saw_ , Mercedes thought. She was not stupid to bring up those.

"Yes, you have a very hot bod."

"Thank you."

The two talked for a little while longer laughing and flirting.

"Well, I'm going to go," Colby said. "I want to get to bed and get a good night sleep."

"Yes, that is a great idea. A good night sleep will do me some good too. All though, I don't know if I'll sleep much, because I will be too excited to see you tomorrow."

"Oh, definitely me too."

Mercedes smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Good night," Colby said.

"Good night to you too," Mercedes said.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Mercedes grinned as she ended the call on her cell phone. She placed it on the nightstand next to her bed. She then got up to get ready for bed.

Colby smiled the whole time he got ready for bed.

"Come here, Kevin," He said to his little Yorkie. His dog went over to him. "Good boy." He picked Kevin up and placed him on the bed. He then got into bed. He turned his lamp off and settled into bed. Kevin cuddled up with him.


	8. Friday

Chapter 8 – Friday

Mercedes was very happy upon her arrival at the arena for the event that night. She couldn't wait to see Colby. She had been giddy all day long. As soon as she arrived, she went to the women's locker room. She was happy to see everyone there. But she was happy to see Nikki Bella.

"Oh, my gosh, Nikki," She squealed with delight.

"Hi!" Nikki replied.

Mercedes quickly went up to hug her friend. She was careful with her, because of her neck injury. Even though, Nikki looked fantastic.

"What are you doing here?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm here for John," Nikki said.

Mercedes had forgotten John Cena was returning to action from an injury. He would have his return to Raw that Monday, Memorial Day. But he was at the events that weekend, because that was part of the job.

"I completely forgot," Mercedes said.

"Probably because you were too focused on another superstar's return," Nikki winked.

"Yes," Mercedes blushed.

"You two have your first date tomorrow, right?"

"Yep. I have been giddy for it since he asked me out. We did talk the last two days as well. I had a lot of fun talking to him on the phone last night."

"I want to hear about it!" Trinity said.

"Oh, there is much to tell about it," Mercedes commented.

"Do tell!" Ashley F. said.

Mercedes chuckled. "I had gone shopping my girls at home. He asked where we had gone. I told Victoria's Secret."

"Yes, they are having a good sale right now," Nikki commented. "I stopped there myself this past week."

"Me too," Becky commented as well. "I have a very aggressive demon who likes to rip my panties away. I stock up when they have the panty parties."

Mercedes laughed. "Yes, but he got a little excited. I told him that there was no lingerie bought. I explained about everything that was on sale and what the panty party was. I did see two sports bras I had to bought. One said "The Main Event" and the other "Boss.""

"Yes, I saw those two," Nikki said. "Perfect for you."

"That's what I said. But it was just flirting. We teased each other about me walking around in those sports bras and he being shirtless. He said the girls like that and I thought they also like what is underneath his torso. I thought about those pictures. But I was not stupid enough to mention those."

"Of course," Nikki said. "None of you mention she thought of those and told us about it."

"That will definitely be a secret between!" Saraya said. "I will even go ape shit on whoever plans on mentioning Mercedes talking about those."

"Me too," Ashley S. said.

"Me three," Ashley F. said.

"Me four," Becky said. "I will show you my true Irishwoman side!"

"Thanks, ladies," Mercedes said. "But I say to him he has a bod."

"He does," Nikki said. "But I have my own man with a nice bod."

"Yes, you do. But I only have eyes for Colby." Mercedes grinned.

All the female superstars smiled at each other.

Colby smiled as he arrived at the arena. After getting settled into the locker room. He sent a text to Mercedes.

Mercedes was still in the women's locker room when she received a text from Colby.

Colby: _Hey, I'm at the arena. Are you here yet._

Mercedes: _Yes, I am. I'm in the women's locker room._

Colby: _Do you want to come meet me at catering?_

Mercedes: _Yes, I do. I'm on my way._

Colby: _See you in a few._

Mercedes quickly grabbed something from her bag. "I'm off to meet, Colby, ladies. I'll see you soon." She then headed out of the women's locker room.

Colby stood outside catering leaning against the wall, waiting for Mercedes. He smiled when he saw her. He smiled even more when he saw what she was carrying.

"Hi," Mercedes smiled brightly walking toward Colby.

"Hey," He said.

"Happy early birthday," She said, hanging him a Kill Cliff package of drinks.

"Be still my beating heart," He joked taking them.

Mercedes giggled.

"Thank you," Colby said. He wrapped an arm around her and gave her a side hug. Mercedes loved it.

"Shall we?" Colby asked, referring to going into catering.

"Yes," Mercedes said.

"Ladies first."

Mercedes smiled. She led the way as usual. Once grabbing food and a drink the two sat at a table alone. The usual.

"How was your day today?" Colby asked.

"Joyful, because I was looking forward to seeing you!"

"Same here!"

Mercedes smiled.

"Still such a beautiful smile" Colby said, smiling himself.

"Such a handsome smile yourself."

"Still a flirt."

"You're one to talk!"

The two chuckled.

"So do you know of any good places to go in Winnipeg for our date tomorrow?" Mercedes asked. Colby smiled. "After all it is your birthday tomorrow too."

"Yes, but I do not expect you to pay tomorrow for it either! I believe a guy to pay for the first date."

Mercedes kept on smiling.

"And the rest following."

"If you insist."

"I do."

"You gave me these too," He said, referring to his Kill Cliff.

"Well, think of me when you drink them," Mercedes said.

"Oh, I don't need to drink these to think of you."

Mercedes smiled and blushed, looking down. Colby smiled.

"I saw Cena was back," Colby commented.

"Yes," Mercedes replied. She looked back up to him. She smiled. "Nikki is here too!"

"Oh, great. How is she doing?"

"Awesome. She looks great. I gave her a big hug when I saw her, but I was very careful. I didn't want to knock her neck out of whack."

"Definitely. We want her to make a comeback if she wants to."

"Yes. But I'll kick her butt again like I have before."

"Yes, because The Boss is going to make her way to the top of WWE like she did in NXT."

"Just like The Man did and he will get back up there very soon."

"Damn right he will," Colby winked.

Mercedes smiled. She leaned over to whisper to Colby. He leaned over to listen. "Just have to make sure Cena doesn't jump the gun," She said.

"Nah, I'm getting back what's mine. And you are getting what's your too. You'll beat Charlotte for the WWE Women's Championship like you did for the NXT Women's Championship."

"I sure hope so."

"Oh, I know so." He pulled away and winked.

Mercedes smiled. "Do you know something about a storyline that might be starting for me in the near future?"

"Maybe, maybe not," He teased with a smile.

"You like to tease me, don't you?" Mercedes asked, tilting her head to the left with a smile.

"It's working both way little lady."

Mercedes nodded her head. "Very true. But how can I tease you more?!"

"I won't tease you," Colby said. "But I'll do this instead."

Mercedes burst out laughing as he started tickling her. He knocked her out of her seat. Colby laughed. Mercedes laughed as she was on the floor.

"Sorry," He said with a chuckle. He stood up, grabbing her hands and helping her up.

"That's okay," Mercedes laughed.

Colby laughed too.

"There's a weakness you know of me now. I'm ticklish."

"That's very good to know. I like to know a woman's weaknesses for later."

"I think you can find one, two or maybe more," Mercedes said again with a tilt of her head.

"I think I know at least one other one too." He leaned in to whispered into her ear. "Me." He then pulled away winking.

Mercedes blushed.

"I'm right," He teased with a grin.

"I'll think it's a little obvious by now."

"Maybe I can guess one more."

Mercedes gave him a look of wonder. Colby simply smiled. He then leaned in to kiss her. Mercedes was in disbelieve for a moment or two but she kissed him back. Colby smiled to himself. He cupped her face and continued to kiss her. After a couple of minutes, he slowly pulled away.

Mercedes looked at him with a smile and a blush on her face. Colby smiled.

"Did I find another weakness?" He asked.

Mercedes nodded her head. "Yes."

He leaned in toward her ear and whispered, "I'll keep that in mind for later."

Mercedes smiled as he pulled back, looking at her. He smiled himself. "I'll see you later."

"Yes," Mercedes blushed nodding her head and smiling.

"All right," He said. He grabbed his Kill Cliff from her off the table and headed out of catering, a smirk on his lips.

Mercedes was still blushing and smiled. She looked around catering to see who was in there. She saw Becky and both Ashleys. She quickly went over to them.

"What was that?" Becky asked as soon as her friend was near the table she sat at with her other friends.

"I don't know. We were talking about teasing each other. He said he wasn't going to tease me but do something else. That was when he started tickling, which knocked me out of my seat. He helped me up and I said that was a weakness of mine. We said a few other things about weakness. He said he could think of one more. He whispered into my ear, "Me." The me being him. He was right. He said he guess one more and then he kissed me. After we kissed he asked if that was a weakness and I said yes. That was then when he said he would see me later," Mercedes told.

"Holy cow," Ashley S. said. "The first kiss before the first date?!"

"I have no objections," She admitted with a bright smile.

"I can honestly say I think he really likes you, Mer," Ashley F. said.

"I sure hope so!" Becky said. "If he's playing her heart then he is an ass!"

"No, he's not playing my heart, Becks. It's just the start of something," Mercedes said.

Colby smirked as he walked back to the locker room. He did not feel bad at all for kissing Mercedes. He definitely wanted to. He had wanted to for the last few days. He had actually planned to kiss her after their first date tomorrow, but he changed his mind. He wouldn't have minded if Mercedes initiated the first kiss. But he felt the moment presented itself and he acted.

Colby entered the locker room smiling instead of smirking now. He walked over to his bags and placed his Kill Cliff for Mercedes on top of one of his open bags.

"Did I hear correctly, Colby?" Kevin asked as he walked into the locker room. Colby smiled and turned to his friend. "Did you kiss Mercedes?" Kevin stopped in front of his friend with a smile.

"Yes, I did," Colby admitted.

"Well, good for you," Kevin said. "I know the breakup with Zahra was a bit hard on you. But the way you have been with Mercedes since Sunday I can see you really like her. I hear the girls whispering with her about you and from what I hear she really likes you too."

Colby nodded his head. "I really do like her, Kev. Truthfully, I have liked her a bit since we first met when she first came to NXT," Colby admitted. "I was Leighla then, of course. Then there was Zahra. But when I saw Mercedes on Sunday in the catering room with Becky I was reminded that I did like her. We were never really close but we were still friends as you know."

"I'm glad to hear that," Kevin smiled.

"I don't know if I should be worried about starting a relationship with coming back from injury. I don't know if I might get distracted. Even then again thinking what happened between me and Leighla and breaking up with Zahra…"

"…Dude, don't think that way," Kevin interrupted. "Yes, the shit with Leighla and Zahra was bad, but that is over. If that bothered Mercedes, she wouldn't be hanging out with you, texting or talking to you on the phone. She wouldn't be going out with you tomorrow. She probably wouldn't have gotten that Kill Cliff for you. She likes you. She wants to try something with you.

"You told me Cesaro talked to you about this when you two were driving to Norfolk for SmackDown. He talked about Adam Copeland and him being happy now. You deserve that too. You want to try something Mercedes, do you not?"

"Yes, yes, I do," Colby admitted, nodding his head.

"Then do it, Colby," Kevin smiled. "Be happy, man. Be as happy as I am with my wife. If things don't work out with her, then you can find someone else. Like my wife I believe there is someone for everyone. If it takes a few tries, then so be it. No one is perfect. Mercedes is not perfect and she knows that. Just go with it."

Colby smiled. "Thank you, Kevin."

"I'm telling it like it is. And I want you to be happy. You're one of my best friends. I want all my friends to be happy. Fergal knew Becky for a long time before they started dating. Now they are both in love and happy. Even with the distance. He surprised her on Tuesday, because he loved her and wanted to her. He also knew she wanted to see him."

"Yes, Becky was very happy," Colby smiled.

"Oh, yeah, she was," Kevin smiled. "I have a little secret too." He wiggled his finger telling his friend to come closer. Colby did. "He's going to propose to Becky soon."

Colby smiled. "Seriously?"

"Yes, he'll actually be coming to the main roster after Money in the Bank."

"Fergal did say something on Tuesday that he wasn't one hundred percent sure when he would be coming up."

"He lied. He knows. Paul said to keep it under wraps for a bit. But Fergal told me because he knows I won't tell jack. But you better keep it quiet."

"I will. I'm just glad Becky will be very happy."

"I know I'll enjoy yet another one of my best friends here."

"Yes, it's always nice to have all your best friends in one place in all honesty. You and Cesaro are definitely two of my best friends."

"Well, we do or say anything for you, man. We both love you like a brother too," Kevin said.

"Thanks. I love you guys like a brother too," Colby said.

Kevin smiled. He patted his friend on the shoulder.

Colby smiled.

Mercedes did not stop smiling the rest of that day. There was a women's match at the event that night and Mercedes sat backstage watching it on the monitor. She sat with her legs crossed, her left over her right. She swirled her left foot. She sat back on her chair. Someone suddenly set up a chair next her on her left. She looked to see who was. She grinned.

"Hey," Colby said, sitting next to her.

"Hi," She replied.

"Are you having fun?"

"Yes, I love watching my girls. Especially when I'll be kicking some of their asses in the near future."

Colby chuckled. "I'll still be there watching like I said I would."

Mercedes smiled. "I'll be watching too when you get in the ring again before you win your championship back."

Colby smiled. He leaned in toward her ear. "I can't stop think about our kiss," He admitted.

"Me too," Mercedes said. "It was one of the best kisses I ever had."

"Well, then how about you have a few more?" He pulled away and looked at her.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Okay."

Colby smirked. He took her hand and the two stood up. Mercedes giggled as he led the way to an area where they wouldn't be bothered.

Colby turned her. She smiled. He smiled, leaning in to kiss her again. Their lips met once more. Mercedes placed her right hand on his face. His hands were on her hips.

The two were spotted by people but left alone.


	9. First Date

Thank you to all my reviewers, readers, and followers of the story. I love writing this story as much as you love reading it. Keep reading and reviewing. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 9 – First Date

Mercedes smiled as she got up on Saturday morning. She took a shower and got ready for her date with Colby. She was sharing a room with Becky again.

"I am so happy for you, Mer," Becky said as she leaned against the doorway to bathroom, watching her friend blow dry her hair.

Mercedes smiled at Becky. "I haven't been this happy in a long time. Dating wise. We both know I have been very happy with my career the last year. Yes, I have had a few minor injuries along the line. But later today I am getting back in that ring and showing who's the boss."

"I bet you'd like to show Colby who's boss," Becky joked.

"I think that would actually be a battle between the both of us," Mercedes smirked.

Becky laughed. "He might also show you why he is the man."

"Soon. Soon. I don't know when but it'll happen."

Becky laughed again. "I miss my man."

"Oh, I know, sweets," Mercedes said, looking at her friend. "Why don't you call him?"

"Because I'm an idiot and didn't think of that," Becky laughed.

Mercedes laughed too. She went back to getting ready for her date.

Colby smiled as he closed the door to his hotel room. He walked to Mercedes and Becky's room. Once he was there he knocked on the door.

Mercedes looked through the peephole to make sure it was him. She smiled. She unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hi," Mercedes said. "Happy birthday!"

"Hi and thank you," Colby replied.

Mercedes smiled. She threw her arms around him and kissed him. Colby happily returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her.

Mercedes pulled away. "Your first birthday kiss of the day."

"Oh, I like the idea of more," Colby chuckled.

Mercedes smiled. "Let me grab my wristlet." She went over to her bed and grabbed her wristlet and sunglasses. She made sure she had her room key and cell phone. "Bye, Becks," She said.

Becky smiled as she waved to her friends. Her phone was to her ear. She waved at Colby too. He smiled and waved back.

"Okay," Mercedes said. She closed the hotel room door behind her. "Becky is talking to Fergal."

"Good."

"Shall we?"

"Yes, we shall," Colby said. He held his out to her. Mercedes smiled and took it. The two walked to the elevator.

"So where are we going?" Mercedes asked as they waited for the elevator.

"A small little restaurant. It's not too far of a walk."

"Okay. Nice cap by the way."

Colby smiled. He wore one of his caps he liked to wear. He had angled like he normally did. "Well, I had to make my date happy."

Mercedes smiled.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Mercedes walked inside first. Colby followed as she pressed the button for the first floor. Mercedes then leaned against the railing of the elevator. Colby smiled. The doors slowly closed and the elevator moved.

"Did have a good night last night?" Colby asked.

"Yes, I did," Mercedes smiled. "I've been having all good nights since Sunday."

"Me too," Colby grinned. "And it's because of you."

Mercedes blushed.

Colby smiled. The elevator hit the first floor. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Mercedes walked out with Colby right behind her. He gestured to the door. Mercedes smiled as she led the way again. They walked to the outside. It was a bit bright. Mercedes put her sunglasses on. Colby's sunglasses were tucked into his shirt. He pulled them out and put them on as well.

"This way, beautiful," Colby said, holding his hand out again.

Mercedes smiled as usual and took hold of it. "Did you work out this morning?" She asked.

"Yes. It was a great way to start the day. Of course, my twitter account has been blowing up since last night from fans wishing me a happy birthday."

"Yes, they do that. They are very sweet and nice."

"Oh, yeah, I love my fans. Even my crazy fangirls."

"You know I'm a crazy fangirl too. Definitely yours, of course."

"Then why haven't you tweeted me yet?" Colby teased.

"I'll wish you a happy birthday but I won't say we're not a date or anything like that. Private life first!"

"Thank you. I don't want the world to know I have the sexiest female superstar dating me. This is our first date in public. I consider the last few days we have hung out in catering by ourselves dates too."

"Well, that explains the kisses too."

Colby chuckled. "Nope that was on impulse."

Mercedes smiled.

"Here we are," Colby said.

Mercedes took a look toward the restaurant. It was a little place. It looked cute. She and Colby walked across the parking lot and over to the door. He opened the door for her. She took her sunglasses off and took a look around. It was a simply little restaurant.

Colby took his sunglasses off and tucked them into his shirt again. "Table or booth?"

"Table," Mercedes said.

Colby nodded. He moved toward a table that was somewhat in the corner. He pulled a chair for Mercedes.

"Thank you," She said, taking a seat.

"Any time," Colby said. He leaned down and kissed her cheek from behind.

Mercedes smiled. Colby took a seat across from her. She grabbed a menu tucked between a small rack with the salt and pepper, ketchup, and sugar packets. She took a look to see what she had to choose from on the menu. He too grabbed a menu.

A waitress came over. "What can I start you folks off with?"

"Water for now please," Mercedes said.

"Coffee and a water for me please," Colby said.

The waitress nodded her head and walked away.

"Tell me what's good here?" Mercedes asked.

"Well, the company is good," He teased.

"So you're saying everything else is bad?" She whispered.

"No, I'm just joking. The breakfast food is pretty good."

Mercedes nodded. She looked at the sandwiches category.

The waitress came back with their water and Colby's coffee.

"Thank you," Mercedes said.

"Yes, thank you," Colby said.

"You're welcome," The waitress said. "Hey, aren't you that wrestler who comes in here when WWE is in town?"

"Yes," Colby said. "But keep it quiet. I don't want to bothered right now by fans."

"Oh, is this a date?" The waitress asked.

"Yes," Mercedes said. "And it's his birthday. We want to keep the fangirls but me away."

The waitress chuckled. "You got it, hun. Do you need a few more minutes to decide?"

"Do you, Mer?"

"Yes, just a few more minutes please," Mercedes commented.

"Sure thing. Enjoy your date and happy birthday," The waitress said.

"Thank you," Colby smiled.

Mercedes grinned as the waitress walked away. She looked at the menu again. "I'm going to get the club sandwich," She said. "It sounds good."

"I've been told its good," He said.

Mercedes nodded her head. She wasn't going to ask who.

The waitress came back over and took their order.

After ordering the two talked and enjoyed themselves. They enjoyed their meals as well. Soon after they were both done eating they headed out.

"I enjoyed that very much," Mercedes said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome and thank you."

"Anything for the birthday boy."

Colby chuckled. "How about a few more of those kisses for my birthday?"

"As you wish."

Colby smiled. He and Mercedes stopped walking. They turned to face each other. Mercedes wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "One," She said. She gave him a quick kiss. "Two."

Colby chuckled as she gave him quick pecks on the lips, counting.

"Thirty," Mercedes said, kissing him one more. "And one to grow on." She smiled, looking at him. They were both wearing their sunglasses again.

"That's not what I had in mind. But it works," He said.

Mercedes chuckled. "If you want the real kisses, we have to get out of the public. No one will find out about us yet."

"Oh, they'll pick up on it sooner or later, but we'll try to prevent it for now."

"Where to go for the kissing then?" Mercedes grinned.

Colby smirked. "Well, my room is a good place, but…"

"…If that's what you want. Sure."

"Mercedes, I…"

"…That doesn't have to happen, Colby. We can just make out!"

"True. Very true."

"Come on then," She had hold of his hand and led the way. Colby chuckled.

The two hurried along. As they entered into the lobby of the hotel, they each took off their sunglasses. They both kept smiling. Mercedes had hold of his hand, pulling him along, practically running. Colby kept up with her at a fast walk.

The elevator doors opened and out walked both Ashleys and Becky.

"Well, hello Mercedes," Ashley F. said.

"No time to talk. Sorry," She said. She quickly got into the elevator. Colby chuckled as he quickly got into the elevator as well. Mercedes pressed the button for the floor both their rooms were on. She then pressed the button to close the doors. The doors closed.

"Now that we're somewhat alone," She said, quickly kissing him.

Colby chuckled against her lips.

The two stood there kissing and riding the elevator to their floor. The elevator stopped and the doors opened.

"You lead the way now," Mercedes said.

"Happily," Colby said. He grabbed her hand and led the way.

Mercedes giggled. As they went down the hall to his room. Colby stopped at his door. He quickly got his room key from his pocket and opened the door. He led the way. Mercedes quickly went into the room. She threw her sunglasses and wristlet aside. Colby closed the door and turned to her. He took his cap off, throwing it and his sunglasses aside. His lips were then quickly on hers once more.

The two stood there kissing for a few minutes. But Mercedes pulled away. She led Colby over to the bed. He smiled. She kissed him, pulling him onto the bed with her. Colby happily moved with her. He rested his body on top of hers, continuing to her.

Colby pulled away after a few minutes. He looked at Mercedes smiling. She smiled back at him. He leaned in continuing to kiss her.

The two were both happy as they were just making out. Mercedes felt like she was in high school again, having hurried to make out with someone. She loved the feeling. Colby loved his feeling for this too. He felt like he was happier with Mercedes than he had with his ex-fiancée, Leighla and ex-girlfriend, Zahra.


	10. Return to Action

Chapter 10 – Return to Action

Later that evening, Mercedes was dressed and ready for her match. She loved being back in her ring gear.

"How does it feel to be getting ready for a match again, hun?" Saraya asked.

"Awesome," Mercedes said. "I'm ready for you, Becky, and I to beat Summer Rae, Dana Brooke, and Lana."

"That's my girl."

Mercedes smiled.

"You have not stopped smiling all day," Becky commented.

"She has not stopped smiling since Sunday," Lana added.

"Well, I have a lot to smile about," Mercedes said. "I am returning to action tonight, fighting alongside two of my best girls." She wrapped her arms around Saraya and Becky. "Plus there is a very hot and sexy man who has stolen my heart."

Her friends smiled at her.

"He has stolen my heart, but I cannot say it is love yet! Hold your tongues!"

"Well, the feeling of a man having stolen your heart is just as great as being in love," Lana said. She smiled brightly.

Everyone smiled. They knew she was thinking of her fiancé, Rusev.

"Thank you, Lana," Mercedes said.

"You're welcome. I think I'm going to go find him, actually." Lana smiled and headed out of the women's locker room.

"I think I'm going to go find Colby as well," Mercedes said. She followed Lana out the door.

Saraya, Becky, Ashley S., and Danielle all huddled together.

"I think she actually might be in love already," Saraya said.

"I think you're right," Ashley S. said.

"It happens for people," Becky added. "All I want for her is to not get her heart broken."

"It could happen," Danielle said. "But she is happy right now and right now is what matters."

"Yes," Becky said. "And I want my best friend to be happy!"

"Me too," Saraya said.

Mercedes walked with Lana as they both went to look for their men. They smiled and talked as they walked.

"Do you feel like you love Colby?" Lana asked in a whisper.

"It just might be strong lust," Mercedes said. "But I want to get there with him. This is the happiest I have been in years for my personal life. Actually, my career did lead me here and to him. I actually developed a crush on him when I first got into NXT."

Mercedes stopped walking. Lana did too. Mercedes leaned in to whisper to her. "I loved his nudes. He has a very hot and sexy body completely naked. I was also happy to hear when he and Zahra broke up. But Shh."

"Your secret is always save with me, Mercedes," Lana said. "I am not one to spill my friends' secrets. I believe they should tell those secrets."

"I will never bring that stuff up with him. If he mentions it to me I might say something about it. But only him."

Lana nodded. She saw a few superstars. She smiled. Rusev was upon them. "Excuse me. I will see later for our match."

Mercedes smiled. She continued on to find Colby.

Colby was very happy as he was hanging out with Cesaro and all three members of New Day. They all had matches that night. He had been smiling all day. He had loved his time with Mercedes in his hotel room.

"All right, man," Austin said.

Colby looked as he saw Ettore and Kofi with a small birthday cake.

"Oh, no," Colby said, jumping up from his seat. "That thing is not coming near me. I do not want birthday cake in my face. Because if it is, I will hunt all three of your asses down to this arena all night if I have too."

"No, no," Ettore said. "We promise that won't happen."

"Yes," Kofi said. "We don't want our asses kicked, except if it happens in our match."

"I said I would kick their asses too if they did it," Cesaro said.

"I can't promise I won't," Jonathan Good (Dean Ambrose) said.

Colby smiled. "You have once, Jon. And it's not happening again."

"What if I put it in your face?" A feminine voice asked.

Colby smiled. "Well, for you I'd make an exception."

Mercedes smiled, walking over to him.

"Well, look at you in your ring gear," He said.

"Yes, I love it."

Colby smiled. He leaned into whisper toward her. "You in your ring gear is kind of a turn on."

Mercedes whispered, "Well, I'd lick all the frosting and cake off of you."

Colby couldn't help but smirk.

"Hi everyone," Mercedes said, turning her attention to the other superstars.

"How goes it, Mercedes?" Austin asked.

"Ready to show some bitches who the boss is once more."

"Banks on it!" Ettore said.

"Yes, yes. Sasha Banks, Becky Lynch, and Paige are going to whoop Summer Rae, Dana Brooke, and Lana's booties."

"That's because you three rock," Kofi said.

"Banks on it!" Mercedes smiled, putting her hands up like she would if she had her Legit Boss rings on her hands.

"Just better yet image in rings, the necklace, glasses, and the jacket on," Cesaro said.

"You got it, Cesaro! I'm part of the Cesaro section just so you know."

Cesaro gave a thumbs up.

Mercedes smiled as she talked with him, Austin, Ettore, Kofi, and Jonathan. Colby smiled. He couldn't keep his eyes off Mercedes as she stood there talking with the guys and laughing.

 _She's so beautiful_ , He thought. _She has such beautiful eyes and smile._

Mercedes laughed. She looked over at Colby. She smiled at him. He smiled himself. He stepped over toward her. He wrapped his left arm around her, pulling her closer to him as he kissed her. His right hand touching her face. Mercedes happily returned the kiss.

The New Day, Cesaro, and Jonathan smiled at each other. The five moved away.

"So happy for them," Jonathan said.

"Me too," Kofi said.

"Yeah, they're really cute together," Austin said.

Colby slowly pulled away from her, smiling at her. She smiled herself. "You just can't stop kissing me, can you?" She asked.

"Nope," He replied. "And I don't think it'll change."

"Good, because I liked to be kissed." This time she kissed him, her hands holding onto his face. He had his hands on her hips.

Nikki Bella and Renee Young both came into the room.

"They're at it again," Nikki said.

"Oh, let them," Renee said. "She's happy. He's happy. Let things continue on."

Jonathan smiled when he saw Renee. Renee smiled at him. He walked over to her.

"Hey handsome," Renee said.

"Hey pretty lady," Jonathan smiled. He leaned in to whisper into his girlfriend's ear. "Colby and Mercedes just gave me an idea."

Renee grinned. Jonathan smirked. He grabbed hold of his girlfriend's hand.

"I'll catch you later, Nikks," Renee said.

"Sure thing, hun," Nikki smiled. She walked over to get some food.

Later on that night, everyone was backstage watching the action in the ring. Big Show took on Erick Rowan and won. Epico defeated Sin Cara. Cesaro defeated Baron Corbin. As New Day was taking on the Vaudevillians, Mercedes, Becky, Saraya, Ashley S., Danielle, and Lana all got ready for their match.

"Jacket on," Mercedes said. "Necklace on. Rings on. And glasses in hand. Let's do this, ladies."

"Team B.A.E and PB back in action," Saraya said.

"Time for some lass kicking," Becky said.

The three plus Ashley S., Danielle, and Lana all headed over to the stairs to the entrance ramp. The six walked past the monitor where mostly a few were sitting and standing. Colby stood there. He smiled at Mercedes. She smiled back. She showed her rings off to him. Colby nodded.

Dana Brooke, Summer Rae, and Lana made their entrances first. Colby grabbed a chair and set it up to sit.

Paige made her entrance first of her tag team. Becky was second. Once Becky made her entrance and was in the ring. Sasha Banks music hit. The crowd exploded with cheers.

Colby smiled as he watched Sasha Banks walk onto the entrance ramp. Sasha Banks smiled. She stopped on the ramp, doing her right side move as she did. She held her hands up, showing off her "Legit Boss" rings on both hands. She then walked down the ramp, keeping her hands up.

Colby didn't take his eyes off the monitor for anything. He was focused the whole time on watching the match. Even if Mercedes wasn't in the ring the whole time. He knew that she was happy in the ring or in her corner with one of her team mates. He knew she also was happy to be tagging with Becky. The two had been a tag team in NXT know as Team B.A.E. (Best at Everything).

Sasha ended up picking up the win with the Bank Statement.

Colby smiled as she got to her feet. The referee raised her arm in victory. Paige and Becky joined their partner and stood on either side of her. Sasha smiled as she grabbed onto both their arms and raised them in the air.

Mercedes smiled as she made her way backstage with her tag team partners and opponents. They all heard the entrance theme of Kalisto. Lana quickly went to catch Rusev before he made his entrance. He was facing Kalisto and Alberto Del Rio.

Danielle and Ashley S. smiled walking off to the women's locker room. Mercedes walked with Saraya and Becky. Colby stood waiting for her. Mercedes smiled. He smiled holding his arms open. Mercedes ran into his arms. He had hold of her, her arms wrapped around his neck. She bent her knees as her feet were off the ground. The two kissed. Becky and Saraya smiled at each other and walked to the women's locker room.

The two pulled away smiled. "Excellent match. Excellent return. Excellent finisher," He said.

"Thank you," Mercedes said.

Colby smiled, placing her back on her feet. Mercedes kept her arms wrapped around his neck. She kissed him.

Colby loved the fact that he could talk with Mercedes all about their careers. They both knew what it was like to get to where they were. He hadn't been able to do that with his ex-fiancée. They had been together for a few years and he didn't really talk about to her about it. He had a bit with Zahra, but then no so much. But with Mercedes he could a lot more and he had.

Mercedes was happy to be able to talk to someone about her career and everything that went with it.

Mercedes pulled away, smiling. "I'm going to go get cleaned up. I'll see you in a few."

"I'll be here," Colby said.

Mercedes smiled. She walked off to the women's locker room.

"How'd you do?" Austin asked, walking toward her with Kofi and Ettore.

"Won the match with the Bank Statement," Mercedes said, turning walking backwards. "The Boss is back and she's going after Charlotte for the Women's Championship. Just like _my man_ Seth Rollins is going to defeat Roman Reigns at Money in the Bank and reclaim what's his, the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Banks on it." Mercedes turned around and continued to their locker room.

Colby chuckled as he heard Mercedes. Austin, Ettore, and Kofi walked over to him.

"Her man?" Austin asked.

Colby shrugged. "I'll be _her man_ and she can be _my girl_."

"How is this thing going?" He asked.

"It's developing in its own way. After our brunch date, we went back to my room and made out. One of the best birthdays so far in my life," Colby admitted.

"How do you really feel about her?" Ettore asked.

"I feel great about her. I feel I am connecting better with than I really did in my last two relationships. I definitely feel I am connecting with Mercedes more than I did with Leighla," Colby admitted as well.

"Good for you," Kofi said.

Mercedes was happy after her shower.

"What's that lotion you're putting on, Mer?" Saraya asked.

"Victoria's Secret Body Care lotion: Shea," Mercedes said.

"Oh, I totally love the new Rose," Becky said.

"Yes, I do the whole works of it: scrub wash, cream wash, and the lotion. I don't use the body oil. But I do have it."

"The body oil is good for massages," Becky added.

"Oh, Becky, Becky, stop giving away the secrets of your bedroom with Fergal," Mercedes joked.

Becky smiled.

"All though, they might come in handy with Colby one day."

"Oh, The Boss wants The Man," Saraya said.

"It's pretty obvious all ready, Saraya," Mercedes said. "He would show me he's the man in the bedroom. But it would be a tossup who would be the boss in the bedroom."

"Seriously, I am so happy for you, Mer," Becky said.

"I know. And it'll be yours and Fergal's two-year anniversary of dating in just a few months."

"Oh, yes. I can't wait for that. He has been very suspicious a little bit lately. I think hiding something from me. Not quite sure. I know he knows when he's coming to the main roster. But there is something else."

"Maybe he has something special planned for your anniversary," Saraya said. "I have no idea if anything. But that is my guess for you."

"That could be it. I'll leave it alone. But I want to know when he'll be on here with me." 

"We all do, hun," Ashley S. said. "Can you call him to talk? Or do you think he too busy at the NXT event?"

"No, I'll be okay. I just needed my rant right now," Becky said with a laugh.

"We all need that sometimes."

"Yes, well, I'm going to go find _my man_ ," Mercedes said. "You ladies know you'll see me later." She headed out of the women's locker with a smile on her lips as always since that past Sunday.

Colby was waiting around for her as usual. He smiled when he saw Mercedes. "There's _my girl_ ," He said.

Mercedes smiled. "It is only fair, because you are _my man_."

"I like that title."

"I like yours for me too."

"Have I told you how much fun I have been having with you this whole week?" Colby asked.

"Quite a few times," Mercedes said. "The same with me. Has it really only been one week? It feels like a lot more." 

Colby smiled. "We'll make it that way."

"Did you a great birthday?"

"I did. It was mostly thanks you, though. I got to go out with you to eat. Then I got to kiss you a good amount of time." 

"Yes, I enjoyed all that too. I love the kissing. I never want to stop," Mercedes admitted.

"Who says we have to? We have another hour or so actually," Colby said.

"Well, then let's get to it." She smiled, gently grabbing onto his face and kissing him. Colby returned the kiss.

Colby thought: _God, this woman can kiss!_

Mercedes thought: _I love kissing him!_

"Will those two ever stop?" John Cena asked as he and Nikki Bella were walking through the arena, spotting Mercedes and Colby.

"Come on," Nikki said. "You know we do that."

"I know. At least we stop, though."

"Be quiet, John."

John chuckled.


	11. Surprised by Besties and a Proposal

Chapter 11 – Surprised by Besties and a Proposal

After the event in Winnipeg instead of driving to the next destination, everyone was flying to it. It was a short flight to La Crosse, Wisconsin. Everyone was flying on one of two WWE Corporate jets. It was easier to get everyone to La Crosse.

Since Mercedes and Colby had spent a lot of time together that day. They both decided to sit apart. Mercedes sat with Ashley F. Colby sat with Kevin.

Mercedes and Ashley talked all about her time with Colby. Colby talked with Kevin about Mercedes. They both never stopped smiling as they talk to their friends.

"So you had a great birthday then?" Kevin asked.

"Pretty much," Colby smiled. "But this won't be the only great day of my life. I plan on having many more with her." 

"You go with whatever is going between you two, Mer," Ashley said.

"I will," Mercedes said. "Hey, let's you and I room together tonight," Mercedes said.

"Yes, definitely. Let Becky go with Ashley S. I need some more Mercedes time."

"Yes, I need Ashley F. time too."

Ashley smiled.

Mercedes and Colby saw each other when they were getting off the plane.

"You gonna room with me tonight?" Colby asked.

"Not tonight," Mercedes said. "I have Charlotte to room with."

"That's a change up from Becky."

"I need some more Ashley F. time." 

"Have at it, sweetheart. I will have you all day tomorrow."

"You will have me one night all night eventually. I promise you that, hun."

Colby smiled.

Mercedes drove with Ashley F. to the hotel. They arrived at the same time as Colby, Kevin, and Sami Zayn.

"Are you sure you don't want to room with me tonight?" Colby asked as he was in the elevator with Mercedes, Ashley, Kevin, and Rami. Ashley, Kevin and Rami smiled at each other but didn't say anything.

Mercedes smiled. "Good things come to those who wait."

"All right. But I want a long good night kiss."

"That I can and will do."

Colby smiled. The elevator doors up. They all stepped off the elevator.

"Night, ladies. Night, Colby," Kevin said.

"Night, Kev. Night, Rami," Ashley said.

Colby walked Mercedes to her hotel room door like always. Ashley opened the door to the room. She pulled her stuff in. She grabbed onto Mercedes's bags too.

"Thank you, Ash," Mercedes said.

"You're welcome," Ashley said. "Good night, Colby. Have a nice sleep."

"Oh, I will. I'll be dreaming about this pretty lady right in front of me," Colby said.

Ashley smiled. She left the door open slightly.

Mercedes smiled. "Good night," She said to Colby.

"Good night," He said, giving her a quick kiss.

"Only a quick kiss? I'm shocked."

"Well, I've had a great day of kissing and I'm looking forward to tomorrow to do more of it." 

Mercedes smiled. "Sounds like a good plan. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Sweet dreams." 

"They will because I'll be dreaming about you."

"Same to you, Mercedes. Same to you."

"Good night."

"Night."

Colby backed away, walking away. Mercedes smiled. She walked into the room, closing the door and locking it.

Mercedes and Colby both went to sleep thinking about each other. They were both content to sleep alone, but they knew it wouldn't last a whole lot longer. Mercedes was willing to change that soon.

The next day, Mercedes and Colby had another day of fun. They grabbed something to eat again. But instead of going back to the hotel like they did the day before, they decided just to walk around, but not too far away. That was fun.

At the arena for the event that evening, they hung out with each other. Mercedes had another match that night. She took on Lana, beating her. The two women enjoyed that.

Mercedes and Ashley F. rode from La Crosse, Wisconsin to Green Bay. The two had fun talking and laughing as always. Mercedes didn't see Colby when she arrived at the hotel. It was no big deal. She sent him a text.

Mercedes: _Sorry I missed you._

Colby: _It's all good, sweetheart. We'll see each other later. Sleep well._

Mercedes: _You too._

Mercedes smiled as she went to sleep that night again. She loved rooming with her friends and she didn't care it had only been a week with Colby. But she wanted to sleep next to him at night.

 _I don't care about if this is going too fast_ , Colby thought, _I want to go to bed with Mercedes next to me. I can't stop thinking about it and I want to feel her warm body next to mine or even in my arms._

The next day, there was banging on the door to Mercedes and Ashley's room.

"Who now?" Mercedes asked, throwing the covers off of her and storming to the day.

Ashley groaned as she looked at her cell phone.

Mercedes quickly unlocked the door and opened it.

"Ta-da!" Lexi (Alexa Bliss) and Pam (Bayley) said as they stood outside the door.

"Oh, my God!" Mercedes squealed with delight. She threw her arms out and hugged both of them.

"What the hell?" Ashley said.

"Ashley!" Pam moving through the door. Lexi behind her.

"Oh, my god, hi," Ashley said.

Pam and Lexi both jumped on the bed with Ashley. Ashley smiled. Mercedes closed the door to the room. She then went over to Ashley's bed and got onto it with her three friends. The four hugged each other.

After a few minutes, Mercedes and Lexi moved so they were facing Ashley and Pam.

"What are you two doing here anyway?" Mercedes asked.

"Leah is surprising Bill as we speak," Pam said. "She said she wanted to see him as well as you two, Ashely S., and Becky. So we decided to come out with her."

"We wanted to see for ourselves that one of our besties was very happy," Lexi added, looking at Mercedes. Mercedes smiled.

"They are really cute together," Ashley said. "He can't get enough of her and she can't get enough of him."

"That's me with my man," Lexi said referring to her fiancé, Matthew Adams (NXT Superstar Buddy Murphy of Blake and Murphy.

"Oh, yes," Mercedes said.

"Oh, we did bring someone else with us," Pam smiled. "He's at Becky's door right now." 

"Fergal again?" Ashley and Mercedes chorused.

"Yep."

"Well, that should go over well with Ashley S.," Ashley joked. "She might kill him."

"She might already have," Lexi said.

The four all laughed.

After Leah saw her boyfriend, Bill (Big Cass), she went to see Mercedes and Ashley F. Ashley S. had joined them.

"I don't know if anything is going to go on in that room," Ashley S. said. "But they needed to be alone at least."

"Well, Becky can join us all soon. But we have to get Saraya. We need most of the NXT girls to reunite," Leah said.

"Definitely."

"There is something more than us coming here to surprise and see everyone," Lexi said.

"Yes," Leah added.

"We're actually here on mission," Pam said.

"What kind of mission?" Ashley F. asked.

"It's from Fergal. He has enlisted us to get you three to help with something he has planned later today."

"What's that?" Ashley S. asked.

"Fergal is going to propose," Leah squealed.

"Holy shit!" Mercedes shouted.

"Not fucking way?!" Ashley S. said.

"Nope, it's happening," Lexi said.

"Kevin, Rami and some of the other guys know it's happening," Pam said. "Fergal said we was going to wait until the Raw after Money in The Bank, because that is when he'll be coming up to join you all on the main roster. However, he doesn't want to wait anymore and he wants to do it later today."

"So what does he need from us?" Ashley F. asked.

"Fergal is going to be in the ring proposing to her," Pam told. "There is going to be some of us around the ring. He has talked to the McMahons and Paul about it. They are going to record it for them. But he wants us all to bring her to the ring."

"Oh, my God, I can't wait!" Mercedes said.

Colby had wanted to meet up with Mercedes after he had his workout, but she told him Pam, Lexi, and Leah had arrived that morning so she would be hanging out with them and both Ashleys. He also found out Fergal had come with them to see Becky again.

Colby had tracked down Kevin and Rami.

"It's happening today, Colby," Rami said. "It's the big proposal."

"Really?" Colby replied. "Is that why they are all here? That including Leah, Lexi, and Pam?" 

"Yes, and to see their friends of course," Kevin said.

"All right, do when's it happening?"

"At the arena later."

"Awesome."

"Fergal also said he wanted the help of Leah, Lexi, Pam, both Ashleys, and Mercedes," Rami said.

"So am I not going to see Mercedes at all today? Is she going to be too busy helping with the proposal?" Colby complained.

"You'll see her," Kevin said. "I promise you that."

"Good." 

Rami and Kevin chuckled.

At the arena later, Becky was finally seeing Leah, Lexi, and Pam. Fergal had kept her busy all day with him while their friends helped get everything ready for his proposal.

"I am so freaking happy," Becky said. "Fergal finally told me when he's coming to the main roster: after Money in the Bank!"

"Great," Mercedes said.

"He also said he has something planned for me later. He said it was a little celebration for him coming to the main roster."

Everyone in the locker room smiled.

Fergal couldn't stop smiling as he was talking with friends, the bosses and crew about the proposal. A lot of people planned to be outside of the ring. Fergal wanted them there. A camera crew was going to record the proposal.

"Hey Fergal," Colby said.

"Hey Colby," Fergal replied.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feel good and nervous. I'm running through my head what I want to say, but it keeps changing."

"Just go with whatever you want to say. Make it long. Make it short. Do whatever you want. Just say whatever you want to say."

"Thank you."

"Anytime," Colby said.

"Okay, can we do this thing?" Fergal shouted to anyone.

"Yes, everything's ready for you, Fergal," Stephanie McMahon said.

"Thank God."

Colby chuckled.

"Come on out with me. Kev and Rami will be out there too."

"Sure. I don't want to miss it."

Fergal smiled.

In the women's locker room, Pam received a text from Fergal telling her to bring Becky to the ring.

"All right, Becky, we're kidnapping you!" Pam said.

"Why?" Becky asked.

"Because we're going to!" Lexi said.

"And it includes me, Lexi, Leah, Mercedes, and both Ashleys kidnapping you," Pam said.

"All right, all right. I won't put up a fight," Becky admitted. "Just take me to wherever I am supposed to go."

"Come along then," Mercedes said. Becky smiled. She stood up from her seat. She walked over to her friend and linked arms with her.

Mercedes smiled as she walked with Becky out of the locker room. Pam grabbed onto Becky's other arm. Becky smiled. Both Ashleys, Leah, and Lexi were right behind them.

The seven women all headed to the stairs to get up onto the ramp. Mercedes led the way up the steps with Becky right behind her. Pam, Leah, Lexi, Ashley F, and Ashley S. followed them both.

Mercedes walked out onto the ramp. She smiled when she saw everyone on the outside of the ring or around the barricade. She walked further out to see Fergal and a camera crew in the ring. She turned to Becky. Becky looked to everyone and everything.

"What the hell?" She asked.

"Just go," Mercedes said.

"Yes, we're right behind you," Pam said.

Becky headed down the ramp and toward the ring. Her friends followed. She was very confused with what was going on. But she saw Fergal smiling his cute smile. She smiled herself. She walked to the stairs of the ring. Fergal walked over to the ropes and held them open for her. She climbed into the ring. A bright smile still on her face. Fergal continued to smile as well.

Mercedes grinned. She saw Colby on the outside of the ring standing with Kevin and Rami. She quickly went over to him. Colby saw her coming.

"Hey," He said.

"Hi," She said, giving him a big hug. "I missed you today."

"I did too. But let's watch this."

Mercedes nodded her head. She turned around. Colby wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his body. He rested his head on her shoulder. Mercedes grinned.

 **In the Ring**

"What's going on?" Becky asked.

Fergal smiled and spoke, "Rebecca Quin, I have known you since were fourteen, fifteen years old wanting to learn to wrestle to become a professional wrestle. Since that first time I started training you, I saw you work hard and get where you wanted to be in this business. You and I both worked hard to get to the WWE. After I got settled into NXT, finally after eight, nine years I asked you out. Now after almost two years together and having known you for half your life since you were fourteen, fifteen, I have decided I want to spend the rest of my years with you. And I hope you will spend the rest of your years with me." 

Fergal pulled something from his pocket. He opened it up and got down on one knee. Becky covered her mouth with both hands. She looked like she was about to cry.

Mercedes smiled on the outside looking in.

"I was thinking we could get married back home in Ireland," Fergal continued. "Our homeland and the place we met. And I was thinking maybe if we had kids, our family could be like Saraya's family, family full of wrestlers…"

Everyone chuckled. Becky did herself.

"…But if we don't have kids that is fine. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you. Finally, I am asking if you will marry me?"

Becky nodded her head. "Yes, my answer is always yes." 

Fergal smiled, getting back to his feet. He quickly scooped Becky into his arms, kissing her. They pulled away smiling at each other. Becky held her left hand up. Fergal nodded. He took the ring from its box and then slid it on Becky's ring finger of that hand. She then threw her arms around him, hugging him. Fergal smiled, holding her close.

On the outside of the ring, everyone was cheering and clapping for them. Mercedes was so happy for her best friends.

Colby suddenly got tense. He loosened his hold on Mercedes and backed away a bit. Mercedes felt him let go. She turned around to face him. He had a look of guilt on his face.

"Mercedes, I'm sorry," He said.

"Sorry for what?" She asked.

"I can't do this with you. I can't. Fergal's proposal to brought up guilt from when I proposed to Leighla!" He admitted. "I'm sorry!" He walked away.

Mercedes was shocked. She stood where she was. But she went after him.


	12. Truth

Chapter 12 – Truth

"Colby, please!" Mercedes shouted.

Everyone's attention diverted from Becky and Fergal to Mercedes and Colby.

Colby hurried up the ramp. Someone suddenly ran past Mercedes and up the ramp to Colby.

"Go back!" Kevin said, getting in front of Colby, trying to push him back.

"Kevin, don't!" Colby said.

"No! Face her!" Kevin said, not backing down. "Forget about Leighla and Zahra! They're part of your past. There is someone here for the present and maybe the future!"

"I love you, Colby!" Mercedes shouted.

Colby turned to look at her. Mercedes was slowly walking toward him. She looked like she was on the verge of tears and she was.

"I love you, Colby!" She said, again. "I don't give a damn about how long it has only been between us." She was crying now.

Colby just looked at her.

"Please," She pleaded.

He shook his head. He walked toward her.

"Please," She pleaded again.

Colby cupped her face. "I don't care either, Mercedes!" He said. "I love you too!" He then kissed Mercedes passionately.

"Do you really?" Mercedes asked, after quickly pulling away.

"Yes," Colby said. "I admit it. I love you, Mercedes. And I want to be with you for a long time, because I have a better connection with you than I did with Leighla and Zahra. But like Kevin said, they're by past. You're my present and I want you to be my future." 

"I do too."

Colby smiled. He kissed her again. This time Mercedes didn't pull away.

Becky still stood in the ring. She was leaned on the top rope. She felt a hand on her back. She looked over at Fergal as he wrapped an arm around her. She turned into him. "I knew she was in love!"

Fergal chuckled. "Yes, she is. But let's let them be. And we focus on yourselves."

"Of course," Becky smiled. "You have made this one of the best days of my life. I didn't even know you wanted to get married. We never even talked about it. Ever!"

"With you I did and now we are. I never wanted anyone but you really, Becky. I'm sorry it took me so long to admit it."

"You were worth the wait! I never wanted anyone but you too, Fergal. And I'm happy now," Becky said. She wrapped her arms around her fiancé's neck and kissed him. Fergal wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss. Becky pulled back after a minute. "And I love the thought of little lass kickers and demons. I love to have a family of wrestlers like Saraya's family. The love was wrestling is was brought us together. I believe it is fitting. I want the Women's Championship first, though!"

"That's okay. I want the WWE World Heavyweight Championship as well," Fergal said. "We'll get them even if we have to beat Mercedes and Colby for them!"

Becky chuckled.

"Maybe we could even take over the WWE together with being the ultimate Irish couple as WWE Women's Champion and WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Maybe becoming King Devitt from Prince Devitt but as Finn Balor and you as my queen."

Becky laughed. "The Queen Lass Kicker has a great ring to it."

"Maybe I should start calling you that in the bedroom," Fergal joked.

Becky playfully hit him.

Mercedes and Colby were both very happy now. They slowly pulled apart from their kiss.

"I'm sorry, Mercedes," Colby said. "I have been a little insecure since this all started with us. Just with everyone with Leighla and Zahra."

"I can understand that. I don't care about any of that. Yes, that was all bad. But I want to be with you despite that. That is all none of my business really. That is your business. My only business is to focus on you despite that and…"

Colby cut her off with a kiss. He then pulled back. "And my focus will only be on you in my personal life. But in my work life, I'm going to reclaim my WWE championship."

"I know you will. And I'll become WWE Women's Champion. Maybe we could be the championship couple like Stephanie and Paul were once."

Colby smiled. "There's an idea. Maybe we should run it by them."

"Later. Like I said earlier I missed you. I had fun with my NXT ladies, but I want to hang out with you now. Plus, I can hang out with them later too. They also said they're going with us to Rockford for the taping of SmackDown. So I can see them then too."

"Then let's go hang out ourselves. I also missed you today. And I hope tonight you'll finally stay with me."

"Yes, I actually was going to tonight. I just want to be with you in pretty much every way."

"I do too. Do you want to come with me to Philadelphia on Thursday too?" 

"Yes, I have to be there on Friday. But then on Saturday I'll be in Oklahoma with Becky."

"Well, the rest of us will be in Oklahoma anyway. But Thursday and Friday will be fun. Maybe I'll out around the convention while you do your thing and you can do that on Thursday when I do my thing."

"Sounds like a great plan."

Colby smiled. "Come on."

Mercedes and Colby were then very happy to hang out in catering like usual. People left them alone. However, both needed to get ready for Raw a little later.

Mercedes was happy as she was in the locker room with all her friends. Becky was in there too. Everyone left Mercedes alone and bugged Becky.

"Good lord," Becky said. "Give me some room. Yes, I am engaged, but let a girl breath. And leave Mercedes alone too. Let us sink in all the excitement that is going on it both our lives."

"Thank you," Mercedes said.

As Colby was in the locker room getting ready for Raw, Kevin was in there too.

"Hey Kev," Colby called to him.

"Hey buddy?" Kevin asked.

"Thank you for keeping me from walking further away from Mercedes." 

"No problem. I knew you loved her and I knew she loved you. I want you, one of my best friends to be happy. I'm very happy for Fergal now."

"Yeah, Mercedes and I have made plans for the rest of the week too. She's actually going to stay with me tonight, finally," Colby laughed.

"Slow down," Rami said.

"Dude, that is the farthest from my mind! I love her, but I'm in _no_ great hurry for that now _unless she wants to_."

Kevin and Rami nodded their heads.

Since it was Memorial Day, Raw started out with everyone out on the ramp honoring those who lost their lives serving. The bell was rung a number of times their tribute. When everyone was on the ramp, the guests from NXT stood in the back with other crew members for the moments of silence.

Raw started out with Shane and Stephanie, following the New Day joining them in the ring. Shane had a dance challenge with them.

Mercedes and Colby were both yet again, sitting and watching it. This time Mercedes was sitting on his lap. A change up for them.

Raw wasn't to eventful for Colby. Roman Reigns called Seth Rollins out. But Seth teased an encounter with Roman. He would run down to the ring and stop. He then walked up the ramp. He grabbed a microphone and went to speak, but he didn't. He did the running down the ramp and stopping a few more times. He then finally went to the back.

A few hours later, everyone was leaving the arena and ready to drive to Rockford, Illinois. Mercedes rode with her friends and Colby rode with his. Colby got to the hotel first. Mercedes still planned to stay with him that night. He got them a room and then went up to it. Mercedes soon arrived.

When Mercedes arrived at the room, she knocked on the door. Colby happily answered it.

"Hi there," Mercedes smiled.

"Hey yourself," Colby said. He moved out of the doorway.

Mercedes moved into the room with her bags. Colby closed the door and locked it. Mercedes turned to him. Colby smiled at her. He slowly went over to her and gave her a light kiss on the lips. He then pulled away. Mercedes smiled at him as he began to stroke her cheek with his hand.

"I love you, Mercedes!"

"Show me!" Mercedes replied.

"Mercedes…" Colby said, but trailed off as Mercedes touched his lips with her fingers.

"Show me you do!"

Colby nodded his head. He had his own idea now. He kissed her passionately and roughly, which made her moan. He pulled away. "Tell me specially what you want me to do!" He kissed her roughly again.

He pulled away again. He looked into her eyes. She looked back at him. "Make love to me," She said.

Colby smiled again, kissing her again as well…


	13. Who's the Man and Who's the Boss

Chapter 13 – Who's the Man and Who's the Boss

Mercedes quickly pulled away from his lips. She grabbed onto his shirt, pulling it up his body. Colby grabbed onto it and pulled it off himself and just threw it. Mercedes' hands were then quickly on her shirt, pulling it over her head. Colby smiled to himself. She was very eager.

Mercedes threw her shirt aside. She grabbed onto Colby, crashing her lips against his. Colby wrapped his right arm around her and his left hand moving through her hair, lifting it off her shoulders slightly. Mercedes moaned.

Colby grabbed hold of her and lifted her off her feet. She instantly wrapped her legs around him. He walked toward the bed, placing her down and breaking their kiss. Colby smiled at her. She looked at him with lust filled eyes. He quickly went for the button of her jeans. He undid as well and slid the zipper down. Mercedes lifted her hips for him to pull them away from her body. He pulled them down and off her legs. He dropped on the floor next to the bed. He looked right at Mercedes and he undid his jeans. Mercedes bit her bottom lip and she watched him.

Colby kicked his jeans aside once he was out of them. He then pulled the hair tie from his hair, throwing it aside as well. He was then on the bed, on top of Mercedes kissing her rough, which she was enjoying.

Colby then suddenly thought of something, pulling away. Mercedes whined as he did.

"Sorry," He said, pressing his forehead against hers. "I don't have any…"

Mercedes smiled. "Don't worry about that. I got us covered. I'm on birth control."

Colby smiled. He went back to kissing her.

After a couple minutes, Mercedes gently pushed Colby up so she could sit up. He propped himself on his knees. Mercedes smiled at him. She reached around her back, unclasping her bra. She slid the bra down her arms and slipped her arms through the loops the straps made. She dropped it to the floor.

She laid back on the bed, her breasts exposed to Colby. Colby moved his head down to her breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth. Mercedes moaned. She arched her back to him. His hand caressed and fondled her other breast. Removed his mouth from her breast, looking at her. Mercedes sat up slightly, grabbing onto his face, and kissing him hard, earning a moan from him.

Mercedes wrapped her legs around his torso pulling him into her lower body. She felt his hard erection against her, which was what she wanted.

She pulled away from his lips. "I want you inside me," She said.

Colby smiled. He quickly got up from the bed, slipping out of his boxer briefs. His hard erection being seen. Mercedes grinned. Colby moved toward her. He pulled on her panties. She lifted her hips again so he could pull them off.

Colby and Mercedes looked over each other's body, looking at every inch they could see. They then met each other's eyes. Mercedes bit her bottom lip. Colby smiled. He moved back onto the bed. He kissed her lips and as he did, his slid inside of her. Mercedes let out a moan against his lips.

Colby began to move in and out of her at a slow pace. Mercedes moaned with every thrust of his body against hers. Colby picked up his pace after a bit. Mercedes kept moaning with every stroke coming into her.

"You feel so good, baby," Colby said. He picked up his pace again, moving a lot harder and faster.

"Colby," She breathed. She bit her lip.

Colby leaned in toward her ear. "Do I feel good inside of you, Mer?"

"Yes! So fucking good!"

Colby smiled. He grabbed onto his legs and rested them on his shoulders. He was able to move a lot deeper inside of her and he found her sweet spot.

"FUCK!" She cried out. She felt herself coming to the end. She quickly moved her legs from his shoulders and to wrapping them around his body. Her arms also wrapping around him.

Colby groaned. He too felt his orgasm coming.

Mercedes moaned and then finally.

"FUCK! YES!" She cried out, letting go.

"MERCEDES!" Colby cried out as he too let go.

Mercedes moaned. Colby let himself slightly drop on top of her. She still had her arms and legs wrapped around him, so it wasn't a sudden drop.

The two both breathed, trying to wash off the effects of their orgasms.

After a moment or two, Colby looked at her smiling. She smiled back at him. He gave her a light kiss on the lips. He then pulled away.

"How was that?" Colby said as his lips brushed against hers.

"Just what I wanted somewhat," Mercedes replied.

"Somewhat? What more do you want?"

"Show me why everyone calls you The Man."

Colby chuckled. "I was hoping you'd say that!"

Mercedes giggled.

The next day…

Colby groaned as his cell phone was ringing. He had placed it on the side table the night before right before Mercedes got there. Mercedes woke up too with a groan as well. The cell phone was right next to her on the side table.

"Sorry, baby," Colby said, quickly reaching over her for his phone. It was Cesaro. "Hello," Colby answered.

"Hey, how about a trip to the gym?" Cesaro asked.

Colby smiled. He looked at Mercedes. She looked at him. "Not today. I got a beautiful woman next me and I don't want to leave her quite yet to the real world." 

"All right, enjoy." 

"Already am."

Colby ended the call on the phone. He reached to the side table next to him. He then turned his attention to Mercedes.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Cesaro," Colby said. "He wanted to go to the gym. The usual."

"Oh," She said.

"However," Colby said, kissing her. "I prefer to be here with you." 

"Good, because I'm letting you out into the real world just quite yet."

"Fine by me."

Mercedes smiled. "I like waking up to."

"Me too. I also think that was the best sleep I've had since I came back from injury." 

"Yes, that was the best sleep I had in a long time. It's always nice when something or someone can do that for you."

Colby smiled. He leaned in to kiss her. She happily met his lips, kissing him. Her hand touching his face. After a few minutes, she slowly pulled away.

"I need to say something. And I need you to not to get pissed, because I have had it on my mind but I have been wise enough not to bring it up," She said.

"All right, I'm taking a risk here," Colby said. "Shoot." 

Mercedes smiled. "When I got to see you completely naked, I was happy to see in person…"

"…I knew that was going to up eventually. It's okay, though. You liked what you saw in the pictures and then seeing the real thing was such better, right?" 

"Yes. I'm sorry to bring it up, but it's true."

"It's all right. I forgive you." He kissed her passionately. "And just so you know since we consummated the relationship I have claim over you now!"

Mercedes smiled. "I have no problem with that. I will happily belong to you, because you belong to me."

"The only question is: who is the boss?" Colby smirked.

"I am. And I'll prove that to you right now!" She pushed Colby onto his back, climbing on top of him. She straddled his waist. She leaned in to kiss him. Colby sat up and met her lips.

Later that day, Mercedes grinned as she walked into the women's locker room.

"Mercedes, Mercedes," Lexi said.

Mercedes continued to grin. She put her bags aside. "Hi," She hugged her friends.

"Hello," Lexi said.

"My turn," Pam said.

Mercedes smiled. She hugged Pam too. As well as everyone else.

"So did you enjoy spending the night with Colby?" Ashley F. asked.

"As a matter a fact I did," Mercedes smiled. "We did more than sleep, though." 

"You two had sex?!" Pam asked.

"Why are you surprised, Pam?" Lexi asked. "There is heat between the two and it finally ignited last night. Right, Mer?"

"Yes. And is what freaking amazing. All the times," Mercedes said.

"Ooh, more than once," Becky said.

"Shut up, Becks," Mercedes joked.

Becky laughed.

"But yes, more than once. The first time was just a warm up. But a great warm up."

"Isn't that how it usually it is sometimes, the first time is warm up and then more happens?" Lexi asked.

"My God, Lexi," Pam said. "Keep what happens between you and your fiancé secret."

"Yeah, that never works," Ashley S. said. "We share everything with each other."

"Right, but I did bring up his nudes," Mercedes said.

"Oh, dear Lord," Becky said. "What happened?"

"Short story. I said I was very impressed by his body in person compared to those. He just really laughed it off. There was no harm done." 

"Thank God," Ashley F. said.

"It's all good, ladies. But I can't wait for the rest of the week. I'm spending it with him and we have awesome plans." 

"Do tell," Leah said.

"Well, he has to been in Philly for the Wizard World Comic Con on Thursday. Then on Friday I have to be there. But I'm going to be in Philly with him on Thursday and he'll be there with me on Friday. More time just the two of us."

"Are you going to try to keep the down low with fans?" Ashley F. asked.

Mercedes shrugged. "That was the plan in the beginning, but I don't know."

"Well, have fun with him," Ashley S. said.

"Its always a fun time with him. Even in the bed." 

Everyone laughed or chuckled.

"Just the woman I was looking for," Colby said when he saw Mercedes later that evening.

"Hi," Mercedes said. She gave Colby a big hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. But we're both good on you hanging out during the Comic Con while I do my thing. Then I'm good with hanging out while you do your thing there."

"Good. I'm happy we're heading out tomorrow."

"Me too. I can't wait to spend lots of time with my girl without other superstars lingering or bugging us." 

"Same here," Mercedes replied.


	14. Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

Chapter 14 – Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

On Wednesday morning, Colby and Mercedes flew to Philadelphia. Arrangements from WWE associates were made for them to go out to Philly on Wednesday and not Thursday like was planned for Colby. There were already reservations for a room at a hotel in Philly.

"I think we took advantage of WWE for the next few days," Mercedes commented once they were in the elevator heading up to their room.

"I think so too," Colby agreed. "But we're still going to the appearances they want us to go to."

"Very true. It's going to be very fun the next few days."

"I agree."

Mercedes smiled.

Once the two were settled into their room, they laid on the bed deciding what to do. It was almost four o'clock eastern time.

"We could get some dinner. An early dinner that is," Mercedes said.

"Yeah, I'm getting hungry," Colby said. "And just for you." He kissed Mercedes as she giggled. "No, getting dinner sounds good. Then we could come back to the hotel or walk around."

"That would be fun. A lot of fun."

"All right, let's get ready to head out then."

The two headed out to eat once they were ready. They took a walk from the hotel to around Philly. The two found a little restaurant to eat. Colby liked to go to local restaurants that weren't so big, because he liked to have his privacy. Mercedes was the same way. The two had been trying just to keep their relationship on the down low whenever they were sometimes in public. But really today they didn't care.

The two walked holding hands and not caring if anyone saw them. They didn't care if fans stopped them for autographs and pictures. Let the whole world know they were together or have their suspicions the two were together.

The two didn't get interrupted or bothered while they ate dinner. However, they decided just to take a walk around Philly. They didn't wonder too far from their hotel, though. They didn't want to get lost.

"Seth Rollins and Sasha Banks," Someone called to them. The two stopped.

"Oh, my God, it is you!" A young woman said. "Big fan."

"Well, always nice to meet a fan," Sasha said.

"Can I have your autographs and pictures?"

"Always," Sasha said.

"You go it," Colby said.

The young woman was not alone. She had a few friends. Colby and Mercedes both signed autographs and took pictures with their fans.

"It's so great to have you back, Seth," One of the female fans said. "I was going through withdrawals why you were gone."

Colby chuckled. "Well, thanks for the support. I hated being out with my injury, but I did enjoy some of the downtime to be home and see my family and friends back in Davenport."

"Are you and Sasha dating?" Another fan asked.

Colby and Mercedes smiled at each other. "Yes," Colby said, looking at their fans. "Yes, we are."

The women squealed.

"We've got to go, actually," Colby said. "It was nice meeting you."

Mercedes smiled. Colby took her hand. "Bye," Mercedes said.

The two then headed off.

"Well, there goes that," Mercedes said.

"I don't give a damn anymore," Colby said. "Let the whole world know I'm in love with you." He stopped and suddenly grabbed Mercedes. She gave a little squeal as he grabbed her. But she smiled. "Yes, let the whole world know." He said kissing his girlfriend passionately. Mercedes happily returned the kiss.

The next afternoon, a car picked both Colby and Mercedes up to take them to the Wizard World Philadelphia Comic Con.

"What are you going to do while I'm taking pictures, signing autographs, and during my Q&A panel?" Colby asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. But I definitely want a photo op with you. And I'm going to be there for the Q&A panel," Mercedes said.

"You don't need to do the photo op with me. You can always take a picture with me anytime anywhere. Or even at work with our other professional photographs."

"Very true. I'll be around for the Q&A, though. But I might go see what booths are around."

"Stay safe with all those fans."

"I will," Mercedes said. "Thanks for the concern."

"I just want to keep my girlfriend safe," Colby said.

"Thank you." She leaned forward to kiss him.

"You're welcome."

A little while later, Colby was doing the photo op with his fans at the comic con. He made a lot of girls of all ages happy. He also made some fans happen. That was one thing Colby loved about becoming a professional wrestler. His fans got to enjoy him wrestling just he had enjoyed watching wrestling himself before he made it the big time.

After the photo op, Colby was then signing autographs for fans. Those fans were also able to take selfies and pictures with him too. Some fans did ask him about his personal life. They asked about Mercedes.

Colby smiled. "Yes, we're dating and that's all I'm going to say about that." The fan smiled and moved along.

Mercedes was back around just before the Q&A panel. Mercedes sat in the back behind all the fans who were there in the seats for the Q&A. Colby was very happy to answer questions from his fans.

"What has been the best part about being back from injury?" One fan asked.

"There are a few things," Colby started. "It's great to just be back, because I hated missing out on a lot of things. Being out during WrestleMania really sucked. But I'm happy to be back with everyone on the road: the guys, the girls and whoever else. Seeing a lot of my superstar friends has been great. But another great thing has been able to hang out with one person in particular."

"Is it true about you and Sasha Banks dating?" Another fan asked.

Colby chuckled. "Yes, I am," He replied with a bright smile. "As a matter a fact I'm in love with her. And it just happens she's here. Stand up, baby."

Mercedes grinned. She stood up as all the fans turned to her. She waved at all of them.

"Sasha will actually be having her own appearance here tomorrow. If some of you are here for her tomorrow, you'll have a lot of fun with her."

Mercedes chuckled.

The next afternoon, Mercedes was doing her appearance at the comic con. She did photo ops and autographs as well. Many of the fans asked her as well about her and Colby dating. She happily answered with yes.

During her Q&A panel, she had more fans asking about it as well.

"We've both said we're dating each other and love each other, what more do you need?" Mercedes replied.

That's where things really ended.

So the whole world knew the two were dating and had confirmed it for themselves. Both their Twitter accounts had been blowing up since Colby said his say on Thursday and then Mercedes said her say about it on Friday. Now it was officially confirmed by both, so the internet and WWE Universe was abuzz.

"Wow the WWE Universe kind of annoying about our personal life," Mercedes commented.

"Yeah, I'm used to it, actually," Colby replied. "But I don't give a damn anymore what anyone else thinks or says about us. I'm in love!"

Mercedes giggled as he tickled her and kissed her neck.


	15. Back on Raw and Storyline Together

Chapter 15 – Back on Raw and Storyline Together

After Mercedes had an appearance with Becky, the two went to the arena for the event that evening. Once Mercedes was settled into the locker room, she sent Colby a text asking him where he was.

Colby: _Meet me at catering. Stephanie and Shane actually want to talk to both of us._

Mercedes: _Coming your way._

Colby smiled. He happily walked out of catering and into the hallway. He smiled even brighter when Mercedes came his way. She smiled herself. Once she was within arm's reach of him, he grabbed her, lifting her up. Mercedes wrapped both her arms and legs around him. The two kissed each other passionately.

Colby slowly pulled away from her lips. He then pressed his forehead against hers. "I missed you today," He smiled.

"Me too. But I had tons of fun with Becky and the fans. We were asked a lot about our relationships with you and Fergal. It sounded like quite a few of the fangirls were jealous of both of us for being with Seth Rollins and Finn Balor."

Colby chuckled. "Stephanie and Shane are looking for us."

"What for?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm not telling you why. You're just going to have to come with me and see for yourself."

"Oh, you know what it is?" 

"I do and I think you will be very happy."

Mercedes smiled. She unwrapped her arms and legs around him. She then stood on her own two feet.

"Shall we?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"We shall," She said, grabbing hold of his hand.

Colby smiled. He and Mercedes then walked to find Stephanie and Shane.

"There you two are," Stephanie said, seeing them.

"Hi," Mercedes said.

"How was your appearance?"

"Great. No problems or you would have heard about it. Lots of jealous fangirls, though, between both me and Becky." 

Stephanie laughed. "I still get that with Paul and I."

Mercedes chuckled.

"Shane'O," Stephanie called.

Shane turned to his sister. He saw Colby and Mercedes.

"Hi Mercedes," Shane said.

"Hi. Is everything okay?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes, everything is fine," Stephanie said.

"We're just going to bring you back to TV," Shane asked.

"Really?!" Mercedes squealed.

"Yes," Shane said.

"When and how?" 

"This Monday on Raw," Shane replied.

"And in a storyline with Colby," Stephanie added.

"Oh, my gosh," Mercedes said looking at Colby.

"I told you would be very happy," Colby said.

"Oh, I am. How's going to go?"

"Seth Rollins will finally get back in the ring on Monday. He'll have his first match since his knee injury. He faces John Cena. Rollins is going to win. Then AJ Styles will come out beat Cena down again," Shane said.

"Yes, but how this is really going to work with you in the storyline is with your personal relationship with Colby. But as Sasha Banks and Seth Rollins. After Seth's match, he'll be walking back in the back and you come along. Seth will actually be interviewed before his match as well," Stephanie said. "But he'll see you backstage. He'll use one of your sayings, 'Banks on it,' in the interview. Then he'll go beat Cena. But after that in the back that is when he'll see you.

"When he sees you, he'll smile and the camera will turn toward her. You will be there standing and smiling. Then you comment on him using your saying. Then you two go from there."

"That sounds amazing," Mercedes said with a huge smile. She turned to Colby. "Isn't that amazing?"

"Definitely," Colby replied.

"Now the fangirls can be more jealous because our relationship will be used for a storyline."

Colby chuckled.

"Well, that's all we needed from you, Mercedes," Shane said. "Enjoy your match tonight."

"Oh, I will," Mercedes said. She grabbed Colby's hand and led him away this time. "I can't wait for Raw now."

"Me too," Colby said. "Don't tell anyone, but I like AJ kicking Cena's ass."

Mercedes laughed. "I won't. Because I like it too. I love having AJ, Samoa Joe, and Austin Aries finally in our company."

Colby chuckled.

On Monday morning, Colby and Mercedes together with a few others went to work out together. When the two took a little break from their work outs, they got one of their friends to take a picture of them. Colby and Mercedes both stood together, flexing their arms. Colby was shirtless and Mercedes was just in sports bra. She wore the sports bra that said Main Event from Victoria's Secret.

After the picture was taken, Mercedes took her cell phone back. She then posted the picture on Instagram saying, "Workout with my man." Colby retweeted Mercedes's tweet on Twitter which gave the link to the picture on Instagram.

Later that evening, everyone was at the arena in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma for Monday Night Raw. Colby was happy to be getting back in the ring for his first match back from injury. Even if it was against John Cena. Mercedes was happy because she would be back Raw for the first time in a while.

"You get to be in a storyline with Colby. Then I get to be in a storyline with Fergal," Becky said. "Life is good."

"It sure is," Mercedes said.

 **Raw**

Michael gave the opening comments for the show. He promoted Seth Rollins facing off against John Cena in his first match back since knee injury. The fans cheered when they heard that.

 **Seth's interview**

"Please welcome my guest at this time, Seth Rollins," She said. The fans cheered. Seth walked into the view of the camera and had a smirk on his face. He was dressed in his gear, ready for his match later.

"Seth, you face John Cena in just a few moments in your first match back since your knee injury. How do you feel?" JoJo asked.

"I feel freaking fantastic," Seth replied. "I'm excited to get back into the ring. But I'm more exciting for my match at Money in The Bank."

"Well, last week Roman Reigns called you out, wanting to fight. But you gave…"

"…Roman is getting nowhere near me before Money in The Bank. I will come face-to-face with him on my own terms. I will also defeat him on the nineteenth at Money in the Bank in Las Vegas. You see for the last two years Money in The Bank has been mine. I won the briefcase in 2014. Then last year I defeated Ambrose to retain the WWE World Championship. And I will reclaim that title at Money in the Bank versus Roman Reigns. Third time is the charm. Plus, you can Banks on it! Ha-ha," Seth said with his typical laugh.

"Seth Rollins and John Cena next!" Michael Cole said as Raw went to a commercial.

Most of the locker room stood or sat watching Colby's return to action. Mercedes stood with a smile on her face.

Colby has had an awesome match with Cena. He picked up the win and was happy as ever.

Once the match was over, Mercedes walked away to do her segment with Colby.

 **Backstage for Raw**

Seth Rollins was walking backstage with a smirk on his face. He stopped and smirked. The camera turned to show Sasha Banks. Sasha Banks stood there, leaning up against an equipment crate. She wore one of her T-shirts which she made into a crop top. She also wore some tight jeans and high heeled shoes. Her hair straight and she wore her glasses on her head as well as her necklace that said Legit Boss.

"Great match," Sasha said.

"Thank you," Rollins said, checking her out.

Sasha grinned. "But are you stealing my lines now? 'Banks on it,' for you winning Money in The Bank?"

"Oh, you know you don't mind!"

"You have that right, Rollins." She walked up to him. Seth smirked as he moved close to her. "You know I don't mind anything at all when it comes to you, Rollins!" She then kissed him passionately.

The two smirked at each other after their kiss.

"Normally I don't mix business with pleasure," Seth smirked. "But with you I'm glad I made an exception."

"You and me both. And I know you will reclaim your championship at Money in The Bank. Showing everyone that you still are the man. Then shortly after your win at Money in The Bank we'll decide which one of us is the boss!"

Seth smirked.

Things then turned back to ringside.

 **After segment**

"Well, that was fun," Mercedes said.

"Sure was. Looking forward to doing a lot more with you for the storyline," Colby said.

"Me too. We'll be a better storyline couple than everyone else in the history of the WWE. Even better than Triple H and Stephanie McMahon."

"Don't say that to either of them," Colby chuckled.

"I won't. But they might laugh it off or something."

"Yes, well, don't take that risk!"

"I won't. I promise."

Colby smiled.


	16. Shopping and NXT TakeOver with Becky

Chapter 16 – Shopping and NXT TakeOver with Becky

On Wednesday, June 8, Mercedes and Colby arrived in Winter Park, Florida for NXT TakeOver: The End. A lot of NXT alumni from the main roster decided to be there for the event. Mercedes was going to see her NXT friends, watch some perform, but also in support of Becky for watching Fergal's match. Becky was a little on ease for Fergal's Steel Cage Match.

Colby was going to NXT TakeOver for all the same reasons Mercedes was. He went to reassure Becky it would all be okay. Kevin and Rami would be there to reassure her. But he felt she needed more support.

After the tapings for SmackDown the night before, all the NXT alumni flew from Wichita, Kansas to Winter Park, Florida. Or at least the general area. It was early in the morning when mostly everyone landed.

Once Mercedes and Colby got settled into their hotel, Mercedes got Becky to go shopping. While Mercedes was going shopping with Becky, Colby decided to get a work out in.

Mercedes and Becky went to Victoria's Secret. The Semi-Annual Sale (the biggest sale for VS) had started the day before.

"What should I buy?" Becky asked.

"Everything," Mercedes said. "Bras, panties, lingerie. It's the big sale. Buy everything!"

Becky laughed. Both she and Mercedes searched through the sale bins for bras and panties. They also took a look at the lingerie and night clothes that hung on the wall. They also spotted some regularly priced bras, panties, lingerie and sleep they liked as well. The two both ended up in the dressing room trying everything on.

"Ooh, that's sexy," Mercedes said as Becky showed her a baby doll and panty set.

"Maybe a little something to wear to give him some sexual healing if he needs it," Becky replied.

"Definitely. Get dressed so we can maybe look around a little more."

"Will do," Becky said going back into her dressing room.

Once Mercedes was dressed, she headed out of her dressing.

"How'd we do?" The dressing room sales associate asked.

"Fantastic. I'm buying it all!" Mercedes said.

"Great."

Becky came out next.

Mercedes and Becky headed to the line to check-out.

"Will we be using your Angel Card today?" The cashier asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Mercedes said.

"Great," The cashier said.

Mercedes's phone went off, telling her she had a text. She checked it. It was from Colby. She smiled. She would take a look at it after she checked out.

"Go head and swipe," The cashier said.

Mercedes swiped her credit care through the machine. She waited a moment and then signed. The receipt printed out.

"The receipt with you or in the bag?" The cashier asked.

"I'll take it." The cashier handed it to her. "Thank you." She quickly put the receipt in her wallet, closed her wallet and put it in her purse. She then grabbed two large bags and stepped out of the way for the next customer. She stood off, checking her phone. Becky was still with her cashier.

 _Hey beautiful. I hope you're having fun with Becky_ , Colby wrote.

 _I'm having tons of fun with Becks. We just bought a lot of stuff from Victoria's Secret_ , Mercedes replied.

Colby: _OOH!_

Mercedes giggled.

"What's so funny?" Becky asked.

"Just a text from Colby," Mercedes said.

"Oh," Becky smiled.

"A little food now?"

"Yes, nothing big. Maybe a pretzel or a pastry of some sort."

"I saw a pretzel place on the way in." 

"Great," Becky said.

A few hours later, Mercedes and Colby were backstage at NXT TakeOver sitting in catering with a whole bunch of their friends. Becky and Fergal were among the group. It got onto the talk of wedding talk for the two. Kevin and Rami joked about who would be Fergal's best man. Leah, Lexi, and Mercedes joked about being bride's maid and the maid of honor.

"If anyone is going to be the maid of honor, its' going to be me," Mercedes joked.

Everyone laughed.

"In all honesty," Becky teased. "I would have Miss Charlotte as my maid of honor."

"What?!" Mercedes said.

"I'm just kidding, Mer. You two are at the top of the list for maid of honor."

"Yay!"

Colby leaned in toward his girlfriend. "I could image you in a beautiful bride's maids' dress and your hair all dolled up."

Mercedes smiled. "Maybe on a date night we could both get dressed all fancy and go out for a fancy dinner. Oh, and dancing!"

Colby nodded. "Sure. That would be fun. I'd love to slow dance with you."

"You're so sweet." 

"So are you," Colby said. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

Later that night, everyone watching the show from backstage. Colby sat next to Becky with Mercedes on his lap. Becky was worried about Fergal being in a steel cage match. She didn't like those matches very much and her fiancé being in one didn't help. Mercedes knew all this. Colby tried to reassure Becky. Mercedes knew it didn't help a lot either. Even though, they were all wrestlers, you still worried about your friends or loved ones when they wrestled themselves.

Fergal ended up getting busted open. Mercedes knew that did not help Becky either. The match ended with Samoa Joe picking up the win. Becky was on her feet and quickly walked to where the wrestlers returned to the back after their matches.

"Well, now that that's over," Mercedes said as she from Colby's lap Becky's now empty chair.

"Fergal will be okay," Colby said. "He'll probably be on his way to the doctor and trainer for that wound."

"Yes, Becky seeing him will reassure her about it. Fergal will make sure to reassure her." 

Colby nodded.

"How are you going to feel at Money in The Bank when I'll be in my match?" Colby asked.

"I'm fine. I know you can handle those matches," Mercedes said. "Of course, I'll be worried when you fall hard on a ladder or something like it. But I know you'll get back up. I also know you'll be climbing that ladder for the championship."

"Yes, I will."

"Did you know that I will be Women's Champion in the near future as well?" Mercedes asked with a grin.

"Really?!"

"Yep. Just got told yesterday. It'll be worked into our storyline together. The ultimate championship couple. The usual, you know?"

"Awesome. When and where for the title?"

"Raw after MITB," Mercedes commented. "That's all I'm going to say. I'll give you more details later."

"Well, everything is going great for Sasha Banks then," Colby said.

"Yes, of course. She is involved with the very hot and sexy, Seth Rollins, getting another shot at the Women's Title, and then winning."

Colby smiled and hugged her. "I love you, Mercedes."

Mercedes smiled. "I love you too, Colby," She replied.


	17. Last SmackDown Before Money in the Bank

Chapter 17 – Last SmackDown Before Money in The Bank

The Monday Night Raw (June 13) following NXT TakeOver was the last Raw before Money in the Bank. After AJ Styles had attacked John Cena after Seth Rollins' first match since his injury. It was announced AJ and Cena would face each other at Money in the Bank after AJ had attacked Cena after his match on June 6.

On Raw Roman Reigns ended up facing AJ Styles in a match. Seth Rollins ended up interfering causing AJ Styles to be disqualified. Styles wasn't mad about it. He and Seth both beat Reigns down. Cena came to the rescue. Seth and AJ both retreated. Raw went to a commercial.

When Raw came back from commercial it was announced Seth Rollins and AJ Styles would face Roman Reigns and John Cena in a tag match on SmackDown.

"Just five more days till Money in the Bank," Mercedes said as she and Colby were on their way from New Orleans, Louisiana to Biloxi, Mississippi for the tapings of SmackDown. It was past 12:30 am.

Colby chuckled. "I can't wait! Joe and my match is said to be a WrestleMania match. That match will be the WrestleMania moment I missed out on this past year."

"I know. Even though, Ashley F. won our match, being able to perform at WrestleMania was amazing."

"You, Becky, and Ashley having come on the main roster at the same time and having a WrestleMania moment together is truly something for the both of you."

"Yeah," Mercedes said. "We are the Three Horsewomen. That is until Bayley makes her debut on the main roster. But Ashley S. can be a Horsewoman too. Who says it has to only be four?"

"No one," Colby said.

"SmackDown will be fun."

"Oh, yeah. AJ and I are going to kick some ass."

"Testify," Mercedes replied.

"Soon you will be kicking some ass too. Becoming Women's Champion is six days," Colby commented.

"Oh, my God, so freaking excited! Becky will be very happy for that night too. Finn Balor will make his debut on Raw."

"Yes, she's getting more excited with each passing day. I can tell she is," Colby said.

"You have no idea, baby," Mercedes replied. "When she finally sees Fergal later in the week, she will go crazy like no other person ever has in their entire life. I think it'll be about as crazy as it was when Fergal asked her out. She almost lost it in front of him, because she was so excited. When she was back with me and the other girls, she lost it. It was another dream come true for her."

Colby laughed. "Yeah, I've seen that a lot as a WWE Superstar. All my fangirls and fanwomen going crazy when they meet me or crying."

Mercedes laughed.

 **SmackDown Tapings**

The Tag Match between Seth Rollins and AJ Styles versus Roman Reigns and John Cena was the main event for SmackDown.

Seth Rollins and AJ Styles were interviewed by Renee Young about their tag match last in the night. AJ Styles said what he was going to do John Cena in the match and then that coming Sunday for Money in The Bank.

"I'm also going to soften Roman Reigns for my tag partner here," AJ said.

"I'll do the same with Cena for you," Seth said.

"Awesome," AJ replied. "But I think you got other matters to attend to before our match." He nodded his head.

Seth turned to see who was near. A smirk came to his lips when Sasha Banks was shown.

"Later man," AJ said, walking way.

"Yeah," Seth said.

Sasha Banks stood with a grin on her face. Instead of wearing one of her shirts, she was wearing Seth's new shirt.

"Why is it I don't see you more than once during Raw and SmackDown?" Sasha asked a bit disappointed.

"My bad, baby," Seth replied. "Why don't you come sit ringside for my tag match tonight?"

"I'll have to think about that offer." Sasha stood for a minute looking away. "Yes, I'll definitely take you up on that offer."

"Great. But after SmackDown tonight I'm definitely all yours.:

Sasha smirked. "And I'm all yours too."

Seth smirked, kissing her.

Later that night, Roman Reigns and John Cena made their entrances first. Then it was followed by AJ Styles and Seth Rollins. Sasha Banks' music quickly hit as soon as all four men in the ring together.

Sasha Banks walked out. She had her glasses, rings, and necklace on. She still had Seth's shirt on as well.

Sasha Banks made her way down the ramp. She stopped at the end. She lifted her glasses up, moving them to the top of her head. She looked into the ring straight at Seth. Seth smirked. Sasha gave him a seductive look and walked around the ring to the commentary table.

Seth focus went back to his tag partner as they discussed their game plan. Roman and Cena were doing the same thing. AJ and Roman would start the match out.

"Sasha Banks has joined as ringside for this tag match," Mauro Ranallo said. "Thank you for joining us."

"You're welcome," Sasha replied. "So glad to know that you are thanking me."

"Sasha is joining us here for this tag match in support of Seth Rollins…"

"Yes, I'm here in support of the Man, Seth Rollins. My man that is!"

"Your man?" Byron Saxton questioned.

"Oh, don't be stupid, Bryon!" Sasha snapped. "Yes, my man! We're involved! We might not have said it straight out. But I'm saying it now! Seth Rollins and I are dating! And all the ladies better take note!"

Sasha turned her attention to the ring. She sat up straight in her chair, moving it back and forth as she watched the action in the ring. Her eyes were always on Seth.

(But outside of her character, Mercedes couldn't keep her eyes off Colby. She loved to watch him in the ring.)

The matched ended with Roman getting the pin over AJ.

"Here are your winners, Roman Reigns and John Cena."

Roman was on his feet, the referee holding his arm in the air.

Seth was quickly in the ring, though and attacking Roman. Cena ended up jumping into the ring. Seth retreated. Sasha left the commentary table and walked to the entrance ramp where Seth stood. Roman was on his side looking outside the ring to Seth. The referee went over to Roman, holding the championship belt.

"That'll be mine come Sunday!" Seth yelled as he pointed into the ring.

"Banks on it!" Sasha yelled, standing next to Seth.

Seth smirked. He wrapped his arm around Sasha. "Believe that!" Seth yelled again.

SmackDown ended with Seth and Sasha backing up the ramp.

After Colby and Mercedes were backstage after the show, Colby suddenly grabbed onto Mercedes, scooping her into his arms, holding her bridal style. Mercedes squealed with laughter when he did.

"What are you doing?" She giggled.

"I'm sweeping you off your feet," Colby laughed. "I enjoyed having you at commentary. The idea of you around for matches is nice."

"Are you getting attached to Sasha Banks, Rollins?" Mercedes teased.

"Well, it is known Sasha and Rollins are dating/involved."

"Very true."

"But I'm attached to you, Mercedes."

"Well, I'm super glue so I won't let you go."

"And I don't ever want you to," Colby confessed.

Mercedes smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Mercedes knew she loved Colby and that he loved her. But were his feelings even deeper than that. Could there be even deeper feelings than being in love? Colby too was wondered the same thing.


	18. Money in the Bank

Chapter 18 – Money in the Bank

It was finally the big day: Money in the Bank. Mercedes was super excited for everything happening that day. She was excited for Money in the Bank. She was excited for Becky, because she and Fergal would finally see each other in person. She was also excited for Colby reclaiming his championship.

"It's the big day, Rollins," Mercedes teased once she and Colby were both awake that morning.

Colby chuckled. "Well, it's coming back to me, Sasha! And then once I reclaim my title, we'll have a celebration."

Mercedes laughed. She leaned forward and kissed him. Colby smiled, returning her kiss. A minute or two the two pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"Did you know our one-month anniversary is just days away too?" Colby asked.

"It is really?" Mercedes questioned.

"Yeah, the twenty-second was Extreme Rules. Then the twenty-third was Monday and twenty-fourth was SmackDown. I considered the times we hung out in catering on both Monday and Tuesday as dates. But my birthday was the first date in public."

"Wow. It's amazing how time flies when you're having fun."

"Yes, and then the one-month anniversary of our first kiss will be the twenty-seventh."

"Yes, you're so right," Mercedes grinned. "But do you have a specific point?!" She teased.

Colby smiled. "The last few weeks with you have been great. I love you, Mercedes, and I hope we'll have many more together."

"I promise we will. As long as you promise to as well."

"Banks on it!"

Mercedes grinned. She leaned forward and gave him a light peck on the lips. "Oh, and by the way, I love you too, Colby."

Colby smiled.

Later that day at the T-Mobile Arena in Las Vegas, everything was crazy as usual before a Pay-Per-View. Everyone was getting ready for Money in The Bank. Colby was definitely one of the ones getting ready for it. And he was ready for it. He wanted his championship back, not only as his character, Seth Rollins, but as his real self, Colby Lopez. That was his work championship, but he had a great championship in his personal life: Mercedes.

The last month with her had been amazing to him. He had had so much fun with her. What he felt for her was completely different from his past relationships. His first love had always been wrestling. And with Mercedes, the two were equal. He loved it.

Mercedes was as happy as Colby was. Her first love had always been wrestling too. Her ambitions in wrestling had been to become the next Eddie Guerrero. Mercedes believed she was well on her way to lying, cheating, and stealing if not already.

The lineup for Money in the Bank was great. New Day would be defending the Tag Team Titles in a Fatal 4-Way match versus the Vaudevillians, Enzo Amore and Big Cass, and Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows. There was John Cena versus AJ Styles. The Money in the Bank contract ladder match. And of course, Colby's match, Seth Rollins versus Roman Reigns for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. But also Charlotte would be defending her Women's Championship versus Nattie.

Nattie would win the championship with the help of Becky Lynch to keep Dana Brook occupied. A big upset. But the next night on Raw, Charlotte would get her rematch at the booking of Shane McMahon. Charlotte would lose. However, Stephanie would book another match for the Women's Championship, Nattie versus Sasha Banks. Sasha would defeat Nattie and become the new WWE Women's Champion.

Every superstar in the matches of the night performed great as usual. The reaction from the crowd was amazing with cheers and boos for certain superstars or certain maneuvers.

Mercedes loved watching every moment of it. But it came to the main event and she was even more excited. She couldn't wait to watch her man become champion.

 **Money in the Bank WWE World Heavyweight Championship Match**

"The following match is scheduled for one fall…" Lilian Garcia announced as she stood in the ring. "…And it is for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. The champion, from Pensacola, Florida…Roman Reigns. And the challenger from Davenport, Iowa…Seth Rollins."

 **Backstage**

"Woo," Mercedes cheered as she sat in the back watching the match on the television monitor. She had her friends and his friends around her cheering for him too.

Mercedes grinned as the watch got under way.

 **In the Ring**

Roman and Seth fought one hell of a match. They each tried to get the other one down so they could climb up the ladder for the match.

Seth and Roman had an awesome match. They hit each other with the ladders. Roman and Seth ended up on the outside of the ring. The two fought on the outside. Seth threw Roman into the steps and into the barrack. He cleared everything off the announce table. He placed Roman on top. He then climbed back into the ring and onto the top turn buckle. He then jumped off the turn buckle and onto Roman, delivering an elbow drop.

Seth was able to move after a moment. He then slowly climbed back into the ring. He slowly set up the ladder underneath the title belt hanging above the ring.

 **Backstage**

Mercedes was on her first knowing what was going to happen.

 **In the Ring**

Seth climbed up the ladder, slowly. He reached the top. He reached for the title belt and unhooked it. Seth smiled as he looked at the title.

"Here is your winner and the _new_ WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins!" Rang through the arena.

Mercedes jumped up and down with joy. Her friends all laughed at her.

 **Backstage**

Colby smiled as he walked backstage. Everyone was cheering for him and clapping for him. Colby smiled as Joe walked up to him.

"Great match, man," Joe said, slapping hands with Colby.

"Thanks," Colby said. The two then hugged, patting each other on the shoulder.

Mercedes smiled as she stood waiting for Colby. He was going through a line of people congratulating him or talking to him. Mercedes smiled as he got to the end of the line.

Colby took a look at the next person who was there to congratulate him. He smiled when he saw it was Mercedes.

"Hey," He said.

Mercedes smiled. She quickly went over to him. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Colby wrapped his right arm around her, hugging her tightly. The two pulled out of their embrace a few seconds later.

"Congratulations," She said.

"Thank you," Colby replied. He held the title up to show her.

Mercedes smiled.

"And twenty-four hours from now you will be WWE Women's Champion."

"Yay!"

Colby smiled. He gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I wanted this championship back as soon as I had to relinquish it when I got hurt. But once I got back here, I knew I would get the championship back. But as I waited for the time to come to get the champion back, I worked to get another championship."

"Which championship?" Mercedes questioned.

"You!"

"Colby," Mercedes replied with a smile. "That's so sweet." She kissed him lightly on the lips. "I really think you had me when we saw each other in catering when I was talking with Becky and you said hi. I had a bit of a crush on you when we first met. You know the whole typical girl thing when she sees a hot and sexy guy. I was a fangirl you could say."

Colby chuckled. "Well, you were and are the only fangirl I ever want to be around. And we know I am a major fan guy of you."

"Very true." Mercedes kissed him passionately.

"Sorry to interrupt, Colby," A WWE worker said.

"Yes?" Colby asked.

"Time for pictures. You come too, Mercedes. Let's get Sasha Banks in with her man, Seth Rollins who now a two-time WWE World Champion."

"Happily," Mercedes said.

The two followed the worker to where the photographer was waiting. Colby took pictures to be added to WWE's website. The typical routine after new champions were crowned. Mercedes would be taking hers the next night after she won the Women's Championship. However, she got to take some with Colby.

Mercedes and Colby both enjoyed taking the pictures. They especially loved some of the kiss pictures they took.


	19. Raw after Money in the Bank

Chapter 19 – Raw after Money in the Bank

The next afternoon, Mercedes and Colby arrived at Talking Stick Resort Arena in Phoenix, Arizona. Before the two split off to head to their own locker rooms, they saw Brie Bella and Bryan Danielson (Daniel Bryan) talking with Renee Young and Jonathan Good.

"BRIE!" Mercedes squealed when she saw Brie and Bryan.

"Mercedes," Brie said.

Mercedes left her bags behind and quickly ran over to Brie. She threw her arms around her friend, hugging her tightly.

Colby was happy to see Bryan. "Hey," He said with a bright smile.

"Great to see you," Bryan said. The two both hugged and patted each other on the back. "How are you?"

"I'm great," Colby replied. "I am WWE World Champion once again."

"Yes, I loved watching Money in the Bank last night. You kicked ass like you always do."

"Thanks."

Colby and Bryan spent the next few minutes talking.

"Seeing you brightens my day," Mercedes said as she let go of Brie.

"Awe. Well, I'm very happy to see you too," Brie said. "How are things between you and Colby?"

"Amazing," Mercedes smiled. "I've been in love before, but being in love with Colby is so much better. I don't know what it is."

"Well, as long as he's treating you well and isn't a jackass. I'm very happy for you. The way I feel about Bryan could be the way you feel about Colby."

"Yes, the love I have for him is so much deeper than anything I had ever felt before," Mercedes admitted.

"I'm glad that you are very happy," Bryan said. "You're back here. You're champion again. And you're in a relationship. How is that?"

Colby smiled. "The love I have Mercedes is amazing. A lot better than I was with Leighla. Definitely better than Zahra."

Bryan chuckled. "I can tell you're really happy with her. Like you said, better than Leighla and Zahra."

"Yeah, I think it really has something to do with Mercedes and I both wanting to be wrestlers. We both worked hard to get to where we are now. Wrestling has always been my number one. Even when I was in relationships. But Mercedes is even with my love for wrestling."

"Yes, I have that with Brie. John has that with Nikki. And Jonathan has that with Renee," Bryan said, referring to Renee and Jonathan you were talking upon themselves waiting for Brie and Bryan to be available again.

"Of course," Colby said. "There are a lot more superstars who are together because of wrestling one way or another."

"Brie had been talking about Becky and Fergal for the last few weeks."

"Yeah, I've been getting that pretty much every day. Mercedes has been so happy that Fergal is coming up for Becky."

"And finally the night has arrived."

"Yeah, finally. It'll be fun, though."

"Definitely," Bryan said.

"I'm going to get settled in the locker room," Colby said. "I'll find you later."

"That'd be great. I'll see you later then."

"I'm off, baby doll," Colby said, getting Mercedes' attention.

"Oh," Mercedes said turning to her boyfriend. She went over to him. "I'll see you later." She gave him a quick kiss.

Colby then headed off.

"Love you," Mercedes called after him.

"Love you too," Colby shouted back.

Mercedes grinned, turning back to Brie.

"I'll come with you to the locker room so we can talk more," Brie said.

"Awesome," Mercedes said. She grabbed her bags.

Brie told Bryan she was going with Mercedes. He had no objections. Brie got Renee to go with her and Mercedes.

When Mercedes got to the women's locker room with Brie and Renee, all the women talked together about everything in their lives. They talked about Fergal's debut that night with that of his fiancée, Becky.

Once Colby was settled into the locker room, he headed off to catering to see who he could find to mingle with. He found a whole group of his buddies. He grabbed some food and joined them.

 **Raw**

Seth Rollins kicked off Raw. He was in very high spirits. He had his championship back. He, of course, had to brag about it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins."

Seth smiled as he was dressed in his black dress shirt, dress pants and his sport jacket, his championship on his shoulder. He smirked as he walked down to the ring. When he got into the ring, he went on all three sides holding the title up. He then went over to the side of the ring for a microphone.

The crowd made their feelings known as Seth stood in the ring. He smirked.

"I told you. I told you I would reclaim what is rightly mine. I defeated Roman Reigns. I threw him into the steps and into the barrack around the ring. I did it to get his big ass down. I cleared everything off the announce table. I laid him out on the top of. I then climbed into the ring, got on the top turnbuckle. I then jumped over the turnbuckle and did an elbow drop on Reigns's ass, breaking the table.

"I was stunned for only a minute. But I got up and got back into the ring. I set the ladder up and I climbed to the top. When I got to the top I reached for this belt and I unhooked it, bringing down into my grasp.

"I am now the WWE World Heavyweight Champion once again. The man is back to the top!"

Seth then laughed.

Roman Reigns' music hit. There was a mix of cheers and boos from the fans. Roman walked out onto the ramp. He had a microphone.

"You got lucky last night, Rollins!" Roman said as he walked down the ramp to the ring. "You got lucky by the scrap of your ass!"

"Why so hostile, Roman?" Seth smirked. "Disappointed because the man defeated the guy and reclaiming his title? You shouldn't be. After I woke up from a successful surgery on my knee, I said I don't care who is WWE World Heavyweight Champion when I get back, I am reclaiming what's mine

"And who wants amazing. In the months I was gone, you became a three time WWE World Champion. Of course, the first reign only lasted 5 minutes, 15 seconds. It doesn't matter when or how you became a two-time WWE World Heavyweight. You lost the title at Royal Rumble to Triple H. Now let's get to the third time you lost the championship.

"Oh, that would be last night at Money in the Bank. I laid your ass out on that announce table just like I did the night I laid you and Ambrose out in the middle of the ring when I destroyed the Shield!"

Roman had enough. He climbed onto the apron.

"Awe, are you still not over that?! Well, I don't care if you are or not! This is mine, so deal with it!"

Seth threw the microphone to the side.

Shane McMahon's music hit. He walked out onto the ramp with a microphone. "Hold on a minute there, Seth," He said. "You might be champion. But Roman has a right to a rematch for that title."

Seth looked onto the ramp, saying something.

"That's right, the rematch clause. So tonight it will be Roman Reigns challenging Seth Rollins for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship."

Shane's music hit. Roman had a smile on his face. Seth was yelling something.

After a commercial break, Seth was walking backstage pissed off about Roman having his rematch that night.

"Excuse me, Seth, can I get a word about what just happened in the ring?" JoJo asked.

Seth glared at her.

"Take a hike, JoJo!" Sasha said, walking up to the two.

JoJo looked at both of them. Sasha gave her a look of waiting for her to leave. Seth glared at her.

"I'm sorry for you having to face Roman tonight for his rematch for _your championship_ ," Sasha smiled.

"Well, seeing your beautiful face makes it all alright," Seth smirked. He quickly reached for her, pulling her to him, and kissing her lips.

The two kissed for a moment or two.

Sasha smiled.

"Do you have a match tonight?" Seth asked, seeing her dressed in her ring gear.

"Yes, I am. But I can't say what is going on. You'll just have to see," Sasha smiled. "But I'll definitely be ringside for your match. Maybe you would even let me accompany you to the ring as well."

"I'd love that. I loved you at ringside last Friday on SmackDown for my tag match with Styles."

"Great. I have a little business to attend to, but afterward I'll find you."

"Looking forward to it," Seth smirked.

Sasha smiled. She gave him a quick kiss and then walked away.

Seth smirked still as she walked away.

Later that night, Charlotte faced Nattie for a rematch for the WWE Women's Championship. Charlotte lost with a disqualification because of interfering from Dana Brooke. Nattie in the ring holding up the title belt.

Stephanie McMahon's music hit. Stephanie walked out onto the ramp. She had a microphone in hand.

"Congratulations on your win last night and tonight, Nattie. You can be a great champion. But you're not the woman I call worthy of being a champion."

Nattie gave a confused look. Stephanie pointed. The fans were cheering. Nattie turned around. Sasha Banks blindsided her. Nattie fell to the mat. Sasha stood with a smirk on her lips. A referee was in the ring. He called for the bell.

Sasha beat Nattie up a little. She then put her in the Bank Statement. Nattie cried out. Sasha pulled her told on Nattie tighter. Nattie tapped out. The referee called for the bell. Sasha smiled as she broke the hold. She quickly stood up.

"Here is your winner and the _new_ WWE Women's Champion, Sasha Banks!"

Sasha smiled as the referee came over to her, handing her the championship belt. Sasha smiled, raising it in the air and the referee raised her other arm. Sasha went over to Nattie.

"Your reign as champion was as short as Roman Reigns first reign as WWE World Heavyweight Champion," Sasha said. She smiled. Her music hit as she raised her championship in the air.

Raw went to a commercial and when it came back, Nattie was walking backstage. She was looking for someone

"Where were you? I needed your help?" Nattie demanded.

Becky Lynch walked past Nattie, but walked backward. "I'm sorry, Nattie," She said. "But my priorities are not with you right now. They are with something else tonight," Becky said. She turned around and walked off.

Nattie sighed. She shook her head with disappointment.

Sasha Banks grinned as she was walking backstage with her championship on her shoulder. She stopped, though. Renee Young was there.

"Congratulations on your win just a few minutes ago, Sasha," Renee said. "How are feeling about your win?"

"I'm feeling awesome! The last few months I have been redesigning and rebuilding myself to come take the WWE Women's Champion from whoever held it. I would have loved to have beaten Charlotte. It could have been just like me ending her reign as NXT Women's Champion. But facing Nattie was not a big deal to me. I only wanted this championship," Sasha said, holding up the title.

"And now I have it. And the boss is reclaiming her spot as the top woman of this company. But I would also like to point out yet again, Nattie's reign was the shortest reign so far for the WWE Women's Champion. Just like Roman Reigns first reign as WWE World Heavyweight Champion was with 5 minutes, 15 seconds…"

"…And you can banks on that," Seth Rollins said. He laughed.

Sasha smiled. She leaned into Seth as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Seth Rollins as WWE World Heavyweight Champion and Sasha Banks as WWE Women's Champion, it has the best ring to it," Seth said.

Sasha smiled. She and Seth walked away.

Seth versus Roman was the main event. Roman made his entrance first. Once he was in the ring, Seth made his entrance.

Seth's music played. He wanted a moment or two and walked out onto the ramp, his arms in the air, the championship around his waist. Sasha followed him out onto the ramp. She was still in her ring gear, but had one of his T-shirt's on, of course. She had her championship on her shoulder. A huge smile on her face as she stood next to Seth. Seth was patting his championship around his waist.

Seth took a look at Sasha. She smiled. He took her hand and the two walked down the ramp together. They both smiled the whole time. They stopped at the end of the ramp. Seth looked at Sasha. She smiled. She walked off, letting go of his hand. She walked around the ring and to the commentary table.

Seth got into the ring. Roman stayed off in the corner, his eyes on Seth, though. Seth handed on the title belt to the referee. The referee handed off the title to the crew member at ringside. Seth took his shirt off and threw it aside. He and Roman both moved around the ring.

Sasha sat at commentary.

"It's a pleasure to have you at ringside, Sasha," JBL said.

"Thank you, JBL," Sasha smiled.

As Seth and Roman fought in the ring, JBL, Cole, and Bryon talked with Sasha.

"Well, you won the WWE's Women's Championship earlier tonight, Sasha by a blind attack to Nattie," Cole said.

"Yes, I attacked Nattie from behind. But I had a fair match. Nattie just didn't prove to be the hart of execution like her uncle, Bret Hart. She tapped out to the Bank Statement just like so many other women of the business have. Now I am Women's Champion. But Nattie's reign as champion was very short for someone who held this title belt. Just like Reigns' first reign as champion: 5 minutes, 15 seconds.

"You know he has had two superstars cash in their Money in the Bank contract on them. Sheamus was the one to cash in on him giving him his very short reign. But then in 2015 at WrestleMania 31 in his match versus Brock Lesnar. The Man, my man Seth Rollins cashed in on him in his match versus Lesnar. Then Seth pinned him and became WWE World Heavyweight Champion while Reigns lost his WrestleMania moment solo."

Roman was hearing what Sasha was saying. He turned to her.

"Shut your mouth!" Roman said.

"Whatcha gonna do, Reigns?" Sasha asked.

Seth suddenly grabbed onto Roman, getting a rollup for the pin. Seth kept his hold on Roman as quick as the possible. The referee counted to three. He called for the bell.

Seth quickly exited the ring on the side near the entrance ramp. He smiled as the referee raised his arm. Sasha was quickly out of her seat. She grabbed Seth's championship and quickly went to him. Seth smiled as Sasha came over to him. He took his title from her. She had hold of her title. She and Seth then both walked up the ramp backwards. They held their titles up.

That was where Raw went off the air.

"Awesome bashing all night, Mercedes," Joe said when he was backstage with her and Colby. "I love how you included my very short first reign."

"Well, I needed to get Roman Reigns fuming," Mercedes replied.

"And it worked."

Mercedes smiled.

"Always nice working with you, Colby," Joe said.

"Same here."

"I'll see you two tomorrow. Have a good night."

"You too, Joe," Mercedes smiled.

Colby smiled as he and Mercedes were then left to each other. Mercedes smiled back. "Now I got two championships just like you," She said, holding the title belt up and wrapping her arm around Colby.

"Then we're both the luckiest people in the world," Colby said. He pulled her into him and kissed her.


	20. Thoughts of Marriage?

Chapter 20 – Thoughts of Marriage?

"I'm so happy we only have about a two-hour drive to Tucson," Colby said as he and Mercedes were in their rental car on the way to Tucson, Arizona for the SmackDown tapings.

"I could drive if you want," Mercedes said.

"No, I want to live," Colby joked.

"I am not a bad driver, you jackass," Mercedes said, lightly hitting him multiple times.

"Hey, hey," He said, grabbing onto her hands. "Save that feisty attitude for when we get to the hotel." He winked.

"Yes, we do have to celebrate my win for the Women's Championship."

Colby chuckled. "There is a lot to celebrate in the coming days," He said. "A lot of one-month anniversary dates."

"You are so cute about remembering on those dates after one month. I think your womanly side is coming out," Mercedes joked as well as laughed.

Colby chuckled. "Whatever you say so, beautiful."

Mercedes smiled. She quickly leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Colby smiled. "Have you ever thought about getting married some day?"

Mercedes looked at him. "In general that is!" He quickly added.

"Yeah, I have thought of getting married someday. I have gotten to where I want to be for my career: WWE. I started off in NXT. I made an impact there. I was NXT Women's Champion. I was in the first women's 30-Minute Iron match in NXT. I debuted on the main roster. I was a fan favorite from the start. I had my first WrestleMania moment with two of my best friends. I am WWE Women's Champion. And I met a wonderful man in the process of it all."

Colby smiled, looking over at her. She smiled back at him. "I have accomplished a lot in the last few years for my career. I want to do more, of course. But I'd love to get married someday. Maybe even have some babies."

Colby chuckled.

"What about you? Would you want to get married one day? Try to make it to the alter?"

Mercedes realized what she said last. "Crap! I'm sorry, Colby! I wasn't…"

"…It's all right, baby," Colby interrupted, smiling. "Yeah, I honestly do want to get married someday. And maybe kids as well. I love kids. I love seeing my friends with their kids too. I love Kevin's kids. I also love Joe's little girl."

"Yes, Joelle is such a beautiful little girl. And Joe adores her so much."

"That's what I father should be like. If he is married, he should adore his wife and he should adore their children. Some marriages might go to crap, but I hope mothers and fathers still adore their children."

"I agree," Mercedes said. "I hope Becky and Fergal have some. I think they would be great parents and have super cute Irish babies."

Colby laughed. "Yeah, I can image them too. Fergal seems to really love Kevin's kids."

"What's not to love about them. They are so sweet and well mannered."

"Yes, they are."

Mercedes nodded her head. Her phone went off, alerting her to a text message. She looked to see who it was from.

Colby smiled as he drove. His focus on the road, but a few thoughts on his mind. He had marriage with Mercedes on his mind. He was seriously in love with Mercedes and he didn't care about only being together for nearly a month. He felt she had changed him in some way. He loved to be with her and he wanted to be with her for a long time.

The next day, after getting settled into the locker room at Tucson Convention Center for the tapings of SmackDown later that night, Colby went looking for Kevin. He was the only specific person he seriously needed to talk to.

"Hey Kevin," Colby said when he found his friend outside the catering room.

"Hey," Kevin said. He was talking with Fergal.

"Hey," He said. "Hey Fergal."

"Hey," Fergal said.

"Enjoying being with your fiancée?"

"Loving it," Fergal smiled. "We were talking dates to get married on the way to Tucson last night. We have officially decided to get married in Ireland. Then we'll have a wedding reception here for all our friends."

"Great. I look forward to that."

"Thanks."

"Can I borrow Kevin for a bit?"

"Yeah," Fergal said. "I'll go bug Rami and Ashley."

"Rami and Ashley?" Colby asked. "Are those two back on?"

"Yes," Kevin said.

"Good for them." 

"Yes, I'll catch you both later," Fergal said. He walked into catering.

"What's going on?" Kevin asked.

"Not here," Colby said.

Kevin nodded.

The two walked to where they would have a little privacy.

"What's going on with you?" Kevin asked once they were away from people.

"I want to ask Mercedes to marry me!" Colby admitted.

"Are you for real?" Kevin asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I am."

"Wow. After only nearly a month?"

"Yes," Colby admitted with a smile. "I don't know what it is, Kevin. But somehow I feel Mercedes has changed me in some way."

Kevin nodded his way. "I know the feeling. I had that with Karina. That was love. Now here she and I are a few years later, happily married with two kids. I love her as much as I did the first time I told her. I say go for it, man."

Colby smiled. "Yeah, I came to talk to you, because you really pushed me not to walk away from Mercedes. I seriously love her, Kev. I love her more than I did Leighla and Zahra."

"Just forget about those two! Focus on Mercedes. She loves you just as much you love her. I see the way she looks at you and interacts with you. I overhear her talking to people and she smiles so much when she is talking about you."

Colby smiled. "I feel the same."

Kevin nodded his head. "The heart wants what it wants and your heart wants to propose to Mercedes. Go for it. You two don't have to get married right away. You can be engaged for a year or whatever. Just go for it!"

Colby's smile widened. "Thanks, Kev."

"Anytime."


	21. SmackDown and the Plan

Chapter 21 – SmackDown and the Plan

Colby was happy he had talked to Kevin about his thoughts and his feelings about proposing to Mercedes. He was going to do it. He was going to propose to Mercedes. He just wanted her to say yes. And he hoped she would. However, he had to focus on the tapings for SmackDown that night.

 **SmackDown**

The show started out with Sasha Banks and Seth Rollins. Seth made his entrance first. He had his championship belt and was he happy. He walked down the ramp and to the ring. He held his title belt up, saying a few things. He went over for a microphone. A crew member quickly went over, handing it to him.

Seth smiled. "I'm not out here to talk about myself and my win at Money in the Bank. No, I'm going to talk about win this past Monday Night on Raw. But in order to do that, I need some help. I need a beautiful woman. I need a very hot and sexy woman. And I already know one." He pointed toward the entrance ramp.

Sasha's music hit. Sasha walked out behind the curtain and stopped on the ramp. She had her championship. She wore her glasses and held her hands up showing off her Legit Boss rings. She then walked down the ramp. She held onto her title, making sure it didn't fall off her shoulder.

Once she was on the ring apron, Seth held the ropes open for her. Sasha smiled as she climbed through them and into the ring. She turned to Seth as he got up from the ropes. A smile on her face. He smiled at her himself. He leaned in toward her and whispered into her ear, "So beautiful."

Sasha smiled. Seth winked at her. He went over and asked for a microphone for Sasha. He was quickly given it. He handed it off to Sasha. She smiled, happily taking it.

Sasha's theme music turned off.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your WWE Women's Champion, Sasha Banks," Seth announced.

Sasha smiled, holding up her title. "Thank you so much, baby," She said.

Seth smiled.

"Now I am I going to talk about my match on Raw or are we going to talk about yours?" She asked.

"Both," Seth replied. "You had a part in both of them."

"So true. Let me start with my match. So this past Monday Night on Raw, I became your Women's Champion. Charlotte had been granted a rematch for this title after she had lost to Nattie Neidhart the night before at Money in the Bank. Unfortunately, Charlotte lost again.

"However, Stephanie came out and paid congratulations to Nattie. But she said something to Nattie. She said Nattie was not worthy of being the champion. I then attacked Nattie from behind. We had a match. After the bell rang, I beat her up and a little and then applied the Bank Statement she then tapped out.

"Now here I am as Women's Champion. But let's move onto my man's match," Sasha said looking at Seth.

Seth smiled. "I had to defend my championship against Roman Reigns in a rematch for my title. However, my beautiful woman was on commentary. Apparently she said a few things that made him angry. What was it again, baby?"

Sasha grinned. "I talked about how Roman Reigns had a very short first reign as the WWE World Heavyweight Champion: 5 minutes, 15 seconds. I then talked about how he had two superstars cash their Money in the Bank contracts in on him. Sheamus did it and he defeated Reigns, ending Reigns' first reign as the champion, which was only 5 minutes and 15 seconds.

"I then mentioned how my man, Seth Rollins cashed his Money in the Bank contract at WrestleMania 31 during Reigns' championship match versus Brock Lesnar for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Seth won the match by pinning Roman, himself. It was very sad, because Roman lost his big WrestleMania moment to Seth Rollins. And it was even sadder, because his wife and little girl were there to see him lose."

Sasha looked at Seth. He smirked at her. "Such a shame."

"Truly it was. But Roman was too distracted by Sasha's words during the match this past Monday on Raw, in which I was able to get a roll up, pinning and retaining my championship," Seth said with a laugh and holding up his championship.

"Oh, but how can I forget this beautiful, hot and sexy woman who helped me retain my championship?" Seth asked. Sasha smiled. "I think I'm an idiot for forgetting." 

"No offense taken, baby," Sasha replied. "You were too happy for retaining your championship. I know how exciting it is to retain your championship. A true champion would say their title belt is their baby. However, some people can have both their championship and a very sexy man named Seth Rollins." Sasha grinned.

Seth smirked. "Right back to you, baby."

Sasha smiled as Seth kissed her.

Roman Reigns music hit. There was a mix of cheers and boos from the crowd. Roman had a microphone in hand.

"You need to shut your mouth, Sasha!" Roman said.

"I'm sorry," Sasha said with a smile. "Did I piss you off? Did I offend you in some way? OH, I know. It was me mentioning you losing your WrestleMania moment at WrestleMania 31 to Seth. Not only did you lose that moment, you lost it in front of not only your wife and daughter, but also your father!"

"I said shut your mouth!"

"Hey, don't talk to her like that!" Seth said. "Or I'll come kick your ass."

Roman laughed. "Come on then, Seth. Come kick my ass. You never really face off with me. You always attack me from behind or run away like a coward. You hid behind the Authority. And now I think you hide behind her."

"I have not hidden behind Sasha at all. You were the one who got distracted on Monday. I did not tell her to say anything she said on Monday. She only said the truth and anything else she wanted to say."

"And NO man has ever hidden behind Sasha Banks. I date real men, who hold their own. Seth is a real man and in every way. He defeated you at Money in the Bank fair and square. And you were the idiot who got too distracted by me just sitting and doing commentary. Seth won your rematch fair and square too. I was only talking. You were the one who lost focus!

"Here's a little something else, Roman, Eddie Guerrero inspired me to be a wrestler. And I have lied, cheated, stolen like him. I stole from Charlotte when I became NXT Women's Champion and I stole this title from Nattie last night.

"I am NOT afraid of anything. And I am especially NOT AFRAID of any male wrestler. I taught myself not to be afraid. Lita also inspired me. She got into the ring with men and she defeated some of them. She might have had help a few times. But before she kicked some of their asses. She also trained with men to be a wrestler. And I AM NOT AFRAID of you, Roman! So why don't you come down and try something."

Roman nodded he threw the microphone down and headed toward the ring. Seth and Sasha both scattered from the ring. Roman stood in the ring and glared at them.

"Our own time, Reigns!" Seth shouted to the ring as he and Sasha walked up the ramp backwards. "On our own time!"

 **Backstage**

Seth and Sasha both smiled as they walked backstage. Shane McMahon came up to both of them.

"I'm making a tag match for Raw on Monday. You two will be in a mixed tag match against Roman Reigns and Nattie," He said.

Seth and Sasha exchanged looked.

"Oh, and, Sasha, you say you are not afraid of any male wrestler. Well, how about you prove that by stepping into the ring with Roman Reigns."

Shane walked away then.

Seth and Sasha looked at each other. Seth shook his head at her, telling her no. "Yes!" She said, walking away.

"Sasha Banks stepping into a ring with Roman Reigns?" Becky asked after Mercedes and Colby's backstage segment with Shane.

"Yes," Mercedes said. "Just a little fun for Sasha aggravating Roman Reigns."

"Will he actually get his hands on you?"

"Not in this match."

Becky nodded her head.

"I'm going to go the locker room, baby," Mercedes said to Colby.

"Yeah, I'll see you a little later, baby," Colby said.

Mercedes headed off. Becky was about to walk away herself.

"Becky," Colby said.

"Yes?" Becky asked, turning back around to face him.

"I need your help with something."

"Sure, what's up?" She said, walking over to him.

"I need you to keep a secret and I need you not to make a big deal about this right now."

"Sure. I can do that. Are you going to do something fun and exciting for Mercedes?" Becky asked with a smile.

"Yes. I'm going to ask her to marry me!" Colby said.

"Holy shit," Becky said, covering her mouth her hands. "For real?" She whispered.

Colby nodded his head. "I absolutely love her, Becky! I feel like a changed man because of her. What I feel for her, I never felt with anyone else in my entire life."

"She's the same with you, Colby! I have never seen her so happy since we've been friends. You have her heart."

Colby smiled.

"How can I help? What do you need me to do?"

"You and Fergal are going to be in Boston on Friday night, right?"

"Yes. Is that when you want to do it?"

"Yes. I have been thinking this out since I talked to Kevin earlier today. I just needed some encouragement from someone, because I didn't know if I should."

"Yes, go for it! I know she'll say yes!"

"Who will say yes to what?" Fergal asked interrupting his fiancée and friend.

"Ooh, Fergal," Becky said.

"Calm down, Becky," Colby said. "I need your help as well as Becky's for something."

"Sure. What's up?" Fergal asked.

"I have plans to propose to Mercedes!"

Fergal smiled. "Good for you. I'm not surprised by it. It's amazing what a woman can do to you to for you to fall in love with her." He looked at Becky. Becky blushed and smiled.

Colby nodded his head. "Oh, yeah."

"All right, tell me what you have planned," Fergal said.

"I have the plans with Mercedes for Friday night already. We are going to have a date night. I am finally going to get her all dressed up nice and fancy. I am then going to take her out to dinner and dancing. Cena told me of a place he likes to take Nikki whenever they are in Boston or near it.

"But I need you two set everything up while we are out. I know you two will be staying with Mercedes at her apartment for Friday night. Can you do that?"

"Of course," Becky said. "My friends helped him with proposing to me. Now I am going to help you propose to one of them."

"Yes, happy to help as well," Fergal said.

"Great," Colby smiled. "I was thinking candles and rose petals. The whole shebang. We are also going to make Mercedes think you two plan on having a night on the two yourselves. But you'll be setting everything up for me."

"I love it," Becky said. "I think that is a very romantic proposal."

"I agree," Fergal said.

"It's already been done by many others proposing. But I think Mercedes will love it," Colby smiled.

"I know she will, Colby," Becky said. "I'm so happy."

"Do you have a ring already or do you have to get one?" Fergal asked.

"I already have a ring. It is safely tucked away," Colby said. "I'll show it to you later. But I actually have an idea too with the proposal as well."

"Tell, tell," Becky said with excitement.

"She's as excited for this as she was for me coming to main roster and when I first asked her out," Fergal laughed.

Colby chuckled. "You can hold be accountable for it."

"Stop being jackasses and tell me what you have thought of now, Colby!" Becky demanded.

Colby smiled. "I want to put the box for the ring open on her coffee table. Then we'll figure out how to do everything else."

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect," Fergal said.

"Most definitely," Becky said.

"You really need to calm down around Mercedes," Colby said.

"I'll come up with some excuse for all my excitement."

Colby laughed. He didn't blame Becky for being so excited for him to propose to Mercedes. She was one of her best friends after all.


	22. Date Night and the Proposal

Chapter 22 – Date Night and the Proposal

On the morning of Wednesday, June 22, Colby and Mercedes said good-bye to each other for a few days. Colby was headed back home to Davenport. He had a few things he needed to take care of. Mercedes was sad to be away from him for a few days. But she would see him on Friday in Boston.

Mercedes was very excited for Colby to come out to Boston on Friday. Colby had a date planned out for them. They were going to get all dressed up and go out to dinner and dancing. Mercedes went out shopping to find a dress especially for date night.

 **Friday Night Date Night**

"Are you dressed now, Mercedes?" Colby asked, knocking on her bedroom door.

"Yes, I'll be out in a minute," Mercedes shouted.

"All right, but remember we have 8 o'clock reservations."

"I know."

Colby smiled. He walked away from her bedroom door and into the living room. Fergal and Becky both sat in the living room, pretending they were making plans of their own that night.

Mercedes smiled as she looked into her full length mirror on her closet door. She had used a flat iron on her hair, making it straight. She then pulled it half way back. She straightened her dress with a smile. She turned to the side and then turned around to see the back of her dress. She smiled again. Her dress was a light blue spaghetti strap, backless dress with a V-neck plunge. She showed a little cleavage, but not enough.

Mercedes grinned again. She walked over to her bed. She grabbed onto her small silver purse. She then walked out of the bedroom.

Colby smiled when he heard the bedroom door open. He turned around to Mercedes. His smile widened when he saw her. He looked her up and down twice. She looked so beautiful.

"Beautiful," Colby said. "Just beautiful."

"Thank you," Mercedes replied with her smile. "And you look as good as you always do in your black suits."

Colby chuckled.

"I knew that dress was going to look great on you, Mer," Becky said.

"Thank you, sweetie," Mercedes grinned. "Are you and Fergal going to be okay while we are out?"

"Oh, we've got plans of our own, Mer," Fergal said. "Becky just wanted to see you before you left."

"Yes," Becky said. "Now I will go get ready."

"Me too," Fergal said.

"We'll probably be out late as well. Don't wait up."

Mercedes chuckled as her friends went into the guest room of her apartment. She looked at Colby.

"Ready?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes, let's go enjoy," Mercedes said.

Colby smiled. He walked over to the front door and opened it up. He motioned for Mercedes to walk out. She happily did. Colby followed her, closing the door behind him.

While Mercedes and Colby went out, Fergal and Becky ordered take-out. They also set mostly everything up for Colby for his proposal in a few hours.

"I'm so excited for this," Becky said.

"Me too," Fergal said. "I'm glad to be part of it. But I'm also excited for us to be getting married in less than three months." 

Becky smiled. "Me too. I can't wait for it. I've wanted it for the last half of my life."

Fergal laughed.

Mercedes smiled as she and Colby sat at their table.

"I'm so happy we are finally doing this," She said with a huge smile.

Colby returned a smile. "I know. You are as beautiful right now as you are any other day." 

"Thank you. I'm glad you didn't mind Becky and Fergal staying with us."

"Not at all. I'm glad they came out a day early so they could have a date night just like us."

"Yes, I hope they are having a lot of fun. Because I am." 

"Me too," Colby said.

Mercedes smiled.

"How about a dance?"

Mercedes nodded her head. "Yes, please."

Colby smiled. Both he and Mercedes got up from their table. They then walked over to the dance floor.

Forty minutes later…

"They're here. They're here," Becky said as she received a text from Colby. She and Fergal quickly jumped up from the bed. The two quickly went out into the living room. They did they finishing touches on the set up for Colby's proposal. They had light some candles. Once they were lit, they went back into the room. Just as they were back in the room, there was a key in the door.

Mercedes smiled as she unlocked the door to her apartment. She opened the door, looking back at Colby with a smile. He smiled. Mercedes turned back around. She smiled as she walked into the apartment, looking around.

There were rose petals on the floor. They led from the front door into the living room. They were spread around the coffee table. There were candles on the coffee table. She noticed something else on the coffee table. She gasped at what she saw on the table.

Mercedes saw the engagement ring in its box. She also saw a note. The note said, "Will you marry me? –Colby."

Mercedes gasped when she read the note. She quickly turned around to him. "Colby," She said.

Colby smiled. He walked the short distance to her. He grabbed both her hands and got down on one knee. "I absolutely love you, Mercedes. You are truly everything I have been looking for my whole life. My first love (outside of my family) has always been wrestling. But because of wrestling I met you. Now you and wrestling are tied together.

"I want to wake up to you every morning and go to sleep every night with you, even if we are not in the same place. You will be the last thing I think about when I go to sleep at night and you will be the first thing I think about when I wake up in the morning.

"Will you marry me?"

Mercedes nodded. "YES!"

Colby got to his feet, smiling. He quickly grabbed hold of her, hugging her and spinning around with her. Mercedes giggled.

Colby placed her on her feet. He kissed her. Mercedes grinned. She pointed to the coffee table.

"Yes," Colby said.

Mercedes laughed as he grabbed onto the box the engagement ring was in. He went back over to Mercedes. Mercedes held out her left hand for him. Colby quickly grabbed the ring from its box. He then placed it on Mercedes' left ring finger. He then threw the box aside onto a nearby chair.

Mercedes smiled. "It's beautiful," She said. "I'll wear it forever." She quickly hugged him. Colby chuckled and hugged her tight as well.

"Come on over, Becky and Fergal," Colby said.

"Oh, my God," Mercedes said, turning around.

Becky came running over to her bestie. Fergal was not too far behind. He had his phone up, recording the whole thing.

"Congratulations, Mer," Becky said, giving her friend a big hug. 

"Thank you," Mercedes said.

"Congratulations, Mercedes," Fergal said.

"Thank you," She said, giving him a quick hug.

Fergal was still recording.

"Say something," Fergal said to Mercedes and Colby.

Mercedes laughed. She looked over at her _fiancé_. He smiled. He wrapped his arm around his _fiancée_. "This woman is the world to me. And I am going to spend the rest of my life with her! _And that is a promise I will not break_!"

"Yes, I am going to spend the rest of my life with this man! And that too is a promise I will not break!" Mercedes said.

Fergal nodded.

"You can stop recording, Fergal," Colby said.

"Yes," Mercedes said. "But start a new video. Because we have to crack open this champagne and celebrate together."

"Amen to that," Colby said.

"Crack it open, baby," Mercedes said.

"Hold on. Hold on," Fergal said. "Okay, go."

"All right," Colby said.

Mercedes handed Becky two flute glasses. Mercedes then grabbed onto the other two. Colby popped the cork to the bottle.

"Hell yeah," Mercedes said. She held her glasses out of Colby to fill them. Colby then moved over to Becky to fill the ones she held. He put the bottle down on the coffee table. Mercedes handed him one of the flute glasses with champagne she held.

"Speech, speech," Becky said.

Everyone laughed.

"What's there to say?" Mercedes asked. "I think Colby said it all in his proposal just a few minutes ago."

"How about that I don't give a damn what anyone says about me proposing only having being together after a month. The heart wants what it wants. My heart wants Mercedes every day for the rest of our lives. And we can be engaged for years, but I won't screw this one up!" Colby said.

"I have no doubt in that, baby!" Mercedes said, kissing him. "We won't be engaged for years. I can tell you that. We'll worry about wedding dates and plans later on. But right now, we're going to celebrate our engagement with my best friend and her fiancé."

Fergal turned his phone onto Becky. "What does the best friend have to say?" He asked.

Becky laughed. "How about you turn the video off and have some champagne with your fiancée, her best friend and her fiancé?"

"That I will do." 

Everyone laughed as Fergal put his phone down. He took his glass of champagne from Becky. He then wrapped his arm around her.

"Here's to all of us being engaged, getting married, and having lots of happy years together in our marriages," Fergal said.

"Here, here," Colby said.

The girls laughed. They all took a sip from their glasses.

"Oh, and here's to Becky and me having some babies in a few years too," Mercedes said.

"Oh, yes," Becky said. "Here, here."

Colby and Fergal smiled at each other. They were happy about that part.


	23. Let the Whole World Know

Chapter 23 – Let the Whole World Know

Fergal sent the videos he had recorded for Colby's proposal to him and Mercedes. Colby and Mercedes decided what to do with it.

"So what should we do with these videos?" Mercedes asked. "How do we want the world to know we are engaged?"

"Well, a lot of people are going to be surprised. Kevin, Becky, and Fergal are the only people other than my parents, grandfather, and brother who knew I was proposing. Your family knows now. So let's let the whole world know."

Mercedes smiled. "I have an idea."

"What?"

"Let's send out the videos, but also we take a picture of ourselves and me holding up my hand showing off this beautiful ring. The typical picture most women take with they have just gotten engaged or maybe married."

"Sounds good," Colby said. "But we should send out the picture first and then we send out the videos. We should also have Becky and even Fergal send out the videos too."

"Yes, I have an idea for what Fergal can say in the message with the video."

Mercedes quickly got up from her bed. She quickly went out of her room and over the guest room, knocking.

"Who is it?" Becky shouted.

"It's me," Mercedes said.

Becky opened the door with a smile. "And how may I help you?"

"I need you and Fergal's help," Mercedes said.

"Everyone is just asking everything from us the last few days," Fergal said as walked over to the bedroom door.

Becky chuckled.

"Well, this is very simple," Mercedes said. "Come on into the living room." She turned away. "You in the living room too please, handsome," She said, looking into her own room.

Colby got up from the bed and went into the living room with everyone else.

Mercedes turned to everyone. "I want one of you or both of you to take a picture of me and Colby with me showing off my ring. That is going to be posted on Twitter, and every other social media thing available. I will post it, Colby will post it and either one of you can. Then I want Fergal to post the videos. The heading for it: _So this happened tonight_. Then we all will post their videos as well. Or we retweet or repost on Instagram. But that's my plan.

"My family already knows and Colby's family already knows about the engagement now. You two and Kevin are the only three out of our friends who knew about this. So we are going to surprise everyone!"

"I can do that," Becky said.

"Me too," Fergal said. "The best part is always surprising people." He looked at Becky. "Especially when they have no idea it is going to happen."

Becky smiled.

"All right, you two later," Mercedes said. "Colby and me now!"

"All right," Becky said. "Give me your phone and I'll take the picture."

"Thank you very much." Mercedes handed off her cell phone. "Come on," She said, grabbing onto her fiancé's hand and pulling him over to the sofa. He chuckled as she did.

Mercedes plopped down on the sofa. Colby did as well. He quickly wrapped his arm around her. Mercedes held out her left hand. Colby lightly grabbed onto it, holding it himself and showing the ring off better.

"Smile," Becky said. She took a picture. "Hold it for a few more." She took a few more pictures. "All right," She said, giving Mercedes back her phone.

"Thank you," Mercedes said. She took her phone back and looked at the few pictures Becky took. "Okay, I found two I like. Becky, you chose the ones you want sent to you and then you can post those." 

"All right," Becky said. She took Mercedes' phone back. She looked through the pictures she liked and wanted to send to herself to post on her Twitter and Instagram. "Done." She handed Mercedes her phone once more.

"All right," Mercedes said. "Commence Operation: Reveal Engagement of Sasha Banks and Seth Rollins."

Everyone laughed. Mercedes posted what she wanted on social media. Becky and Fergal did the same. Colby quickly got hold of his cell phone and retweeted Mercedes' post.

Mercedes post with the picture said: _My man and I got engaged tonight. Be jealous, ladies._

Colby retweeted the picture saying: _That's right. My lady and I are engaged. Be jealous, fellas. Sorry, ladies._

Becky posted the pictures she wanted, saying: _Congrats to my bestie and her man on their engagement_.

Fergal sended out the video saying: _Congrats to my friends on their engagement._

Mercedes and Colby sent the videos out themselves as well. Mercedes with the videos said: _The beautiful proposal._ Colby said: _The best proposal ever!_

All their phones blew up from their social media accounts. There were many congratulations from friends on Twitter and Instagram. But also there were many text messages from friends.

Mercedes ended up in a group text with Pam (Bayley), Leah (Carmella), Lexi (Alexa Bliss), Ashley F. (Charlotte), Ashley S. (Dana Brooke), and of course, Becky.

Ashley F.: _Why didn't you tell us about Colby proposing, Becks?!_

Becky: _Because I was sworn to secrecy by Colby. He didn't anyone else to know. Outside of me and Fergal, KO and Colby's family were the only other ones to know about the proposal._

Lexi: _Becky keeping a secret! It's a miracle!_

Pam: _That's for sure_

Mercedes: _Leave my Becks alone!_

Leah: _Sorry, Mer. But a big congratulations!_

Ashley S.: _Yes, congrats, honey. I can't wait to see you tomorrow to see that beautiful ring in person._

Ashley F.: _Yes, it's just as beautiful as Becky's ring._

Mercedes: _Thank you! I look forward to seeing everyone tomorrow too!_

Colby ended up in a group text himself. It was with Cesaro, Rami (Sami Zayn), Kevin and Fergal.

Rami: How come Fergal got to be part of the proposal?!

Colby: Because he was going to be here anyway. I also knew he would help out because Mercedes had helped him out a little with his proposal to Becky. Plus Becky would have wanted him to help as well.

Cesaro: Fair point. But how come you didn't tell us about it, Kevin?"

Kevin: It wasn't my thing to tell. All though, I did tell Colby about when Fergal going to propose to Becky and when he'd be coming to the main roster.

Fergal: I have no problem that you did tell him, Kev. He kept it quiet.

Colby: Come on, guys, just chill out! This is about me and Mercedes. Not any of you!

Rami: Fair point!

Cesaro: Yes, very fair point.

Kevin: I'm so happy for you, Colby.

Colby: Thanks.

Kevin: I am a little disappointed that it takes me to push my friends into asking girls out, taking chances with them, and my encouragement to propose to them as well! (He gave a wink face with that one)

Fergal: Yeah, yeah. But I didn't need your encouragement to propose to Becky. That was all on my own!

Colby: Yeah, I was the one that wanted the encouragement for the proposal. I really did, because I wasn't so sure.

Cesaro: But you did do it, Colby. And she said yes. It turned out great.

Colby: Yes and I am so unbelievably happy! Tomorrow we celebrate this, boys!

Kevin: Hell yeah!

Rami: Looking for to it.

Cesaro: Most definitely. (He gave a thumbs up with it as well)

Fergal: I've already celebrated with you. (He gave a wink face) But I don't mind celebrating more.

Colby: Thank you, guys. I'll see you all tomorrow. My beautiful lady and I want to go to sleep now.

The guys all said their good nights.

Colby smiled as he grabbed hold of his charger. He plugged it into his phone. He then placed his phone on the nightstand. He turned to Mercedes. She was already settled into bed, trying to sleep. He smiled still. He moved over toward her, settling into bed. He pulled her toward him.

Mercedes smiled. She turned her head to him. He kissed her neck, holding her tight.

"Good night, my beautiful fiancée," Colby said.

"Good night, my handsome fiancé," Mercedes replied.

Colby kissed her neck one more time.


	24. Congrats and Raw Once Again

Chapter 24 – Congrats and Raw Once Again

As soon as Mercedes walked into the women's locker room the next day for the WWE event, she was attacked by her friends with hugs. She didn't mind it, though. They were all very excited. Mercedes showed off her ring and also told about the proposal even when they had seen the video of it.

"So sweet," Victoria (Alicia Fox) said.

"I am so happy for you, Mercedes!" Saraya said, hugging her.

"Thank you. Thanks everyone," Mercedes said.

Everyone gave her a group hug.

Colby was bugged by every other person about the proposal. A lot of people were very surprised by it.

"The heart wants what the heart wants," Colby replied to many of them who seemed to be doubtful about him proposing.

Both his old Shield buddies, Joe and Jonathan were very happy for him.

"I'm so happy for you," Joe said, giving a hug and a pat on the back.

"Thanks, Joe," Colby said.

"Same here," Jonathan said, hugging him and patting him on the back.

"Thank you," Colby smiled.

"Renee was going crazy when she found out about it," Jonathan said.

"Yeah, pretty much all the ladies were. Mercedes ended up in a group text with Becky, both Ashleys, Pam, Leah, and Lexi about it. I ended up in a group text with Fergal, Kevin, Rami, and Cesaro. They pretended to give Fergal a hard time because he was part of the proposal. They also pretended to give Kevin a hard time because he knew about the proposal."

Joe and Jonathan both laughed while Colby chuckled.

"And I tell you this, guys, I am going to make sure I do not screw this one up!"

"Forget about that one!" Joe said.

"You love Mercedes more than those two," Jonathan said, pointing at him. "The people who know you the most know that you do! Like Joe said, forget about that one! Do not doubt your relationship with Mercedes anymore, Colby! You were serious about proposing to Mercedes. Now do not doubt about it. Do not doubt anything anymore when it comes to your relationship with her. The woman loves you to death. I can see it. She tells everyone that. Renee hears it and see it as well."

"Yeah, you have got to forget about that shit with Leighla and Zahra," Joe said. "There are many other people who did what you did. Adam Copeland didn't work out with Amy like you and Zahra didn't. But like you, Adam found happiness with someone else. Now he is the father of two with Beth. You found happiness with Mercedes. And I have doubt in my mind that you will be a father yourself if that is what both you and Mercedes want."

"Yes, like you said to many other people today, the heart wants what the heart wants. You want Mercedes and you have her! Just be happy! I know I'm happy with Renee and _I would not trade anything in the world for her_ ," Jonathan said.

"Yes, the same with me and Galina. I definitely would not trade anything in the world for my little girl as well. They are best things to ever happen to be in my personal life. And I say Mercedes is the best thing to happen to you in your personal life."

Colby nodded his head. "Thanks guys. I do need to forget about my past transgressions of my last two relationships. Mercedes sure doesn't care about them. She just wants to be with me and I should just give her that!"

"Yes, give that to her, Colby," Joe said. "And give that to yourself most of all!"

"Yes, do it," Jonathan said.

Colby nodded his head again. He went to go find Mercedes.

Mercedes was in catering and dancing with her three favorite superstars, the New Day, celebrating her engagement with Colby. As always they gave everyone a good laugh. When Colby walked into catering and saw Mercedes with their friends of the New Day he smiled. He went over to them.

Mercedes smiled when she saw him. "Hi," She said.

"Hey," Colby replied. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and then wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. Mercedes hugged him tightly as well.

The next day, Sunday, June 26, everyone was in Jacksonville, Florida for the next event. Many of the superstars residing in Florida had their significant others and kids with them (if any of them had kids).

Mercedes and Colby were headed to catering when they saw Joe with wife and daughter.

"Joelle," Mercedes said with excitement.

"Hi Mercedes," Joelle replied.

Mercedes hugged her. "You've gotten so big since I last saw you."

"Yes, I have." 

"Are you happy to be here with your dad?" 

"Yes, I'm always happy to be with Daddy at events."

"Good."

Mercedes said hello to Galina, Joe's wife.

Colby said his hellos to Joelle.

"Hey pretty lady," He said.

"Hi," Joelle said.

Colby hugged her. "Did you end the school year with good grades?" He asked.

"Yes. I worked very hard like Daddy does here."

"Good."

"Even though, Daddy is no longer champion, I'm happy he lost to you."

"You didn't like Sheamus or Triple H?" Colby asked.

"I like them, but not when Daddy faces them," Joelle replied.

"Well, I might be champion. But your daddy has been it three times. That's a lot better than me."

"Yes, but you'll get there with him."

"Well, thank you very much, sweetheart," Colby said, hugging her.

Colby then said his hellos to Joe's wife.

"It's nice to see you back," Galina said, hugging him.

"Thank you. It's been great being back," Colby replied.

"I can tell. Congratulations on your engagement with this beautiful girl." 

"Thank you," Colby said. He wrapped his arm around Mercedes. Mercedes smiled, wrapping both her arms around him.

"Well, we'll let you all go," Mercedes said.

"Thank you," Joe said.

"Have lots of fun with your daddy, JoJo," Colby said.

"I will," Joelle replied.

Joe and Galina laughed as they headed into catering with their daughter.

"I want one," Mercedes said.

"A little girl?" Colby asked with a smile.

"Yes."

"Well, we'll have one," He said, wrapping both his arms around her and kissing her. "We'll have as many you want." 

"Good. But there has to be boys in there as well."

"Fine by me," He said, kissing her once more. "And we'll have them whenever you want." He suddenly lifted her off of her feet. Mercedes giggled as he held her in the air. He then placed her down on her feet.

"Sounds great. But right now I just want to be with you. And enjoy being by your side while you are WWE World champ and I am the Women's champ."

"Me too." He scooped her up again and carried her bridal style. "I love you, Mercedes!" 

"I love you too, Colby! And I love you for everything you are and will become in the near future: a great husband and a wonderful father. You're already a great fiancé."

"Same to you. You're a great fiancée yourself."

Mercedes smiled, kissing him.

 **Monday Night Raw**

Seth's music hit after Michael Cole told the WWE Universe what had happened last Monday and what had happened on SmackDown. But with what was to happen on Raw the night.

There was a mixed reaction from the fans. Colby came out dressed in his ring gear. He had his championship belt around his waist, which he patted.

Colby smiled as he pointed. Sasha Banks smiled as she walked out onto the ramp. Her championship on her shoulder. She had her glasses on. She stopped right next to Seth. She grabbed onto the glasses and placed them on her head. She smiled at him. Seth smiled himself. He grabbed onto her hand and the two walked down to the ring.

Footage was shown from SmackDown of Sasha and Seth talking about everything that had happened last week on Raw. It also showed Roman coming down to the ring and wanting to get his hands on both Seth and Sasha. Then it showed Shane McMahon coming up to them backstage and making the tag match between Seth and Sasha versus Roman and Nattie.

Seth and Sasha both stood in the ring. Smiles on their faces as they had microphones in their hands as well.

"Ladies and gentleman allow me to introduce to you the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins," Sasha said.

Seth laughed as he undid the belt around his waist and held it up in the air.

"Now allow me to introduce to you," Seth said. "Your WWE Women's Champion, Sasha Banks."

Sasha smiled, holding up her championship. She brought the microphone to her lips.

"I can't decide," Sasha said. "I can't decide."

"What can't you decide?" Seth asked.

"I can't decide if you being my man or being Women's champion is just as good."

"I think both would be great. I also think this new bling on your finger would be great as well." Seth grabbed onto her left hand, holding it for the whole world to see.

"Oh, my God," Sasha said. "How I can be so stupid? I'm sorry, baby. I completely forgot this diamond ring was on my left hand." She held her hand up. "I'm so used to it being on my finger that I just go minute by minute without really thinking about it. I do think about it. But I also have other things on my mind." 

"Me too, baby. Me too. And the number one thing that's on my mind right now is having a mixed tag match with you facing that idiot, Roman Reigns and that broken down Total Diva, Nattie Neidhart."

"Seriously, a real total diva Nattie is. Just like so many of the women in that locker room are. However, I'm going to say this, there only a few back in that women's locker room who are not divas: Charlotte, Dana Brooke, and Becky Lynch. I am not giving them praise. I'm just saying that the four of us—well maybe me and Charlotte more so—ran off most of those total divas," Sasha smiled.

"In fact, in fact, there is one total diva or former total diva that knew the fans liked me better when we were Team BAD, Naomi. Oh, but also there was Tamina Snuka. The only good use for her is the muscle for groups. But Tamina is out with an injury and who gives a crap where Naomi is. The only person who had any potential in the group was me.

"And look where I am. I am the WWE Women's Champion. And I have the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins not only reigning with me, but also as my man and future husband. Be jealous female Seth Rollins' fans. Seth is mine and I can kick your asses just like I will Nattie later tonight…"

"…Hold on, baby. Hold on," Seth said. "You talking about Tamina Snuka and Naomi reminds me of something. Something very important. It's going through my head, especially as I look right over here." 

Sasha smiled as Seth pointed into the crowd. "Oh, right," Sasha said. "Tamina and Naomi are cousins of none other than former WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Roman Reigns. Tamina is the daughter of Superfly Jimmy Snuka and Naomi is married to Jimmy Uso of the Usos who are the sons of Rikishi. But they are all related to Roman Reigns."

"But that's not all," Seth said. "Right here is Roman's daughter and his wife."

A camera showed Galina and Joelle.

"Hey, hi, Joelle," Seth said, waving at her.

"Such a sweet little girl," Sasha said.

Seth got out of the ring and went right up to Galina and Joelle. "Hey remember when I ruined your daddy's WrestleMania moment back at WrestleMania 31. Remember when I stole this from him?!" He held up his championship.

Roman's music hit. He quickly came down the ramp and walked to where his wife and daughter sat. Seth quickly jumped into the ring with Sasha. The two smiled.

"Save it for later, Roman," Sasha said. "Because you and Nattie are both going to get your asses kicked in front of your wife and daughter."

"Banks on it!" Seth said. His music hit. Both he and Sasha raised their titles.

The main event that night was Seth Rollins and Sasha Banks versus Roman Reigns and Natalya Neidhart.

Roman and Nattie made their entrances first. Sasha Banks' music hit. She came out wearing her jacket, her glasses on her face, her title around her waist, her legit boss rings on her fingers and her legit boss necklace on. She walked down to the ring, showing off her legit boss rings. She stopped at the end of the ramp. She took off her glasses and placed them on the top of her head.

Seth's music hit and out he came. Seth smiled walking out. He stopped and tapped on his title belt. He then walked down the ramp. He smirked as he stopped right next to now fiancée Sasha Banks.

The two got into the ring. The referee kept both Roman and Natalya away from the champions. Seth pointed to Roman's wife and daughter, holding up his title belt.

"Yeah, the WWE World Heavyweight Champion!" Sasha called pointing to the title belt.

The referee had to hold Roman back from trying to go after Seth. Seth laughed. He and Sasha made their way away from where Galina and Joelle said. Sasha took her necklace, rings and jacket off, handing them over. She also handed off her championship. Seth did the same thing as well as taking off his T-shirt. He threw it at Sasha, making her laugh.

Sasha wanted to start the match off first. That way Roman would have to wait to get his hands on Seth. Natalya was in the ring, ready for Sasha. The referee called for the bell and the match began. Nattie went straight for Sasha. Sasha got her down.

Sasha had control of the match. Seth cheered for her in their corner.

Nattie ended up getting back to her corner and tagging Roman in. He quickly got into the ring. Sasha showed she was not afraid of him.

"Come on, Roman," Sasha said. "Come at me. Your family is nothing! The Rock is the only one who was worthy of being in this ring! That's only reason you got into the WWE. But you only got onto the main roster because of Seth Rollins. He's the only reason you and Dean Ambrose are relevant because he created the Shield!"

"Listen to her, Roman!" Seth shouted. "She's right about everything!"

"Get your ass in the ring!" Roman said. "Get in the ring and say it to my face!"

Sasha looked at Seth. She held out her hand. Seth slapped it and got into the ring. Roman and Seth stood face to face. Sasha quickly hit Seth in the back.

"Tag," The referee shouted.

Roman shook his head.

Seth quickly got out of the ring. Sasha got in.

"You're hiding behind Sasha, Seth," Roman said. "He's hiding behind you, Sasha. I thought you said men don't hide behind you!"

"Just tag Natalya," Sasha said.

Roman turned his back. Seth quickly jumped into the ring and attacked Roman behind.

"Yeah," Sasha shouted.

Roman was quick to get back up. He was able to get hold of Seth.

Sasha yelled something at Roman. Roman turned her. Seth gave Roman a low blow. The referee called for the bell, ending the match. Nattie was quick to get in the ring. Sasha ran at her, knocking her down.

"This doesn't concern you, Total Diva!" Sasha yelled. She beat up, knocking her out of the ring. Seth had jumped out of the ring. He grabbed a steel chair. He got back in the ring. He had the chair in his hands. Roman got up. Seth hit him as hard as he could with it. He kept hitting him.

Seth actually ended up knocking him out of the ring. Seth jumped out of the ring. They were right in front of Galina and Joelle.

"What do you think of your daddy now?!" Seth said. Seth turned to Roman. "You couldn't get the job done tonight, man. You got your ass kicked in front of your daughter and wife once again. And you won't be the last."

Seth got back into the ring. Sasha stood there with both their title belts. Seth grabbed onto his. Both he and Sasha held theirs up. The two then exited the ring and headed up the ramp.

Shane McMahon's music hit. He came out on the ramp a microphone in his hand.

"Are you proud of yourself, Seth?" Shane asked. "Are you proud of beating down a man in front of his own child?"

"You're damn right I am!" Seth shouted.

"Yeah, well, how to do feel about defending your title against that man in beat down in front of his child?!"

"No way!"

"Yes, Seth. You are going to defend that title against Roman Reigns at Battleground in Washington, D.C. on July 24."

"No freaking way!" Seth shouted.

"No way," Sasha shouted. "He got his rematch last week."

"I also have a match for you, Sasha," Shane said. "You are going to defend your championship versus Natalya at Battleground as well. Natalya will get her rematch whether you like it or not."

Stephanie McMahon's music hit. She came out a microphone too in her hand.

"Excellent matches set, Shane," Stephanie said. "Excellent matches. However, let's make them with a specific type."

"What do you have in mind, Steph?" Shane asked.

"How about for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship match we make it a steel chair match?"

"Yes, let's do that."

"All right, all right. Then for the Women's Championship match, let's do an Iron woman's match?"

"And iron woman's match?"

"Yeah, Sasha has taken part in one. Let's let Natalya be part of the history for it be in WWE and not in WWE NXT."

"All right, that's an excellent addition to the match."

"Then at Battleground it'll be Seth Rollins defending the WWE World Heavyweight Championship versus Roman Reigns in Steel Chair match. And Sasha Banks will defend the WWE Women's Championship versus Natalya in an Iron Woman match," Stephanie said.

Stephanie's music hit.

Seth and Sasha were shouting at them.

That ended Raw.

But Renee Young went to interview Seth and Sasha in WWE Exclusive for the WWE website.

"Seth and Sasha, both Stephanie and Shane made matches for you both to defend…" Renee was cut off.

"…I hit Roman with a chair tonight. I did the same thing back in 2014 when I disbanded the Shield. I will take him down with a steel chair on July 24 at Battleground."

"And I will kick Natalya's ass. I might have lost the Iron Match versus Bayley, but I will not lose to Natalya. I will retain my championship and Seth will retain his!"

"Banks on it!"

The two then walked away.

Galina and Joelle were backstage after the show.

"Oh, I hate being mean to kids with my character," Mercedes said, hugging Joelle. 

"I'm okay, Mercedes," Joelle said. "I know it was just for the show."

"You are such a trooper," Colby said, hugging her as well.

"She sure is," Joe said. He quickly picked up his daughter and kissed her cheek. Joelle hugged her dad.

"The most beautiful thing I think is a father and his daughter," Mercedes said. "And you and your daddy are one of the most beautiful things. Especially after WrestleMania when he had hold of you."

"Thank you," Joelle said. "Are you and Colby going to have kids?"

Everyone smiled.

"Banks on it," Mercedes said. "We sure are. But first we going to enjoy our title reigns and get married. Then we'll think about kids."

"But you will definitely have some friends in the future," Colby said.

"And when Colby and I get married, we will want you to come to our wedding with both your parents. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Yes," Joelle smiled.

"All right," Mercedes said.

"We'll see you tomorrow for the tapings?" Colby asked.

"Yeah, they'll be there too," Joe said.

"All right, see you then." 

"Bye," Mercedes said.

"Bye," Joelle said.

"Bye," Galina said.

"See you guys," Colby said.

Joe smiled. He walked away with Galina and Joelle.

"All right," Sasha said. "I'm going to go shower."

"Me too," Colby replied.

"I'll see you a bit. Love you."

"Love you too."

The two gave each other a quick kiss and then headed in opposite directions.


	25. Wedding Plans

So I have a spin-off story to this called: The Demon and The Lass Kicker. It follows Finn Balor and Becky Lynch with their relationship and WWE careers. If haven't check it out yet. Please do.

Thanks

* * *

Chapter 25 – Wedding Plans

 **Tapings of SmackDown from Miami, Florida**

Seth Rollins and Sasha Banks started things off. Sasha talked first. She talked about her Iron Woman Match with Natalya at Battleground. She talked about how she had competed in one against Bayley back in NXT. The first 30-minute Iron Woman Match.

"I might have lost to Bayley. But I will not lose to that Natalya. And do you know how long it had been since she actually won a championship? A little over five and a half year. The last time I was a champion was just a year ago. I was NXT Women's Champion. It has almost been a year since I made my debut on Raw and SmackDown. I might have been a group opposite Charlotte and Becky Lynch, but I think those two and I have made this women's division relevant again.

"I'm not giving Charlotte and Becky Lynch praise. But it was us three who had the Women's match on the actual WrestleMania show. The women's tag match during the preshow for WrestleMania was nothing compared to Charlotte, Becky, and I stealing the show for the women's division.

"But you know what? I am the Women's Champion now and I will retain it at Battleground. Because I am better than Natalya Neidhart."

Seth clapped for her. Sasha smiled at him.

"But enough about me. How about we let the WWE World Heavyweight Champion have the ring?"

Seth smiled. "Thank you, baby."

"Anything," Sasha smiled.

Seth smiled. "Well, I admit I might have gotten myself into having to defend my championship versus Roman Reigns at Battleground in steel chair match. However, I enjoyed doing what I did having to get into that match. I beat Roman down in front of his wife and daughter. I used a steel chair on him just like I did on June 2, 2014 when I destroyed the Shield. I have no regrets from breaking up the group.

"I have been the most successful one of the Shield since I destroyed. Sure Roman has been a three time WWE World Champion. But he lost it each time in matches. I won the Money in the Bank briefcase and contract in 2014. I cashed in that contract at WrestleMania 31. I pinned Roman and I stole his WrestleMania moment! My first reign as WWE World Champ did not end because of me losing a match. Now I had a bad knee injury and I had to give it up. I said once I was back here after that injury I was going to take back what was mine. And I did.

"And you know what is funny, Sasha?"

"What?" Sasha asked.

"In all that I have done in the last few years, Roman has been part of that. I have screwed him over a lot of times. I did with Dean Ambrose too. But Roman has been the main one."

"That is funny. Poor little Roman."

"And poor little Natalya."

"One other thing that's funny, baby, I think people only really liked Roman was when he was in the Shield with you and Dean. I think he has been getting boos a lot of the last few years. Well, his stupid fangirls cheer for him."

"That is true. I remember in the Royal Rumble in 2014 Roman was the favorite to win. However, you had Dave Batista and no one wanted him. But no one really likes him. I know some people don't like me. Do I give a damn? No. The only fan I care about is standing in this ring with me, you."

Sasha grinned. "Right back to you, baby. You're the only fan I care about. And I will be your number one fan until I die. Because you put a ring on it. As I will soon put a ring on it with you!"

"Oh, I'm looking forward to that one. Or more so what happens after the wedding and wedding reception. The wedding night!" Seth smirked.

Sasha smirked herself. "Keep saying it. Keep saying it. Keep saying everything that will involve you and me. Let's make these fangirls jealous."

"Oh, I know one thing that will make those fangirls jealous."

Sasha grinned. Seth smirked. He pulled her into him. He then laid a passionate kiss on her. Sasha happily returned the kiss.

"Oh, my," King said.

The two pulled apart, smiling.

"To every couple in WWE history ever, eat your hearts out," Sasha said. "Seth Rollins and Sasha Banks are the best one ever."

"And much better that Edge and Lita ever were!" Seth added. He laughed.

Sasha smiled.

After their segment, Colby and Mercedes went backstage. Colby suddenly grabbed onto her. Mercedes laughed as he did. He turned her to face him as he pushed her back against a wall.

"What are you up to?" She asked as Colby grabbed onto her title belt, placing it lightly on a nearby equipment crate with his.

"Your lips tasted so good out there that I want to taste them again," He replied.

"Do you now?" She asked with a grin.

"Mmm-hmm," He said, kissing her.

"Well, taste away."

"I was planning on it."

Mercedes chuckled.

Colby happily kissed her lips. Mercedes smiled to herself. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

"All right, you two, knock it off," Ashley F. said as she was walking with Rami (Sami Zayn).

Colby and Mercedes looked at their friends.

"You're one to talk, Ashley," Mercedes said.

"I'm kidding," Ashley replied. "Carry on."

They all laughed.

Colby and Mercedes smiled at each other as their friends walked away. Mercedes wrapped her arms back around her fiancé's neck, pulling him into her again. She gave him a light peck on the lips. She smiled at him when she pulled away. Colby smiled himself. He scooped her up into his arms, holding her bridal style like he always liked to do.

Mercedes smiled as always.

"I know it has only been a few days, but have any ideas for wedding dates and/or places to get married crossed your mind?" He asked.

Mercedes grinned. "Yes. I was thinking next May or June. I had thought about in April too, but we have WrestleMania then too."

"Well, we could get married in April after WrestleMania."

"No, I think that would be a headache. May or June is better, because there isn't a whole lot going on in those months. Except for pay-per-views and events in the states that is. We always have one of our European tours close to the end of April. Mid-May is good. I was actually thinking the second to last weekend of May or the last weekend. But the last weekend of May is Memorial weekend."

"Well, what about the first weekend of June. I know there is more than likely going to be a pay-per-view the second to last weekend of May. That was when Extreme Rules was this past May."

"The first weekend in June it is. Yay!"

Colby chuckled. "We'll get the exact date figured out later."

"Well, we'll have to send a save the date thing out to all our family and friends. We definitely need to send it to WWE so they won't schedule anything for that weekend."

"A Save the Date announcement it is," Colby said.

"Okay," Mercedes said. "Then we just need to pick out a city and a venue."

"I think the city is going to be difficult."

"No, people will have to travel to wherever we say so. But I will find the easiest and most comfortable way for certain people to get there if necessary."

"All right, tell me where you want?"

"I was actually thinking somewhere in New York, New Jersey or even, Connecticut."

"Why?"

"Because it was in Newark, New Jersey where our relationship started to develop. But New York is right there and it is a bit more fun that New Jersey. Then Connecticut just because that is where WWE Headquarters is and WWE is where we are."

"Or we could go to Orlando. That is where NXT is now. NXT is where we met actually."

"I like that idea."

"We'll figure out all the places later."

"Yes," Mercedes said. "Let's go tell everyone the date we have chosen, though."

"We need to figure out when the exact date is," Colby commented.

"I'll will go grab my phone and I will meet you in catering to tell the news."

"All right, but hurry."

"I will," Mercedes said. She quickly grabbed her title and headed to the women's locker room.

Colby grabbed his title and went to put it in his locker room. Plus, he wanted to grab his phone.

Colby was able to get his cell phone first. He waited outside catering for Mercedes. He knew more than well that Mercedes would spit out them having decided on a date for the wedding.

"Sorry, baby," Mercedes said. "But the girls kept me."

"Yeah, I figured," Colby said. "I knew you would more than likely tell them what we figured out."

"Yes, now let's go tell everyone else."

Colby smiled. Mercedes grabbed onto his hand and the two walked into the catering.

"Attention everyone," Mercedes shouted, raising her hand in the air that was also holding her phone.

Everyone looked at her.

"Colby and I have decided on a wedding date."

Everyone smiled and listened.

"The Kaestner-Varnado- Lopez wedding will take place on Saturday, June 3, 2017. Keep that date open for our wedding. Save The Date announcements will also eventually be sent out. We still need to work out some details. But I expect everyone to put that date on their calendars as our wedding date. And then when we send out invitations, you will all receive one. Then I except everyone to RSVP and be there. Your WWE Women's Champion has spoken. Carry on!"

Colby laughed. Mercedes smiled at him.

"You just totally pulled a Sasha Banks, sweetie," Colby said.

"You know you love it!"

"I do." Colby kissed her. "I can't wait to go back to Davenport with you tomorrow."

"Me too. I look forward to going to Black and Brave Academy and watching you kick some ass on some future wrestlers," Mercedes said.

"I think we should let you get into the ring and show them how some of it is done."

"Sure."

Colby smiled, kissing her once more.

"Oh, I totally have a great idea!" Mercedes said.

"What?"

"We need to go engagement photos."

"Right. You have an idea for those?"

"Yes, we should have some photos with us in variety of places."

"What places?"

"Your choice of places of Davenport. My choices of places in Boston. And something wrestling themed."

Colby nodded his idea. "That gives me an idea for wrestling themed. How about together in the Black and Brave ring?"

"Oh, that would be fun."

"Good. Then we'll work out the rest."

"Good," Mercedes said.

Colby scooped her into his arms again. Mercedes like usual didn't mind.

"I can't wait to work out the rest of the details for our wedding. Then plan it and then get married," Colby said.

"Me too. And you can Banks On It!"

Colby laughed as she did. He then captured her lips in a passionate kiss.


	26. Home with Colby

Chapter 26 – Home with Colby

On Wednesday morning, on June 29, Colby and Mercedes headed out from Miami and to Davenport, Iowa. Colby was very happy to take his new fiancée back with him. He was going to take her to Moline, Illinois to his wrestling school, Black & Brave Academy the next day. Then that evening, they would be going out to celebrate their engagement with his family.

As soon as Colby walked into the door with Mercedes behind him, he heard his dog, Kevin barking. Kevin came over to investigate who was coming into his house. He was happy when he saw it was Colby.

"Hey buddy," Colby said. He quickly picked up his dog and petting him. Kevin wagged his tail and gave his owner kisses.

Mercedes smiled.

"Say hello to your future Mom," Colby said, turning to Mercedes.

Mercedes smiled as she held out her hand for Kevin to sniff. He sniffed her out and kept wagging his tail.

"That's a good sign," Colby said. "Hold him to see how he likes you." 

Mercedes nodded her head with a smile. She lightly took Kevin into her arms. The little guy happily let her hold him and pet him. He also started licking Mercedes' face. She ended up laughing.

"All right, we need to get our stuff inside and close the door before…"

Colby's kitten, Darrell came running out of nowhere. Mercedes laughed as he did. Colby laughed himself. He picked his kitten up.

"Oh, my gosh, he's as cute as Kevin," She said.

"All right, you put Kevin down and take Darrell," Colby said.

Mercedes smiled. She gently placed Kevin down on the floor. She then took Darnell from Colby. She stepped away from the doorway. Colby grabbed onto their bags and pulled them into the house. He then closed the front door.

"Oh, he's so sweet," Mercedes said as Darrell rubbed against her face.

"Kevin and Darrell get it from their daddy," Colby said.

Mercedes smiled.

"Make yourself at home, baby," Colby said. "I'll take our bags into the bedroom."

"Aren't you going to give me the grand tour?" Mercedes asked.

"Ah, yes. Well, follow me."

Mercedes smiled. Colby showed Mercedes around his house. It wasn't a big house. Just good enough for a bachelor with his dog and cat.

"And here's the bedroom," Colby said.

"Very nice," Mercedes said. She placed Darrell on the floor. He ended up running under the bed. She laughed.

"Well, that's it. This is Seth Rollins/Colby Lopez's house."

"Well, it's just as nice as Sasha Banks/Mercedes Kaestner-Varnado's apartment."

"Yes, it is."

"However," Mercedes said, walking over to him. She kissed him. "I think we should figure out whose bed is more comfortable. Yours or mine."

Colby smirked. "Well, I've been on both and slept in both. But you need to be on my bed and in it to decide if yours or mine is more comfortable. For me, both are perfect. But I'll be happy to help decide."

Mercedes smirked. Colby kept his smirk on. He captured in her lips in a passionate kiss. He then lifted her up, carrying her over to the bed. He gently placed her down. "These shoes need to come off first," He whispered into her ear.

"I think everything else needs to come off with it too," She whispered back into his ear with a giggle.

"Oh, it all will. And I'll make sure it all comes off."

Mercedes giggled again.

And everything did come off. Colby started with their shoes. But he decided to take all Mercedes's clothes off first. She was happy to let him. Once all hers were off, he began to slowly take off all his, teasing Mercedes.

Colby was then on the bed, on top of Mercedes, kissing her roughly. Mercedes moaned as his tongue shot into her mouth tasting her. As he kissed her, he held himself above her, slipped himself into of her.

Colby then began to move in and out of her. He moved his lips from Mercedes's and to her neck. Mercedes moaned with every thrust of his body. Colby moved onto his back, bringing Mercedes on top of him. Mercedes moved her body up and down against his. Colby sat up, kissing her, moving her against him.

"Colby," Mercedes moaned.

"You gonna cum, Mercedes?" Colby breathed into her ear. "Hmm?"

"Yes."

"Then cum. Cum for me, baby!" He demanded.

Mercedes moaned and she let loose.

"Yeah, that's it," Colby groaned as he let loose himself.

Coming down from their highs, Mercedes leaned her head down, kissing her fiancé. Colby returned the kiss. She was still on top of him, straddling his body.

Colby pulled away from her lips. "You wear me out with just one round," Colby said as his lips brushed against hers.

Mercedes laughed. "Well, you are probably a little jet lagged."

"Yeah, I am."

"Me too. But I couldn't resist. I'm claiming my territory. No other woman is getting into this bed!"

"Definitely! You're all I want! I promise!"

Mercedes moved off of him and onto the bed next to him. "Colby," She started. "I feel like you're doubting our relationship, especially our engagement! I feel I just might be a rebound now!"

"NO! NO!" Colby replied. "I promise you're not."

"I know you are thinking back to your exes. But please don't! It makes me feel like you don't want to be with me because you're guilty about all that happened with them. If you don't want to be me then I'm not going to put any more time into this relationship!"

Colby nodded his head. "I'm sorry, Mercedes. I really am."

"Forget about your past with them. I don't give a shit about what happened with all that! I want you! I want a life with you! I want to marry you and have kids with you!"

"I'm sorry again, Mercedes. I…"

"…Don't say anything else, Colby. Just tell me you love me. Tell me you want me."

"I do love you, Mercedes. I love you so much. I want you and only you. I'm going to use my own wrestling lingo here: you have redesigned me and rebuilt me." Mercedes chuckled. He did too. "Since we've been together, I've changed for the better. I love you and I won't doubt anything else."

"I love you too, Colby. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you," Mercedes said. She leaned forward to kiss him. Colby happily met her lips.

The two pulled apart. Colby wrapped his arms around Mercedes, holding her tight as they both laid on the bed.

The next morning, Colby and Mercedes went to his wrestling school. The trainees were happy to have Colby back. They were not surprised he had Mercedes with him. Mercedes ended up getting in the ring with the trainees working with them. She also did it with Colby right there as well.

However, Colby and Mercedes ended up messing around in the ring together. Colby's friends/fellow trainers took some pictures of them in the ring. It was to be part of their engagement pictures.

Later that evening, Colby took Mercedes over to his parents' to not only meet Mercedes, but also celebrate the engagement. Colby laughed at it all, because they had not met his girlfriend, but were now meeting her as his fiancée. However, Colby's family was very welcoming of her. Mercedes's family had been the same when they met Colby just about a week before.

Mercedes and Colby's mom had a lot of fun talking, smiling, and laughing. Colby was very happy for that.

"Am I going to get grandchildren?" His mom asked.

"Most definitely," Mercedes said. "Let's let Colby and I get married first. Then we'll go from there. But I also want to see what happens from now to WrestleMania for Sasha Banks."

"Yes, I will go with that."

Mercedes was in the living room with Colby's mom and his stepdad. Colby ended up being in another room with his brother, Brandon.

"How are those thoughts in your mind?" Brandon asked. "Still questioning everything with Mercedes?" 

"Well, Mercedes finally said something about it. It set me straight. But today I have no doubts in my mind. Having been back home for me makes me feel so much better. I'm less stressed being home right now. I have to go back to work on Saturday. But I don't have to worry about that right now.

"I went to Black and Brave today with Mercedes. It was great working with my trainees. I felt better. Then I was playing around with Mercedes afterward in the ring. Now having been here with Mercedes and everyone else has been great. Seeing Mercedes getting a long great with everyone is great as well." 

"Home is your comfort zone. So being in a comfort zone makes it a lot better with Mercedes," Brandon commented.

"Yeah, that's what's happening," Colby replied.

"Good." Brandon went over to his brother and hugged him. Colby was happy to receive it.

Later that night…

"I had a lot of fun with everything today, Colby," Mercedes said as she and Colby were in bed.

"Good," He replied.

The two were both facing each other.

"I could actually get used to it. Maybe living out here in the future with my husband."

Colby smiled. "I like the idea, but we don't need to decide on where we will live right now." 

"I know. But I'm just saying I would like to. I am already in love with my future in-laws."

"Yes, you are absolutely loved by everyone!"

"And they'll love me even more once they get to know me more," Mercedes said.

"Most definitely," Colby replied. He leaned over, kissing her. "So another trip to Black and Brave tomorrow?"

"Yes, but this time I'm just going to watch. I love watching you wrestle, even if you are training some future wrestlers."

"Right back to you." He kissed her again. "I love you so much, Mercedes and _I won't doubt anything when it comes to you or us_."

"I love you too, Colby and I won't doubt anything either," Mercedes replied.

Colby gave her a quick kiss. He then wrapped his arms around her, holding her.


	27. Friends

A special thank you to SUKY87 for the correction of Seth's kitten's name. I replaced that chapter with the correction of the kitten's name. :)

* * *

Chapter 27 – Friends

On Saturday, July 2, in the late afternoon, early evening, Mercedes and Colby arrived at the Eastern Kentucky Expo Center for an event that evening. Once inside and knowing where their locker rooms were, they kissed each other and then headed off in opposite directions.

"Hey, Mer," Ashley S. said, seeing her.

"Hey," Mercedes said.

"How are you?" She asked, hugging her.

"I'm great."

"Hello my darling," Ashley F. said as she hugged Mercedes.

"Hi," Mercedes replied. "And hello to you, my favorite Lass Kicker."

"Hello," Becky said, hugging her tight.

Mercedes smiled as she stood there with all of her friends.

"How were your days with Colby?" Ashley F. asked.

"They were fantastic," Mercedes replied.

"Great," Ashley S. said.

"However, he referred to something with Leighla and Zahra yet again!" Mercedes said.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Ashley F. said.

"Don't worry, I told him how I felt about everything. I said something about him doubting our relationship and engagement. Saying how I felt like a rebound. I also said if he didn't want to be with me, then I didn't want to waste any more time in our relationship.

"I got what I needed off my chest and he apologized for it all. That was on Wednesday. But on Thursday things were a lot better. I think being home in Davenport was what really helped. He was in his own house and bed. He had his pets with him. He went to Black and Brave to train his current class. We messed around in the ring a bit. Then we went to his parents' house. Everything was even better there. His family is amazing."

"Well, I'm glad you said something," Ashley S. said.

"Very glad," Becky said.

"Yes," Ashley F. said.

Mercedes nodded her head. "I really love Colby. I never loved someone as much as I love Colby. But I don't want him to be doubting anything when it comes to us, especially me," She said as she began to cry.

Becky was quickly there to embrace her friend. "It's all right, Mer," She said.

"I want it to be, but I don't know," Mercedes sobbed.

"We'll make it okay," Ashley S. said.

Ashley F. snuck away from her friends and out of the women's locker room. She had her cell phone in hand. She texted her boyfriend, Rami (Sami Zayn).

Ashley: _Have you seen Colby yet?_

Rami: _I'm with him now. Why?_

Ashley: _Where are you?_

Rami: _Catering._

That was all Ashley needed to read. She quickly walked to catering. Once she was inside, she looked around. She found Colby with Rami, Kevin, and Cesaro as usual.

"Colby, I need to talk to you, please," Ashley said.

The male superstars all looked to see Ashley.

"Hey babe," Rami said.

"Not now," Ashley said. "I need to talk to you, Colby."

"Okay," Colby said.

"My best friend is in the women's locker room crying," Ashley pointed. "My best friend, your fiancée!"

"Is she all right?"

"NO! SHE'S NOT OKAY! She just told Becky, Ashley, and myself about you and your doubts!"

"Ashley," Rami said.

Ashley held her hand up to him.

Colby sighed. "What? What do you want me?"

"I want you to stop doubting everything when it comes to her and your relationship with her! We all know things with Leighla and Zahra were bad. And it's none of our business to mention it. But it involves my best friend. You have a woman who wants to be with you and you nearly blow her off. It took Kevin to get you to turn back to her. You two were in love. Everything was going great and then you ask her to marry you. Now it seems your doubting her, her relationship with her and your engagement.

"I know Kevin, Rami, Cesaro, Jonathan, and Joe have talked to you about it. People tell each other things and then people over hear. But now I'm telling you forget about those bitches and focus all your time and energy on Mercedes. Only relationship wise. I'm not saying forget about your career. But focus on Mercedes, Colby!

"Love her. Take care of her. Make plans for your wedding. You want to marry her and you want a life with her. Make new memories with her. Get married and have kids with her. Mercedes wants it all and she wants it all with you. I know what it's like to be in love and get married. But things went to shit. But I'm here in the WWE. I'm taking a second chance with Rami, because we want to be together. We broke up for certain reasons, but we got back together because we know we can deal with those certain reasons or just forget about them.

"But you are in similar situation that I was. But I was married. You were engaged. Then you were with Zahra but that went in the pooper. But now you have Mercedes! I know you love her and as much she loves you. I can see it firsthand. She wants only you and in every way. She tells us a lot of things and maybe a little too much, but she has said making love to you is the best ever. She says she has never connected with anyone the way she has with you.

"Take her, Colby. Just take her. She doesn't give a shit about your past and she doesn't want you to give a shit about it either. With your past relationships that is. Thinking on the past with your career or something other than Mercedes and your exes. But please, everyone has told you just to be happy. And I'm telling you now. Just be happy, Colby! Just be happy! Don't feel guilty anymore!"

Colby nodded his head with a smile. He wasn't going to give Ashley a hard time.

"Thank you," Colby said. "I don't think I have really thought about it from Mercedes's side. But having one of her best friends say it all has helped. I am going to be happy!"

"Great," Ashley said. "Now go find her."

Colby nodded his head. He headed out of catering.

Ashley smiled as she looked at Rami, Kevin, and Cesaro.

"That was bold," Cesaro said.

"Yeah," Kevin said.

"You better hope Mercedes doesn't kill you," Rami commented.

"I'm willing to take that risk, babe," Ashley replied.

Rami chuckled.

Colby went to the women's locker room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Someone shouted.

"Colby," He said.

The door to locker room opened. Mercedes stepped out.

"Hi," She said.

"Hi," He said. "I just got a rant from Ashley aka Charlotte."

"Is that where she went?"

"Yes."

"What did she say?"

"Everything that needed to be said about me and my doubts with us and our relationship. Feeling guilty about my exes. The go around with everything that everyone knows and we know."

Mercedes smiled.

"I'm here, because I just want to say sorry."

"It's okay."

"I truly, deeply love you, Mercedes! I don't want either of us to question it or our engagement! I want you! I want everything with you! I want to marry you! I want to have kids with you! I want to grow old with you! I want you and only you! I have nothing to doubt when it comes to you, because you don't care about my past."

"It's true. I don't. I only care about your present and your future because I am in them."

Colby nodded his head. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her. She wrapped her own arms around him, returning the kiss. The two then pulled apart and hugged each other tightly.

"I love you so much, Colby," Mercedes said.

"I love you so much as well, baby," Colby replied.

The two pulled out of each other's embrace and looked at each other with a smile.

"You have a great friend in Ashley Fliehr," Colby said.

"Yes, I do. She's not only my best friend, she's my older sister. The same with Becky and all the other women of the locker room that are older than me."

"Well, we are a family after all."

"Most definitely," Mercedes said.

"How about we figure out a city to get married in? Then we figure out venues and such to have our wedding in that particular city."

"I love the sound of that. But I also think later tonight we need to make up for everything that has been going on with everything."

"Oh, you know how to get me heated up for you," Colby smirked as he kissed her. Mercedes chuckled.

"It doesn't take much for me to get heated up for you. All you have to do is take off your shirt and show off that hot upper body. When I see those abs I go crazy. Plus, your back is kind of sexy too. I believe it is that back tattoo."

"Well, I guess I had better not be walking around without a shirt then. At least not here."

Mercedes laughed.


	28. Battleground

Chapter 28 – Battleground

The next few weeks were busy with events and everything else going on. But it finally came time for Battleground. Mercedes and Colby were both excited for it, because they loved to compete. Sasha Banks's match was going to be interest since it was an Iron Woman match. Seth Rollins's match was more than likely going to be brutal with it being a steel chair match. But Colby had been through worse with his matches.

Not only did Mercedes and Colby have their excitement. But Fergal had his own excitement. Finn Balor would become Intercontinental Champion by the end of the night. He was excited but of course Becky was even more excited.

"You are so crazy, Becks," Mercedes laughed as they were in the women's locker room the day of Battleground.

"Crazy in love for my Irishman Finn Balor aka Fergal Devitt," Becky said.

"Do you realize that in two months you two are going to get married?"

"I know! We have our wedding in two months. Battleground tonight and also its Fergal's birthday tomorrow."

"I know."

"We have to make sure he does not see the cake coming."

"Oh, no, Kevin and Rami have it planned out. They will have the cake and then suddenly Fergal will turn around and bam, cake in the face. You and I are going to have to distract in some way. Some way that will make him laugh. Then he'll turn around and bam!"

"He is going to kill them, us, or all of the above," Becky laughed.

"I know. But you have to give him a big hug and a kiss after. Or we just let him throw cake at all of us," Mercedes said.

"Oh, my God, Mercedes. You are so full of ideas. You gave me the idea to have the wedding in Ireland with Fergal's and my families. Then we have a reception here for all our friends."

"Well, I am a genius. Not just in the ring and the bedroom."

Becky laughed. "You are so funny. I love you."

"I love you too," Mercedes said. The two then hugged each other.

Later that night, Mercedes and Colby were both ready for their matches. They both watched as Fergal won the Intercontinental Championship. Everyone cheered.

"Be prepared for an overly excited fiancée of Finn Balor," Mercedes commented.

"Let her be overly excited," Kevin commented.

"I'm not hating on her, Kev. I'm just saying be prepared. All though, I will be excited later myself."

"We know, Mer," Ashley F. said.

Mercedes smiled.

"Mercedes, let's go," A crew member said.

"Enjoy my match everyone," Mercedes said. She and the crew member walked away.

Mercedes got into her jacket. She put her necklace and rings on. Her championship was around her waist. She had her glasses in hand.

"Mercedes," Colby called, walking over to her.

"Hey," Mercedes said.

"Quick kiss," He said.

Mercedes smiled as he gave a quick peck on the lips.

"Kick ass like always," He said.

"You know I will," She replied. She kissed him.

"Let's go, Mercedes," Someone called.

Mercedes nodded. She smiled at Colby. She headed up the stairs to the entrance ramp. She put her glasses on.

Natalya had made her entrance first. She stood in the ring. Sasha's music hit.

 **Iron Woman Match**

Sasha walked through the curtain and onto the entrance ramp. She had a huge smile on her face. She stopped on the stage. She held her hands up, showing off her rings. She then made her way down the ramp and to the ring.

Even though, Colby's match was following Mercedes's match, he wanted to be there to see it.

Sasha and Natalya both stood in the ring. Lilian announced both. She then exited the ring. Sasha handed off her championship to the referee. Sasha kept her eye on Natalya, though. She wasn't sure if Natalya might attack her from behind like Sasha did most of the time. But Natalya stayed on her side of the ring.

Sasha faced Natalya. The referee looked at both women. The two were ready. The referee called for the bell. After it rang, Sasha and Natalya went at it.

Colby watched all of Mercedes's match. She and Nattie gave an excellent show.

Sasha was in the ring with Natalya. There were a few seconds left on the clock counting down to the end of the Iron Woman's match. Sasha got Natalya into the Bank Statement. Natalya cried out as she was in the submission hold. Natalya ended up tapping out. Giving Sasha Banks another point.

The clock binged ending the countdown. Sasha smiled as she stood in the ring. She had the most points.

"Sasha Banks wins the Iron Woman match with five points to Natalya's three points," Lilian announced. "So here is your winner and still WWE Women's Champion, Sasha Banks."

Sasha Banks smiled as the referee raised her arm in victory. She then stood in the ring, looking at Natalya and laughing. The referee came over to her with the title. Sasha happily took the title. She raised it in the air and the referee grabbed onto her other arm. He then pointed at her.

 **Interview**

Sasha Banks smiled as she was walking backstage. JoJo came up to her, asking her about her win.

"I am so happy! I knew I was going to win. However, I am going to wind down from my match and then I am going to go watch my man, my fiancé, WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins retain his championship. And I will be at ringside."

Sasha then walked away.

 **Ready For the Match**

Colby was ready for his match now. Mercedes came up to him, giving him a big hug. Mercedes would be accompanying him to the ring.

"Our ready for the brawl?" Colby asked.

"Yes," Mercedes said.

"All right," Colby said.

 **Steel Chair Match**

The two walked over to the stairs leading to the entrance ramp.

Seth's music hit. Seth waited a moment and then walked out from behind the curtain, Sasha not too far behind. Seth smiled and laughed. He stopped on the ramp. He patted his championship belt. He then pointed at Sasha. Sasha smiled, raising her title in the air.

Seth and Sasha then made their way down the ramp and toward the ring. Roman Reigns was already in the ring waiting for his opponent. He had his eye deadlocked on Seth. Seth stopped at the end of the ramp. He had hold of Sasha's left hand. He kissed it. Sasha smiled. She then slowly walked away. Seth slowly let go over her hand.

As Sasha walked around the ring, Seth climbed onto the apron. The referee kept Roman back as Seth got into the ring. Seth unclasped the title around his back. He then held it up in the air.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is a Steel Chair match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship," Lilian announced.

Seth and Roman both got their introductions. Seth handed off the title belt to the referee. The referee it up in the air. He then handed it off to someone ringside. He made sure both the opponents were ready. The referee then called the bell. The bell rang. And the match began.

"The steel chair WWE World Heavyweight Championship has just gotten under way," Michael Cole said. "But we're not alone."

"Yes," JBL said. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are joined by WWE Women's Champion, Sasha Banks who retained her championship earlier tonight versus Natalya in an Iron Woman match. Sasha welcome to the broadcast."

"Thank you so much, JBL," Sasha replied. "I am always so honored to sit at commentary with you, JBL."

JBL laughed.

"Now Sasha you retained your championship tonight," Byron Saxton said.

"Obviously Byron or I wouldn't have the championship belt on my shoulder here," Sasha said. "But I don't want to talk about me. I want to talk about my fiancée and my WWE World Champion, Seth Rollins."

Seth and Roman were battling it out. Both were trying to keep the other from exiting the ring to get a steel chair. However, Roman got his hands on a chair. He then took it back into the ring and hit Seth went it. Seth was able to counter the attack and get the chair. He then hit Roman with it.

The match went on and the two superstars gave an awesome show as always. However, Seth picked up the win finally.

"Here is your winner and still WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins."

Seth stood in the ring with the referee raising his arm in the air. Seth was a little beat up from the chair shots. Seth stood for a moment trying to get his head back together. Sasha got into the ring with him. Seth smiled. The referee came back into the ring with the championship belt. Seth held it up in the air. Sasha pointed her hands at him.

 **WWE Exclusive**

JoJo came up to both Seth and Sasha asking Seth about his win.

"Never doubt Seth Rollins," Seth said as he held the championship up and had his arm around Sasha. "I have defeated Roman three times since I came the WWE World Heavyweight for a second. Third time was not the charm for him. He can get to the back of the line. And I'll face who next and worthy of getting into a wrestling ring with me. But right now my fiancée and I are going to celebrate out wins."

Sasha smiled as her fiancé spoke. Once he was done speaking he smiled at her. She smiled back and then the two walked away.

Colby wrapped his arms around Mercedes, hugging her and lifting her off of her feet.

"Such great wins tonight," Colby said, placing her back on her feet.

"As always for Sasha and Seth," Mercedes said.

"Yes." He gave her a big kiss.

"How about we both get cleaned up and then have some fun with our friends before we head out?"

"Good idea. All though, I do enjoy you hot and sweaty," Colby smirked.

"Me too," Mercedes replied. She gave him a couple short kisses.


	29. Raw After Battleground

Chapter 29 – Raw After Battleground

The next day, it was Fergal's birthday. Mercedes and Becky with the help of Kevin and Rami pranked him. Mercedes and Becky distracted him with a cake. He thought it was going to go in his face, because that was what happened sometimes to people who had birthdays within the WWE.

Fergal was right. But Kevin and Rami ended up putting a cake in his face. Becky and Mercedes showed him a birthday cake that was supposed to be for everyone. Fergal took a look at what it said on the cake: Happy Birthday to IC Champ Finn Balor. Fergal liked it. He turned around and got a cake in the face from Kevin and Rami, though.

Mercedes laughed as she quickly went out of catering. She looked to see Fergal have Becky in his arms. He brought her over to the cake that had hit him in the face that was now on the ground. Fergal grabbed some of the cake and got it all over Becky. Becky didn't mind.

Mercedes laughed as she walked back into the catering room. She was hesitant, though.

"You're safe, Mercedes," Fergal shouted to her. "But only because your best friend is my fiancée."

Mercedes nodded her head with a smile.

"However, you two," Fergal said pointing at Kevin and Rami who were laughing. "I'm going to kick your asses."

"Bring it on, Balor!" Kevin challenged.

Fergal walked over to his two friends.

Mercedes continued to laugh as she went over to Becky. Becky was laughing as she had cake all over her front.

"He got you good," Mercedes commented.

"I didn't mind it happening," Becky replied. "We'll be putting cake in each other's faces at our receptions in a few months anyway."

"So true."

"Then you and Colby will be doing that in June!"

"Oh, yes," Mercedes smiled. "We'll be sending out our save the date announcements this week."

"Yay!"

"I know," Mercedes grinned.

"I'm so glad you two decided to get married in Orlando," Becky said.

"I know. NXT is where we met and my crush began. So it is only fitting we do it there. Now we just have to figure out a venue."

"Not Disney World?" Becky joked.

"No," Mercedes laughed. "But I'll get him on it with me. Then we can book the place and then start figuring out the rest of the wedding details."

"I will happily volunteer my services for help. But only if I get to be matron of honor. Not maid of honor, because I will be married by your wedding."

"Well, I could have a matron of honor and a maid of honor."

"So I can be matron of honor?!" Becky asked with glee.

"Yes!"

"Yay!" Becky quickly hugged Mercedes.

"You just got cake all over me," Mercedes grunted. She pretended to push Becky away. "Damn you!"

The two both laughed.

 **RAW**

Sasha Banks's music hit. The WWE Women's Champion walked out onto the ramp. She held her championship up as she walked out. She was looking great as always. She wore hair wavy tonight. She wore a shirt of Seth Rollins which she had made into a crop top. She pushed her glasses onto her head. She stopped on the stage. She looked over to where she came out from.

Seth Rollins's music hit. There was a mixed reaction from the crowd as he came out. Seth smiled as he walked onto the stage. He laughed as he held his championship up. He looked over Sasha. Sasha smiled at him. The two grabbed onto each other's hand and walked down the ramp to the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the WWE Women's Champion, Sasha Banks and WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins."

The crowd gave their opinion of the two with cheers or boos.

Seth and Sasha both walked up the steps to the ring. Seth climbed into the ring and held the ropes open for Sasha. She happily climbed into the ring. The two then held their championships up in the air, showing they were the champions still. Seth went over asking for a microphone. He was given one. He handed it off to Sasha. He then took the other one that was given.

Seth and Sasha both stood in the ring smiling. Seth motioned to Sasha. She nodded her head.

"WWE Universe," Seth began. "Your WWE Women's Champion, Sasha Banks."

Sasha smiled. "And your WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins."

Sasha continued smiled. "Yes, you heard Seth Rollins right. I am still the Women's Champion." She held her title up. "I kicked Natalya's butt once again. She did get me down a few times to earn her points for our Iron Woman Match. It was really close, though. However, I had two points more than her. Two more. I would have liked more. But I won the match with my five. So I'm good. I am still the champion. And not only am I still champion, but my man is still champion."

"Hell yeah," Seth said. "I am still the champion. Roman lost yet again to me. That match was a little rough with the steel chairs, but I got the win. I had Roman down with a chair just I did in front of his wife and daughter last month. And back in 2014 when I left him and Dean Ambrose laying out when I broke up the Shield.

"But I myself am getting sick of mentioning that. I shouldn't have to say anything about it. It is Roman and Dean's lose. Because I carried them for two years. But since I dumped them there has been no weight on my back. I have no weight on my back as I hold this championship. All though, I don't mind a little weight on top of me with this beautiful woman here showing me who the boss of the bedroom is."

"Oh, my God, Seth," Sasha blushed. And it was for real.

"Oh, you know you love it, baby," Seth said with a wink.

"Yes, I do. But let's leave all that alone, please."

"Yes, how about we talk about what is next for the Women's Champion."

"Yes, please," Sasha said. Seth motioned to her.

"All right," Sasha said. "So in just a little bit there will be a Top-Rope Battle Royal for the number one contendership for my Women's Championship. I get to see all the women in the locker room come out and compete in this ring to decide who will face me for this championship." She held out her title. "Let's see if we can tell the different between the Divas and the Women Superstars of that locker room. Yes, I used the term Diva! So sue me!"

Seth clapped his hands at her. Sasha smiled.

"Come and show me what you got, ladies. Because my man and I will be sitting right here at ringside watching," Sasha said.

Her music hit.

Raw went to a commercial break.

During the break, all the women of the locker room made their entrances to the ring. Sasha and Seth sat ringside waiting.

All the women of the locker room consisted of Summer Rae, Lana, Alicia Fox, Charlotte, Dana Brooke, Eva Marie, Naomi, Maryse, Paige, Natalya and Becky Lynch.

The match started out. Sasha and Seth watched. But Sasha observed each woman.

"Why the hell is Maryse in this match?" Sasha asked. "She wouldn't even face Becky Lynch face to face. And a Total Diva right there."

Maryse was eliminated.

"No reason to worry about her, baby," Seth said.

Sasha laughed.

Sasha sat as each woman was eliminated one by one.

"There goes Natalya," Michael Cole commented.

"Good. She should be at the end of the line anyway," Sasha said.

The last two women stood in the ring. It was Becky Lynch and Summer Rae. Summer Rae shouted something at Becky.

Sasha Banks didn't want to face neither of the two women still standing in the ring. (But Mercedes was happy as her best friend would soon become the number one contender to face her for the championship.)

Summer Rae went at it with Becky, but Becky got hold of her and eliminated.

"Here is your winner and the number one contender for the WWE Women's Championship, Becky Lynch," Lilian announced.

Becky's music hit and the fans went wild. Becky was shocked as the referee came in and raised her hand. Becky let it all sick in. She gave her signature hand signal.

Becky noticed Sasha coming into the ring. She also noticed Seth Rollins coming into the ring. Sasha clapped her hands as she got into the ring. Becky was a little hesitant with not only Sasha but Seth in the ring. Sasha said something to Becky telling her not to worry about Seth. Becky was no fool, though.

Sasha said a few things to Becky. Becky nodded her head. Sasha said something to Seth. The two then exited the ring.

Becky stood in the ring surprised.

After Raw had a commercial break, Becky was congratulated by Finn Balor, and also interviewed for her win.

Once that was over, Mercedes Kaestner-Varnado and Becky Quin gave each other a big hug.

"So much fun," Mercedes said.

"Yes," Becky smiled. "It's always awesome when Becky Lynch and Sasha Banks get in the ring with each other."

"And SummerSlam will be no different."

Becky nodded. She then gave Mercedes another big hug. Mercedes laughed as she did.

Once the two pulled out of each other's embrace, Becky headed off.

"Oh, my God," Mercedes said as someone suddenly grabbed onto her.

"Sorry," Colby apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Mercedes smiled as she turned her head to look at him. He gave her cheek a quick kiss.

"What are you up to?" Colby asked.

"Nothing," Mercedes replied. "I really don't have anything more going on tonight for me."

"True."

"Oh, we have something we need to discuss," Mercedes said.

"And what's that?"

"Where we are going to get married in Orlando. That way we can book it and then plan everything out. I want to make sure we have everything together. I don't know how much time it'll take in all honesty."

"I'm here for whatever you need me to do for our wedding," Colby replied. He loosened his arms on his fiancée.

Mercedes smiled as she turned around to face him. "Good," She said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. He wrapped his own arms around her as they hugged each other.

"Oh," Mercedes also said.

The two loosened their arms on each other and slightly pulled back out of each other's embrace to look at each other.

"We need to figure out our wedding party as well. I have decided a few things for my bride's maids. But you need to make decisions on groom's men," Mercedes said.

"That will take a little thought," Colby replied. "But don't we need a matching number. You have like three bride's maids and I have three groom's men."

"Oh, yeah. Well, all I know is Becky is going to be my matron of honor. I also said something about a maid of honor. But that job has not been assigned, though."

Colby nodded his head.

But other than our wedding party of bride's maids and groom's men, I think we should a flower girl and a ring bearer."

"That's an awesome idea, actually," Colby replied. "We should ask Kevin about Owen being it. Kevin has played a major role in our relationship with getting us together and keeping us together."

"Yes," Mercedes smiled. "I love the idea of him. I also maybe thinking about Joelle."

Colby smiled. "I think Joe and JoJo would like it. We'll ask Joe later. I don't think Galina would mind JoJo being in the wedding."

"Yeah, we're not advertising her daughter for anything. We just want her to be part of our wedding."

"Most definitely," Colby said.

"Oh, my Gosh, I'm so excited for all this now," Mercedes said.

Colby chuckled. "Well, here's another idea for our wedding party. How about we think of all the people we would most definitely love to be part of our party. Then we can come up with a number that way. But not too big of a wedding party."

"Yes, I'm going to have to set my limits. I already have Becky. And I'm not eliminating her. But I also have Ashley F., Ashley S., Pam, Leah, Lexi, and maybe some other women superstars."

"Yeah, my brother is an automatic of it. But we'll figure it all out."

"Or you just have your brother as your best man and then I just have Becky. But we also could figure out ways for people to be part of our wedding."

"Or we could not have a wedding party at all," Colby suggested.

"Very true. But a certain Irishwoman will come kicking both our asses. And I would actually tell her it was your idea," Mercedes commented.

"I don't want to the Lass Kicker to come kicking my ass, so we'll forget that idea."

Mercedes nodded with a grin.

"All right, so we figure this all out together. Plus, we'll talk to Kevin and Joe about having a ring bearer and a flower girl," Colby said.

"Yay," Mercedes said.

"Plus we'll scout out places for our wedding and wedding reception."

"I would love to find a place we could have both. It would make things so much easier."

"Then we'll do that. But we'll get it all done. I promise."

"Good," Mercedes said. She gave her fiancé a light kiss.

Colby noticed Mercedes's excitement spark up even more. "What else are you thinking about? I know you are."

Mercedes grinned. "It's so exciting to be thinking about wedding plans. It's something a lot of girls dream about. But now as a woman it's happening."

Colby smiled. "I'm happy to make that dream come true." He gave her a passionate kiss.


	30. Wedding Party and Colors

Chapter 30 – Wedding Party and Colors

Mercedes researched places in Orlando to have her and Colby's wedding. She was able to do it at the arena before SmackDown. She found a few potential places and showed them to Colby. Of the few she showed him, he picked a few he liked. With those ones Mercedes requested more information for them.

"Once we have the place, everything is going to begin," Mercedes said. "But we have some other things we need to discuss."

"And what's that?" Colby asked.

"There is always wedding colors or a color theme."

"Wedding colors, huh?" 

"Yes."

"Did you have any in mind?" 

"Of course, I do," Mercedes said. "I have been planning this in my head since you proposed."

"All right, tell me what you have."

"I thinking red, black, and white."

"I like those. Tell me more."

"Well, I am going to find a wedding dress where I can wear a red sash around my waist. Then for my groom and his groom's men, we're going to go with black suits. Black pants, black shirts, black shoes, black jackets, but red ties and red vests."

"Why the vests?" Colby questioned.

"Because it is more formal that way. Plus, because I said so!"

"Oh, don't you turn into bridezilla already!"

"I won't!" Mercedes said. "I promise! That'll be my mom or my bride's maids!"

Colby chuckled.

"All though, you better watch out for me! Because you know I will kick your ass for any reason!"

"I will do whatever you say, beautiful."

"Good. Because I am going to boss you around a lot!"

"Oh, the Boss is making an appearance in Mercedes instead of Sasha Banks. We have seriousness to this."

"You're darn right."

Colby chuckled. He leaned forward and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Oh, I figured out my groom's men. Of course, I might have a few other friends hate me."

Mercedes laughed. "Who do you have in mind?"

"Brandon as my best man, of course," Colby said.

"Yes, that's good."

"But I also want Kevin, Rami and Cesaro. So four for me."

"All right, so I need to come up with four.

"Becky and who else?"

"I have thought about it too. And like you I might have some other friends who hate me as well. But there is Becky, Ashley Fliehr, Pam, and Leah. Ashley S. and Lexi will be the ones to hate me. But I can come up with jobs for them at the wedding or reception," Mercedes said.

"Oh, brilliant ideas," Colby said, holding up his hands.

Mercedes laughed she high fived him.

"Should we go tell our friends they're part of the wedding party?" Colby suggested.

"Yes. But I also just realized something," Mercedes said.

"What?" 

"I can use the excuse for my choice of bride's maids, because I wanted the four horsewomen: me, Becky, Ashley and Pam. But then I also wanted Leah, because I needed some fabulousness to my bride's maids."

"That's a good reason for your choice. I like the idea with Leah with the fabulousness. All though, you're already fabulous."

"Thank you. Come on."

Colby smiled as he took Mercedes's hand and the two walked hand-in-hand to the catering. They knew they would find their friends there.

"Hey Colby and Mercedes," Called after them.

The two looked to see Joe coming their way.

"Hey," Colby said.

"Hi," Mercedes said.

"Hi," Joe said. "So JoJo would love to be the flower girl in your wedding. I just talked with her and Galina."

"Yay!" Mercedes said.

"Awesome," Colby said.

"Yep," Joe said. "I'll see you two later, though. I'm off."

"See ya," Colby said.

"Thank you so much," Mercedes said.

"No, thank you for including my daughter in your wedding," Joe said.

"Then you won't hate me when I say you're not a groom's men?" Colby asked.

"You chose whoever you want," Joe replied. "It's your wedding."

"Thank you."

"Anytime." 

Mercedes smiled. "Come on," She said.

Colby let Mercedes take his hand again and led the way into the catering room. As always they found their pack of friends—Becky, Fergal, Ashley F., Rami, and Kevin.

"Hi everyone," Mercedes said.

"Hey Mer," Ashley F. said. "You're looking awfully happy."

"Yes, that's because we decided on our wedding party and I requested information on the places we are looking at for the wedding."

"Oh, success on the process," Fergal said.

"Yep," Colby said.

"Oh, I forget to tell you," Kevin said. "Owen is all up for being the ring bearer of your wedding."

"Great," Mercedes said.

"Yes, Joelle is going to be our flower girl," Colby commented.

"Well, you have said who the ring bearer and flower girl is going to be," Ashley commented. "But how about the rest of that wedding party."

Colby and Mercedes smiled at each other. She nodded her head at him.

"All right," Colby said turning to his friends. "I have Brandon as my best man. But you, Kevin and Rami, you two are going to be groom's men."

"All right, awesome," Kevin said.

"Thanks," Rami said.

"Then I'll have Cesaro," Colby said. "Sorry, Fergal."

"You chose whoever you want, Colby," Fergal said. "I'll get enough of your wedding from Becky."

"Yes, you will," Becky said.

"All right, Mercedes," Ashley said. "You have Becky in your party and as matron of honor. Who else is it going to be?"

Mercedes laughed. "It's going to be you, Pam, and Leah."

"YES!" Ashley said.

"I wanted to do the four horsewomen with you, Becky, and Pam. And Leah is just going to add some fabulousness to us."

"Brilliant," Becky said. "Just brilliant."

"All though, I will need you and Becky to protect me from Ashley S. and Lexi, Ashley," Mercedes joked.

"Say no more," Ashley replied. "I'll be happy to protect my bride."

"I would expect no different from _my maid of honor_ ," Mercedes commented.

"Maid of honor?! But you already have Becky…"

"…I can have a matron and a maid of honor. So I choose Becky and you. The two women and me who had the women's match at WrestleMania 32 and not on the pre-show." 

"Amen to that," Ashley said.

Mercedes smiled. "Yay, I'm so happy everyone is happy."

"Is anything else to say about the wedding?" Rami asked. "Since I'm going to be part of it. I might as well know, right?"

"Yeah, sure. Our wedding colors are going to be red, black, and white."

"Yes, and she already has our suits picked out," Colby said. "The all black look, but with a red tie and a red vest."

"Oh, very formal," Kevin said.

"I think the groom and us groom's men will bring the fabulousness to the wedding party as well," Rami laughed.

"Oh, when I go wedding dress shopping," Mercedes said. "I need all my bride's maids there. And I'll also decide on bride's maids' dresses then as well. The color of your dresses will be red, though. And I won't chose some hideous dress. I'll make sure you all look just as great as I do."

"But not too great," Becky said. "The bride and groom need to be the main focus. The bride's maids and the groom's men are just there to look pretty and handsome."

"So true, Becks," Mercedes said.

A little later on, Mercedes contacted both Pam and Leah, telling them they would be bride's maids. The two were just as excited as Becky and Ashley F. were. Ashley S. didn't mind not being a bride's maids. Lexi didn't have any hard feelings as well.

"Success," Mercedes said when she found Colby a little later. "Neither Ashley Sebera nor Lexi is mad about not being a bride's maid."

"Good," Colby replied with a chuckle.

Mercedes smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him. Colby wrapped his own arms around her, pulling her against his body.

When they pulled apart, they both smiled at each other. "I love you, Mercedes," Colby said.

"I love you too, Colby," Mercedes said.

"I can't wait to do more plans for our wedding."

"Me too. It is going to be the biggest event of 2017."

"Banks on it!" He smiled while Mercedes laughed.


	31. Case of the Ex

Chapter 31 – Case of the Ex

Mercedes received the information she wanted about the places she and Colby chose as possibilities for their wedding and reception. The couple went to look at places in person and there was particular place that they both loved: The Rosen Centre Hotel.

"Oh, my Gosh," Mercedes said. "I want this one!"

"Oh, yeah," Colby said.

The two had looked around at all the options that were available to them through the Rosen Centre Hotel. They loved all the things that were offered through the Rosen's wedding package. There was a thing called the Suite Life which was perfect for the bride and her bride's maids the day of the wedding. Mercedes was all for that one.

"Oh, my God, yes, yes!" Mercedes said. "Deposit down now!"

Colby laughed. "All right, we'll put the deposit down."

"Yes, yes!" Mercedes said.

Colby paid a deposit for the Rosen Centre and they were good to go Thursday, June 1 to Sunday, June 5, 2017 for their wedding weekend. The place for their wedding booked. Now all they needed to do was figure out the setup for their wedding and the setup for the wedding reception.

The next few weeks passed and it was time for SummerSlam. Everyone was all geared up for it like usual. Mercedes definitely was. Last year she had put her NXT Women's Championship on the line against Bayley at NXT Brooklyn. The two had had an excellent match. But this year, Sasha Banks would be at SummerSlam defending her WWE Women's Championship versus Becky Lynch.

There was SummerSlam Axxess which tons of fun not only for the fans, but also the WWE superstars. There was matches, Q&A sessions, autograph signings, and exhibits.

Mercedes and Colby got to do an autograph signing together, which they absolutely loved.

With so much success and excitement from NXT Brooklyn and SummerSlam taking place in Brooklyn, New York, the year before, WWE was booked again in Brooklyn, New York for another NXT TakeOver and SummerSlam.

However, on Saturday, August 20, the day of NXT TakeOver, Mercedes and Colby had some downtime finally with the craziness that had been SummerSlam Axxess for the WWE Universe the last few days. The two took to the streets of Brooklyn for some fun. They decided just to head out and see what adventures they might have.

The two were, of course, recognized by people. They took pictures and signed autographs for fans. However, Mercedes was busy with a group of fans taking pictures, selfies, and signing autographs when Colby thought he had another fan nearby him. But it wasn't a fan, at least not anymore. It was his ex-girlfriend, Zahra Schreiber.

"Colby Lopez," Zahra said, standing with her arms crossed.

"Zahra," Colby replied. "Fancy meeting you here." 

"Well, I might have been released by WWE, but I'm still a fan. And I wanted to come to TakeOver and SummerSlam. I had no plans of running into you. But I guess fate had other plans." 

"Yeah," Colby replied.

"It's nice to see that you got the title back after you returned."

"Thank you."

"Kicked Roman's ass like usual. Now you have Dean Ambrose again."

"Yep," Colby said.

"It's always one of them played at Seth Rollins for turning on them," Zahra said.

"Yes, that's how it's been."

"I also want to say congratulations on your engagement."

"Thank you."

"So when's the big day?"

"Umm…" Colby said, trailing off.

Mercedes smiled as she gave a fan a quick hug. "Enjoy SummerSlam tomorrow."

"I will. Thank you."

Mercedes turned away. Colby was just a few feet away from her. She took a look at who he was talking to. She stood in disbelieve as she saw Zahra. However, she decided to be nice.

"Hey honey," Mercedes said, walking up next to her fiancé.

"Hey, hi," Colby said, turning to Mercedes.

Mercedes smiled. She took hold of his left, holding it with both hers. "Zahra, how interesting to see you."

"Mercedes," Zahra said.

"How's life?"

"Good."

"Is there something _my fiancé_ and I can help you with?" Mercedes asked, letting her bitchy side to come out now.

"No, I was just talking to Colby."

"Well, you have. So how about you go away? _My fiancé_ and I finally have some time for ourselves before NXT tonight and then the craziness of SummerSlam tomorrow. Buh-bye."

Mercedes pulled Colby along with her as she walked. Colby went right with her.

"Well, that was awkward," Colby said as he got a tighter hold on his fiancée's hand.

"I'm sure it was. But that was a little fun for me," Mercedes admitted.

"I liked the way you handled that myself."

Mercedes chuckled. "And I'll do it again if I have to."

Colby chuckled himself this time.

Mercedes and Colby enjoyed the rest of their time together.

Later that evening, Mercedes was backstage with the whole NXT locker room and well at the main roster locker room. Mercedes rounded up Becky, Ashley F., Ashley S., Pam, Leah, and Lexi to tell them what happened earlier that day.

"So while Colby and I were out today we saw Zahra," Mercedes commented.

"What?!" Most of them choursued.

"No freaking way!" Lexi said.

"Way," Mercedes said. "There was a group of fans so we did autographs and pictures with them and for them. I was distracted by my own little group while Colby was talking to her. He thought it was another fan who was there, but he saw it was her. They talked for a moment or two. Once my fans went their own way, I turned to Colby and saw her. I was nice at first, but then I asked if my fiancé and I could help her. She came back with she was just talking to Colby. I then said she had and I told her to basically go away so Colby and I could enjoy our time together."

"I bet that was awkward," Becky commented.

"He said it was. It was for me. I almost pulled a Vivian in Legally Blonde when she comes upto Elle and Warner after their classes. She pulled onto Warner's shoulder, letting him know she was there. I almost pulled on Colby's shoulder myself. I grabbed onto his left hand with both of mine. I made sure my left hand was seen. And I put emphasis on my fiancé."

"And you should," Leah said. "Colby is your man and your fiancé."

"I believe I pulled my inner Sasha Banks with that one and I really don't give a shit. Bitch lost out."

"Yeah, she did," Ashley S. said. "Because Colby loves both Mercedes Kaestner-Varnado and Sasha Banks. Two of the baddest bitches ever!"

"Amen to that, Ash," Mercedes said. "Amen to that."

"Bada bing, bada boom," Leah said.

Everyone laughed.

Mercedes was very happy as she and Colby sat front row for NXT TakeOver: Back to Brooklyn.

"I remember sitting right over there," Colby said to Mercedes, pointing. "Watching you and Pam have a great match. Now you're WWE Women's Champion and you are going to have an awesome match with Becky at SummerSlam tomorrow."

"Thank you, baby," Mercedes said.

"You're welcome," Colby said, leaning forward to give her a quick kiss on the lips.

"One question?"

"What?" 

"Am I going to bring you to tears tomorrow like I did last year?" 

"You never know."

Mercedes smiled. She leaned over and gave him the quick kiss this time.

"But I think we need to take a selfie to remember this special moment," Colby said.

"I think I've worn off on with social media," Mercedes laughed.

"Yes, well, I like to show off my fiancée."

"All right, then let's take that selfie."

Colby pulled out his selfie. He and Mercedes got close together. He then took a couple pictures for them to choose from.

"All right, which one?" Colby asked.

"Make a layout and post it," Mercedes said.

"Oh, that works too."

Colby used the Layout app to make the collage with the pictures he took.

"All right, how does that look?" Colby asked, showing Mercedes to completed work.

"I love it. Post it."

"All right," Colby said. He went into Instagram. "Text for the collage: _NXT TakeOver: Return to Brooklyn w/ my fiancée_."

"I love it. And then will retweet it."

Colby chuckled. He sent out the post on Instagram. Mercedes then on Twitter retweeted it saying: _Having tons of fun w/ my love_.


	32. SummerSlam

Chapter 32 – SummerSlam

The next day, everything was hustle and bustle for SummerSlam. Superstars were slowly getting into their zones for their matches. Commentators and announcers were going over the schedule of matches. And many others who helped put on the pay-per-views, Raw or SmackDown were doing their duties.

Mercedes and Colby were both ready for their matches. Mercedes and Becky had discussed their match countless times in the last few days. Colby had done the same with Jonathan. The four were used to facing off with each other. The four just needed to figure out how to top their matches that night compared to past ones.

Just a few hours before the show, Mercedes was dressed in her ring gear. She was super excited for her match, but she was also nervous. The year before she had been in a Three Team Elimination match: Team PCB, Team Bella, and Team B.A.D. That was with a group of women. But this year it was a one-on-one match with Becky defending her Women's Championship.

Mercedes was so happy how her year on the main roster had been. She had had a few minor injuries along the way. But she always made an awesome comeback. Her career was where she wanted it. But her personal life was just as great.

Mercedes was engaged to a man who loved her just as much as she loved him. Her mind had not been on really dating anyone following WrestleMania. Especially when she had a few minor injuries that kept her out of the ring until the 28th of May. However, when Colby returned and Seth Rollins was ready to make a comeback, Mercedes changed her mind. It was more so of a crush that made her change her mind.

But now it was three months later and everything was what Mercedes wanted. She had not given a damn about anything if she had moved to fast with Colby. And no one else seemed to give a damn either. Mercedes's family had been surprised about the proposal but after a minute they were very happy for her.

Mercedes smiled as she was just standing around, thinking about all that.

"Hey beautiful," A voice said.

Mercedes turned to see her fiancé. "Hi," She smiled.

Colby walked over to her and gave her a light kiss on the lips. "What are you up to?"

"Just wondering around. Nothing in particular."

"Of course. I like your hoodie by the way."

Mercedes smiled as she looked down at her Seth Rollins "Redesign, Rebuild and Reclaim" hoodie. "Well, I love to represent my super sexy fiancé," She said looking up at him. "And its fun wearing your fiancé's clothes as well."

"Is that why you're always stealing my T-shirts?" Colby asked.

"Yes."

Colby chuckled.

"Plus I also want you shirtless, because you have the most sculpted body ever. Better than the statue of David."

"Oh, yeah?" Colby smirked.

"Yes," Mercedes grinned.

Colby chuckled. "Thank you for the compliment." He wrapped his right arm around her waist, pushed her into his body. He then gently pushed her back into him as he kissed her. Mercedes quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him more into her body.

Colby pulled away from her lips and leaned in toward her ear. "How would you like to have my sculpted body on top of yours later tonight?"

Mercedes grinned. "Yes, please," She whispered back into his.

Colby smirked.

Mercedes giggled.

 **SummerSlam**

Becky Lynch's music hit. The fans cheered loudly for her quickly went through the curtain and onto the entrance ramp.

Becky stood on the ramp for a moment, doing her signature hand signal. She then quickly made her way down the ramp and to the ring. Once Becky had made her entrance to the ring, Sasha Banks came out.

As Sasha Banks walked out from behind the curtain and onto the entrance ramp, the fans cheered her just as much as they had for Becky. Sasha stopped on the ramp, holding up her hands showing off her Legit Boss rings. She then lifted her glasses onto her head. She patted her championship belt around her waist and then headed down to the ring.

Becky Lynch kneeled slightly down in the ring, her hands on her knees as she watched Sasha make her way to the ring. When Sasha was on the ring apron and ready to get into the ring, she said something to Becky. Becky stood upright and then back away slightly. Sasha entered the ring. Becky stayed away from Sasha as Sasha made her entrance in the ring.

After a few moments, Sasha handed off her glasses, necklace, rings, and her jacket. She held onto her championship, though.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship match. First…The WWE Women's Champion, Sasha Banks."

Sasha held up her title.

"And the challenger…Becky Lynch."

Becky held up her hands with her hand signal.

Sasha handed off her championship belt to the referee. The referee took it and held it in the air. He handed it off next. Sasha and Becky were both ready as the referee called for the bell. Sasha and Becky moved about the ring, wondering what their first move should be.

Sasha and Becky gave one hell of a match like they always did. There were a lot of close pin falls. Sasha had been knocked out of the ring. But Becky got her back into it. But out of nowhere, Becky was blindsided.

"What the hell?!" Michael Cole said. "It's Seth Rollins. What the hell is Seth Rollins doing out here?!"

The referee took notice of the attack and called for the bell, automatically disqualifying.

Becky ended up on the ground, wondering what the hell happened. She took a look to see Seth Rollins. Becky quickly got up. Sasha jumped out of the ring and on top of Becky, knocking her down again. Sasha got to her feet, laughing. She threw Becky into the ring, Seth climbing in with her. Sasha then went over to grab her championship. She climbed into the ring.

Seth had hold of Becky. He held her so Becky looked at Sasha face to face.

"This is my championship!" Sasha shouted. "And I will do whatever it takes to keep it! Lay it on her!"

Seth set up Becky up for the Pedigree and executed it on her.

The fans cheered as someone gave running down the ramp. It was Finn Balor. Sasha and Seth both scattered from the ring. While Finn climbed into the ring and went over to Becky, Sasha and Seth stood on the outside of the ring, smiling.

Seth's match versus Dean Ambrose was next. Sasha ended up at ringside for it.

As Seth and Dean fought in the ring with their match, Sasha sat at the commentary table laughing about what she did to Becky. However, during Seth's match, Finn Balor came out of nowhere and attacked him. The referee called for the bell ending the match in an automatic disqualification for Dean Ambrose.

Dean Ambrose had no idea what was really going on.

Seth beat Finn off and scurried from the ring. Sasha was quickly up from the commentary table and went over to him. Finn stood in the ring, shouting to Seth.

 **After SummerSlam**

"Looking forward to getting into the ring with you tomorrow night, Fergal," Colby said.

"Same here," Fergal replied. "Finn Balor and Seth Rollins finally face off. But Finn will definitely have more fire to him because he'll be pissed for you putting yours hands on his fiancée."

"Unleash the demon."

"Oh, yeah."

Colby laughed as Fergal walked away.

"I'm looking forward to Raw tomorrow night too," Mercedes said.

"You always are," Colby said.

"That's because I get to work it with you."

"Very true."

"All right, I want to shower because I am feeling gross," Mercedes said.

"You go do that and I will do the same. I'll see you soon," Colby said.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Mercedes gave him a quick kiss and then headed off.

An hour and a half later, Mercedes and Colby were back in their hotel room.

"Damn, I'm worn out now," Colby said as he flopped down on the bed after taking off his shoes.

Mercedes smiled. She took her shoes off and then go onto the bed with her fiancé. "Awe," She said, moving next to him. Colby smiled as she did. "What happened to having this hot sculpted body on top of mine?" She gave him a few little pecks on the lips.

Colby chuckled. "Well…"

"…Don't worry," Mercedes said, cutting him off. She moved on top of him. "I'll take it underneath me too."

"Let's do both," He replied, kissing her.

"Or you just let me be the boss," She teased.

Colby chuckled. "I'm game for whatever you want."

"Well, what I want right now is you."

"Good," Colby said. He grabbed onto her and rolled them over so he was top this time. Mercedes laughed. "You can be the boss, but let's not forget who the man is."

"I never do."

"Well, I'm going to remind you one more time."

"Why one? I actually think I need to be told multiple times."

"If you insist."

"Oh, I insist."

Colby chuckled.


	33. Breakfast and Shopping

Chapter 33 – Breakfast and Shopping

The next morning, there was a knock on the door of Colby and Mercedes's hotel room. Colby and Mercedes both groaned.

"Why is it I'm always in the room where people have to knock on the door first thing in the morning?" Mercedes groaned.

"I got this one," Colby said. Quickly got from the bed. He grabbed his jeans from the floor and put them on. He walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. "It's Becky."

Mercedes grunted. She got up from the bed. She wrapped the sheet around her naked body, not giving a damn. She headed toward the door. Colby backed away as she stomped over. Mercedes quickly unlocked the door and opened it.

"Why? Why?!" Mercedes said.

Becky held her hands up in defense. "I'm so sorry, sweetie. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go get some breakfast with me, Fergal and everyone else?" 

"Who's everyone else?" 

"Kevin, Karina, Rami and Ashley."

"Okay. Did you hear that, baby?"

Mercedes looked to her fiancé.

"Yes, I got that. I'm up for that," Colby chuckled.

Mercedes looked back to her friend. "Yes, we'll come."

Becky laughed. "Um, down in the lobby in ten, fifteen minutes."

"Yes, we'll be there."

"Oh, also forgot to mention Owen and Elodie as well," Becky laughed.

"Funny," Mercedes said.

"I'll see you in a bit."

"Yeah, yeah."

Mercedes closed the hotel room door.

"I'm sorry," Mercedes said to Colby. "I'll apologize to her when we meet her." 

"It's okay, sweetie," He replied. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "I understand."

Mercedes looked at him. "Good morning by the way."

"Good morning to you too." He gave her passionate kiss. "So do you want in the bathroom first?" 

"Yes, please. I'm not all the way awake still."

"Well, go head in and wash your face to wake up. Then do whatever else you need to do."

"Thank you."

Colby nodded his head.

Fifteen minutes later, Mercedes and Colby headed out of their hotel room and to the lobby to meet their friends. When they got to the lobby everyone was there—Kevin, Karina, Kevin's kids, Rami, Ashley F., Fergal and Becky.

"Good morning everyone," Mercedes said as she walked hand in hand with Colby.

"Good morning," Everyone replied.

"I'm sorry for being mean when you came to the door, Becks," Mercedes apologized.

"No hard feelings, Mer," Becky replied. "I know how you are."

Mercedes smiled.

"All right, so where are we going?" Ashley asked.

"There's an IHOP not too far from here," Kevin said. "Just a short walk."

"Okay, let's go," Fergal said.

The four couples and the two kids headed out of the hotel entrance. It was a beautiful morning. The sky was clear and just white clouds around.

"Uncle Colby," Owen said as everyone walked.

"Yeah?" Colby asked.

"When I'm the ring bearer in your wedding am I going to have to carry that stupid pillow?" 

Everyone laughed.

"No!" Mercedes quickly answered. "I think that pillow should be carried for younger boys. I have been on Pinterest and I have seen some very cute ideas that do not involve that _stupid_ pillow. I'll show them to you later. I don't want Uncle Colby to see because it has to be a surprise."

"Do I even ask?" Colby said.

"Don't worry, Colby," Becky said. "They are nothing bad. They are cute."

"Good. I can always take your word for everything."

"That's one of the things we all love about her," Ashley said.

Everyone laughed.

The ten all made it to IHOP. You would have thought the place was crowded. But it wasn't. A few tables were put together for the group of ten. Once they were seated, a waitress came over and took their drink order. She headed off to their drinks while everyone looked over the menu. When she came back with their drinks everyone was ready to order. Once everyone ordered, the group talked upon themselves.

Mercedes ended up pulling her cell phone out.

"What are you doing?" Colby asked, looking over at her phone.

Mercedes pulled her away so he couldn't see. "I'm going to show Owen what he will do for the wedding."

"Right I can't see."

"Yes, that will be like you not being able to see what my dress will look like once I have it. I am on going to Orlando to find the dress and then leaving it with my matron of honor."

"I got it."

Mercedes laughed. She went back to her phone. She found what she was looking for. "Here Owen," Mercedes said. She handed her phone over to Becky who was sitting next to him.

Owen smiled when he saw what Mercedes had in the mind. "That idea is really cool," He said.

"So glad you like it."

Becky handed Mercedes her phone back. Mercedes happily took it back. She put her phone away. She then wrapped her arms around Colby's left arm, leaning into him. Colby turned to her with a smile. She smiled back. Colby leaned forward to kiss her. She met his lips and the two share a few quick pecked.

Colby then toward her ear. "I love you," He said.

"I love you too," Mercedes replied into his ear. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

The two then turned back to their friends.

Mercedes took a look over at Becky. Becky smiled at her. She made her hands into a heart. It was Becky's way of saying she loved her bestie. Mercedes smiled and did it right back.

"The big day is next month, Fergal and Becky," Karina said.

"Oh, yes," Becky said.

"It's very exciting to be going back to Ireland, seeing all our family and friends there and then getting married," Fergal said.

"That is where it all began," Becky grinned, looking at Fergal. Fergal smiled. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss.

Mercedes smiled herself. She adored the relationship between Becky and Fergal. However, she had her own relationship to adore over. She leaned over toward Colby and kissed him on his cheek. Colby looked at her.

"I can't wait to plan more for our wedding," She said. "Becky and Fergal are so happy and I can't wait for that to be us."

"We can discuss whatever you want in planning for our wedding," Colby said. "I know talking about it makes you very happy and that is what I want. But I also want you to keep kicking ass in that ring."

"Oh, I will. I'm not losing my championship until WrestleMania!"

"That's my girl!" He gave her a quick passionate kiss on the lips.

Mercedes smiled. Their food finally came.

"Thank God," Becky said. "The Lass Kicker is hungry!"

"So is the Boss," Mercedes said.

"As well as The Man," Colby added.

"And the Demon," Fergal added.

Everyone laughed.

Fifteen minutes everyone was done eating.

"So does anyone want to do anything else?" Ashley asked.

"Okay, I know I have the time in a few days, but I want to go shopping now," Mercedes said.

"That sounds like fun," Karina said.

"Oh, hell yeah," Ashley said.

"Yes," Becky said.

"All right, men," Mercedes said. "Your wife, fiancées, and girlfriend want to go shopping. Any objections?" 

"Whatever you want, babe," Colby said.

"Same for you, Becks," Fergal said.

"No," Rami said.

"Does it have to be for you, babe?" Kevin asked.

"No. We can go find something for the kids too," Karina said.

"Great. I don't think Owen and Elodie want to be back at the hotel yet."

"Nope," Owen said.

"Uh-huh," Elodie said.

"Yeah, sometimes being at the hotel isn't fun," Karina said.

"Can I get anyone anything else or are we ready for the checks?" The waitress came over and asked.

Nobody else wanted anything so they wanted their checks. The waitress handed out four individual checks. Colby paid for his and Mercedes's meal and drinks. Fergal paid for his and Becky's. Rami paid for his and Ashley. And Kevin paid his for himself, Karina, and the kids.

When everyone got outside the restaurant, they all decided if they wanted to all go shopping together, some go shopping together, or all the couples go off on their own.

"Becks and Ash," Mercedes said. "You two are coming with me whether you like it or not."

"Whatever you want, Mer," Becky replied.

"I love shopping with you, Mer, so you have me," Ashley said.

"Yay. Now gentlemen," Mercedes said referring to Colby, Fergal, and Rami. "I was planning on taking my girls to Victoria's Secret. I want to see if they have any new colors and designs for their bras as well as matching panties. Any objections?" 

"Not from me," Colby said.

"I figured. Fergal and Rami, any objections?" 

"Not from me," Fergal said, looking at Becky.

"Of course, not," Becky said.

"Rami?" Ashley asked.

"I'm okay with it," Rami replied.

"Okay, while you all go to Victoria's Secret," Kevin said. "I'm going to take Karina and the kids elsewhere. See you all back at the hotel or at the arena tonight?" 

Everyone said good bye to Kevin, Karina, and their kids before heading off themselves.

"Follow me," Mercedes said.

Colby was quick to be right near his fiancée as she led the way. They were followed by their four friends.

Mercedes grabbed onto Colby's hand as they walked. "Now I'm going to let you help me pick stuff out," Mercedes said to him.

"Ooh, don't mind if I do," Colby said.

Mercedes giggled.

"Becky, this will be good for you, because I can help pick stuff out for your honeymoon," Mercedes said, looking back at her friend.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Fergal said.

Everyone laughed.

"You always make my fiancée happier than I do, Mer," Becky joked.

"Hey, we all know I'm the sexiest one of this trio. So I have to make sure my girls' have their sexy side too."

"Oh, she has it," Fergal said.

"Yes, she does. I had her get a lot of the stuff she bought when we went shopping during the Semi-Annual Sale back in June."

"Yes, and she looked damn good in it all!"

"Of course, she did."

Everyone laughed.

When they walked inside the store, they were greeted by an associate and asked what they were looking for.

"Everything," Mercedes said. "And we're all going to need bags to carry out stuff."

"Yes, of course," The associate said. She grabbed three bags. She then gave Mercedes, Becky, and Ashley each one.

"Thank you," Mercedes said.

"I'm going to look around by myself," Ashley said. "You all go have fun."

"Whatever you want, Ash," Mercedes said.

Ashley and Rami hung back as their four friends headed around.

"Are you with me, Becks, or are you going to go on your own too?"

"I'm with you as always, Mer," Becky said. She quickly grabbed her friend by the hand and whispered to her. "I need to tease Fergal a little, because it is so much fun."

"Remember when he used to be all shy and stuff?" Mercedes replied.

"That's because the Lass Kicker brought him out of his shell. But the Lass Kicker did that with the help of the Boss too. Your sexy side helped me definitely unleash mine. Which also unleashed the Demon." 

Mercedes giggled. "Come on."

The two friends slowly walked around the store. Their fiancés not too far behind. Mercedes found all she wanted and she kept turning to Colby asking his opinion. He gave an honest opinion with certain designs and colors. Most of the different collections of the bras had a brown color to them. But some had a different shade of brown. Some of them looked good. Others just looked like poop.

"The beauty room," Mercedes said.

"I need some more body care," Becky said.

"Me too." 

The two walked over to the Body Care wall. The Body Care had a four step process. First, there was the smoothing scrub wash. Two was the ultrarich cream wash. Step three was the hydrating body lotion. And finally four was the weightless body oil. There also a few other products of the body care other than the four step products.

"What one do you get now, Becks?" Fergal asked. "I know you liked the Rose, but that went sale you said."

"I like the Shea and the coconut milk," Becky replied. "I have been using the Shea. Do you want to smell the coconut milk?"

"Sure."

While Becky and Fergal looked at the body care for her, Mercedes was picking out what she wanted.

"You get the Shea, don't you, baby?" Colby asked.

"Yes," Mercedes replied. "Do you not like it?" 

"No, you smell damn good with it. Keep getting it."

Mercedes smiled. "I need the scrub wash, the cream wash, and the body lotion."

"No body oil?" Colby asked.

"Well, if my fiancée would give a few more massages every now and then, then I would have to buy more." 

"Oh, I'll give you massages. All you have to do is ask. But I don't think you should have to ask, now that I think about. My bad." 

"Its okay," Mercedes said, kissing him. "Tonight we'll both get massages."

"Yeah, because I think Finn Balor is going to bruise me for putting my hands on his fiancée," Colby joked.

"You got that right," Fergal said.

Mercedes and Becky laughed.

Ashley and Rami eventually made their way to their friends. The girls all showed what they were each getting. Once they were all done, they got in line to check out. The guys stood off to the side waiting for their girls to get checked out.

When the six walked out of the store, a group of fans spotted them. The six were all happy to talk with them while signing autographs and taking pictures. All the fans were surprised Charlotte and Sami Zayn were an item.

"Appearances can be deceiving," Ashley said. "Charlotte might be a fighter. But she is also a woman who wants to share her life with someone. And Sami happened to be who she wanted and who he wanted."

"Well, hello again, Colby," A voice said.

Everyone looked to see Zahra.

"Zahra," Colby said.

"Hello Rami," Zahra said.

"Hello Zahra," Rami replied.

"How are you, Rami?"

"He's good, because he's out with his girlfriends and their friends," Ashley butted in.

"Ashley, how lovely to see you," Zahra said.

"It's not lovely to see you, honey," Becky added.

"Becky. Shopping at Victoria's Secret?"

"Yes, she was," Mercedes said, stepping in. "She was shopping with me while her fiancé, Fergal helped her pick stuff out. And which _my fiancé, Colby Lopez_ was doing with me!"

Zahra glared at Mercedes. Mercedes smiled. "Yes, _my fiancé_ ," Mercedes said. She quietly said, "You lost out, honey. Because if you had not, you might be here with a diamond ring on your finger, a wedding date, Save the Date announcements sent to family and friends, a wedding venue booked, bride's maids chosen, his groom's men chosen, a flower girl and ring bearer selected, plus so much more. You could also have been in Victoria's Secret with him picking stuff out for you. Sadly, no. I got him now, bitch!"

Mercedes grinned as stepped back from Zahra. Zahra gave a smile of a pissed off person but thinking about what was said to her.

"Leave," Ashley said, stepping in next to Mercedes.

"Yeah, leave," Becky said, stepping up next to Mercedes on the other side.

Colby, Fergal, and Rami all stood there enjoying their girls being tough cookies.

"Whatever," Zahra said, shaking her head and walking away.

Mercedes, Ashley and Becky looked at each other laughing.

"Team BAM," Ashley said.

"BAM," Mercedes and Becky said.

They all laughed.

The guys laughed too.

"So is there anywhere you gentlemen would like to go now?" Mercedes asked.

Colby stepped up and whispered. "Yeah, you and me back at the hotel, because that was hot!" He chuckled.

Mercedes laughed. "Just stopping some bitch from invading my territory. And my girls backing me up, because I would help them defend their territories too." 

Colby laughed.

"Okay, serious," Mercedes said turning to Rami and Fergal. "Is there anywhere you two want to go, because Colby has to wait on his?"

"Just a walk," Rami said.

"Yes, just a walk with my fiancée and my friends," Fergal said.

"Well, Fergal, you made out in the deal as well with your fiancée going to Victoria's Secret," Mercedes said.

"I think we all did," Rami said.

Everyone looked at him. He was a little bit shy about having been in Victoria's Secret with his girlfriend's friends.

"Hey, yes, I'll admit it," He replied. "I know my guys are going to enjoy their fiancées. I will definitely enjoy my girlfriend."

Everyone laughed while Ashley playfully pushed him. The two laughed afterward.


	34. Wedding Reception

Chapter 34 – Wedding Reception

In the evening of September 24, while everyone was at the arena for an event, just the night before the next pay-per-view, Clash of Champions (better known as Night of Champions), many superstars received photos from both Becky and Fergal. The two had gotten married in Ireland that day. The time in Ireland was about ten o'clock at night. But in the U.S. it was a little after five o'clock in the evening.

"Oh, my God," Mercedes said when she received the pictures. She was sitting right next to Colby as they were just hanging out in catering like usual.

"What?" Colby asked.

"I just got pictures from Becky from the wedding today," She replied.

"Let me see."

Mercedes showed Colby the pictures. Becky and Fergal looked so happy. Becky was dressed in a jade spaghetti strap dress with some silver gem detail in her breast area. Her hair was down with some wave. She wore a green gem on the right side of her head, pushing the hair back. Fergal was dressed in an all-black suit but with a green tie.

"So beautiful," Colby said. "The green always looked great with her orange red hair."

"I know," Mercedes replied.

Mercedes received another text message. It was from Fergal this time. It was a video.

"Here's a video from Fergal," Mercedes said.

She played the video.

 **In the Video**

"So Becky and I are standing outside as it is raining," Fergal said.

"But have no fears," Becky said. "We were married indoors. It just started to rain right after we said our I do's. Let the good luck begin."

"I looked up the meaning of luck with rain on your wedding and this is what I got," Fergal said. "It brings fertility, which means we will have children. It brings cleansing of tough times and sadness in the past. It brings unity which signifies our marriage will last. It brings renewal, which signifies washing away of bad memories or occurrences and gives us a completely new, fresh chapter in our life. And it brings tears which means the bride will shed the last tears of her life."

"Today is one of the best days ever," Becky said.

"And there will be many more."

"And when I get back to work I'm coming for your title, Mercedes!" Becky said pointing at the camera and winking.

Mercedes laughed. She looked at Colby. He smiled at her. "That'll be us eight months from October 3."

"And it'll start in nine days with the countdown of eight months until we are married," Colby replied.

Mercedes smiled. She leaned forward, kissing her fiancée. She then wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. Colby quickly wrapped his own arms around her, returning her hug.

Two weeks later in Orlando, it was Becky and Fergal's wedding reception. Mercedes and Colby were attending it with many other WWE Superstars (former and current), NXT Superstars, and along with many others. All the guests arrived at the venue for the reception before the newlyweds. Fergal and Becky did that on purpose.

The two were having a traditional wedding reception: an introduction into the reception, a first dance as husband and wife, toasts from friends, a serving of a piece of wedding cake to each other, and of course dancing.

Mercedes was so happy as she and Colby met up with friends as well as their significant others (and children perhaps). Mercedes was also so very happy to see both Brie and Nikki Bella.

"I can't wait for your wedding," Brie said.

"Me too," Mercedes said. "But I'm looking forward to dancing soon. I'm going be out on the dance floor most of the evening. Colby has been warned. But I told him he doesn't have to dance with me the whole time. I have all my girls to dance with. However, I did tell him that he has to dance all the slow dances with me."

"Oh, most definitely," Nikki replied.

"Everyone, can I have your attention, please?" Kevin said over a microphone to the sound steam.

Everyone looked toward him.

"The bride and groom are here. And it is time for them to make their entrance, please be at your tables. But you may remain standing for the bride and groom"

Everyone went over to their assigned tables. Mercedes walked over to her table where Colby was. She grabbed onto Colby's hand. He turned to her with a smile. She smiled back at him. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Now I pass things over to JoJo," Kevin said.

Fergal and Becky were using JoJo to announce them coming in. They would be making an entrance as if they were in the ring.

JoJo smiled taking the microphone from Kevin.

"Is everyone ready?" She asked. Everyone clapped and cheered.

JoJo smiled. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the groom, Finn Balor aka Fergal Devitt."

Fergal's theme music played. The cheers and clapping came from the guests. Fergal entered the room, turning away from everyone. His arms held in the air like he was doing his pose. He walked over to the dance floor. He bowed to everyone. He looked over at JoJo indicated to her to announce Becky.

"And now please welcome the bride, Becky Lynch aka Rebecca "Becky, Becks" Devitt," JoJo said.

Becky's music hit. Everyone clapped and cheered for her as she quickly entered the room. She didn't flip her hair like she normally would do. But she gave her signature hand signal.

Mercedes was cheering her head off.

Becky smiled as she was now standing on the dance floor with Fergal. He said something to her. She nodded her head. Fergal pointed to JoJo.

"And now Fergal and Becky will have their first dance," JoJo said with a bright smile.

Fergal and Becky got close. The start of Come What May from _Moulin Rouge_ began to play. Mercedes watched as her best friend and her new husband had their first dance together in front of all their friends. She continued to hold onto Colby's hand.

As Becky and Fergal slow danced, Mercedes thought about the whole romantic relationship between her two friends. She saw it blossom and develop into what it is now. She was happy for them. She turned to Colby. He saw her on the verge of tears.

He wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him. "Why are you about to cry?" He asked.

Mercedes was crying now. "I'm just so happy for my friend."

"Awe," He replied. "It's all right. Just take a few breaths."

Mercedes slowly breathed trying not to cry hard.

After Becky and Fergal's dance, everyone clapped. Mercedes was careful wiping at her eyes from her tears. Fergal and Becky both said a few words before everyone slowly table by table had their pick at the buffet dinner.

Before getting in line to get food, Mercedes needed to see Becky. Becky was standing with Fergal talking to Paul Levesque and Stephanie McMahon. Becky saw Mercedes coming. Becky could tell her friend had been crying a little.

"Mercedes," Becky said taking a few steps toward her friend. "Do not tell me you are crying already," She said.

"I can't help it," Mercedes admitted. "I am just so happy for you!"

"I know," Becky said, hugging her tightly. She pulled away and looked at Mercedes who had a few tears falling. "I love you as much as you love me, Mer. You have been through it all with me as a friend with my relationship with Fergal."

"And you have been mine with Colby," Mercedes replied.

"I know. But remember I will never let you go as one of my besties. Even if we are thousands of miles apart. But I have already decided you will be the godmother of my first child."

"Oh, no I am going to cry more." 

Becky laughed. Mercedes did too wiping her eyes again. "Are you going to cry during your toast?"

"I might."

"Oh, no. I don't want you to cry! I haven't cried yet. But seeing you might do it."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Now try to stop crying for a little bit and eat some food. Go talk to your fiancé, because I know he will make you smile."

"Yes, you beautiful Queen Lass Kicker," Mercedes said.

The two chuckled.

Mercedes went back over to Colby. He waited for her to get in line for the buffet. He held his hand out to her as she walked back over to him. Mercedes took his hand and he pulled her in toward him. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Mercedes nodded her head looking at him. "Yes, but I will be crying again. Definitely during my toast, because I did cry thinking about what I was going to say."

"All right, but you have to come back over to me if for any reason you are to cry anywhere else than with me." 

"Sounds like a great plan."

"Good," Colby replied. He kissed her forehead.

The two then went over to get in the line for the dinner buffet. Once they had their food they went back over to their table.

Twenty minutes later when everyone was pretty much done eating, Becky took to the microphone.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" She asked. Everyone looked over at her. "Great. Now who's ready to dance?!"

"Oh, hell yeah!" Mercedes shouted while others cheered and clapped.

"All right, then let there be dancing!"

Mercedes was quickly on her feet as the beginning of The Black Eyed Peas' Let's Get It Started began to play. It was the perfect song to get the party started.

"Come on," Mercedes said, grabbing Colby's hand. Colby smiled as he got up. Mercedes then led the way to the dance floor. Mercedes led Colby to the middle of the dance floor.

"This is how it is going to be at our wedding reception with me dancing. But like I said, you don't have to dance every dance with me. But every slow one!" Mercedes said to Colby.

"Oh, I will. But in all honesty, I could dance with you all night. And I most definitely will at our reception," Colby replied.

Mercedes grinned.

An hour and a half later, the dancing was put on hold just for a bit. It was time for cake and toasts.

Becky and Fergal cut the first piece of their wedding cake. They then fed it to each other. Of course, there was them also shoving it in each other's faces. After that, the rest of the cake was cut and pieces were passed out to guests who wished to have some. It was also time for toasts. Becky and Fergal had asked specific people to give toasts. Mercedes was to give a toast. But there were also a few others Becky asked. And Fergal had a few friends giving toasts as well.

Kevin made the first toast to Becky and Fergal. After him it was Mercedes.

Kevin handed off the microphone to Mercedes. He then stood off aside. The others who would be giving toasts were standing up there as well.

"Okay, let's see I can make this toast without crying," Mercedes said. "Because I didn't make it through the first dance of Becky and Fergal without crying."

There were some awes from everyone.

"All right, so I was one of the many who watched as Becky and Fergal's relationship blossomed. I remember Fergal asking Becky out at the Development Center. After he did, she came to me, Ashley Fliehr, and Pam Martinez. She was going crazy and we were so happy for her. And that is where it all took off for Becky and Fergal as we know.

"But I have been so happy for my best friend over these past two years. Fergal has become one of my best friends as well. And I am always happy to have a new friend. I helped Fergal out just a little bit to propose to Becky. But then in return he and Becky helped my fiancé to propose to me.

"I could not ask for a better friend from Becky and Fergal. And I am so happy they have each other. I wish you both a long and happy marriage with never, ever growing apart from each other. And I hope you two are blessed with as many children as you wish. But at least one so he or she can be best friends with my future child.

"To Becky and Fergal!"

Everyone clapped. Mercedes handed the microphone off to Rami and then joined Kevin off to the side.

"Great job, Mercedes," Kevin said. "You made it without crying."

"Yes, but now I am," Mercedes replied.

Kevin nodded his head. He patted her on the shoulder.

After all the toasts were done, the dancing commenced. Mercedes went back over to her and Colby's table.

"Are you okay?" Colby asked.

"Just fine," Mercedes said. "But I want to eat my cake before we dance anymore. It looks so damn good."

"Then eat away," Colby replied. "It is really good."

Mercedes smiled. She took a bite of the cake. "Yep, it is really good." 

"Told you," Colby said. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"I want to tell you a secret," Mercedes smiled.

"What?"

Mercedes leaned in to whisper to him. "Becky told me she has decided to make me the godmother of her and Fergal's first child. That's why I really said I hope they have at least one child."

"But also to be friends with our child too," Colby corrected.

"Yes, of course," Mercedes chuckled. "There will at least be two friends for theirs."

"Two is a good number for kids."

"I want at least one boy. I want a mini me of you. He would be so darn cute."

Colby chuckled. "Fine by me. But I would also like a daughter."

"Me too. But we will worry about our own kids when the time comes. Right now I am done with my cake and I would like to dance some more."

"Sounds great," Colby said.

The two got up from their seats. The song that was playing was almost over. Just as they reached the dance floor Kelly Clarkson's Heartbeat Song began to play.

"I love this song," Mercedes said. She took Colby into the middle of the dance floor. "It's one of my songs with how I feel about you."

"I know," Colby said. "You have told me a lot of times. And I never get tired of hearing you say it or listening to the song, because I know you love to say it and listen to the song."

Mercedes smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He wrapped his own arms around her, returning the kiss. After a few moments the two pulled apart.

"I love you," Mercedes said.

"I love you too," Colby replied. "And eight months from Monday on June 3 we will be married and have our own wedding reception."

"Yay."

Colby chuckled.


	35. Wedding Dresses and a Birthday

Chapter 35 – Wedding Dresses and a Birthday

The Monday following the wedding reception of Becky and Fergal, the two both returned to Raw.

Mercedes and Becky as Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch faced each other in the ring. Sasha was still Women's Champion and Becky still wanted it. Sasha didn't care. She would face Becky again. The two then faced off at WWE Hell in a Cell. Sasha would retain once again. But with the help of Seth again.

The Raw following in Hell in a Cell, Becky still bugged Sasha for the championship. Shane McMahon made a match for the main event of Raw that night. Sasha Banks defending the Women's Championship versus Becky Lynch in a No Outside Inference Match. So Sasha had to win the match on her own. However, Becky would pick up the win and become Women's Champion.

After the match, Becky celebrated her win. Finn came out to celebrate with her. On the outside Sasha watched, disappointed. But as Mercedes watched, she was happy to see Becky be able to celebrate with her husband.

Backstage Mercedes and Becky both embraced each other.

"You finally have it!" Mercedes said.

"Yes, thank you so much, Mer," Becky said.

"You deserve it, sweetheart."

Becky smiled.

"Now go have a sex celebration with your husband," Mercedes joked.

Becky playfully hit her friend. She then pointed at someone behind Mercedes. Mercedes quickly turned around it was Colby.

"Congratulations, Becks," Colby said.

"Thank you so much," Becky said.

"Do I need to cheer my fiancée up?"

"No, she's fine," Mercedes said. "All though, she would like a full body massage."

"Well, that I can do," Colby chuckled.

"I'm out," Becky said. She walked away.

Mercedes giggled as Colby laughed. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her to him and kissing him.

"I'm so proud of you, babe. You gave an awesome performance while also losing the belt to your friend."

"It wasn't the first time and it won't be the last."

"You did great, though," Colby said, kissing her forehead.

"Thank you," Mercedes replied.

A few months later, in January, Mercedes was wedding dress shopping. She was doing it in Orlando. She had her mom, her bride's maids—Becky, Ashley Fliehr, Pam, and Leah, and Galina with Joelle. Mercedes was going to pick out her dress, dresses for her bride's maids, and a dress for her flower girl.

"Thank you so much for coming out for this with JoJo, Galina," Mercedes said.

"You're welcome. And the flower girl needs her dress too. Plus, I get to see your beautiful dress while you pick it out," Galina said. "That was so much fun picking out mine."

"I bet it was. Now it's my turn!"

All the dresses that Mercedes tried on were beautiful and she looked great in all of them. Some had detail and decoration to it, which she liked. However, she tried one that really took her breath away.

It was strapless with an A-line silhouette. It had silver embroidery around the breast front as well an embroidery design at the bottom of the dress. The embroidery around the breast went around to the back. The back of the dress, starting at the end of the lower back started with red material making a triangle which rounded out with the bottom making a sweeping train. There was embroidery which went around the ends of the triangle. There was also a some red under the breast front which went around to the back.

"Oh, my freaking God," Mercedes said as she saw herself in the mirror outside her dressing room where her mom and friends sat.

"Holy cow," Ashley said, trying not to curse in front of JoJo.

Mercedes was in total awe of the dress. It was beautiful.

"Oh, my God, I'm going to cry," Mercedes's mom said.

"Me too," Mercedes said. "I love this dress so much!"

"It really is so beautiful," Galina said. "And you look gorgeous in it."

"Thank you, Galina." Mercedes checked herself in the mirror again. She turned around to see the back. "I love this back." Mercedes turned back around to look at the front.

"Here I'll take a picture of the front and back of you," Becky said. She had her cell phone in hand. "Face me." Mercedes faced Becky. Becky took a few pictures. "Now turn and keep your head facing forward. We want you to see the dress from the back the way everyone else will see it." Mercedes turned around and kept facing forward. Becky took a few more. "All right."

Mercedes turned back to Becky. Becky handed her phone off to Mercedes. Mercedes took a look at the pictures.

"Oh, this is so the dress!" Mercedes said. "I'll take it!"

The sales associate smiled. "Sounds great."

For bride's maids' dresses, Mercedes decided on a strapless, A-line silhouette, chiffon red dress with a white sash. It was also knee-length. Then for JoJo's dress she decided on a simple white spaghetti strap dress with a red sash.

"Oh, you look so beautiful, JoJo," Mercedes said.

"Thank you," JoJo replied.

"Let me take some pictures of you, sweetie," Galina said. "We need to send them to Daddy."

"Yes," Mercedes said. "We want to show Uncle Colby as well." 

"Okay," JoJo said.

"To my bride's maids, do not show my dress to anyone," Mercedes said. "Happily show your dresses or even JoJo's. But I am the only one who can show off my dress. I do not need my groom to see."

"No problems, Mer," Pam said.

"Thank you."

A few weeks later, it came to Mercedes's birthday. It was her twenty-fifth birthday. There was only one person she wanted to spend it with and that was her fiancé. And she got just that.

"I'm surprised you didn't want to go out for your birthday," Colby said as he and Mercedes laid on the sofa in his living room.

"Normally, I would," Mercedes admitted. "But I just wanted to spent it alone with you. Not with any other people. Just animals."

Colby chuckled. "Well, I do have a birthday present for you. Do you want it?" 

"Please."

"Come on. I have it in the bedroom."

"Okay," Mercedes said.

The two got up from the sofa and went his bedroom. Once inside his bedroom, Colby went into his dresser draw and pulled something out. It was long velvet rectangular box.

"Happy birthday, baby," He said, handing it to his fiancée.

"Thank you, baby," Mercedes said. She opened the velvet box and found a diamond tennis bracelet. "It's beautiful. Thank you." She gave him a kiss.

"You're very welcome. Do you want to put it on?" 

"Not right now."

"Well, I expect it to be worn on our wedding day," Colby said. "And for Valentine's Day and our one anniversary of dating, you will receive other pieces of jewelry that are to be worn at our wedding."

Mercedes smiled. "Awe, more jewelry. You are so sweet. Can I know what they are?"

"Nope. No spoilers."

"Okay," Mercedes said.

Colby laughed. He gave her a passionate kiss.


	36. Party Crashers

Chapter 36 – Party Crashers

Since it was getting close to the wedding in a few months, Mercedes's and Colby's friends wanted to do Bachelorette and Bachelor parties. Mercedes was up for anything for her Bachelorette party. She knew she was in good hands with her friends. Colby said he was up for anything too, but for it not to get too crazy.

For his Bachelor party, Colby let Jonathan Good (Dean Ambrose) take control of it. Jonathan was excited as hell. He was going to make his friend's Bachelor party awesome as hell. Jonathan planned to have it in Sin City—Las Vegas. Mercedes was sure he would have strippers. But she got an idea and talked to Jonathan about it.

Mercedes's idea was to not have the strippers, but herself. Her idea was to do a dance/striptease for Colby herself. She had the idea to also have a few of her friends do it with her. Mercedes also knew the song she wanted to use: Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls. It was the perfect song. Mercedes said she wanted Lexi, Ashley F., Becky and Leah of her friends for it. The four were happy to do so.

It was planned for Mercedes's Bachelorette party to be in Vegas as well. It was to be not far from Colby's so Mercedes and her girls could do their dance/striptease. The five were also able to get together and figure out a dance to do. Lexi, Ashley, Becky, and Leah would be in the back dancing, of course. Mercedes planned to pull Colby up to where she and her friends would so their dance. She was going to do a bit of a lap dance for him with it too.

Jonathan was the only one who knew all this was going to happen to. Lexi, Ashley, Becky, and Leah were happy that their men would be at the Bachelor party as well. Those men would be in for a big surprise. So everyone won in the end.

"You better behave yourself tonight," Mercedes said as she and Colby were in their hotel room in Vegas, getting ready for their separate parties.

"Right back to you," Colby said.

"I won't be behaving. I have some things planned and they are kind of naughty."

"Is that something I can get in on?!"

"Oh, you will be. Because once you come back to the hotel room tonight, I am going to make you forget about those strippers or dancers that will be at your party tonight."

"How do you know this?"

"Because I have talked to Jonathan about your party. He has some surprises for you. I shake my head at them, but once you get back to this room later, I'm reclaiming the Man!"

Colby chuckled. "Oh, I can only image what Jon has planned, though."

There was a knock on the door. "Let's go, Colby!" Jonathan shouted.

Mercedes and Colby laughed. Colby gave her a kiss.

"I love you! And there is no need to reclaim the Man. But I will happily take the sex!" Colby said.

"Don't get too drunk then," Mercedes said.

"I'll do my best. I'm going out with Jonathan Good/Dean Ambrose/Jon Moxley. There is always alcohol involved." 

"All right, just go."

"Come on, Colby!" Jonathan shouted banging on the door again.

"Okay, love you," Colby said, kissing her passionately.

"Love you too," Mercedes said.

"COLBY!"

"I'm coming you, jackass!" Colby shouted.

Mercedes laughed. Colby opened the door. He turned around to look at his fiancée. He blew her a kiss. He then closed the door. Mercedes smiled.

Mercedes and her friends would actual crash Colby's Bachelor party. Nobody knew it was happening by Jonathan. The party crashing would be led by Renee Young, Jonathan's girlfriend.

Colby had his fun with his friends and his brother. Jonathan got everyone's attention as stood up on stage.

"All right, gents, it's time for the main attraction of the night," Jonathan said.

There was a sudden commotion behind the guys. Mercedes's friends walked in. Renee leading the charge. The guys were wondering what the hell was going. Renee walked straight over to Jonathan.

"What the hell, Renee?" Jonathan said.

"I'm sorry to ruin your fun, Jon," Renee said. "But it was time the ladies crashed this party."

The ladies all screamed and cheered.

"Well, I knew this would happen," Jonathan said.

"Yes, you knew it would happen," Renee replied. "Because we have a special treat for the bachelor, Mr. Colby Lopez."

"Oh, yes, very special, Colby," Jonathan said.

"Come stand right up here, Colby," Renee said.

Colby walked up to the front.

"All right, Colby, the special treat is not just for you. It also a treat for four other. You four gents will soon find out who you are. Take it away, Renee," Jonathan said.

"All right, tonight there are five hot women ready to dance for not just the bachelor but for four other gentlemen in this crowd. Allow me to introduce to you the first four hot women. They are four hot women within the WWE. Give it up for Alexa Bliss, Charlotte, Becky Lynch, and Carmella."

Lexi, Ashley, Becky, and Leah all came out of nowhere and up to the front of the crowd. They were all dressed sexy. They had some layers of clothing that would come off too. Jonathan got four chairs for them. Their routine involved some chair dancing.

The four all smiled as they took their chairs and set up. Fergal, Rami, Matthew Adams (Murphy of Blake and Murphy), and William Morrissey (Big Cass) all made their way to the front of crowd. Lexi, Ashley, Becky, and Leah all exchanged smiles.

"Now let's give it up for, Sasha Banks!" Renee said.

Colby took a look. He saw Mercedes come up to the front. She was dressed and ready to do a dance and striptease just as her girls were. Jonathan provided her with her chair too. Mercedes set it up. She then gave the signal for the music to play.

The gong ringed and the first notes Buttons began to play. Mercedes and her girls began to dance. Everyone kept their mouths shut as the girls danced. It was really Mercedes's friends from her Bachelorette party cheering and screaming.

Mercedes eventually grabbed Colby by the hand and pulled him over to the chair, sitting him down. She then gave him a bit of a lap dance. Mercedes also stripped herself of a few layers. Her girls behind her did the same. They kept right on dancing as Mercedes did her own thing. There was lots of hair flips in the routine.

The song ended and the girls in the back smiled. Mercedes smiled as she sat down on Colby's lap.

Everyone clapped.

"Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Lexi, Ashley, Becky, and Leah," Renee said. "But also the bachelorette, Mercedes!"

Mercedes stood up from Colby's lap. She told her girls to come stand by her. The four did and the five then bowed.

Mercedes turned her attention back to her fiancé while Lexi, Ashley, Becky, and Leah all went over to their men who were very turned on by their girl dancing.

"I told you I had some things planned and they were naughty," Mercedes said to Colby.

"Well, I quite enjoyed that," Colby said. "I think Fergal, Matt, Will, and Rami enjoyed it too."

Mercedes laughed. She looked over at her friends and their men. They all were definitely happy from it.

"I believe that did. But did you have enough fun?" Mercedes said. "Because I'm ready to take you back to the hotel."

"Shouldn't be the other way around?!" Colby smirked.

"Does it really matter?!"

"Not really. But that dance/striptease was hot and sexy as hell. You got me wanting you right now."

"Well, let's go back to the hotel then. Because I want you right now too!"

"So glad we are so in sync with one another," Colby said/

"That's why we are good together."


	37. Night Before the Wedding

Chapter 37 – Night Before the Wedding

The next few months flew by and before Mercedes and Colby both knew it, it was the days leading up to their wedding. They arrived in Orlando on Thursday, June 1. The two were both nervous and excited. Mercedes and Colby were both staying at the Rosen Centre Hotel for the weekend. However, Mercedes was making Colby sleep two nights without her before their wedding day: Thursday and Friday night. But he would have her on Saturday night, their wedding night.

Thursday was Mercedes and Colby getting into town and making sure everything was organized or whatever. Or figuring out what else needed to be done. When Mercedes and Colby would be separated for Thursday and Friday night, Mercedes wouldn't be alone. She would have Becky with her on Thursday night. Then on Friday night, she would have both Ashley F. and Becky.

On Friday, everything took off. Mercedes's family and Colby's family got into town in the morning. As well as the rest of their wedding party. Friday evening was the wedding rehearsal. The wedding was taking place outside. There wasn't much of a rehearsal that needed to take place. It was an explanation of what the wedding would be. There would be the walking of parents making their way to their seats as well as Colby making his way to the alter. Then the processional would begin. It would be the bride's maids with the groom's men.

The processional would start with Leah and Cesaro. They would be followed by Pam and Rami. Then Charlotte with Kevin. Becky would walk by herself. Then it would be Joelle as the flower girl, followed by Owen. Then the bride would come. Colby's best man, his brother would be standing up front with him.

After the short rehearsal, everyone headed for the rehearsal dinner in the hotel as well. The dinner was for the bride, groom, their families, wedding party, significant others of the wedding party, and anyone else the bride and groom wanted at the dinner. Family and friends told stories about the bride and groom at the dinner as well. Everyone had a laugh.

"My turn," Becky said as she stood up from her seat. "Well, everyone knows I have not been wrestling in the last month, because of a minor injury. But it is not really a minor injury. That is just something we were using until we got to the second trimester!"

Mercedes gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. _OH, MY GOD! Is Becky pregnant?!_ She wondered.

"Mercedes," Becky said, looking directly at her best friend. "You are going to be a god mum! I'M PREGNANT!"

All the female friends that Mercedes and Becky both shared either squealed with delight or gasped.

Mercedes was quickly on her feet. She went over to her best friend and gave her a big hug.

"Congratulations," She said.

"Thank you," Becky said.

"Congratulations, Fergal."

Fergal smiled. He stood up. "Thank you," He said as Mercedes gave him a big hug.

Everyone congratulated Becky and Fergal. Mercedes was so excited.

"I am exactly thirteen weeks pregnant," Becky said. "Mercedes is going to be the god mum. But the god dad is going to be none other than Colby's second best man: Kevin Steen."

Colby smiled. "All right, Kevin!"

Kevin laughed.

Everyone congratulated Becky. Things got back on track with Mercedes and Colby with stories. Shortly after that, though, everyone was ready to call it a night. Colby walked Mercedes up to her room. But Becky and Ashley F. led the way as they were staying with her bestie that night.

"Just one more night apart," Mercedes said.

"Thank God," Colby replied. "I need my lady back in my arms as I sleep or sleeping next to me."

"And I will tomorrow night. And I will also be your wife!"

Colby smiled. "I can't wait for that. Because I can't wait to be your husband."

Mercedes grinned. She kissed him.

"So when can we tell everyone you're pregnant?!" Colby said with a grin.

Mercedes grinned herself. She would be exactly eight weeks pregnant tomorrow. The powers that be in the WWE knew she was pregnant too.

"I think we'll need to eventually," Mercedes said. "WWE is going to have two of its awesome female superstars out of commission for a bit. But I have been thinking about something."

"What?" Colby asked.

"I would not mind maybe taking a few years away from wrestling. You know I am only twenty-five. I could come back and kick some ass a few years down the line. But I can't wrestle right now anyway. However, I have something new and exciting coming along. I'm going to be a mom!"

Colby grinned. "Oh, I am so freaking excited! Since getting together with you, everything has been freaking exciting. I'm looking forward to being a dad."

Mercedes smiled. "I hope it's a boy. But I'd be happy with a girl."

"Me too."

"Mercedes get in here now!" Becky said. "We have lots to discuss with your future godchild." 

Mercedes and Colby laughed. "She'll be excited to know she'll be a godmother herself."

"Yes, she will. And my brother will be happy to know he'll be a godfather."

"MERCEDES!"

"I'm coming!" Mercedes said.

"All right, all right," Colby said. "I love you lots and I can't wait to see you in your dress and marry you."

"I love you lots too!"

The two shared a quick kiss.


	38. Wedding Day

Chapter 38 – Wedding Day

The next day, when Mercedes woke up she was excited. She quickly got Becky and Ashley.

"Come on my maid of honor and matron of honor," She said we have lots to do.

Becky and Ashley happily got up. After all of them got dressed, they got Leah and Pam. It was time for the bride and her bride's maids to begin their day.

The Rosen Centre Hotel would take care of everything for the wedding that day. They would set everything up for the reception as well as the wedding.

Mercedes with her bride's maids spent the day in the spa of the hotel. The spa offered manicures and pedicures, facials, and aromatherapy massages. Mercedes was the only one who needed the massage. But another offer of the spa was doing hair and makeup for the bride, her wedding party, and anyone else the bride wished.

"Were you nervous as hell the day you got married?" Colby asked Kevin.

"A little bit," Kevin said. "But everything will be okay. We'll take it one thing at a time today."

Colby nodded his head.

"I think maybe Colby needs a spa day," Cesaro joked.

"Well, we have a few hours before we need to start getting ready," Kevin said. "How about a dose of CrossFit for you?"

"Fuck yes," Colby said.

"All right, let's find us the nearest CrossFit."

Colby was able to head to the nearest CrossFit gym with his friends and work out. That relieved some of the stress he had.

After spending time in the spa, Mercedes with her bride's maids reported to her bridal suite to start getting ready for the wedding. Mercedes's mom was with her. Mercedes invited Lexi and Ashley join her as well. But she also invited Galina with JoJo.

"Hello my beautiful flower girl," Mercedes said hugging JoJo.

"Hi my beautiful bride," JoJo replied with a giggle.

Mercedes smiled. "Thank you. Thank you for coming, Galina."

"No problem," Galina said. "I am happy to be part of the festivities before the ceremony. I wanted to help JoJo get ready anyway."

"Oh, I would have had you help with getting her ready anyway. But I think we need to not let Joe see her before the ceremony. We want him to be surprised when he sees his beautiful girl. Just like everyone will be with me." 

"Most definitely. Colby will be so breath taken by you the most. And your dress was the best choice. Everyone else will be amazed by it too."

"That's the point isn't it?!"

"Of course."

Mercedes smiled.

"Okay, okay, we need to have a toast to Mercedes," Lexi said, getting everyone's attention.

Mercedes smiled. She and her friends all gathered around.

"In just a few hours Mercedes will become Mrs. Colby Lopez," Lexi said. "So here is to the beautiful bride. May she have lots of years with her husband." 

"To Mercedes," Everyone said.

Mercedes smiled. "I want to say something to my matron of honor."

Becky smiled.

"Come here, Becky."

Becky smiled as Mercedes held out her hands to her.

"Becky, I am so excited that you and Fergal are having a baby."

"Thank you," Becky said.

"I am also very happy to be named the godmother for your child."

"Thank you again."

Mercedes smiled. "Mom." She held her hand out to her mom. Her mother smiled and grabbed onto her hand. Mercedes grinned as she had hold of her mother's hand as well as one of her best friends. "Mom, you are going to be a grandmother!"

"What?!" Her mother said. Her friends gasped. "Are you serious, sweetheart?!"

"Yes," Mercedes nodded. "I am exactly eight weeks pregnant today!" She looked at Becky. Becky was smiling. "And you are going to be a godmother yourself, Becky!"

"Holy hell!" Becky said. She let go of her friend's hand and quickly hugged her. Mercedes smiled. "Congratulations, hun."

Mercedes pulled out of Becky's hug. She looked to her mother. Her mother smiled as she stepped up to her daughter and gave her a big hug. "Oh, I can't wait to be a grandmother now. Being a mother has been great."

"And you have been a great mom. But you will be an excellent grandmother as well."

Mercedes's mom kissed her cheek.

Mercedes smiled as she turned to her other friends. They all hugged her.

Colby took a look at his cell phone. He received a text message from Mercedes. The two hadn't seen each other all day, but they had been texting.

Mercedes: _I just told my mom, my bride's maids, Lexi, Ashley Sebera, Galina, and JoJo that I'm pregnant. Tell your family and groom's men._

Colby smiled. He replied: _I shall_.

Colby then told everyone he wanted to know that Mercedes was pregnant. Everyone was so happy for him.

Mercedes was happy as her hair got done for the wedding now. It was about an hour away. She had her hair done in a fancy bun. Once her hair was done, her makeup was then done. Once that was done, she then was ready to get into her dress.

"All right, everyone, let's take a look," Ashley said after she had finished getting Mercedes into her dress.

Everyone's attention turned to Mercedes. Mercedes smiled as she was all dressed and ready for the wedding. Everyone smiled at her.

"You are so beautiful," Mercedes's mom said.

"Thank you, Mom," Mercedes replied.

Colby smiled as he and his groom's men appeared in the area which led outside to where the ceremony would take place. Guests had already started taking their seats. He was very happy to see everyone and talk to a few of them.

"All right, ladies, let's go," Mercedes said.

"Okay, we'll go ahead," Ashley S. referring to her and Lexi.

"Yes," Lexi said. Both she and Ashley went over to Mercedes. "You look so beautiful and I shall see you after," Lexi said, giving Mercedes a big hug.

"Thank you," Mercedes said. Lexi smiled and stepped away. Ashley then came up and gave her a friend a big hug. She and Lexi then headed off.

"Okay, I'm going to go too," Galina said. She went over to Mercedes. "You look absolutely beautiful and I am so happy my daughter gets to be part of your wedding."

"Thank you and you're welcome for that," Mercedes said.

Galina smiled as she gave Mercedes a big hug. She then turned to her daughter. "You look absolutely beautiful too, sweetheart. Have fun up there."

"I will, Mommy," JoJo said.

"Good." Galina then gave her daughter a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. She then headed off.

Mercedes smiled as it was just her, her bride's maids, her mom, and her flower girl. "All right, let's go," She said.

Colby stood talking to Joe when Galina came over.

"Hey," He said.

"Hi," She said.

"Do I not get to see JoJo beforehand?"

"Nope. You are going to be surprised at how beautiful your daughter looks. Just like the groom will with his bride," Galina said to her husband and then looking over to Colby.

Colby smiled.

"Mercedes looks absolutely beautiful," Galina said.

"I have no doubt about it," Colby said.

"Okay, all the guests need to take their seats," Kevin said. "The bride and her bride's maids are just a few feet away."

"Come along you," Galina said as she grabbed onto her husband's hand. The two then headed out to take their seats.

Colby stood away not trying to get a glimpse of Mercedes. Her mother did appear, though. Colby smiled at her. She walked over to him.

"I am pleased to hear that my daughter is pregnant," She said.

"Yes," Colby said. "As was I."

She hugged her future son-in-law.

"Oh, such a great day." 

"It is," Colby said.

"Okay, let's get this ceremony rolling," Kevin said. "Colby, you're up with your mom, step dad, and dad."

Colby nodded his head. His mother waiting for him. He offered his arm to her. She took it. The two then made their way down the aisle. They were followed by Colby's step dad and dad. Colby smiled as he looked to his mom. She smiled back at him. The two reached the front row of seats. His mom gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. She then took her seat. Colby then hugged both his step dad and dad. They then took their seats. Colby then stepped over to the alter. He took a look as his brother was walking up to the front row seats with Mercedes's mother. She thanked him and took her seat. Brandon then walked over to stand next to his brother. Colby smiled at him.

Mercedes appeared to the groom's men. They all smiled.

"Oh, you are gorgeous," Rami said.

"Thank you," Mercedes said.

"Beautiful," Cesaro said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks."

"You and Leah are up," Kevin said.

Cesaro nodded his head. He offered his arm to Leah. The two then made their way slowly down the aisle. Rami and Pam then fell in behind him.

"This is for you, Owen," Ashley said, handing Owen a poster board.

Owen smiled as he took it. It was a black poster board that said "Here comes the bride" in gold letters. He would be holding it up as he walked.

"Here we go, Ash," Kevin said.

Ashley smiled as she took Kevin's arm. The two then walked outside and slowly walked down the aisle.

"I'll see you out there, Mer," Becky said.

Mercedes smiled as she watched Becky walk outside and slowly make her way down the aisle.

"All right, we're up you two," Mercedes said.

"Okay," JoJo said. She stood and waited. She carried a basket that had red rose petals in it.

"Go on," Mercedes said.

JoJo slowly walked off. Kevin followed her. Mercedes then walked outside and walked down the aisle herself.

Colby smiled as he saw JoJo. He laughed a little when he saw the sign Owen carried. But his attention then turned to his bride. He smiled. She did look absolutely beautiful.

JoJo walked over to stand with the bride's maids. Owen then stepped over with the groom's men. He went to stand next to his dad. Kevin patted him on the shoulder.

Mercedes was at the front. She smiled at her groom. He took her hand. Mercedes smiled. She handed her bouquet to Becky. Becky happily took it.

Mercedes and Colby then walked up the few steps of the little stage and stood with the officiator. The ceremony began. Mercedes and Colby both turned to each other, smiling. They grabbed onto each other's hands.

Their friends and family sat behind them or stood beside them as they were married.

The two were pronounced husband and wife. They smiled and leaned forward having their first kiss.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Colby Lopez."

Friends and family clapped. They all stood up as well. Mercedes grinned at Colby. He returned his. They turned to their friends and family. They walked down the steps of the little stage. Mercedes looked over at Becky. Becky smiled at her. Mercedes reached for her bouquet. Becky happily handed it over.

Mercedes and Colby then headed up the aisle together and inside. They were followed by their wedding party. Once the bride and groom were away where they could have some moments alone with each other and their wedding party, they turned to each other. They hugged and kissed.

"Everyone was right," Colby said. "You look absolutely beautiful."

"And you look absolutely handsome," Mercedes said.

"Hello, hello," Becky said.

Mercedes and Colby smiled. They turned to their friends and family.

"Congratulations on going to be a daddy yourself," Becky said, hugging Colby.

"Thank you," Colby said.

"I get a sister and found out I'm going to be an uncle in all the same day," Colby's brother, Brandon said. "It's great to be me today."

Mercedes laughed as she hugged her new brother-in-law.

Colby and Mercedes hugged the rest of their wedding party and then their immediate family as they joined them. They all shared congratulations and then it was time for wedding pictures. For their wedding photographer they chose a photographer from WWE. The bride and groom enjoyed taking pictures with their family and friends. While they did that their wedding guests settled into their tables for the reception.

"After we have our first dance as husband and wife, I am going to announce that I am pregnant," Mercedes said.

"Fine by me," Colby said.

Mercedes smiled.

A little while later, the bride and groom as well as their wedding party were ready to make their entrance into the reception. Since their wedding party consisted of all WWE superstars minus Colby's brother, everyone would make their entrance into the reception to their theme music.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is that time. It is time for the bride and the groom and their bride's maids and groom's men to make their entrance. Are we ready for them?!"

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"All right, first we have groom's men, WWE Superstar, Cesaro."

Cesaro's music began to play and he entered. Everyone clapped or cheered for him. He walked right over to the dance floor, waiting for the bride and groom.

"Now give it up for the fabulous, Carmella."

F-A-B-U-L-O-U-S

Leah appeared as her music played. She smiled. She walked right over to the dance floor.

"Give it up for WWE Superstar, Sami Zayn."

Rami appeared as his music played. He smiled as he walked right over to the dance floor.

"And here is the hugger of the wedding party, Bayley." 

Pam smiled as she came into the room. She headed over to the dance floor as well. But she stopped and hugged a few of her friends along the way.

"Now let's give it up for best man number two of the groom, WWE Superstar, Kevin Owens."

As his music played, Kevin came into the room. He walked right over to the dancefloor as well.

"Now give it up for the maid of honor, Charlotte."

As Ashley walked in, she spun around and wooed. She then walked over.

"Now this best man, the brother of the groom, is no WWE Superstar. But let's give him a welcome to his brother's music. Give it up for Brandon Lopez."

Colby and Mercedes laughed outside the ballroom of the reception. Colby's music played and his brother entered.

"Now let's give it up for the matron of honor, the wife of WWE Superstar, Finn Balor, the Lass Kicker, Becky Lynch."

Becky came into ballroom. She gave her hand signal. She then headed to the dance floor. She did go out of her way to stop by where Fergal was sitting to give him a quick kiss.

"Now the moment we have all been waiting for: the bride and groom. But first, let us start with the groom. Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for the groom, WWE Superstar, Seth Rollins aka Colby Lopez."

Colby's music hit and he walked into the room. He held his arms up as if he was making his entrance in front of a live crowd. He headed over to the dance floor.

"Now give it up for the bride, the Boss, Sasha Banks aka Mercedes _Lopez_."

Mercedes's music hit. She walked in. She had all her accessories on as if she were making her entrance at a WWE event. She had her red glasses, her Legit Boss gold necklace, and her Legit Boss gold rings. She stopped and held her hands up. She then slowly made her way over to the dance floor as if she were making her way down the ramp.

Mercedes smiled as she stopped on the dance floor in front of Colby. She took her glasses off. Becky and Ashley quickly walked over to Mercedes. Ashley unclipped the Legit Boss necklace from around Mercedes's neck. Becky took the glasses and rings from Mercedes. Becky and Ashley then got back into the line the bride's maids and groom's men had made off to the side of the dance floor.

"Now the bride and groom will share their first dance as husband and wife."

Mercedes and Colby smiled as each other.

The beginnings of Halo by Beyoncé began to play. Colby wrapped his right arm around his new wife and held her close. Mercedes wrapped her arm around him as he held her hand. The two smiled as they began to dance.

Everyone watched in awe of the newlyweds. Ashley moved over toward Rami. He wrapped his arm around her. Becky and Kevin moved over toward each other. They both talked about when they had their first dances at their weddings.

"I remember being at Becky and Fergal's reception and watching them dance," Mercedes said to Colby. "Now here we are ourselves." 

Colby smiled. "Yes, we are. And there will be many more tonight. Because I am going to dance with my new wife for every slow dance." 

Mercedes grinned. She kissed her husband.

When the song ended, everyone clapped. Mercedes and Colby turned to their guests. Their wedding party stood behind them clapping as well.

"Let's give it up for the bride and groom," The DJ said, walking down from his spot to the bride and groom. He handed the microphone off to Mercedes.

Mercedes smiled as she took the microphone. "I just want to say thank you to everyone who is here today to celebrate the matrimony of me and my new husband. I greatly appreciate every one of you. I also want to say thank you to my friends who served as my bride's maids." She turned to her friends behind her. They all smiled at her.

Mercedes handed the microphone over to Colby. "I too greatly appreciate every one of you for being here too," He said. He turned to the wedding party. "I also appreciate not only my friends, but also my brother for serving as my groom's men. I also thank my number two best man, Kevin Steen and his wife, Karina for letting their son, Owen be our sign bearer instead of a ring bearer."

"Your welcome," Kevin said.

"Thank you," Colby said. He turned back around and faced the guests. He gave the microphone to Mercedes.

"I would like to thank Joe Anoa'i aka WWE Superstar, Roman Reigns, and his lovely wife, Galina for letting their beautiful little girl, Joelle be the flower girl," Mercedes said.

"You're welcome," Joe shouted.

Everyone laughed.

"I would also like to say something else before we enjoy the buffet dinner provided for this reception," Mercedes said. She looked at her husband. Colby smiled at her, nodding his head. Mercedes smiled. She turned back to the guests. "As of today, I am exactly EIGHT WEEKS PREGNANT!"

There were squeals, gasps, cheers, and clapping from the guest.

"And I promise you, none of you are being swerved right now!" She also said.

Everyone laughed.

"Oh, and my lovely matron of honor, Becky Lynch, better known as Becky Devitt will be the godmother," Mercedes said, looking over to her friend. Becky smiled. She made her hands into a heart. Mercedes blew her a kiss. She gave the microphone to Colby again.

"And my brother, Brandon, my first best man will be the godfather of his niece or nephew," Colby said.

Everyone clapped. Brandon smiled at his brother. Colby walked over to him and gave him a hug.

Mercedes and Colby shared a group hug with their wedding party while other wedding guests were able to serve themselves at the buffet dinner.

"Oh, I love you all," Mercedes said to her bride's maids.

"And we love you," Leah said.

"Now all of you go get some dinner and have fun."

"Yes, because I am dying to see my husband," Becky said. "I did sneak a kiss from him when I came in."

"Yes, go have fun with Fergal. We'll catch up later and dance."

"Yes."

Mercedes gave Becky a hug. Mercedes smiled as she watched Becky go over to her husband. She then turned her attention to her own husband.

"How about we get some food and then mingle with the rest of our guests," Colby suggested.

"Good idea," Mercedes said. "I am feeding for two now."

"Yes," Colby said. He grabbed onto her hand and the two headed over to the buffet table. They were told to go to the front of the line as they were the newlyweds. They smiled and proceeded to the front. They got their food and then headed over to their own short long table to eat.

"It's so nice to be alone together for a little bit," Colby said.

"Yes, especially since we were apart all day," Mercedes commented.

"It's a good tradition for the bride and groom to be separated the day of their wedding. But I didn't enjoy it."

"Same here. But it is kind of fun to think we were separate all day long and now we can spend every day together for the rest of our lives."

"Sounds good to me." Colby leaned forward and kissed her.

Fifteen minutes later, someone tapped a piece of silverware on a glass. Everyone looked around to see who it was. It was Ashley F.

"All right, I think it is time for a toast," Ashley said. "Now everyone knows I am one of Mercedes's best friends. I annoyed her for a little bit for when she finalized who she wanted as her bride's maids. Annoying her paid off. Thank you, Mer." She pointed over toward Mercedes.

"You're welcome, Ashley. Commence," Mercedes said.

"Thank you. Anyway, Mercedes and I have done it all together in our careers within the WWE. We had a few great matches in NXT against each other and tagging together. But one of greatest things of all was when we got to make our main roster debut together with Mrs. Becky Devitt aka Becky Lynch. Mercedes and I were not on the same team like I was with Becky. But we made our debut together anyway. Then Mercedes and I again with Becky got to have a triple threat match on our very first WrestleMania: WrestleMania 32 together. I won the match, but it was awesome to compete with two best friends together once again in another debut together.

"But no matter what happens Mercedes, you will also be one of my best friends. And I am so happy for you and Colby. And I can't wait to be called Aunt Ashley from your little boy or little girl," Ashley concluded as she was about to cry.

Mercedes smiled. She stood up. She told her friend to come over to her. Ashley did. The two met part of the way. Mercedes gave a big hug to Ashley.

"I love you, sweetheart," Mercedes said.

"Love you too," Ashley said.

"Go sit back down." Ashley smiled. She went back over to her seat.

"Okay," Mercedes said. "Who's next?"

Becky stood up.

"I should have known," Mercedes said.

"Shut up," Becky said, pointing. Mercedes laughed. Becky smiled. "Well, I am a best friend of Mercedes. But Colby is now one of my best friends as well. That is what happens when you hang out with your best friend and her new boyfriend at the time. You grow to be best friends.

"But from the very beginning of the relationship between Mercedes and Colby, I got to watch it develop, but also hear all about it. I was very happy to hear all about it and see it form. I know there was a few hesitations in the very beginning but they both worked past it, obviously. But now I am very happy to see them as newlyweds. I loved being the matron of honor today. And if nobody knows it, I will tell you now. As of yesterday, I am thirteen weeks pregnant myself. I announced it last night at the rehearsal dinner, because I wanted the godmother of my child to know she would be the godmother.

"And now I will also be a godmother. I will the godmother of her and Colby's child. And I cannot wait for your child to be born so he or she will go to be best friends with mine," Becky concluded.

Mercedes smiled. She told Becky to come over to her. Becky did. The two gave each other a big hug.

"Okay, since the matron and maid of honor gave their toasts, it is time for one of the best men to give his," Kevin said.

"Be careful what you say, KO!" Colby said.

"I know."

Colby nodded his head.

"Colby and I have been friends for a long time like so many of wrestlers here have. I was very happy when Mercedes showed her interest in Colby, because he showed his as well. I pushed him toward her, because I wanted him to be happy. It helped. There were a few hesitations, as many of us know, but it worked out in the end.

"But I just want to say congratulations to the newlyweds. I hope you two are as happy as I have been with my wife these years. And I wish you, Mercedes, a very healthy and comfortable pregnancy. But also hope for a healthy child for you and Colby as well. You will be a great mom. And you will be a great dad, Colby. To the newlyweds," Kevin concluded.

Everyone clapped. Both Colby and Mercedes hugged Kevin.

"All right, I guess I'm next," Brandon said, standing up.

Colby and Mercedes smiled.

"I'm going to keep this short. To my brother, I love you. To my new sister, I love you as well. I hope you two continue to be as happy as you have been. I look forward to being an uncle as well as the godfather of my niece or nephew. To my brother and to my sister," Brandon said.

Everyone clapped.

Mercedes and Colby hugged him too.

"Okay, I'm ready to dance," Mercedes said.

"Yes, let's get this party started," Colby said.

Mercedes went over to the DJ. She told him she and Colby were ready for the dancing to begin.

"All right, everyone, the bride and groom are for some dancing," The DJ announced. "Are you all?!"

Claps and cheers came from the guests.

"Then here you go," The DJ said.

 _This is my heartbeat song…_

Mercedes looked at Colby with a bright smile. "I asked the DJ to make this the first song," He said.

"Thank you," Mercedes said.

"Now let's dance," Colby said.

Mercedes smiled. The two moved onto the dance floor, which was the beginning of fun the rest of the night.

The bride and groom both had so much fun with their family and their friends. They were both happy to dance with members of their family and with friends. Mercedes danced with all of the groom's men as well as Fergal. Colby danced with all of the bride's maids as well as Lexi and Ashley S.

But at the end of the night, the two were happy say good night to their guests and go up to their room to be alone and also relax.


	39. Brunch

Chapter 39 – Brunch

The next day, Mercedes and Colby had brunch with their immediate families, bride's maids and groom's men with their significant others (and kids if they had any), as well as JoJo with her parents. Mercedes and Colby had their families and then the people who helped with the wedding.

Mercedes and Colby were so happy as they joined everyone.

"So when will the WWE Universe know that two of the best WWE female Superstars has to be out commission for what—seven more months and twenty-three weeks?" Leah asked.

"It's actually eight more months for me," Mercedes corrected. "And twenty-seven more weeks for Becks. Its ten months for the gestation of women and not nine."

"Oh."

"But the answer to the question with when the WWE Universe will find out," Becky said. "Is by video."

"For me," Mercedes said. "After _my husband's_ and my honeymoon. Oh, I love saying _husband_!" She looked over at Colby.

"And I love saying _wife_ ," Colby said. He leaned forward and kissed her.

Their friends clapped for them.

"Ooh, Becky," Mercedes said.

"What?" Becky asked.

"Will you film the video with me?" 

"Sure. We can do it as me saying I'm pregnant and then you are the god mum."

"But you also have to have Fergal in the video too."

"Of course," Becky said.

"How about you film the video now?" Pam suggested.

"Ooh, great idea," Mercedes said. "I'll come over to you." She quickly got up from her seat and went around the table to where Becky and Fergal sat.

"Should we include Kevin since he'll be the godfather?" Becky asked.

"As much as I am happy about the title," Kevin said. "Let that be Mercedes's fun."

"All right," Becky said.

"I'll record it if you want," Colby said. "Since I am sitting across from the both of you."

"Sounds good," Fergal said. "Use my phone." He reached across the table and handed it to Colby. Fergal had already opened it up to record a video.

"All right," Colby said. "And go."

"So everyone thinks I am injured right now, because I have not wrestled in about six, seven weeks. But also that I had to relinquish the Women's Championship. That is not the case. I am not injured.," Becky said. She elbowed her husband to speak.

"WWE Universe, Becky and I are pleased to tell the whole world that she is thirteen weeks pregnant with our first child," Fergal said with a bright smile.

"You heard correctly, everyone," Becky said. "I am thirteen weeks pregnant. I will be out of wrestling for a while. _But_ I am _absolutely happy_ to be having baby. Being pregnant will be a whole new experience for me and I am a little interested to see how it plays out." Becky looked over at Fergal. "And I can't wait to see whether we're having a boy or a girl."

"As am I," Fergal said.

"But that is not all," Becky said. She motioned over to Mercedes. Mercedes came up behind Becky's chair. She leaned over and wrapped her hands around her friend. "My best friend right here will be the godmother of the little demon."

"And I am so stinking excited," Mercedes said. "Especially when I got married yesterday. Yes, I married Seth Rollins yesterday. Be jealous fangirls."

Becky laughed.

"Okay," Colby said. "See how it turned out." Colby reached across the table handing Fergal's phone back to him.

Fergal and Becky then watched the video.

"That's good for me," Becky said.

"Yeah, me too," Fergal said. "Posting to social media now."

Mercedes went back around the table and took her seat once more next to her husband. As she sat down she leaned over and kissed him.

"Becky and Fergal," Mercedes said.

"Yes?" Fergal asked.

"You two are going to find out the sex, right?"

"Yes, we are," Becky said. "I asked about it. And we can find from 16 to 20 weeks. Just three to seven more weeks."

"In all honesty any preference?" Rami asked.

"A boy," Becky replied with a huge grin on her face.

"In all honesty," Fergal smiled. "I want a boy too."

"Finn Balor Devitt."

"Yeah," Fergal laughed. "That's what Becky wants to name the baby if it's a boy."

"Awe," Mercedes said. "After his daddy."

"I'm cool with it."

"Any names if it's a girl? Mercedes, right?"

Becky chuckled. "No, undecided."

"Well, I think Mercedes should be an option. Or Sasha," Mercedes joked.

"Mer, you're already the godmother," Ashley F. commented. "I think if it's a girl they should name her Ashley or Charlotte."

"Ladies," Fergal said. "If it's a girl, we'll decide on her name." 

"I was going to name my baby Rebecca if it is going to be a girl," Mercedes said.

"That can be one to consider," Colby said. Mercedes looked at her husband. "Yes, one to consider. Maybe there is something else I want to name the baby if it is a girl."

"Okay, I'm not going to argue. We'll argue later. Or we'll argue in two months or two and half months when we find out the sex."

Everyone chuckled or laughed.


	40. Baby Names

Chapter 40 – Baby Names

Mercedes and Colby a great honeymoon in Hawaii. They were gone for two weeks. As much Colby loved being a wrestler, he didn't want their honeymoon to end, because he loved the downtime with his new wife. Mercedes was the same way. But when they were back on the road with the WWE and with their friends, they were very happy.

After their return, Mercedes announced her pregnancy to the WWE Universe. She did it by video just as Becky had:

 **Video**

"Hey WWE Universe," Mercedes started. "My husband and I just returned from a wonderful honeymoon in Hawaii. I know everyone is hoping for me to get back into the ring soon. However, that won't be happening for a while. As of June 17, I am ten weeks pregnant!

"It is a bit of a disappointment to have to be away from the ring and I know many of my fans are disappointed. _However, I am so happy to be having a baby!_ It's a start to my new life with my new husband. And…" Mercedes looked to her left.

Colby came into view. He wrapped his right arm around her. " _And I am as excited as my new wife is_ ," He began. "I can't wait to be a dad!"

"And I can't wait to be a mom."

The video was placed on WWE's website. Mercedes and Colby also sent out tweets alerting to the WWE Universe. They received tons of comments.

Now about two and half weeks later it was mid-July. Mercedes laid on the _now_ bed of _now_ her and Colby's bedroom at their _now_ house together in Davenport, Iowa. She would be 15 weeks pregnant in just two days. She was resting when her cell phone went off.

Mercedes reached for her cell phone. She saw she had a message from Becky. She opened it up. It was a video. She played it.

 **Video**

"Fergal and I just got back from an appointment for both the baby and I. The baby and I are both doing great. But today we found out the sex of the baby. There is going to be a little demon. IT'S A BOY!"

"And both Mommy and Daddy are super excited," Fergal said turning his phone onto him and walking over to his wife.

Becky smiled as Fergal wrapped an arm around her. "And he already has a name," Becky said. "Friends and family know what it is. But the WWE Universe has to wait and see."

Mercedes gasped when she heard her godchild was a boy. She was super excited. She quickly replied to the message from Becky: _Congratulations, Becks! I am so excited! I can't wait to meet Finn Balor Devitt!_

Becky: _Thanks and me too!_

Mercedes smiled. She heard the sound of Kevin barked. She looked at the clock. She smiled. Colby was home from Black and Brave. She quickly got up from the bed and went out to meet him.

"Hey, baby," Colby said seeing his wife coming his way.

"Hey," Mercedes said with lots of excitement. She went up to him giving him a big hug and kiss. "How was training?"

"Great as always."

"Did you get a message from Becky or Fergal?!"

"Yes, I saw the video," Colby smiled. "Are you excited to be having a godson?"

"So much," Mercedes replied with a huge smile. "I am so happy it is a boy, because that was what Becky and Fergal really wanted."

"Yeah, I'm happy for them too." He gave her a passionate kiss. "I love you. And I can't wait to find out if our little one is a boy or a girl." He touched her stomach.

"Me too. And I love you too."

Colby gave her a quick kiss. "Are you hungry? Do you want some dinner?"

"Yes, I do."

"All right, I'll whip something up for us."

"No, let me make us something. You can make all our meals for us when I'm bigger and more tired."

"Okay, whatever you want," Colby replied.

Mercedes smiled. She grabbed onto one of his hands and pulled him toward the kitchen.

Later that night…

"I know we have another month before we find out the sex of the baby," Mercedes said as Colby was climbing into bed with her. "But I just want us to make name suggestions. That way we can argue or agree on those and/or find more."

Colby nodded his head. He got settled down. "Fine by me. What did you have in mind?"

"Well," Mercedes said, turning on her side to face her husband. "I love the name Audrina. That is just one choice. There is also Rebecca, Ashley, Charlotte, Alexis, Pamela, and Leah."

Colby laughed. "I knew that was coming."

Mercedes laughed as well. "I just wanted to get you laughing. Those names can be thrown out the window."

"No, they're all nice names. We'll keep them in mind. What about boys?" 

"Edward is an option. For after Eddie Guerrero. My inspiration to be a wrestler," Mercedes smiled.

"I like the idea. But I don't want people to think he is named after that stupid vampire from Twilight!" Colby commented.

"OH HELL NO!" Mercedes said. "Instead of the name Edward, we just use Eddie. That way we are specific."

"That's better. There is one name I have to throw out there," Colby said.

"What?" Mercedes asked.

"Well, you put names out there from our girls, but I have to put some names in for our guys."

"Oh, some of the guys want us to name our son after them?" 

"Yep."

"Well, there is one specific person who has said something to me. And that would be Xavier."

Colby laughed. "Yeah, me too. But I have gotten Kevin wanting us to name our son after him. It was him who kept pushing me toward you and not backing away with everything that went on."

"Yes. So Eddie, Xavier, and Kevin are on the list for a boy," Mercedes said.

"Yes, but we'll figure out other names too. Those are just options. But in all honesty, I think we need to leave Kevin off, because we have a fur baby named that." 

Mercedes giggled. "It would be interesting for people to wonder if our son was named after our friend, Kevin or our dog, Kevin."

"Yeah," Colby agreed.

"It can be a middle name suggestion."

"There you go."

"There is one name I like for a boy," Mercedes commented.

"And what's that?" Colby asked.

"Dominic. We could call him Dom for short like in The Fast and the Furious," Mercedes laughed.

Colby laughed as well. "I actually like that idea. Let's add Dominic to the list of names for boys."

"Are there any specific names _you_ like for a girl?"

"How about something with Charlotte and/or Ashley?" Colby asked.

"Really?" Mercedes smiled.

"Yeah, I know Ashley would appreciate it."

"You are so considerate," Mercedes said, leaning over to kiss her husband.

"Well, you down really know this. Rami mentioned it to me months ago."

"What?" Mercedes asked.

"Ashley has felt a little beat down with you and Becky getting to share many of the same moments together. She was sad when Becky announced you as the godmother for Baby Finn and when you announced Becky as our baby's godmother. When we finalized on our wedding party, you know she was really happy to be a bride's maid and then when you said you would have a matron of honor and a maid of honor. She doesn't feel like it is BAM, but just BM."

"Oh, I didn't even think about it. I feel so bad. It makes me want to cry thinking about it now."

"Awe, don't," Colby said. "Now I feel bad almost making you cry!"

"Give me a moment," Mercedes said as she tried not to cry. She did have tears in her eyes. She laughed.

Colby chuckled.

"Okay, I'm good," Mercedes laughed.

Colby laughed this time. He leaned over to kiss his wife.

"Okay, so now I definitely want to use Charlotte or Ashley for a name if we have a girl." 

"I think we should and I think we should go with Charlotte. As the first name."

"Sounds good. I know the perfect middle name, maybe," Mercedes said.

"What?"

"After your mom."

Colby smiled. "I like it. But maybe we should go with your mom's name. She would appreciate it more so. I did move her daughter all the way out to Iowa. And it is a long distance from her grandchild too."

"True. So Charlotte Judith Lopez then?" Mercedes replied with a grin.

"Yes, Charlotte Judith Lopez for a girl," Colby said.

"Excellent. Now a boy's name?"

"Sure."

"Dominic," Mercedes said.

"I actually love that," Colby smiled.

"Yay, now a middle name."

"Eddie."

"Saying yes to my names?!" Mercedes grinned.

"Yes. I love them all."

Mercedes continued to grin.

"Dominic Eddie Lopez," Colby said.

"Yay," Mercedes said. "We can to sleep now."

Colby laughed. "Sounds good."

"Love you," Mercedes said, leaning over to kiss her husband.

"Love you too," Colby said.

"One more thing, though."

"What?"

"When do we tell our friends and the godparents we are having fraternal twins?!" Mercedes grinned.

"After we find out the sex _es_ ," Colby replied with a huge grin of his own.

"Perfect."

Colby chuckled. He leaned over and gave her a few pecks. "I love you!"

"I love you too!"


	41. One Boy, One Girl

Chapter 41 – One Boy, One Girl

Mercedes and Colby loved having their little secret. Their little secret of Mercedes being pregnant with fraternal twins. No one but them knew they were having them. Mercedes and Colby did tell their friends and family they had chosen a name for a boy or a girl.

But then the two realized they might need to come up with a second boy or a second girl name if both twins were boys or girls. Mercedes had a strong feeling that it was a boy and a girl. A mother's intuition. Colby went along with it.

Five and a half weeks later, close to the end of August, Mercedes and Colby both sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office for her appointment.

"I feel like I'm about to have a huge match," Mercedes commented.

Colby chuckled.

"Or that I'm anticipating to be told something very important."

"I know. It's very nerve racking," Colby replied.

"This probably how Becky and Fergal felt last month," Mercedes said.

"More than likely," Colby said. He grabbed onto her hand. Mercedes smiled. She grabbed onto his hand with her other so she was holding his one with her both.

"Mercedes Lopez."

Mercedes and Colby both got up from their seats. Then they headed through the door leading to the back.

Ten minutes later, Mercedes was on the medical table waiting for the mid-wife. Colby was standing beside her.

"Good afternoon," Suzanne, the mid-wife said.

"Hi," Mercedes said.

"How are we today?"

"I'm great."

"Excellent. How is father-to-be?" Suzanne asked.

"I'm great as well," Colby replied. "Very excited." 

"Definitely," Suzanne said. "Let me take your vitals and the babies' then we will get started on seeing if we can find out their sexes."

"Sounds good," Mercedes said.

Suzanne nodded. She took Mercedes' vitals: blood pressure and listening to her heart beating. Mercedes laid back on the table and Suzanne took her stethoscope to Mercedes's belly to listen to the heartbeat of both babies.

"Both heartbeats sound great."

"Good," Mercedes said.

"All right, let's see how they are inside mommy," Suzanne said. She pulled the ultrasound machine a few inches over. She grabbed onto the gel and spread it around on Mercedes's belly. She grabbed onto the wand and turned the machine on. She then spread the gel around on Mercedes's belly with the wand.

Mercedes reached for Colby's hand. He smiled. He grabbed onto hers and moved more over toward her.

"Okay, here we go," Suzanne said.

Mercedes and Colby both looked over to the monitor of the ultrasound machine. Suzanne moved the ward around. As she moved the wand around she pointed things out of each baby.

"I think we can determine the sex of each baby today," Suzanne said.

Mercedes gasped with excitement. She looked at Colby. He smiled at her.

"Okay, here's baby number one," Suzanne said, pointing. She slowly moved the wand around one side of Mercedes's belly. "Yes, perfect position. Right here."

"Yes, yes?" Mercedes asked.

Suzanne smiled. "We have a boy right here. Here's the male genital."

"I got my boy!" Colby said.

Mercedes smiled.

"Let's move onto baby number two then," Suzanne said. She loved the wand over to the other side of Mercedes's belly. She then slowly moved it on that other side. " _She's_ in the perfect position too."

"SHE?!" Mercedes asked.

"Yes," Suzanne smiled. "Here is the female genital."

Mercedes smiled. She looked at her husband. "I told you," She said. "Mother's intuition. I knew it was a boy and a girl."

Colby chuckled. "I never doubted you once with that."

Mercedes grinned.

Later that evening, Mercedes and Colby had a little get together at their house with Colby's family. They were doing a big reveal. Mercedes's mom couldn't be there so they had Skyping with her. When they did the big reveal of them having fraternal twins and the babies being a boy and a girl, everyone went crazy.

Mercedes and Colby then did a video for their friends.

 **Video**

"I know everyone has been waiting all day to know what the sex of the baby is," Mercedes said. "But before we get to that Colby and I have a little secret."

"Yes," Colby said. "Our secret is Mercedes not only being pregnant with one baby, but two babies."

"Yes, I am pregnant with _twins_. Fraternal twins."

"And so we can tell you the _sexes of the twins_."

"It's a boy and a girl!" Mercedes said. "A baby boy and a baby girl!"

"And we told all of you we have names for a boy and a girl, because we didn't share them. Mercedes take it away," Colby said.

Mercedes laughed. "The name for the boy is Dominic Eddie Lopez. Dominic is just a name we both liked. But his middle name is Eddie, which is for after my all-time favorite wrestler and inspiration Eddie Guerrero. But the name for the girl is Charlotte Judith Lopez. Charlotte is for after my bestie Ashley Fliehr who's ring name is Charlotte. The middle name is for after my mom."

"And Ashley," Colby said. "You can thank me for that. You're welcome."

Mercedes playfully hit her husband.

Colby laughed. "So let's sum up. Mercedes is pregnant with fraternal twins and they are a boy and a girl. Then they will be named Dominic Eddie Lopez and Charlotte Judith Lopez."

"And let the messages begin," Mercedes said.


	42. Thanksgiving

Chapter 42 – Thanksgiving

About three months later it was Thursday, November 23, 2017 and Thanksgiving. Mercedes was a few days away from being 33 weeks pregnant. She had about seven more weeks left until Dominic and Charlotte would be born. Both she and Colby were both very excited and nervous.

After finding out the sexes of the twins, Mercedes wanted to get started on doing the nursery for them, which she did. Colby helped her out with everything for it. Now three months later it was painted, wallpapered, decorated, and set up with furniture.

But at about 1 am on Thanksgiving morning, Mercedes's cell phone went up. She woke up from it. She hadn't been ignoring her cell phone when it went off between 12 am and at least 6, 7 am the last few months in case of family emergencies. As well as if Becky or Fergal contacted her for any reason. Becky was a few weeks away from her due date and Mercedes wanted to be kept up to date if for any reason something went on with Becky and the baby.

Mercedes reached for her phone after it made notice. She looked at the screen to see what she had just received. There were two messages. Mercedes sat up in bed, she turned the lamp on, on her side of the bed.

The sudden light woke Colby up. He groaned. He looked over at Mercedes as she sat up on the edge of the bed. "Is something wrong, baby?" He asked.

"Becky's in labor!" Mercedes said, quickly turning to her husband.

"She is?" 

"Yes. I just received a message from both her and Fergal. The message was Becky says this: _Baby Finn IS ON HIS WAY! I'm all settled into my hospital room with Fergal ready to go through childbirth. Will keep everyone posted. Fergal will do as well._

"Awe, that's great," Colby said.

"Let's look at the video Fergal sent," Mercedes said.

"Sure."

Mercedes pressed the button to play the video on her phone.

 **Video**

"So it's a little after 12:45 in the morning," Fergal said "About forty-five minutes ago, Becky and I left the house to come to the hospital." He turned to Becky.

Becky smiled as she sat up in the hospital bed with a few machines around her. "I'm ready to have this baby," She said. "Baby Finn is on his way, so we might have a Thanksgiving Baby." Becky laughed.

"So exciting!" Mercedes said. "My godson is going to be born soon!"

"He'll be in great hands with you," Colby said.

"Oh, you're so sweet," Mercedes replied, leaned over and kissed him.

"I also know our son and daughter are going to have a great mom."

"And you will be a great dad."

"I love you," Colby said, leaning over and kissing her passionately.

"I love you too. How about we get some more sleep?"

"Yes, because hours from now you are going to be very excited once you know your godson is born. And you are also going to go boogers when you are Facetiming Becky. But, maybe I'm the one who really needs to sleep."

"Yes, I'm super excited. I have an adrenaline rush from knowing that one of my besties is having her baby! But also she is having my godson!"

"And you should be. But as least let me go back to sleep."

"All right," Mercedes said. She leaned over and kissed her husband. "You go back to sleep. But for me, I have to pee. But I'll turn the light off for you."

Colby chuckled as his wife turned her lamp off. She then got up from the bed and headed into the bathroom.

Mercedes and Colby both got up at 9 o'clock in the morning. They didn't need to be at Colby's parents' house for Thanksgiving dinner for a few more hours. Mercedes also received another video from Fergal about Becky. It was just an update. Becky was doing good and said she was about to watch the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade. Mercedes laughed at that.

However, just before Mercedes and Colby were about to leave the house to head over to his parents', Mercedes received the big update. Her godson had been born. She had received another video from Fergal.

 **Video**

"The main update today," Fergal said. He turned the camera to Becky. Becky grinned as she had her son in her arms. He moved the camera down to look at Baby Finn. "Finn Balor Devitt was born at 10:24. Just forty-five minutes ago. He weighs in at exactly six and half pounds and is twenty inches in length." He then turned the camera up to Becky. "And mama is doing great herself. Anything to say, Becks?"

Becky smiled. "I am a new woman," She said. "It was amazing being pregnant one minute and then minutes later holding my baby boy in my arms. It was amazing to have experienced being pregnant all together. Then going through labor and childbirth. But after all that, I am officially a mum. And this baby boy, _my baby boy_ , is something I never knew I always wanted.

"And I have to thank my love for wrestling and wanting to become a wrestler for that. Because if not, I never would have met my future husband and then never had this little guy. Fergal Devitt, thank you and I love you!"

"Becky Devitt, thank you as well and I love you too!"

Mercedes was in total awe. She was almost in tears. It was sweet between her bestie and her husband. But also seeing Becky hold her son and talk of everything that led her to having him.

"Watch this," Mercedes said to her husband. She gave Colby her phone to watch the video.

Colby smiled as he watched the video. "They are both very happy," He said, after watching it. "You can tell."

Mercedes smiled. "Yes, come on, let's go celebrate Thanksgiving with our family."

"Sounds good."

Colby and Mercedes were happy to spend the holiday with their family. There was a lot of talk of the two newest editions to the family coming in about seven weeks. Everyone was as excited as both Colby and Mercedes were.

At about 2 o'clock that afternoon, Mercedes was being called by Fergal to Facetime. Thanksgiving dinner for her, Colby, and his family was said to be about 3 o'clock.

"Ooh, Facetime with Fergal and Becky," Mercedes said to Colby as they sat in the living room.

"The dining room is a good spot to talk," Colby said.

"Come on, then," Mercedes said. She grabbed her husband by the hand and quickly went into the dining room. Once they were in, she answered Fergal. "Hi."

"Hey Mer," Fergal said. "How are you?"

"I'm great. I know you are too," Mercedes replied.

"Yes. But here's Becky and Finn," He said, sitting on the bed with Becky.

"Hi Mer," Becky said.

"Hi, sweetheart. How are you?" Mercedes said.

"I'm great. I'm both a little tired and sour. But your godson was worth it," Becky said.

"Give me a better view of him."

Fergal moved his phone so Mercedes got better view of him.

"Oh, my gosh, I'm about to cry," Mercedes said.

"No, don't cry," Colby said. He took Mercedes's phone. "Don't make my wife cry, damn it," He joked.

Becky and Fergal laughed. "Hello you two," Colby said.

"Hi," Becky said.

"Let me see Baby Finn."

Fergal moved his phone again for the better view of his baby boy.

"Oh, he's a cutie," Colby said.

"He gets it from Fergal," Becky said.

"No, you're cute too," Mercedes said.

Colby held her phone and wrapped his arm around so they could both be seen by their friends.

"But he's double cute," Mercedes continued. "Because both mommy and daddy are cute."

"Yes, I hope he has Fergal's goofy adorable smile," Becky said.

"You want him to be all me," Fergal commented.

"Yes, a Mini Fergal but called Finn. They are kind of the same since Fergal's ring name is Finn."

"True."

"Yes, I want Dominic to be just like Colby and then I want Charlotte to be just like me. She is going to a Women's Champion just like her mommy and namesake. As well as her godmother," Mercedes said.

"Oh, I can't wait to meet my godchildren," Becky said.

"Same here," Fergal said.

"Thank you, Fergal," Colby said. "And it's always a thank you for you, Becks."

"Same to you, Colby," Becky replied. "Oh, but I do have to tell you something, Mer."

"What?" Mercedes asked.

"I decided I want to give Finn two godmothers. I want Ashley as well."

"That's nice. I'm totally cool with that. I'll have my own babies to really adore and not just Baby Finn."

"Of course," Becky said. "And they will be just as handsome and beautiful as their parents."

"Thank you, Becks," Mercedes said.

"All right, we have a few others to Facetime," Becky said. "So we're going to say good-bye for now." 

"Sounds great. You and Fergal take care and we'll talk soon."

"Bye, Mer. Bye, Colby," Fergal said.

"Bye," Mercedes and Colby chorused.

Mercedes and Colby smiled at each other.

"That little baby took my breath away," Colby admitted. "It was just so surreal to see him in my opinion." 

"I know," Mercedes said. "I'm lost for words really. It makes me think about the twins. How will it be when I have them and when we see them?"

"I think it will really be a loss of words for us and you crying more than likely."

"I think so too. But we'll see in seven weeks or less."

"It seems like a long time, but these last eight and half months have gone by fast already," Colby said.

"I know. But first, let's enjoy Thanksgiving. Then we can enjoy getting ready for Christmas," Mercedes said.

"I'm all for that."

"Good," Mercedes said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.


	43. Parenthood

Chapter 43 – Parenthood

About a week after Thanksgiving, Mercedes had another appointment for her and the twins. She ended up being put on bedrest, because she was feeling lots strain on herself and the babies. Twins were normally born between thirty-two and thirty-seven weeks. She was almost at thirty-four. Mercedes's midwife and her doctor wanted to make sure some of that strain on her and the babies went away. They wanted to try to get her a few more weeks along.

When Colby heard Mercedes needed bedrest, he cursed. The following weeks in December were almost always busy for WWE. They had Tribute to the Troops and many other things going on before Christmas. He was both worried about Mercedes being on bedrest with someone needing to be there with her and perhaps having the twins when he wasn't there.

Colby's family said they would check in on Mercedes every day when he was gone. However, Colby said he wanted someone with her almost the whole time. That way if she were to go into labor or something, there someone easily there. Colby's family was also conflicted thinking he needed to be there with Mercedes as it was getting towards the end.

Colby talked with the powers that be of the WWE (Paul Levesque, mainly). Paul told Colby to take the time off to be with Mercedes and definitely make sure he was there for the birth of his children. He knew how important it was to be there for your wife when she was pregnant, especially when it was coming close to the birth.

Colby was relieved. Mercedes was too.

Mercedes listened to the doctor's orders about being on bedrest. But it wasn't always in bed. It was sometimes in the living room, lying on the sofa. She didn't always want to be in the bedroom. Colby was the same.

Colby also decorated the living room for Christmas. He took commands and direction from his wife. He understood it all, because Mercedes couldn't really get up to help.

In the late morning/early afternoon on Tuesday, December 12, just three days after entering her thirty-fifth week of pregnancy, Mercedes went into labor. She wasn't able to have a vaginal birth, because one of the twins in the right position to do so, but their sibling wasn't. So Mercedes ended up having a C-section.

An hour after her C-section, Mercedes was back in her hospital room with Colby and their newborn twins. Dominic and Charlotte were both very healthy and thriving in the world so far. Colby's family was there soon after to see the newest editions to the family.

After being visited by Colby's family and his friends, Mercedes finally called Becky. It was about eight o'clock. Dominic and Charlotte had been born at about one o'clock earlier that afternoon.

"Hello Mer," Becky answered.

"Hey," Mercedes replied.

"How are you, hun?"

"Great. I got me some meds to keep me comfortable from the major abdominal surgery I had seven hours ago."

Becky laughed. "How are my new godson and goddaughter?" 

"They're great."

"How's the new daddy?" 

"He's great too. He's in as much love with our babies as I am."

"Oh, my God, yes," Becky said. "And you will grow more and more in love with them as each day passes. I love my son a little more each day. And I have little reminders of my husband each day through our son too. They both have my heart."

"Three people have my heart now," Mercedes commented.

"Definitely. Have you talked to Ashley yet?"

"No, you're the first one—other than my own family—who I have talked to thus far. I've spent about the last six hours with visits from my in-laws and friends here. But she'll be next."

"Well, I'm happy to be the first person."

"Of course, you are," Mercedes commented. "You're the godmother of my babies."

"That is most definitely true," Becky replied. "How soon will you be going home?"

"Thursday maybe."

"Oh, good."

"Yes, but the real fun will begin with being a mother. And not to one baby, but two."

"Well, wouldn't have had two kids at least in the first place," Becky said.

"Yes," Mercedes replied. "I'll admit I'm a little scared."

"I believe most new parents are. You are responsible for a little life now that isn't just your own or your significant other. I know you have two little lives to worry about, but you'll do great, Mer. You also have Colby and all your in-laws."

"Thanks, Becks," Mercedes said, smiling to herself.

"You're welcome."

Mercedes heard a cry in the background. She knew it was Baby Finn

"I have to go," Becky said. "I'll talk to you later."

"Yes. Bye."

"Bye," Becky replied.

Mercedes smiled as she ended the call on her cell phone. She looked over at Colby. He was sound asleep on the small couch in the room.

Mercedes grinned. Dominic and Charlotte were both asleep for the moment too. They were both sleeping in their own little beds up against the wall straight ahead of Mercedes's hospital bed, which was on the opposite wall of the room.

Mercedes reached for a scrap piece of paper that was on the feeding table. She crumbled it up into a wall. She then threw it over at Colby. Colby quickly woke up.

"What the hell?!" He said. He heard Mercedes laughing and he saw a paper ball on him. He looked over at his wife. "Why are you throwing things at me?!"

"Because I can," Mercedes grinned.

"You're lucky I can't do anything to you right now," He joked standing up.

"Oh, will your plan of attack be on me when we get home?"

"Oh, I'll never tell," Colby said stopping at the side of her bed. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "How are you doing?"

"I'm great in all honesty. How about you?"

"Same as well."

"I called Becky," Mercedes said. "I don't know if you were asleep when I did."

"What did she have to say?"

"Not much. We were just talking about new parents and babies. She had to go after a few minutes. Finn was crying."

"I'll be us now. We'll be on the phone and we'll have a crying baby in the background," Colby said.

"It'll be okay as long as that baby has someone to take care of it. Or either of us will have to get off the phone quickly."

"True. But we'll handle it all."

"I have no doubt in that."

"I can't wait to bring Dom and Charlotte home with us and start our new life as parents."

"Me too," Mercedes smiled. "The Boss is a mommy now." 

"And The Man is a daddy now," Colby replied with his own smile.

"And we have a Little Man and a Little Boss."

"I think we'll have two Little Bosses in all honesty," Colby joked.

"I won't be surprised if we do. But the Big Boss will know how to the handle the Little Bosses."

Colby chuckled. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too," Mercedes replied.

Colby smiled. He then leaned over and kissed her passionately.


	44. Babies Are Not Easy

Chapter 44 – Babies Are Not Easy

The first few weeks after Mercedes and Colby brought their twins home, it was a bit easy. The two could each take one baby at a time to do things. There were hard times with each baby. Taking care of babies was not always easy. And Mercedes found that out the hard way when Colby went back to work.

Sometimes Dominic or Charlotte might have been happy and content. Sometimes one was happy while the other wasn't. But when they were both unhappy and uncontent. Mercedes was brought to tears many times, because she could not get either of them to stop crying or be happy.

Mercedes called her in-laws countless times crying and asking for help or some relieve. Colby's mom was able to get over there sometimes right away. But one way or another one or a few relatives would come over to help. Or she would go over to them.

On the morning of January 30, 2018, Becky's birthday, Mercedes called her friend.

"Hey pretty lady," Becky answered.

"Happy birthday, pretty lady," Mercedes replied back.

"Thank you. What are you up to?" 

"Taking a breath after being able to get two very fussy babies to calm down. Still very overwhelmed with two babies."

"I bet. I'm sorry."

"I'm just so glad Colby will be home tomorrow. That way we can tag team. Even though, he'll go over to Black and Brave. Which I have no problems with."

"Of course. You know I'll be happy when my husband comes home too!"

"Oh, yes, you will. You got the clear from the doctor?!"

"I sure did," Becky replied with a grin. "I'm going to sex up my husband good when he is finally home."

Mercedes laughed. "I know I will when Colby gets home. Hopefully!"

"That's right. You just needed to wait for your belly to heal from the surgery. And it has pretty much."

"Yes. That would probably put me in a better mood if The Man showed the Boss who was Boss like he loves to do!"

Becky giggled.

The doorbell rang suddenly.

"Someone's at the door. Call me later?" Becky said.

"Yes. I love you, hun. Happy Thirtieth," Mercedes replied.

"Thanks. Love you too. Hang in there with the babies. It is rough with Finn at times. And I know you have two. But try to get through it."

"Thanks, Becks. Bye." 

"Bye."

Mercedes sighed as she hung up the phone.

The next day, when Colby got home from being on the road for a few weeks, both the babies were screaming.

"Mercedes?" Colby called quickly closing the front door.

"Colby?!" Mercedes called back with a sob.

"Yeah, I'm coming, baby!"

He quickly hurried into the nursery were Mercedes was with both the babies.

"Thank God, you're home," Mercedes sobbed as she was in tears. She had Charlotte in her arms, trying to get her to stop crying. Dominic meanwhile was in his crib crying and screaming too.

Colby quickly grabbed onto Dominic. "Hey Buddy," He said. "What's wrong?"

Colby was able to quiet his son down, which in turn helped get Charlotte to quiet down. Once Dominic ended up falling asleep, Colby put his son back in his crib. Charlotte ended up falling asleep too. Colby gently took her from his wife and placed her in her crib.

Colby then turned to Mercedes. She was about to cry again. He grabbed onto her hands and gently led her out into the hallway, closing the door to the nursery.

"I can't do it!" She sobbed. "I can't take care of them by myself!"

Colby took her into embrace. "It's all right, baby," He said, rubbing her back. "I'm sorry you have to."

"Don't be sorry," Mercedes said, pulling back and looking at him. "You love being a wrestle. You love the WWE. And it's…"

"…Yes, I do. But I hate leaving you alone like this. I know my parents are happy to help, but you need me more!"

"I signed on for this. I just didn't think we would have kids so soon."

"Do you have regrets? Don't be afraid to say if you are, baby."

"I don't know!" Mercedes sobbed as she began to cry again.

"Come on, stop crying, sweetheart," Colby said, pulling her into his embrace.

"I can't help it! I'm so overwhelmed with them! I feel like I am by myself on this!"

"You're not, Mercedes! I know I am on the road! But you and the twins have been my first concerns since I have been on the road the last few weeks! I can quit WWE if need be! I can be full-time at Black and Brave, but come home to you and the twins at the end of the day!"

"Don't do that!" Mercedes said, pushing him away again. "The twins are only seven weeks old and there is so many more days, weeks, and months to go!"

"I know. But just take a few deep breaths for me and try to calm down."

Mercedes nodded her head. She closed her eyes and breathed. Some tears fell down her cheeks too. But she calmed down a little. She opened her eyes and looked at her husband. He smiled at her, wiping away her tears.

"I missed you so much," She said, quickly hugging him tightly.

Colby hugged her tightly as well. "I missed you too, beautiful. But I'm home now."

"Babies are not easy!" She said.

"No, they're not. But I'm here now and I will help you with them the whole time I am here at home."

"Yes, I know you'll be going to Black and Brave while you're home. But I don't mind that. Because you'll come home to me."

"Yes, I will. There's no one else I would rather come home too. And there never will be."

Mercedes pulled out of her husband's embrace. He smiled at her, cupping her face with his hands.

"I love you, Colby!" She said with tears in her eyes once more.

"I love you too, Mercedes!" Colby replied. He kissed her passionately and then pulled her into his embrace once more.


	45. WrestleMania Fun

Chapter 45 – WrestleMania Fun

It was discovered that one of the reasons Mercedes was having a tough time with being a new mom was that she suffered from postpartum depression. Almost everyone thought that was why. So Mercedes ended up researching it herself and then she went to her doctor. Mercedes then ended up going to see a counselor to slowly help her through the depression.

Mercedes still had some hard times with the twins. But it was still two babies she was taking care of. All babies were hard to take care of at times. Becky told Mercedes that she had hard times with Finn. There were times she broke down in tears too because she didn't know what to do to help make her son stop crying.

Mercedes talked with her counselor about everything in her life. Her counselor knew the whole history of Mercedes's life with wrestling. It was how she met her husband, which led her to being a mom. The counselor actually knew about the world of professional wrestling. She knew WrestleMania was around the corner and that Colby would need to be there.

The counselor suggested that Mercedes go with Colby for everything that was WrestleMania. She said it would be good for Mercedes to be in the environment with Colby, see her friends, and just be there with something she had given up. She said that the twins should be left with Colby's family so she could have no worries but enjoying herself in the environment that she thrived in. Mercedes was happy to do it.

Mercedes ended up telling Colby and her in-laws about what her counselor suggested. Colby was okay with it. His parents were happy to take care of their grandchildren while they were away.

So Mercedes left her babies behind to go enjoy WrestleMania with her husband. Mercedes was really happy to be there. She was so happy to see everyone. But she was overjoyed to see both Becky and Ashley F.

Becky was there with Fergal for WrestleMania as well. Fergal had won the Royal Rumble that year so he had a shot at the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Becky was there in support of her husband, but also doing some appearances. Mercedes actually spent some time at WrestleMania Axxess not really doing anything. She just hung out. She met many of her fans.

"How is motherhood?" One fan asked her.

"Okay," Mercedes said. "A bit rough for me in all honesty. But getting away for WrestleMania was a suggestion to help me have some relieve just for a little bit."

"When will you be back?" Another asked.

"That is in my head. But not sure. The Boss will be never be too far away from the ring, though. Do not stop believing The Boss will wrestle again."

Mercedes was really happy to talk with her fans. But those two questions got asked quite a few times and she was very hesitant with both, because she didn't really know how to answer them. She talked to Colby as well as Becky about that. The two both said to say whatever she wanted to say and be honest. Mercedes was happy to do that one.

Becky had brought Baby Finn along for the ride with WrestleMania. Fergal's parents were also there in support of their son. So they took care of their grandson whenever need be for that week.

But Mercedes spent some time with her godson. Being with him made her miss her babies. So she would call her in-laws asking how Dominic and Charlotte were. They said they were both great.

Mercedes was so excited to attend the Hall of Fame Ceremony. She was very happy to get all dressed up for it.

"We'll have a night of dinner and dancing again whenever I come home," Colby said. He knew Mercedes loved to get all dressed up and he knew starting their dinner and dancing date night would do her some good.

"Yay!" Mercedes said.

The Hall of Fame was just as fun as Mercedes thought it would be. She was happy to also be there with her husband. Colby was happy to have her there too.

After getting back to their hotel room that night and after she got ready for bed, Mercedes called Colby's mom one last night to check in on her babies.

"They are doing great, sweetheart," Colby's mom replied. "How was the ceremony tonight?"

"Tons of fun," Mercedes replied. "I was very happy to be there with Colby. I'm excited for WrestleMania tomorrow."

"Are you enjoying the time with all the girls?" 

"Yes. It has been great to see all of them. Especially Becky and Ashley. Coming out here was something I definitely needed."

"Good."

"But I will let you go so Colby and I can go to sleep," Mercedes said. "More so him than me." 

Her mother-in-law laughed. "Well, good night, sweetheart. Call any time tomorrow like usual."

"Good night. Love you, Mom."

"Love you too, sweetheart."

Mercedes smiled as she ended the call on her phone. She got up and found her charger. She plugged into her phone. She then crawled into bed next to her husband. She moved over toward him.

"Night, baby," She said, giving him a quick kiss.

"Night, beautiful," Colby replied. "Love you."

"Love you too."

The next day, Mercedes was again very happy to hang out with her friends for WrestleMania. She hung out with Becky as usual. During the event, she sat backstage with Becky and Ashley just like old times. Since Becky had Baby Finn with her, she traded off with her friends and Fergal's parents holding him. Mercedes did just fine holding Baby Finn. Again it made her miss her babies. And she ended up calling her in-laws again.

Dominic and Charlotte were still doing great. Colby's parents admitted their grandkids were very cranky and fussy babies while they were taking care of them. But the babies were being taken care of.

Mercedes then went back to finish watching WrestleMania. The main event came which was Fergal facing the current WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Mercedes was happy to sit by Becky and watch just like she always did when Becky watched her husband's matches from backstage. Colby joined Mercedes to sit and watch the match.

Fergal ended up winning the match. Becky quickly headed off after the bell rang. Mercedes tuned to Colby with a smile.

"Now she gets to have her own WWE World Champion just like I have," She said.

Colby chuckled. He leaned forward and kissed her. "How are you feeling after everything this week?"

"I am so happy. Coming here was really good for me. I really missed it all," Mercedes replied.

"Well, not only will we have our fancy date nights again. We'll try to make it so you can come on the road with me."

"I'd love that. I think I'm going to be okay in all honesty. I miss our babies a lot."

"Well, we'll get home to them soon enough. But I have enjoyed the alone time with you, even when I have been working."

"I have too. I am so happy I got to see all my girls and my boys too."

"Good," Colby said. He kissed her again.

Everyone got to their feet as Fergal approached them with Becky holding Baby Finn and his parents not too far behind. Everyone clapped for him. He smiled. He received many hugs and pats on the back. He thanked everyone.

"Congratulations, Fergal," Mercedes said, giving him a big hug.

"Thank you, Mercedes," Fergal said. "Thank you for keeping my wife and company." 

"No problem. I needed it just as much as they did."

Fergal smiled. Colby got in, hugging him and patting him on the back.

"Enjoy it," Colby said. "You definitely deserve it." 

"Thanks, Colby," Fergal said.

Later that night, Colby was feeling the exhaustion coming over him as he and Mercedes got back to their hotel room. He had had a match at WrestleMania as well. Now he was sore and tired.

Mercedes noticed him being tired and sore. She knew exactly what he needed.

"Hey, baby?" Mercedes asked getting on the bed and moving over toward him.

"Yes?" Colby answered, looking at her and he laid down.

"How about a massage for my Man?" She asked with a grin.

Colby smirked. "Yeah?"

Mercedes continued to grin. "Oh, yes," She said. "Or maybe The Boss showing The Man why she is the Boss like always?!"

Colby smirked again. "I'll take option B, please."

"Good." Mercedes grinned, climbing on top of him. "That's the option I wanted you to take as well."

Colby chuckled.


	46. Getting Better

Chapter 46 – Getting Better

That was another thing Mercedes had needed, a great night of intimacy and passion with her husband. There was no worries of babies or distractions. Just the two of them making love and being together. It was like that for the next few days and nights.

Mercedes was very excited when she and Colby got home the few days following WrestleMania. She was happy to be home. But also happy to see her babies. She was ready to take on the fussy and crying when it came.

"How was WrestleMania?" Her counselor, Melissa asked the next day following her and Colby getting home.

"It was so much fun!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"It looked like it was from my husband and two kids' perspectives," Melissa said. "They enjoyed watching Finn Balor become the champion."

"Oh, yes I enjoyed that too. I sat watching it with my best friend, who is his wife and his parents were there too. Colby was also next to me as we watched."

"Colby has been the champion himself, right?"

"Oh, yes, a three-time champion. The second time he won the WWE World Heavyweight championship was the best. That was when we first started dating."

"Tell me about it."

"Well, the event that he won it at was the Money in the Bank. The main match for it a ladder match. Seven or six superstars are in the match. They have to climb to the top of a ladder and grab a briefcase. Inside that briefcase is a contract that grants the winner a shot at the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. The contract expires within a year, though. But Colby was in a ladder match that night too.

"He faced the current champion at the time, Roman Reigns. Colby ended up getting Roman down. He got the ladder standing up and then climbed to top. He unhooked the championship and won. It was awesome to watch him. He is a great competitor. It is a turn on in all honesty when you are a competitor yourself." 

Melissa smiled. "How are things with Colby?" 

"Great. I loved being alone with him for WrestleMania week. We got all dressed up for the Hall of Fame Induction Ceremony. He said that we would have date nights of getting dressed up and going to dinner and dancing. It was something we had done a lot before the twins were born. It was actually what led up to his proposal to me."

"Tell me about the proposal."

Mercedes smiled. "We were in Boston, because we had a show there the next day. I originally lived in Boston before moving to Davenport. But we went out to dinner and danced. When we got back to my apartment there were rose petals leading from the door which was right in the living room. The rose petal circled around my coffee table. There candles on the coffee table. But laid out in the middle was the engagement ring in its box open. There was also a note that said, "Will you marry me. –Colby." I turned to him saying his name. He smiled and got down on one knee and said a few things and asked me to marry him."

"Beautiful," Melissa said. "Just beautiful. Tell me more about WrestleMania. Did you meet any fans?" 

"Yes, I did. They asked me when I would be back. That was hard to answer. They also asked how motherhood was as well. That was a bit hard to answer as well. I didn't want to tell them truth. I just said it was okay and bit rough."

"That's an honest answer, Mercedes," Melissa commented. "I have personal experience."

Mercedes nodded her head.

"Anything else about WrestleMania that was enjoyable?" 

"Yes," Mercedes grinned.

"Tell me about that."

"Well, after getting back to our hotel room after WrestleMania, Colby was a bit tired. I offered to give him a massage and he was happy to receive. But then I teased him with saying maybe the Boss can show the Man why she is the Boss like always. My nickname was The Boss. And Colby's nickname is The Man. That was a bit of seducing him. It has worked for the last few years we've been together."

"I like that. Tell me more."

Mercedes grinned once more. "Then we made love. It was so amazing. There were no worries or distractions. It was like it was before the twins were born. It was so passionate. It was not just that night. But it was for the last two days we were away. Not just those nights. But when we woke up as well the following mornings. It didn't happen yesterday morning, because we had a flight back home. A few moments last night too. It was just what I needed with that of getting away."

Melissa smiled. "I'm so glad to hear that. How was it taking care of the twins yesterday?"

"Fine. The trip did me good. I missed them like crazy. I called my in-laws a lot. But I'm ready to take them on. My opponents again," Mercedes said with a laugh.

Melissa smiled.

Mercedes kept going to counseling and taking on motherhood. She had her good days and bad days with the twins. But she was able to handle the both of them. It got a little easier for her. She was able to work them both into a schedule with feeding, taking naps and going to bed at night. That helped a great deal.

But from the twenty-second of May and on was the two-year dating anniversary of Mercedes and Colby's relationship starting. Their one year wedding anniversary was on June 3 as well. Colby arranged it so he could have the weekend from Friday, June 1st to Monday, June 4th off work. He wanted to take Mercedes on a trip to celebrate their one-year wedding anniversary. She was all for it. And Colby's parents were all for taking care of their grandchildren again.

Colby took Mercedes to Boston. She was so happy to go there. They went everywhere she wanted to go. It was a nice trip for the both of them. No worries for kids or work. Just the two of them. The two went to the restaurant they went to the night of Colby's proposal. It was great to reminisce about that night.

"I had the best time this weekend," Mercedes said as they laid in their hotel room the night of Sunday, June 3. The actual date of their wedding anniversary.

"Me too," Colby said.

"Thank you for bringing me to Boston for it as well." Mercedes propped herself on her elbows to look at her husband.

"You're welcome," He replied, moving over to kiss her.

"I also have another trip to talk to my counselor about."

"I don't know if that's a bad or a good thing."

"Good," Mercedes said. "She says I'm making progress with everything. She says I am getting better too."

"How are do you feel about everything?"

"Great. Being there for WrestleMania and then coming out here with you has been nice. I also think our date nights are helping as well. I have an honesty opinion I want to tell you about."

"Tell me whatever you want to tell me, baby," Colby encouraged.

Mercedes smiled. "I think what really has made me depressed was having to back away from wrestling. I am very supportive of you being a WWE Superstar, but I have also felt some resentment toward you in all honesty."

"I can see that. I'm on the road living the dream, the same dream you were living, and then I'm on the road and you're at home taking care of twins. And mostly by yourself."

"Yes. That's exactly what it's all about!"

"Mercedes, I said I would quit being a WWE Superstar and be full-time at Black and Brave while also being at home with you at the twins."

"I'm not asking you to quit at all! I just wanted to tell you that is how I have felt. It is time that I finally told you. And maybe with you knowing it I will have some weight lifting off my shoulders."

"I hope you do, baby. If you ever feel like that at all toward anything with you and me, just tell me. We'll talk it out or whatever. If we fight about it then so be it. We'll fight and then whatever happens after that."

"I will," Mercedes said.

"Good," Colby said. He leaned over and kissed her again.

"I love you, Colby!" She said.

"I love you too, Mercedes!"


	47. SummerSlam 2018

Chapter 47 – SummerSlam 2018

Mercedes continued to see her counselor, Melissa. She had seen Melissa every week from February until mid-June. Then they did it every other week. Melissa continued to say that Mercedes was doing great with everything she was doing and saying. Mercedes was very happy to hear that. She was also happier with motherhood since she had come back from WrestleMania with Colby and then after their getaway for their anniversary.

Mercedes enjoyed all the time with her son and daughter. The two were growing fast and thriving. The two smiled and laughed. She was so excited with every milestone they hit. She was so excited with they rolled onto their backs and rolled back over.

Charlotte started to crawl first. She did just shy of her and her twin brother being seven months old. A few days later, Dominic began to crawl himself. Mercedes was excited. She tried to record a video whenever she could, if she could, to send to Colby or anyone else. Colby loved to receive the videos. But he returned home from being on the road with the WWE a few weeks after the twins had begun to crawl.

The day he returned home and walked right into the house, Mercedes was sitting on the living room floor with Dominic and Charlotte. Colby quickly got down on the floor and talked to both of them. The two both smiled at their daddy and began to crawl to him.

"Oh, my God," Mercedes said as they did.

Colby was delighted.

Mercedes's cell phone began to ring. She grabbed it from the coffee table. It was Fergal calling her. She got up and quickly answered it.

"Hey Fergal," Mercedes answered.

"Hey," Fergal replied.

"Hi Mercedes," Becky said.

"Hi, Becks," Mercedes said. "How is everyone?"

"I'm great. Thank you," Fergal said.

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you."

"So why are you both calling me?" Mercedes asked.

"Because I wanted my husband to also be on the line when I told you that I am eight weeks and three months pregnant with our second child," Becky said.

"What?! You're pregnant?!"

"Yep."

"Oh, my God. Congratulations!"

"Thank you. But I am only eight weeks and three days. You can tell Colby if you want, but you tell him to keep his mouth quiet for the next four weeks until we tell others."

"So who knows right now other than me?"

"My parents and Becky's mum," Fergal said.

"Yay, one of the first to know," Mercedes said.

"Fergal mentioned you and Ashley, so I decided on you first," Becky said.

"Well, thank you."

"How are my godson and goddaughter?"

"They are doing great. They're both happy babies today. But Mommy is very happy because her husband is home."

"Yes, I know I am happy because Fergal is home."

"Hold on. Colby wants to talk."

"Sure," Becky said.

"Hey Becky and Fergal," Colby said.

"Hi," Becky said.

"Hey," Fergal said.

"Happy birthday, Fergal. And congratulations to you two. I promise I'll keep my mouth quiet from everyone," Colby said.

"Thank you," Becky said.

"All right, I'm giving you back to Mercedes."

"Mercedes again," She said with a laugh.

Becky and Fergal laughed.

"You two have made me double happy for letting me know about baby number two. I'm so excited."

"We are too," Becky said.

"I just found out about an hour ago," Fergal said.

"But a great birthday present, right?" Mercedes asked.

"Definitely. I'm up for the challenge now of being a father of two."

"And I am as a mother," Becky added.

"Well, I have you beat, Becks. But you two will be great," Mercedes said.

"Thank you, sweetheart." 

"You're welcome. Well, you go call Ashley now. I'll talk to both of you soon."

"Thank you, Mer. Give my godchildren a big hug and kiss for me."

"No problem. Do the same for Finn with me."

"I sure will. Bye, sweetheart."

"Bye. Bye, Fergal. Enjoy the rest of your birthday." 

"Bye and thank you," Fergal said.

Mercedes smiled at her husband. He smiled back. "So Charlotte is going to marry Baby Finn and Dominic is will be his best friend. Maybe their second baby will be a girl and she can be Charlotte's best friend. But also marry Dominic," Mercedes said.

Colby laughed. "We'll see. But yes, everyone will be friends."

A month later, it was SummerSlam time again. However, this SummerSlam was going to be a lot more fun. Colby and Fergal were going to face off. Finn Balor would be defending his WWE World Heavyweight against Seth Rollins. Mercedes was going to be there with Colby. She would be making a few appearances for SummerSlam Axxess. But instead of leaving the twins behind, the twins were going with Mercedes and Colby. His parents said they would come along too. They wanted to see their son take on Fergal.

Mercedes had tons of fun while she was doing appearances. She was so happy to sign autographs and take pictures with fans. She ended up a small family that really touched her heart.

"Hi," She said as a couple with two small children of a boy and a girl approached her as she was taking photos with fans currently.

"Hi," The little boy said.

"I am so happy to see you here!" The little girl said.

"Oh, thank you," Mercedes replied.

"Yes," the mother said. Mercedes looked at her. "She has been a bit disappointed the last year, because you are taking a break from wrestling."

"Oh, I had to take a break. I was pregnant and wrestling is not safe for that. I would have loved to keep on wrestling if I could while being pregnant. I had my babies. But they still need their mommy."

"You had babies?" The little boy asked.

"Yes. I had twins of a boy and a girl."

"We're twins!" The little girl squealed with delight.

"That's awesome! How old are you two anyway?"

"We're six," The little boy answered.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Kayley and my brother is Elliott."

"Well, it's nice to meet you two."

"And our parents are Randy and Stacie."

"Its nice to meet you two," Mercedes said.

"Like wise," Randy said.

"Yes," Stacy replied.

"What are the names of your twins, Sasha?" Elliott asked.

"My son is named Dominic and my daughter is named Charlotte," Mercedes answered.

"Is your daughter named after Charlotte?" Kayley asked.

"She is in fact. You might see all us superstars going at it for various reasons in the ring. But off-camera many of us our best friends. Charlotte is one of my best friends. The same with Becky Lynch."

"Daddy said Becky is pregnant with her second child," Elliott said.

"She is. She and Finn announced it at the beginning of the week. That is very exciting."

"That's cool," Kayley said. "Our mommy is pregnant herself."

"Congratulations," Mercedes said.

"Thank you," Stacie replied.

"How far along are you?"

"Three and a half months, fourteen weeks."

"So exciting."

"Thank you," Stacie said.

"All right, let's take this picture so I can get to the other fans."

Mercedes took a picture with just Elliott and Kayley.

"It was so nice meeting you," Kayley said.

"You too, sweetheart," Mercedes said. "You as well, Elliott."

"Thank you for the picture and autograph," Elliott said.

"You are all welcome for everything. Be good to your new little brother or sister when he or she is born. Congratulations on having another baby."

"Thank you so much," Stacie said.

"Yes, thank you," Randy replied.

Mercedes smiled. The two parents walked away with their two children. Elliott and Kayley waved to Mercedes as they walked away. Mercedes happily waved back.

Later that day when she saw Colby, she told him all about that little family.

"I can't wait for Dom and Charlotte to grow up so we can all enjoy the wrestling world together," Mercedes said.

"They'll enjoy it sum months from now when they are a little older to understand where I am or wonder how I am there on TV," Colby commented.

"Oh, my God, that'll be so cute!"

Colby chuckled.

On Sunday it was SummerSlam. Mercedes was so excited. During the Pre-Show there was the panel as always.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a special guest at this time. Please give it up for The Boss, Sasha Banks."

Mercedes smiled as she sat among the panelists.

"Hello Sasha. It's great to see you."

"Thank you. It's great to see you too."

"It's been a long time since we've seen The Boss."

"Yes, it has. It was last year that I had to step away from wrestling, because I was pregnant."

"That's right. You had twins, right?"

"I did," Mercedes smiled. "I had a boy and a girl. They are now eight months old."

"Wow. How has motherhood been for you?" 

"I absolutely love it. I had to give up wrestling. That was hard. But I was reminded almost every moment of every day that I had not one but two little lives growing inside of me. The first few months with twins was hard. But things a little better."

"Now that you had the twins, are you able to wrestle again?" 

"Of course! I cannot give an exact time or day when I would return. But I am training. I train with my husband. Which us to today!"

"Yes, your husband, Seth Rollins is challenging the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Finn Balor for the title. That brings you out, doesn't it?"

"It does! I couldn't miss The Man, my man, kicking The Demon's ass and becoming the champion for a fourth time! He's going to have to go home a disappointment to his wife, son, and his unborn second child! But my man will be going home with me to our twin son and daughter a winner, and the WWE World Heavyweight Champion for a fourth time!"

"I beg to differ!" A voice said.

Mercedes smiled. The camera moved to show Becky standing there.

"Well, if isn't Becky Lynch," Mercedes said.

"Yes, it's me, Becky Lynch!"

"Did you come here in person for me to discuss how my husband will defeat yours today?" 

"No, I came to tell you that my husband is going to defeat _yours_ and retain _his_ championship," Becky said.

Mercedes smiled. "Maybe he will. Maybe he won't. But tonight you and the whole WWE Universe is going to be surprised by the end of the night. And you can Banks on That. Now why don't you go somewhere else and prepare to watch The Man, my man become the new champion for the fourth time. And you can believe that."

After her interview with the panel, both Mercedes and Becky walked backstage together.

"The fans are going to go crazy when Joe and Jonathan take down Fergal," Becky said.

"Oh, yes," Mercedes replied. "The Shield is banding back together again. And their target is Finn Balor. Not only because he is the champion, but because they are tired of him."

"I know I am" Becky joked.

Mercedes laughed.

Finn Balor had Seth Rollins right where he wanted him. However, he was suddenly attacked from behind. The referee called for the bell. It took people a moment to realize who was in the ring. It was Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose.

The crowd was cheering.

Seth was on his feet. Roman and Dean had Finn down on the mat. Seth yelled to his former Shield brothers. Roman and Dean got out of the ring and went over to the announce table. The two pulled off the cover and grabbed onto monitors, throwing them aside. Seth beat Finn up a little and knocked him out of the ring. Dean grabbed onto Finn. He and Seth went over to Roman.

Roman gave his yell for the Triple Powerbomb. The three members of the Shield lifted Finn up and threw him threw the table. Seth smiled as he put his fist out. Roman and Dean put their fists out with his.

"The Shield is back!" Seth shouted.

And that was where SummerSlam went off the air.

Everyone was on their feet clapping, even though, Fergal as well as Colby, Joe, and Jonathan were not backstage yet. It was just an awesome moment. Plus, everyone was really clapping for Fergal and Colby's parents, because their sons again had another great performance in the ring.

Mercedes had to go away, because Sasha Banks would be meeting up with her husband and his Shield brothers as they came backstage to praise them while also getting to be interviewed.

A camera was backstage capturing The Shield walking together.

"Excuse me, Seth," An interviewer said coming up to them.

Seth smiled. He looked at Roman and Dean. They smiled at him.

"Is this a Shield reunion?!" The interviewer asked.

"You're damn right it is!" Seth said, laughing. "And the person I wanted to see the most!"

Sasha smiled as moved into her husband's open arm. She wrapped both hers around him. "That was amazing, guys!" She said.

"Why has the Shield gotten back together?!" The interviewer asked.

"Two words," Roman said. "Finn Balor!"

"Finn Balor?!"

"Yes," Dean said. "The three of us have gotten tired of that 'Demon'"

"Yes, and I told you!" Sasha said. "Becky Lynch and the whole WWE Universe were going to be surprised by the end of the night. And the surprise was Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose joining forces with my man, Seth Rollins once again. Seth might have not won, but he got the message across like he wanted. The Shield is back together and their target is Finn Balor."

"Now if you excuse me my beautiful wife, my boys and me, we've all got a little celebrating to do for the reunited Shield," Seth said. He looked to Roman and Dean. He smiled at him. He smiled back and they all walked away.

Once they were all away from the camera, Colby quickly scooped Mercedes in his arms like he always did. She laughed as he did. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I'm so happy you were here to be a little apart of this," Colby said after they kissed.

"Me too," Mercedes replied.

Colby smiled. He kissed her.


	48. Another Baby Maybe

Chapter 48 – Another Baby Maybe

With the Shield banded back together they targeted Finn Balor. However, Finn bested the Shield by banding his own group back together, The Club. He had Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows backing him up. So it was the Shield of Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns feuding with the Club of Finn Balor, Karl Anderson, and Luke Gallows. That storyline was the plan for the next few months.

Mercedes loved watching every minute of it. She also loved spending time and taking care of her babies. The depression was going away. The resentment for Colby being a WWE Superstar was going away. Dominic and Charlotte kept growing and thriving.

On October 25, Mercedes watched a video of Becky. On that very day, Becky and Fergal went to an appointment to find out the sex of baby number two. That was what the video was. Baby Number Two was a girl for Becky and Fergal.

"Well, it looks like there is a future bride for you, Dominic and a bestie for you, Charlotte," Mercedes said to her twin son and daughter.

She sat on the living room floor with them. The two didn't seem to notice their mother talking to them. The two were simply playing.

"Dominic," Mercedes said. "Charlotte." 

The two looked at Mercedes.

"What are you doing? What are you doing?" Mercedes said to them. The two smiled at her. "What are you doing? What are you doing?" They kept smiling at her.

Mercedes quickly grabbed onto Dominic and laid him on his back. She lifted his shirt and blew on his stomach. He laughed. She did a couple times and he laughed.

"Your turn, Charlotte." Mercedes laid Charlotte on her, lifted her shirt and blew onto her stomach. Charlotte laughed.

Mercedes then went back and forth blowing their stomachs, making them laugh. The greatest joy for her was hearing them laugh and giggle.

The front door to the house opened. Mercedes smiled.

"Hey," Colby said with a bright smile.

"Hi," Mercedes said. She quickly got up from the floor. She went over to Colby, kissing him. "How was your day?" 

"Good," Colby said. "How about yours?"

"Just fine. I was just having some fun with Dominic and Charlotte as always," She said, getting back down on the floor with them. Colby smiled and followed suit. "Look who's home, cuties," Mercedes said. "Daddy's home."

"Dada?" Charlotte said.

"Yes, Daddy." Mercedes turned Charlotte around to see Colby.

"Hey, pretty girl," Colby said with a grin.

"Dada!" Charlotte exclaimed with a smile.

"Hello, beautiful," Colby said, picking her up and kissing her.

"Daddy's home, Dominic," Mercedes said, turning him around to see Colby.

"Dada!" Dominic said.

"Hello little man," Colby said. He gave Charlotte to Mercedes and he picked up Dominic.

Mercedes gave Charlotte a kiss. "Dada!" Charlotte said.

"Yes, Dada," Mercedes said, bouncing her daughter up and down in her arms.

"All right, give me her," Colby said as he held Dominic with one arm.

Mercedes smiled and gave Charlotte over to Colby. She made sure he had a good hold on her.

"There we go," Colby said. "Now everyone should be happy. Huh? Are we happy?" He bounced both his son and daughter in his arms.

Dominic and Charlotte smiled and giggled.

"Becky and Fergal found out the sex of the baby today," Mercedes said.

"Oh, yeah?" Colby asked.

"Yes."

"And what will be Finn be having? A little brother or a little sister?"

"A little sister!" Mercedes exclaimed, clapping her hands.

Colby chuckled. He always loved seeing his wife light up or get so excited about things. "That's great. We'll have to call them later."

"Yes."

"What do you say, Dom and Charlotte? Do you want to call Aunt Becky and Uncle Fergal? If we don't call them, they might call us. But we should call them. Aunt Becky would appreciate it, especially from her godson and goddaughter."

"Yes, let's call them," Mercedes said.

"Sounds good."

"Facetime or call?" Mercedes asked, grabbing her cell phone.

"Call and put on speaker," Colby said.

Mercedes smiled. She quickly selected Becky's number and pressed send. She also pressed the button for speaker phone.

"Hello, hello," Becky said.

"Hey, honey! Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Becky laughed.

"Hey Becks," Colby said.

"Hey Colby," Becky said. "Fergal's here too."

"Hello Fergal," Mercedes said.

"Hi Mer," Fergal said.

"Are you excited to be having a little girl?"

"I'm very excited."

"Well, you'll love having both a son and a daughter," Colby said. "I know I do."

"Yep, we go two for the price of one first off," Mercedes said.

"Yes," Becky laughed. "But now we'll have one of each soon too."

"Yay!"

"How are my godson and goddaughter?" 

"Happy now that Daddy's home from teaching wrestling," Colby said.

"Good."

"How's my godson?" Mercedes asked.

"He's sitting in the living room, playing with Mummy and Daddy," Fergal said.

"Awe."

"Mercedes and I are in the living room with the twins as well," Colby said.

"Family fun for everyone," Becky said.

"Yes," Mercedes said.

Mercedes and Colby spent about a half hour on the phone with Becky and Fergal. They were all happy to talk.

Later that night after the twins were put to bed, Mercedes and Colby were both happy to go to bed themselves.

"I'm so happy Becky's having a girl this time around," Mercedes said as she and Colby faced each other.

"Me too," Colby said. "They'll love it."

"But the fun part is Becky getting to buy all those cute girl clothes."

"Oh, yes. You two and the baby clothes."

"I'm sorry but it's so much fun dressing your kids up. Halloween is going to be so much fun!"

Colby smiled. "I can't wait to see them all dressed up for Halloween. What costumes have you decided on?"

"A witch and a pumpkin," Mercedes smiled.

"Oh, they'll make a cute witch and pumpkin."

"Yes, they will." She sighed.

"What's wrong?" Colby asked.

"I have a thought. But I don't know if it is smart at all. Maybe not right now."

"What's on your mind, babe?"

"I was thinking maybe we could perhaps think about another baby."

Colby smiled. "Do you have baby fever because Becky and Fergal are having another baby?"

"Just a little."

"Well, that's just fine. I don't mind another little one. But I might draw the line at only three kids. Just to make it easier on Mama."

Mercedes laughed.

"Why do you say it might not be a smart idea?" 

"Having postpartum depression again."

"Oh, don't be that way, baby," Colby said. "Let's be open to the idea for another baby. But just not right now. Let's get through the holidays and then maybe after the first of the year."

Mercedes smiled. "Works for me." 

Colby chuckled. "I love you," He said, leaning forward to kiss her.

"I love you too," Mercedes said.

"But you know, it doesn't hurt to practice making a baby," Colby smirked.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Mercedes grinned.

Colby chuckled. He moved over to Mercedes. She giggled as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.


	49. Video Confession

Chapter 49 – Video Confession

A month later, Thanksgiving came. Mercedes and Colby took the twins and went to Boston to celebrate the holiday with her family. Everyone was happy to see each other. Mercedes was especially happy to see her mom.

Mercedes and Colby enjoyed Thanksgiving Day as much as Mercedes's family did. They didn't mind getting up early. Of course, they got up early because the twins were up early. But it was great for Colby, because he could just relax and enjoy the time with his wife, their kids, and his in-laws. Everyone watched the Thanksgiving Macy's Day Parade. Then after that, they watched football. Colby was happy for that. But of course, everyone enjoyed the Thanksgiving feast. Colby made sure to call his family as well.

The next day, though, was Finn's first birthday. Becky and Fergal had gone to Ireland to see their family since Fergal had the time off for what was the American Thanksgiving. Mercedes and Colby together Facetimed Becky and Fergal. It was about a six-hour time difference from Boston and Ireland. So it was in the evening in Ireland compared to it being the afternoon in Boston.

"Hey you two," Mercedes said when Fergal answered.

"Hi sweets," Becky said.

"Hey Mer," Fergal replied.

"How is everyone?" 

"We're all good," Becky replied.

"Definitely."

"Here's Colby," Mercedes said. She moved closer to her husband so he could be in the picture.

"Hey Colby," Becky said.

"Hey," Fergal said.

"Hey," Colby replied. "So how was Finn's birthday today?"

"So much fun," Becky said.

"Oh, yes. Instead of someone throwing his cake in his face getting cake all over, he ate a piece of it and got it all over," Fergal told.

"We have pictures and a video," Becky laughed. "I'll send them to you later."

"I would love that," Mercedes said.

"So did you two get up early and do some a Black Friday shopping?"

"Heck no!" Mercedes said.

"What she said," Colby laughed.

"Yeah, we sleep in or tried to. We had some grumpy eleven month olds."

"It's crazy how fast this whole year went," Fergal commented. "Finn being born. Then Dominic and Charlotte being born a few weeks. And then everything with work."

"Yes," Mercedes said. "All though, the work thing wasn't with me."

"Was with me," Colby said. "But yes, a fast year with having kids and then work. Of course, you won the Rumble and had WrestleMania."

"Yes, that was awesome," Fergal said.

"And still WWE World Heavyweight Champion," Becky added.

"Becky bragging about her man like always," Mercedes said with a smile.

Becky smiled back. "Both our men are ones to brag about."

"Definitely!"

"You two are ones to brag about too. Awesome wrestling careers," Colby commented.

"Hell yes!" Fergal said.

"What are my godchildren up to?" Becky asked.

"Playing with Grandma," Colby said.

"Yes," Mercedes said. "Lunch in a little bit and then hopefully a nap right after."

"And you two will have another baby in about three and a half months," Colby said.

"I'm so excited!" Becky grinned. "I'm up for the challenge of two kids! We know I can handle more than one opponent in the ring. Right, Mer?" 

"Yes, as well as me! But my kids were kicking my ass for a little while," Mercedes commented.

"I had a hard time with Finn in the beginning. But you had two babies to take care compared to me. So I get where you are coming from. But also you were going through Postpartum Depression as well. Two different experiences a little."

"True. But onto bigger and better things…"

Mercedes and Colby talked with Becky and Fergal until it was time to give the twins their lunch. The two couples said their good-byes.

When Colby headed back to work the Monday following Thanksgiving, Mercedes decided to decorate the house for Christmas. She could do it herself this year, unlike last year where she had been put on bedrest because she was in her final weeks with her pregnancy with the twins. And she was happy to decorate the house by herself.

Dominic and Charlotte loved the decorations. They especially loved the lights. Mercedes ended up going to the store to buy them some Christmas stuffed animals. The two enjoyed them.

A few weeks later, on December 12, 2018, it was the twin's first birthday. Colby took a few days off work to spend the twins' birthday with them and Mercedes. Even though, December was crazy with so many different things going on within the WWE.

Mercedes decided to make a video confession about the year she had had with being a new mother.

"So today marks a very special day in my life," She began recording. "Today is the first birthday of my twin son and daughter, Dominic and Charlotte. It was on this day last year at 1:12pm I delivered both my son and daughter via C-section. I was so happy and overjoyed once my babies were born and I couldn't wait to take them home and watch them grow.

"However, I had a tough time with being a new mom. And this is my confession…This confession is mainly to the WWE Universe…I ended up developing Postpartum Depression.

"I had been mainly at home on my own while my husband, Colby, better known as Seth Rollins to the WWE Universe, was on the road traveling with the WWE performing for all the fans who attended all the WWE events in the particular cities and venues. I had moved to Davenport, Iowa after Colby and I were married. So my family wasn't around. I only had my in-laws, Colby's family. I am grateful to my in-laws for the help with my newborn twins. However, I was not happy.

"I myself and then a few others thought I was suffering from Postpartum Depression. I ended up researching it and then I went to my doctor. I eventually then started seeing a counselor. Talking to the counselor was very helpful and has been since my first few visits with her. We talked every week.

"We talked about everything that was going on in my life. She actually suggested that I go with Colby and be there for all the fun for WrestleMania. And that was what I needed. I was depressed some because I was at home taking care of my children and not being a WWE Superstar. I had been part of what I loved as a WWE Superstar. I got to see so many of my friends. I enjoyed not having to worry about my kids while I was away for WrestleMania. But I still missed them. Colby's parents took care of them while we were away for WrestleMania.

"I saw my counselor some days after getting home from WrestleMania. That was a great session. We talked about everything again.

"A few months after that it was Colby's and my first wedding anniversary. He took me away to Boston for the weekend. That was another trip I needed. I had a great time. But I finally made a confession to Colby. I told him I had been resentful toward him while he had been on the road being a WWE Superstar while I was home with our young son and daughter. Colby has offered many times to quit being a WWE Superstar and be home with me and the kids while also being at his wrestling school Black and Brave full-time. I told him I didn't want him to do that.

"A few months after that I went with Colby for SummerSlam. This time we brought the twins with us. But Colby's parents came with us to help take care of the twins. Plus, they wanted to see their son reunite the Shield!" Mercedes laughed.

"But I did appearances for SummerSlam Axxess which I enjoyed so much. But I also enjoyed my interview with the panel on the preshow for SummerSlam.

"However, after SummerSlam I loved sitting at home and watching the Shield taking on the Club. I loved being home with my kids. The depression was slowly going away and the resentment for Colby was going away.

"But in October I was so happy to find out that my favorite Lass Kicker, Becky Lynch and her hubby, Finn Balor were having a girl for their second child. I don't know if the WWE Universe knows I am their son, Finn's godmother. Well, I am one of them. Ashley Fliehr, Charlotte is also his godmother. My daughter is named after Ashley as well.

"Now however, I am so happy! I am so happy for my husband, for my in-laws, my family, my friends, but especially my son and daughter! I AM GRATEFUL! To all the women who feel depressed after having their babies, facing Baby Blues or Postpartum Depression, DO NOT FEEL ASHAMED! It is something that is normal! Get help if you need it. I did and I am grateful to my counselor. Talking to someone outside my family and friends was wonderful.

"And I'll tell you this I would love a third child. I told Colby that, but I am hesitant because I am afraid to get Postpartum again. Colby says to not feel that way. But the thought of having another baby is there. I actually have baby fever from ones of my bestie having another baby herself.

"However, it has been a very long year with being a new mom. But I wouldn't trade my kids for anything. Not even to wrestle again. But maybe one day I will come back to the ring and kick some again. Hey, I can do that as long as I am not pregnant. But I will always be The Boss. And my son and daughter are Little Bosses. And watch out for them in the future, because if they follow in their parents' footsteps they are going to be just as great!"

Mercedes blew a kiss and then ended the recording.

"Hey," Colby said.

Mercedes looked over to the doorway of the bedroom. She saw her husband standing there. "Hey," She said.

"The twins are down and out for their nap," Colby said, walking further into the bedroom and over to the bed where Mercedes sat.

"Good."

"I heard the last bit of your recording of the video."

"That's okay. I have nothing to hide."

"Neither do I," Colby said. He leaned over and kissed her passionately. "I would never hide anything for you."

"I wouldn't either. Except my resentment earlier…"

"…Forget about that, beautiful," He said, kissing her again. This time a little rougher making Mercedes moan. He moved closer to her as he kissed.

Mercedes moved herself on the bed so she could lay on her back, Colby moving on top of her. Her hands grabbed onto his shirt, pulling it up. Colby pulled away from her lips. He grabbed onto his shirt and pulled it off himself. He then grabbed onto Mercedes's shirt and pulled it up. He moved back down to her. His mouth moving to her neck.

Mercedes moaned as he found her sweet spot.


	50. Another Baby Indeed

Chapter 50 – Another Baby Indeed

Mercedes gave a moan as Colby found the sweet spot of her neck with his mouth. His left hand grabbed onto to the strap of her bra and moved it down from her shoulder. He moved it further down, pulling the cup of her bra down to expose her breast. She knew where this was going.

Colby was pushed from on top of Mercedes to on his back. She smirked at him and she climbed on top of him, straddling his body. He smirked back. She unhooked her bra from behind her back. She then took it off, tossing it aside. She leaned down and kissed her husband passionately and roughly, making him moan. She grinned to herself. She wanted full control.

Mercedes pulled away from his lips. "I'm getting in Boss Mode, so you better listen up!"

Colby smirked. "Whatever you say so!"

Mercedes smirked herself. "First off, I want you completely naked!" She moved off of him, getting up from the bed. Colby did the same. They both took the rest of their clothes off.

"Now get back on the bed," Mercedes grinned as she pushed Colby back.

"Yes, ma'am," He said, happily obeying.

Mercedes continued to grin. She then got back on the bed. "Now prepare for The Boss to blow your mind like always!"

Colby smirked.

Mercedes grabbed onto his cock and then positioned it. She moaned as she sunk down and he entered her body. Mercedes leaned forward, kissing her husband and slowly moving herself against him.

Colby had his hands on her hips. He decided he would let her have control for the moment just to play along.

"Colby," Mercedes moaned as he did grab onto her hips, moving her harder and faster with that of him lifting his hips to meet hers.

"You feel so goddamn good," Colby groaned. "So goddamn good!"

"Oh, God," Mercedes breathed, feeling her orgasm approaching. She moved her body faster.

Colby pulled her closer to him. He knew she was getting close. He was himself.

"Colby!" Mercedes moaned as she let loose.

"Mercedes!" Colby groaned as he let loose.

After a moment or two, the two came down from their highs. They met each other's eyes with a smile.

"I love you, Colby," Mercedes said, kissing him.

"I love you too, beautiful," He replied. "So I have your Christmas present. Or at least I am going to tell you it."

"Oh, is it a word of mouth present like saying we're going to do something at some point?" 

"Yes," Colby smiled.

"Okay, tell me, tell me," Mercedes replied with a grin.

Colby chuckled. "Let's have another baby!"

Mercedes's grin brightened. "Really?!"

"Yes. I'm game for a third Little Boss. The other two and the Big Boss keep me in check."

Mercedes laughed.

Colby did as well. He kissed her.

"Well, I guess for your birthday present from me I need to be pregnant."

"I'd love that. But no rush. However, I think if we have some wild and crazy nights we'll get you pregnant."

Mercedes grinned. "Maybe. I think that was how we got Dom and Charlotte."

Colby laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised. The wild and crazy nights are the best. But the sweet romantic ones are too."

"I'll agree to that."

Colby chuckled. He leaned over and kissed her.


	51. Pregnant!

Chapter 51 – Pregnant!

When Christmas came less than two weeks later, Mercedes and Colby went to Boston to spend it with her family. The twins had so much fun opening presents. Mercedes and Colby let the twins help them open their own Christmas presents. They loved tearing through the wrapping paper.

However, close to the end of January, Mercedes was late for her period. She was very surprised by it. She didn't want to give her hopes up. Plus, it had only been about a month since she and Colby planned on trying for another baby. But Mercedes was wondering if Mother Nature, Fate, and luck were on her side or she was being teased.

But not only was she late for her period, she was having pregnancy symptoms.

Mercedes went out and bought a home pregnancy test. She ended up calling Colby to tell him what was going on.

"Hey babe," Colby said.

"Hi," Mercedes replied.

"What's going on?"

"I have something very interesting to tell you," She said.

"And what's that?"

"I am two weeks late for my period!"

"What?!"

"Are shitting me?!"

"No," Mercedes answered. "I am as shocked and surprised as you are! I don't want to be teased by this!"

"All right, all right. Have you taken a home pregnancy test yet?" 

"No. That's why I was calling you. I wanted to let you know first and then I was going to take the test."

"Well, instead of calling me back just let me sit and wait for the results."

"Okay," Mercedes said. "Give me a few minutes."

"I'll be here," Colby replied.

Mercedes grinned. She got up from the bed in the master bedroom and headed into the bathroom. A few minutes later, she came out of the bathroom. She grabbed her phone from the bed.

"You still there?" She asked.

"Yes, still here," Colby chuckled.

"If this for real, I do need to go to the doctor! If the test says I'm pregnant it could be a false positive or something. I'm trying not to think too far ahead, though."

"Yeah, I'm containing myself right now."

Mercedes laughed. "All right, let me see." She went back into the bathroom to look at the test. She left it sitting on the bathroom counter.

Colby waited on the other end. "It's positive," She said.

"Well, I like it and I don't like it," He said.

"Me too. Okay, I'm going to call to make an appointment to check this thing out. I just wanted you to know everything before I took the test."

"Well, I'm glad you did," Colby replied. "I'll talk to you soon, though."

"All right, I love you."

"I love you too, Mer. Kisses."

"Kisses back," Mercedes replied.

"Bye," Colby said.

"Bye."

Mercedes ended the call on her phone. She then got the number for her obstetrician's office and called to make an appointment. She wasn't able to get an appointment until the following week. Mercedes turned her nose up about it, because needed actual confirmation. She wanted to know whether she was pregnant or not.

When Mercedes did go to appointment, she found out she _really was_ pregnant. She was so excited. She was only seven weeks, though. She was so happy.

After getting out of the doctor's office, Mercedes was quick to call her husband. Colby quickly answered. She told him the news and he was as overjoyed as she was.

"But we have to be careful," Mercedes said. "I'm still in the first trimester. I know we told many people when I was eight weeks with the twins, but I don't want to give too many people's hopes up, you know?"

"Yes, I get it. Should we wait on our parents?" Colby said.

"That's a very tough one!" Mercedes thought for a minute. "Oh, I don't know!"

"It doesn't hurt to tell them."

"Okay, let's do it. Do you want to call your parents and tell them the news or can I?"

"How about you get together with them and then call me, put me on speaker phone and together we tell them?" Colby suggested.

"Yes, that works. Can I call my mom and tell her, though?"

"Oh, yeah! Go right away, baby. I'll talk to you soon. I have to go."

"Okay, well, I love you," Mercedes said.

"I love you too, baby," Colby replied. "Bye."

"Bye."

Mercedes called her mom a little later that day and told her she was pregnant again. Her mom was so overjoyed. Mercedes also got together with her in-laws that evening. She called Colby, had him on speaker phone, and together they told his parents she was pregnant again. They were very happy and excited.

Mercedes and Colby were very excited. But they decided to wait a little bit before they told their closest friends.


	52. Phone Calls

Chapter 52 – Phone Calls

A few weeks after finding out she was pregnant, Becky had her and Fergal's daughter, Bridget. Mercedes got a message in the early morning of February 24 from Fergal telling her of the new arrival. Mercedes called them up.

Fergal laughed. "Hey Mercedes," He answered his phone on Facetime.

"Hey, hi," Mercedes replied.

"Hi sweetheart," Becky said.

"Hey, hun. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling great in all honesty. Take a look at my beautiful baby girl."

Mercedes smiled as Becky held Bridget up, giving her a better look. "Oh, yes, she is so beautiful. Congratulations you two."

"Thanks. Did my message wake you up?" Fergal asked out of curiosity.

"No, it wasn't your message. And it wasn't the twins either. I am just a little sick," Mercedes said with a smile.

"Why are you sick?" Becky asked.

"You of all people should know that's what comes with being pregnant!"

"Holy shit!"

"I know, right?!"

"That's great news, Mercedes," Fergal said. "Congratulations yourself."

"Thanks, Fergal."

"How far along are you?"

"Ten weeks on Tuesday," Mercedes replied.

"But you and Colby haven't even been trying that long!" Becky commented.

"I thought the same thing myself, Becks. But I was late for my period. I had the pregnancy symptoms. I bought the test. I called Colby telling him what was going on. I took the test with him still on the phone. It was positive. I made an appointment to make sure it really was happening and not a false positive. And I am pregnant!"

"Yay!"

"And you two are the first of friends to know. All the grandparents know," Mercedes laughed.

"Oh, I am always honored," Becky said.

"I am just keeping it cool as well. Staying relaxed and everything. I have the twins. However, sometimes they wear out with me and we sit or lay together and watch a movie and dowse off together. That is the best thing ever. Just as great as doing it alone with your husband or all four of us together."

"Oh, I know cuddling with my hubby and my boy. Now I get to do it with my little girl."

"Yes. Oh, you will also love when my due date is," Mercedes said.

"When?"

"September 24."

"Now that is pretty cool," Fergal said.

"Yes," Mercedes said. "Your godchild, Fergal, could be born on your wedding anniversary with your godchild's godmother."

"Are you naming me the godfather of Baby Lopez?" Fergal grinned.

"Yes! Colby agreed to it!"

"Well, thanks, Mer. I am honored!"

"You are so welcome!"

"Well, I'm going to go back to bed," Mercedes said. "I'll talk you both soon."

"All right, bye, Mer," Becky said.

"Bye," Fergal said.

"Bye. Hugs to all three," Mercedes said/

"Hugs and _kisses_ back," Becky said.

"Bye, hun."

Mercedes smiled as she ended the Facetime call. She took a look at the picture of Becky and Fergal with their newborn daughter. She grinned again. She got up from the bed.

Mercedes quietly opened the door to the twins' room. She then quietly snuck in to see them. She took a look in on both of them. They both slept soundly. She smiled brightly the whole time she was in the room checking on them.

"I love you both so much," She whispered. "It was a rough year. But I always loved you the whole time. I _do not regret_ either of you. And _will not regret_ your brother or sister as well. Someday I will get back in the ring and I know you will be watching me and cheering me on. Because I know I will be cheering you on as your grandma has with me sitting front row or backstage at a NXT or WWE event. Sleep well, sweethearts."

Mercedes then quietly snuck out of the room. She then quietly closed the door. She went back into the bedroom. She looked at the clock on her nightstand.

Mercedes knew Colby had gotten to his hotel room already. She didn't care if he was asleep already. She wanted to talk to him.

Colby groaned when his phone was going off. He sat up in bed. He picked his phone up.

"Hello," He answered.

"Hi, my man," Mercedes replied.

"Hey, Boss," Colby replied with a smile. "Is everything all right?" 

"Yes, I'm sorry if I woke you. I just wanted to talk, because I miss you."

"I miss you too, baby."

"Did you know Bridget was born?"

"Yes, I got Fergal's message. She's beautiful looking at her."

"I called him and Becky not too long ago. I told them about number three and I told Fergal he would be the godfather," Mercedes said.

"What did he think?" Colby asked.

"He loved it. He said he was honored. I could tell he was really excited."

"I'm glad to hear that. How are you, though?"

"I'm fine. I had some sickness a little bit ago, but I am feeling better."

"Good. How about Dom and Charlotte?"

"Sleeping soundly. I went to their room to check on them. They were safe and sound. I am so happy to have them. And I can't wait to welcome baby number three. It was a rough year, but I have no regrets for anything. I'll definitely be back in the ring!"

"Oh, yes, you will. And I'll be there backstage to see it with Dom, Charlotte and baby number three. And we'll all be so happy and proud of you."

"Thank you, baby," Mercedes replied. "I can't wait until you get home."

"Me too. And when I'm home it'll be all about you and the kids like always."

"I love that. We met because of wrestling, but it is nice to step away from it for a little bit and enjoy family and friends."

"That's what I've always done," Colby replied. "That's why I moved back to Davenport after I was on the main roster."

"I think that's what many of us do or have don't. Except for those like Becky and Fergal," Mercedes commented.

"Yep. And I still thank you for moving out to Davenport after we were married."

"You're welcome. I have loved living here. I love my in-laws. I miss my family at times, of course. I missed them a lot when I was going through my Postpartum Depression. But I am very happy to be here. I also love it when my husband comes home to me and my babies."

"Me too, baby. Me too. You and the kids are some of the best things to happen to me! I'm glad it worked out for us to get together!"

"Me too. Even if it ended badly in your other relationships for us to come together, right?"

"Oh, yeah! I know I was with Leighla for a lot of years and then there was Zahra, but they didn't even compare to you and they still don't. _They don't even compare to you put together!_ _And they never will either!_ You are my soul mate, Mercedes! And like I said so many times I would give up being a WWE Superstar to be home with you and the kids."

"Thank you, baby. And you are my soul mate too. And no to quitting being a WWE Superstar. You still got many years to go before you retire and end up in the WWE Hall of Fame!"

"Now thank you, baby."

"Oh, I want to kiss your lips right now!" Mercedes said.

Colby chuckled. "They're all yours when I get home. And they're definitely all yours once we can be alone together without the kids."

"Oh, banks on it, Rollins. Because Sasha Banks is going to blow your mind like always!"

"Oh, you're blow my mind, Sasha. But I'll show up not only am I The Man, but I am also The Boss."

"Mmm…" Mercedes trailed off.

"Do I have you riled up, baby?" Colby asked with a smirk.

"You do. Which is why I am going to let you go so I can go back to sleep and dream about it!"

"Whatever you want, Mer. I would stay up the rest of the morning talking to you."

"No. You need to be as rested as possible for Raw tonight."

"True. Okay, I love you a lot and I'll talk to you soon," Colby said.

"I love you a lot as well and I look forward to it," Mercedes replied.

"Bye, baby."

"Bye."

Colby smiled ending the call on his phone. He put his phone back down. He laid back down in bed, still smiling. He was happy Mercedes had called him. Of course, sometimes he got annoyed when she called. But that was because they were arguing about something or she was overthinking something that he thought was no big deal. Typical in all relationships.

But that very early morning he was glad she called him. It made him very happy as he tried to go back to sleep. He knew he would be dreaming about her.

Mercedes grinned as she grabbed her cell phone charger. She plugged it into her phone and set her phone on the nightstand. She got settled into bed. She couldn't help but think about what her husband had said:

"I know I was with Leighla for a lot of years and then there was Zahra, but they didn't even compare to you and they still don't. _They don't even compare to you put together!_ _And_ _they never will either!_ You are my soul mate, Mercedes!"

She had walked into that one mentioning his exes. She didn't care, though. He said a great thing to her about her. And it would never be the last!


	53. Fun

Chapter 53 – Fun

Colby was very happy when he got home a few days later. Mercedes and the kids were as excited to see him as he was to see them. Colby just got down on the floor and let the kids come over to him for hugs and kisses.

"Two of the greatest joys of my life," Colby said.

Mercedes smiled as she sat on the sofa. Her husband smiled at her. "And there's another great joy of my wife," He said getting off the floor.

Mercedes got up from the sofa. "Hi," She said.

"Hi," Colby said. He hugged her and gave her a kiss. "How are you today?" 

"I'm great. How was your flight?"

"Good," Colby said, giving her another kiss. "I'm just very happy to be home!"

"We're happy to have you home too," Mercedes smiled. She leaned in toward his ear and said. "I'm also happy you're home, because once the kids are asleep sometime later today, we are going to continue what we talked about early Monday morning!"

Colby smirked. "I hope we'll be doing more than talking!"

"Most definitely!" She nibbled on his ear lobe, earning a small moan from him. Her hand also snuck underneath his shirt to his abs.

"Mercedes!" Colby said.

She smirked. "Just a little payback from Monday getting me all riled up!"

Colby smirked as she moved back and looked at him with her own smirk. "I do like it when you touch my abs," He said.

"Me too. Such a well sculpted body." She traced his abs with her finger.

"All right, knock it off," Colby said, pulling her hand out from under his shirt.

"Get ready for me later, Rollins!" She grinned.

"I'm already ready for you, Banks! But you better be ready for me!"

"I already am as well!"

Colby chuckled as Mercedes still grinned. He kissed her lips. "I think when you're pregnant that doubles your sexual appetite."

"Lots more hormones going wild! It is typical too for pregnant women. I definitely had it with the twins!" Mercedes said, giggled.

Colby laughed. He kissed her again. "I love you for all you are, beautiful!"

"And I love you for all you are too, handsome!"

Colby smiled. He kissed her once again.

Colby put the twins to bed that night. And as he was doing that, Mercedes decided to put on something sexy. Something that would tease her husband even more. He could not resist her in any of her nighties, baby dolls, or other pieces of sexy clothes. The stuff she loved to buy from Victoria's Secret.

Colby smiled as he closed the door to the twins' room. He couldn't get enough of his kids. He had been very worried when Mercedes first got Postpartum Depression. He had had an inkling Mercedes did have resentment toward him about still being a WWE Superstar. His instincts were right when she told him.

He was glad Mercedes got the help she needed when she discovered she was suffering from Postpartum Depression. He was very glad the counselor worked out. Mercedes actually took him to a session or two. She had wanted him there for certain reasons. He was glad to be there while she talked with her counselor, Melissa. He interacted too.

Colby's thoughts were preoccupied thinking about the kids again as he walked into the bedroom. "The kids are out," He said, closing the door to bedroom.

"Good," Mercedes said, walking out of the bathroom and into the room.

Colby looked at her. He smiled. She was wearing a red baby doll with its matching panties. "Oh, you're not playing fair!"

"Am I not?" Mercedes asked. She walked over toward the bed. "I just wanted to wear something sexy. Someone once told me red was my color!" She looked back at him with a smirk.

Colby smirked. She looked damn good. But he was going to come right back with his own defense.

"All right," He said. "I'm just going to get ready for bed then." He quickly pulled his hair out of his bun and took his shirt off. He turned away from Mercedes, knowing he had her.

Mercedes smiled. "You're not playing fair now!"

Colby grinned. He looked at his wife. "What's wrong? Is my well sculpted body too much for you?"

"Yes!" Mercedes said.

Colby smirked. He walked over to her. "Why don't you do something about it then?"

Mercedes smirked. She walked a few feet to him. "I will," She said. She stepped up to him and kissed him. One of her hands went to feel his chest and the other traced his abs.

Colby quickly lifted her off of her feet. Mercedes instantly wrapped her legs and around him. She pulled back from his lips. "Now why don't you help me out of this and I'll help you out of those jeans and boxer briefs," She suggested.

"Gladly," He replied.

Colby moved over toward the bed, placing her down on her back. Mercedes grinned. He lightly grabbed onto the baby doll. Mercedes lifted her arms as he pulled it over her head. She laid back on the bed as he grabbed onto the matching panties. She lifted her hips as he pulled them off her.

Mercedes was then on her feet. Her hands quickly unbuttoned his jeans and slid the zipper down. "I helped," She said, moving away.

Colby gave a chuckle and smirk. He quickly got out of his jeans and boxer briefs. He then moved over toward his wife. He quickly grabbed onto her and kissed her roughly, earning a moan from her. He lifted her off her feet and moved her toward the bed. He placed her down on her back. He then moved over her, between her legs. He had hold of her left leg and slid himself inside of her.

Colby began moving inside and outside of her. He moved hard and he moved fast.

"Fuck," Mercedes breathed at his hard and fast movements. They felt so good. "God, Colby!" She moaned.

"You feel so fucking good, baby!" Colby groaned. "Always so fucking good!"

Within a matter of minutes, the two reached their orgasms.

"That was amazing," Mercedes said afterward.

"It always is," Colby said. "At least with you."

"Who else are you having sex with?" Mercedes joked.

"Only you and only you for the rest of my life!"

"Same here."

"But no one compares to you!" Colby said, reaching for her and kissing her.

"You too. I have never connected with anyone the way I do with you," Mercedes replied.

"Same here, baby. Same here. And I connect with you in every way."

"That's one reason why I love you."

"I could listen to you talk about it all night. Just like I could talk to you all night about why I love you."

"Well, I'll tell you a few other reasons why I love you," Mercedes said. "One, you are a great father and so good to our kids. Two, you are a great husband and so good to me. And three, you are a great man and are so good to the rest of your family."

Colby smiled at her. "You are a great mother, wife, and woman too."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Mer," He said, kissing her passionately.


	54. Sex of Baby Three

Chapter 54 – Sex of Baby Three

Two and a half months later, Mercedes sat in the waiting room of her OB/GYN. She was exactly twenty weeks pregnant with baby three. The last few months had been great. Her pregnancy was going great. Both she and the baby were very healthy. Dominic and Charlotte were almost seventeen months old. They were thriving as well. With each passing day whoever they were with, they almost made the person or persons smile. Even if they were fussy.

Mercedes smiled as she sat in the waiting room. She couldn't wait for tomorrow. Colby would be home from the road. He had been over in Europe the last few weeks for a European tour. She was looking forward to seeing her husband. And when he came home tomorrow she would have a surprise for me.

This appointment had to do with the surprise. She was finding out the sex of the baby. Not anyone had known when she was going to find out the sex of the baby. She said it was going to be surprise to when she was going and then when she found out the sex. Colby had been kind of annoyed at it, but he trusted his wife's judgment.

"Mercedes."

Mercedes grabbed her phone and her purse. She then stood up and followed the nurse into the back.

Fifteen minutes later, Mercedes was in the room.

"Knock, knock," Suzanne said as walked into the room.

"Hi," Mercedes said with a bright smile.

"Good morning. No husband today?" 

"No, he's working," Mercedes replied. "WWE has been on a European tour the last few weeks. He'll be home tomorrow."

"Excellent. Then you can tell him all about today's appointment."

"I know. Everyone knows I have an appointment today. But I didn't tell them when I was finding out the gender. So it will be a big surprise for Colby when he comes home tomorrow."

"You should get some blue or pink decorations and decorate your living room with them. Then have a sign that says "It's a boy" or "It's a girl.""

"Yes, I was thinking about doing something like that," Mercedes admitted.

Suzanne laughed.

Suzanne asked Mercedes a couple questions. She then took Mercedes's vitals herself. She also took a listen to the baby's heartbeat.

"Everything is good here. But let's get this ultrasound rolling."

"Please," Mercedes said.

Mercedes lifted up her shirt, revealing her belly. Suzanne grabbed the gel and squirted some onto Mercedes's belly. She turned on the ultrasound machine and took the wand. She placed it on Mercedes's belly and spread the gel around.

Mercedes looked at the screen as did Suzanne. Suzanne got sight of the baby. She pointed things out to Mercedes.

"And we can determine the gender," Suzanne said.

"Great," Mercedes replied with a bright smile.

Suzanne smiled. She took a through look at the screen. She smiled. "And here is the male genital!"

"It's a boy?!"

"Yes, it's a boy!"

"Yay!" Mercedes said. "I was hoping so. I love my little girl. And she will be as tough as me. But we only need one little boss. However, it might be difficult with two boys. Who will be the little man then?"

"Any other nicknames for Colby?"

"Well, there is the architect, because he put the faction of the Shield together."

"Oh, yes," Suzanne said. "My boyfriend was a huge Shield fan."

"Does your boyfriend know I am a patient?" Mercedes asked.

"Nope. Patient confidentiality!"

"Well, maybe we'll set something up for him to meet Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, and Dean Ambrose. And maybe the rest of the WWE locker room. But we'll talk outside of the office."

Suzanne laughed. "Oh, he'd love that."

"Do tell me, though: who is his favorite superstar?"

"Finn Balor, in all honesty. He does like Seth, Roman, and Dean as well. But Finn Balor."

Mercedes laughed. "Finn Balor or as I know him personally as is Fergal Devitt. He is my best friend, Becky Lynch's…"

"…Husband," Suzanne quickly interrupted. "Oh, yeah. He loves Becky as well. Didn't she just have a baby too?"

"Yes, a few months ago. Their second a girl named Bridget. I am actually their oldest son, Finn's godmother. One of them. The other is Ashley Fliehr aka Charlotte, Ric Flair's daughter."

"Oh, he loves her too. And you. I don't know if I mentioned that."

"No," Mercedes laughed. "We will definitely set something up for him to meet everyone. And I will make sure Becky is there too. She would actually love it."

"Oh, my God, yes," Suzanne said. "Thank you."

"You know we could also plan to be at the same place at the same time for your boyfriend to meet me and Colby aka Seth Rollins. It just happened to be out of the blue!"

"Yes, yes!"

"Okay."

Suzanne smiled. "So we'll have a Little Boss, a Little Man and then a Little Architect." 

"Yes. Oh, I am so excited! Colby wanted another boy too. He wanted Dominic to have a brother just like he does."

"Oh, yes, I love my brothers."

"Just you and two brothers?"

"No. I have a sister as well."

"Awesome."

"Yes, I love my siblings. But back to you and your baby boy."

Later that afternoon when the twins were napping, Mercedes decided to give Becky a call.

"Hey Mer," Becky answered.

"Hey hun," Mercedes replied. "How are you?"

"I'm great. How are you?"

"Great as well. What are you doing?"

"Relaxing. Both Finn and Bridget are napping," Becky replied.

"Same here. The twins are napping as well," Mercedes said.

"Nice."

"I had a doctor's appointment today for the baby."

"Oh, great. How was that?"

"Great. Both me and the baby are both very healthy."

"Very glad to hear that."

"Oh, but this is even better. My mid-wife Suzanne, her boyfriend is a WWE fan," Mercedes said.

"Really?!" Becky said.

"Yep. He has no idea that I am her patient. She says the doctor/patient thing."

"Wise idea."

"However, I said we should both end up at the same place at the same time with her boyfriend and Colby. That would be so much fun."

"Oh, yes."

"But then I was also thinking he could perhaps meet the whole WWE locker room."

"Oh, yes," Becky said. "I love stuff like that."

"You will love these two things even more," Mercedes commented.

"What?"

"Fergal is her boyfriend's number one favorite superstar and you are a favorite of his."

"Oh, I definitely love this," Becky replied with a laugh. Mercedes laughed too. "Maybe we could figure it out for Fergal and I to be there too when you and Colby casually see him and Suzanne in public."

"That would be great. Or we do it a second time."

"Yes. But I love that idea. We'll work it out, though."

"Wait, WWE is going through Iowa in a few weeks. Or at least in the surrounding states."

"Oh, hell yes!" Becky exclaimed.

"I can arrange for Colby and I to meet Suzanne and her boyfriend beforehand. Then we have tickets for them or something."

"Actually, have Suzanne say she got tickets to whichever show. But then we make sure she and him are able to get to where they can to come backstage…"

"…Yes," Mercedes interrupted. "I can just arrange it with WWE. We work to get Suzanne and her boyfriend to the arena for the event. Then they are taken backstage with security to where Colby and I are. A huge surprise to the boyfriend. But I think I still will have us meet in public. I will then say I will get them tickets. Then I'll work with WWE to get them directly to the arena...Yeah, I'll figure it out."

Becky laughed.

"Okay, I have something else to tell," Mercedes said.

"What?"

"But you cannot tell anyone until I say something. Especially telling Colby that you were the first friend to find out. He has no idea either."

"Did you find out the gender today?" Becky asked.

"I did."

"Okay. Yes, I won't say I was the first to know of anything."

"It's a boy!"

"Yay!" Becky replied. "That is so exciting."

"Yes. I am going to get some blue decorations and decorate the living room for Colby to see when he gets home tomorrow," Mercedes said.

"That'll be awesome. Oh, I can't wait for Fergal to get home tomorrow too."

"I know. Even though I miss Colby when he is gone, I have two little reminders every day. Our babies."

"Yes," Becky replied. "All I have to do is look at my little boy and when he looks back at me, I see the eyes of Fergal and I smile. But my most favorite time is when I cuddle with both Bridget and Finn. Or just sitting with them."

"Oh, yes. I love cuddling with my babies," Mercedes replied. "Just the rest of the day to get through and then our husbands will be home." 

"I can do that." Mercedes then heard the muffled crying. "Oh, Bridget's up. I have to go. Call me tomorrow revealing the news."

"Definitely. Bye."

"Bye, Mer," Becky said.

Mercedes got off the phone.

The next day…

Colby was so happy as he pulled into the driveway. He had loved doing the European tour, but he really missed Mercedes and the twins…

Colby opened the front door to the house. He took a look inside. He saw all the blue. He pulled his bags into the house and closed the door.

"Hi," Mercedes said as she sat on the sofa.

"Hey," Colby said. "What's all this with the decorations?"

Mercedes smiled. She got up from the sofa with a bright smile. She had a large poster board face down on the sofa with her. She held it face down. "I found out the sex of the baby yesterday."

Colby's face lit up. Even before Mercedes, turned the sign over saying "It's a boy!" He knew the baby was a boy.

"A boy?!" He said.

"Yes," Mercedes said.

"You really didn't need this," He said, referring to the sign.

"I figured." Colby laughed as she tossed the sign aside. "We're having a boy," Mercedes said, quickly hugging her husband and kissing him.

"Why couldn't you tell me you were going to find out the sex of the baby?" Colby asked.

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise."

"All right, fine," Colby replied. "But we're having a boy!"

"Yes, we are," Mercedes said.

"That makes me very happy." He scooped her into his arms. Mercedes laughed as he did.


	55. Making Plans for a Fan

Chapter 55 – Making Plans for a Fan

After the excitement of Colby finding out the sex of the baby, the two both sat down in the living room and talked. Mercedes told Colby about Suzanne and her boyfriend.

"Let's do it," Colby said. "I love making every wrestling fan's dream come true. The ones that aren't asses, you know."

"Yes, I know," Mercedes replied. "Ooh, but I can't wait to plan it and do it!"

"Sasha Banks making dreams come true!"

"Damn right!"

Colby laughed.

"I'm so happy you're home, though," Mercedes said. She moved closer to Colby, hugging and kissing him.

"Me too," Colby said. "And I want to enjoy this alone time with you before the twins wake up."

Mercedes smiled. "They actually went down not too long ago. So we have maybe an hour together maybe more."

"Good. How about we sack out on the sofa and watch a movie?"

"Sounds great."

"All right, pick out any movie you want."

Mercedes smiled. "Pirates of the Caribbean. You know I love me some Will Turner, because he reminds me of my super hot and sexy hubby," She said. Colby smirked. "But it has to be The Deadman's Chest or At World's End, because that is when he has definite facial hair. And men with facial are so sexy. Especially with a full beard and mustache."

"Are trying to get me all riled up?"

"Maybe?" Mercedes grinned. "That's up to you! It has been a long few weeks without you and the Boss wants her Man."

Colby smirked. "Oh, you can have your man." He quickly scooped his wife into his arms. Mercedes laughed as he did. He then carried her from the living room and to their bedroom.

A few weeks later, Mercedes put her plan into action for Suzanne's boyfriend to meet her and Colby. Both Colby and Mercedes took the twins out. It was just supposed to be a friendly day out for the family. However, they would eventually end up running into Suzanne and her boyfriend. Dominic and Charlotte were very excited to be out and about.

Mercedes smiled as she walked next to Colby as he pushed the twins in their stroller. She was so happy to be out with her husband and their children. The twins pointed to things and said a few words. She looked around. Her smile widened when she saw Suzanne with her boyfriend.

"There they are," Mercedes said, motioning her head in the direction of Suzanne and her boyfriend.

Colby looked over. He recognized Suzanne. He looked back to wife. "Let's head toward their way."

Mercedes smirked. She and Colby walked toward the direction of Suzanne and her boyfriend.

"Mercedes," Suzanne said.

Mercedes grinned. "Hi Suzanne!"

"Hello. How are you?"

"I'm great!"

Suzanne smiled.

"Holy shit!" Suzanne's boyfriend said. "It's Sasha Banks and Seth Rollins!"

Mercedes and Colby looked at each other. She winked at him.

"Yes, Sasha Banks and Seth Rollins," Mercedes said.

"Or more like Mercedes Lopez to me," Suzanne said to her boyfriend.

"You know her?" Her boyfriend asked.

"Yes," Mercedes answered. "I'm one of her patients!"

"No freaking way!" He exclaimed.

"It's true," Suzanne said.

"How come you didn't tell me?!"

"Patient confidentiality, baby," Suzanne answered.

"Well, it's nice to see you outside of the office, Suzanne," Mercedes said.

"It is. Hi Colby," Suzanne said. "We missed you at the last appointment."

"Hi," Colby replied. "Yes, I had to work. But I am so excited to be having another boy."

"Good. But allow me to introduce to you my boyfriend. This is Alan Ludlow. But he goes by Al. Babe, you know who they are. But really Mercedes and Colby Lopez."

"It's so awesome to meet you two," Al said, shaking both their hands.

"Likewise," Mercedes said.

"Yes, I love meeting fans," Colby said.

"I have been wanting to meet you two for quite a few years," Al said.

"Well, we're glad you're meeting us now."

"Yes," Mercedes added. "Suzanne told me about you being a WWE fan."

"She did?" Al asked, looking at his girlfriend.

"I did," Suzanne said with a grin.

"She also told me that you are a fan of Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose," Mercedes said.

"Yes, I loved the Shield!" Al exclaimed.

"But you also like Finn Balor and Becky Lynch."

"Hell yeah!"

"Well, you know WWE will be in the area in another week," Mercedes said.

"Yeah," Colby said.

"I was talking to Colby a few weeks ago actually after Suzanne told me you were a fan. We thought maybe we could get you some tickets to Raw."

"And maybe a tour backstage."

"That would be awesome!" Al replied.

"Great," Mercedes said. "Give me your number, Suzanne and then we can plan it out for when."

"Sure," Suzanne said. Mercedes had her cell phone in her hand. Suzanne gave Mercedes her cell phone number.

"Great," Mercedes said. "A text is sent to you with my number."

"Awesome."

"Well, we're going to say good-bye," Colby said. "It's family time."

"Oh, yes," Al said. "Enjoy. I can't wait for next week. It was awesome to meet you both."

"You too, Al," Mercedes said. "We'll see you soon."

Mercedes and Colby walked away.

"That'll be fun," Mercedes said as she and Colby continued on with the twins.

"Yes," Colby replied. "And Joe, Jon, and Fergal being there too will be great for him. Plus, Becky."

"Pretty much it'll all be great."

Colby smiled.

Mercedes soon got in touch with Suzanne planning everything out for her and Al to attend the WWE event in Des Moines, Iowa for Monday Night Raw. Suzanne told Mercedes that Al was excited and couldn't wait for the show. Mercedes and Colby were happy for that.

On Monday morning, Mercedes with the twins and her in-laws drove from Davenport to Des Moines.

"It'll be nice for us all to be at the show tonight," Colby's mom said.

"It sure will," Mercedes replied. "It's going to be fun for Al tonight. But being with Colby will be great for us all like you said."

"I look forward to seeing everyone backstage," Colby's stepdad said.

"Yes, many of them can't wait to see us all too. I can't wait to see Becky, Fergal, Finn, and Bridget."

"Isn't it the first time you'll be meeting Bridget?" Colby's mom asked.

"In person, yes. Many face timings and video chats, though."

"Becky came out especially for this fan tonight, didn't she?"

"Yes. But she also came out because she wanted to see me and the twins. Plus, I get to see my godson and his beautiful baby sister."

"Yes, Bridget is very beautiful," Colby's stepdad replied. "But so is my granddaughter."

"Yes, she is," Mercedes smiled. She looked at her daughter. Charlotte was sound asleep in her car seat. She looked at Dominic he was asleep too. She looked out the window. She rubbed her pregnant belly. She was truly happy with being a mother.

Colby was very happy when his family arrived in Des Moines. The twins and his parents were the first ones to get greetings from him. But when he saw his beautiful wife, he quickly scooped her into his arms and off her feet. Mercedes laughed like always, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey you," He said.

"Hey you," She replied.

Colby grinned. He leaned in kissing her passionately. He pulled away a few seconds later. "I'm so happy you're here now," Colby said.

"Me too," Mercedes replied. She gave him a quick kiss.

Colby placed her back on her feet. He then pulled her into his embrace, hugging her tightly. He had missed her a lot. Mercedes had missed him too.

"Dada! Dada!" Charlotte said.

Colby smiled. He pulled away from Mercedes, looking at her. She smiled at him. He smiled and kissed her nose. He then turned his attention to his parents and kids.

"Dada! Dada!" Charlotte continued to say.

"Dada! Dada!" Dominic said as well.

Colby smiled. "All right, come here both of you." He took Charlotte from his stepdad and then Dominic from his mom.

The twins were both happy to be in their daddy's arms. Colby was very happy to be holding them too.


End file.
